Two Sides of The Coin
by Witty Moonlight Angel
Summary: Cassie and Brooke Sparrow are two emo sisters relocated from warm California to the rainy town of Forks and these two whacko sisters has a few secrets to hide. How will the Twilight crew react to the bizarre emo girls? Stay tune and wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

_**Chapter One**_

_The Arrival: Meet The Emo Sisters_

(Cassie's POV)

"Ah. Here we are, girls," Dad announced rejoicing, pulling up in front of a small quaint looking two story home with a wrap around porch, solemnly position in the middle of a random meadow. It's brightly pastel blue siding stood out from the background of greenery and rain surrounding it. Up above the dark clouds poured down rain like there was no tomorrow, making the house's vacant windows look all the more lonely.

"So we're living in this crap whole, all the way out in Timbuktu?" My seventeen year old sister, Brooke, wanted to know in disgust. Her black lips pulling at the corners into a scowl of disapproval.

"Oh, come now, Brooke. It's not that bad. It's only a fifteen minute drive to town and this is the perfect place where I can finally get in tune with my creative side," Dad replied always looking on the positive side of things. Good for him at least.

Brooke snorted in disagreed, but only said, "Whatever" not in the mode to argue. She kicked open our blue Mercedes' passenger door and stepped out into the rain. "Let's get this over with," she grumbled.

I sighed, stroking the silky back of our black cat, Yugi, sharing my sister's sentiments. The lazy ball of fur in my lap yawned a big kitty yawn and stretched out once more. I lifted him up in my arms, draping my _Emily the Strange _jacket around him, "Okay, buster. Out we go," I said, opening the car door and following my sister's example. I climbed the smooth newly built steps of the porch and stood in front of the French doors, hesitantly. I turned to see our dad handing Brooke a few bags, we hadn't trusted the movers with. I suspected all the rest was already inside since the movers were suppose to have come the day before.

I waited for my dad to open the door. He was the only one with a key right now. He was going to make each of us one once we got settled in our new environment. Yugi meowed lazily in my arms and started to squirm a bit. He didn't like being held for a long period of time. He was in a full out spasm when Dad finally inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.

The moment I stepped in, I immediately dropped him. Yugi landed on all fours and sniffed around, skeptical. He lifted his tiny pink nose high in the air, saying it was too homey for his taste. I laughed and gave him the look, "You're such a snotty little cat, you know that?"

He meowed in respond and headed up the stairs, seeming to already know his way around. I laughed and headed back outside to help unload the rest of our bags. It didn't take long since we didn't pack much. Most had already been brought up before we arrived.

The interior was more welcoming than the outside. The family room right off the main hallway had been painted a warm burgundy matching with our café colored love seat and couch. A black antique coffee table sat in the middle of the room in front of the couch on a Oriental rug. A huge flat screen plasma TV was hung on the right wall with care, facing the rest of the room for everyone's viewing pleasure. Lamps with fringed shades were scattered around the room on deep oak corner tables. A huge oil painting our father did from when he spent his summer in Naples, Italy hung above the couch.

Just off the family room we could see the study where our father was heading to set up his computer and other various ideal technology for his writing. Brooke and I left him to do that while we strolled up the stairs to check out our rooms. We discovered that most of the house was painted in a warm shade of red, our father's favorite color; even the upstairs where there were three bedrooms and one bathroom, which was just fine unless you had a mad dash for it in the morning like Brooke and I always did throughout the course of the school year.

Much to our amazement and shock we both had separate rooms for the first time in our lives. We glanced at each other and hurried to claim our bedrooms. They were right next to each other, but we both wanted the best view into the backyard. Our dad got his master bedroom. I got the bedroom on the right wing of the house, facing the side yard.

"Hah! I got the best view, Brooke," I called out from the doorway, simpering like an idiot.

Brooke's head popped out of her room. She stuck out her tongue. "In your dreams, shrimp. I have the best view. Your view sucks!"

"Who are you calling a shrimp, Brooke! You're only an inch taller than me if not half!" I retorted returning the gesture, in a teasing sister fashion.

"So freaking what? That means I'm still taller than you and a year older than you!" She countered and duck back into her room. She had a point.

I rolled my eyes. "But that doesn't mean you're any wiser, doofus," I called back, smirking.

Brooke's head popped out again. "Don't make me come in there and kick your sorry ass, Cassandra Annabelle Sparrow," She challenged using my full name.

"Bring it, Brooke Theodore Sparrow," I shot back, mimicking her just to drive her mad. I cried out as Brooke tackled me to the floor. We laughed and playfully punched each other, calling each other foul words like, "Bitch" and "Stupid whore." We finally gave up, equaling each other in strength and stamina, giggling and laughing until it hurt to move.

"What's going on up there?" Dad called from the bottom of the stairs. "Cassie. Brooke. You two better not be getting into a fight already. Remember our deal. As long as you two didn't rough house, you can have your own rooms."

"Yes sir," we called back in unison and started cracking up again for reasons unknown. Yugi came out from underneath my bed once the coast was clear and settled himself in Brooke's lap as we sat on my bedroom floor. It was going to be weird not sharing a room like we did when we lived down in sunny San Diego, California. There our father owned a small Condon with only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a study and the rest had been a combination of a kitchen and a living room. It was small, but cozy.

"So what do you think school will be like tomorrow?" I inquired reaching out to pet Yugi on the head as he sat comfortably in my sister's lap. Yugi purred under my touch.

Brooke brushed her black and white stripped hair out of her chocolate brown eyes. She smirked. "I dunno, but I bet you anything we're going to be the star attraction tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "Probably."

Brooke snorted. "You think these small town morons has ever seen a pair of emo girls before?" she wondered out loud. She gave Yugi a shove out of her lap, making him stumble forward.

He meowed in annoyance at her and hopped onto my unmade bed where he curled up in a tight ball. I laughed. "What a lazy kitty," I remarked randomly. I turned to my sister. "I don't know. Maybe. Well," I started climbing to my feet and making my way over to the pile of unpacked boxes piled up in the corner, "we better unpack and get somewhat organized for tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a very interesting day."

Brooke shrugged and got to her feet. "Yeah," she said. "Probably the most interesting things this stupid little town has seen is us."

She exited the room and headed back to her own to unpack as well. I hummed a toneless song, sorting out through my junk, pulling out huge posters of _Yu-Gi-Oh; Duel Monsters _with Yami and Seto Kaiba on them, and my endless supply of books, most of them being fantasy novels about werewolves, vampires, faeries and what not. I walked over to the my stereo which was already conveniently set up on my desk. "Sweet," I said as I turned it on, and popped into a _Paramore_ CD and hit play. I blared the music. Shortly after I could hear _Linkin Park _blasting from Brooke's stereo in the other room trying to over ride mine. So it was a music war she wanted, eh?

I put on the sound woofers and turned it up to full blast. We were lucky we didn't have any neighbors or else the police would be getting calls by now, complaining about the ruckus. Our music was so loud, we couldn't even hear our father yelling at us to turn it down. How he managed to keep his hair black without getting white hairs was beyond me.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off near my ear. I groaned, reaching over to the desk, trying to shut it off. My hand fumbled over the wooden surface desperately trying to find the source of the noise, The further I reached, the closer I came to the edge of my bed. "Oof."

I landed in a pile of blankets on top of me. I twisted and turned trying to release myself from my warm cozy cocoon. I heard Dad footsteps coming up the stairs. Boy, he was a early raiser. He knock on both of our doors. It was all a part of the routine on school days.

"Brooke. Cassie. Time to get up and moving. You got school today," he reminded us, briefly, before heading back down the stairs to make breakfast.

I finally broke free and tossed aside the blankets. I stood to my feet and glared irritated at the still beeping black and purple alarm clock. _How in the world did it get all the way on the other side of my desk?_ I wondered, pushing the off button. I stripped down to my undies and threw on a clean bra before rummaging through my wardrobe, finding something comfortable to wear. I choose to wear a purple and black stripped long sleeve shirt, pulling a black _Fall Out Boy _t-shirt over it and slide into a pair of baggy black pants with purple straps hanging off of the pant legs.

I opened my door and met Brooke out in the hallway. She had decided to wear a black and white checkered tank top over a black tunic with a pink three quarter sleeve under that and a pair of super baggy black capris. We smirked at one another and raced each other for the bathroom.

"Hey, move out of the way, fatso," Brooke snapped as we got stuck in the doorway.

"Why don't you move your oversize booty, Brooke!" I retorted back, pulling through first. "Jeez, have you been gaining weight lately or what?"

Brooke growled rummaging through the cabinet for our make up. She started applying mascara. "Shut up. Like you're one to talk, Cassie," she drawled back. "You weight at least one pound heavier than me. Hypocrite."

I snorted running a brush through my shoulder length raven hair with thin streaks of neon blue through it. To be truthful, neither Brooke or I were fat. We were both the average weight for girls our age. We were perfectly fine the way we were. "Wrist cutter," I muttered underneath my breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Brooke snapped, kicking me in the butt, nearly making me smear my brown eye shadow.

"Watch it! You're going to ruin my make up," I complained, snatching the mascara from her after she was done.

She rolled her eyes putting on her trademark black lipstick. She chapped it. "Oh, quit you're bellyaching, Cass," she said fixing her boyishly short hair with it's thick streaks of white through it. Most of it hung in her eyes, while the rest barely reach past her ears with it's huge dangling vibrant pink hoops. She winked. "Beside you're pretty enough without make up."

I laughed, placing a white lacey headband in my hair. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, sis," I teased, lightly pushing her as we walked out of the bathroom. "I already know I'm cutter than a button."

She laughed with me. "Keep telling yourself that, Cass. Just keep telling yourself that."

"Hey!"

"Good morning," Dad declared in a sing song voice as we trotted into the kitchen. The air smelled of freshly cooked bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan on the stove top. "How's my two lovely daughters this morning?"

We both rolled our eyes at him. We grabbed what we wanted to drink from the refrigerator, a tall glass of orange juice, and waited for Dad to finish putting the final touches on our plates. "Thanks Dad," we replied in unison and took our seats around the dinner room table and quickly ate, having minutes to spare before running out the door for school.

Brooke grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter as I raced upstairs to grabbed our backpacks from our rooms. "Bye Dad!" we shouted, heading out the door.

He followed us onto the front porch. "Byes, girls. Brooke, you be careful driving," he called after us in fatherly tone. He was trying to make up for the lack of our mother not being there. He watched us climb into the Mercedes. "Have a good day at school!!"

Brooke put the car into reversed and back down the driveway, carelessly. I grabbed onto the bar handle above the passenger door or as we liked to refer it as the "holy shit" handle. She turned around on the road and put the car into drive, speeding off toward the highway. She was definitely way over the speed limit. Finding the Fork's high school wasn't too hard. It was right off the highway and kind of stuck out like a sore thumb against the greenery. Brooke swerved onto the exit, jerking us around in our seats.

"How that stupid instructor ever past you is beyond me!" I complained loudly, scrambling out of the car once we made it to school, alive. I wanted so to kiss the ground and thank God for still being in one piece after such a terrifying experience. "Brooke, you are the crappiest driver on the face of the Earth!"

Brooke snorted at my ranting, locking the car and shoving the keys into the pocket of her oversized _Full Mental Alchemist _sweater. "Well sorry, I can't please you with my crappy driving, your highness," she seethed, rolling her eyes and stalking past me. I reluctantly followed, readjusting the straps of my _Emily the Strange _backpack.

I noticed the parking lot was already full of cars, most of them like ours, used and straight off the lot of a commercial dealer just looking for money. We past a shiny brand new Volvo.

"Well, some one certainly has money," I commented eyeing the silver car. It out shined our beautiful Mercedes any day.

"Yeah, but I bet it's a gas hog," Brooke remarked smirking, pasting a group of students, who stopped their conversation instantly, gawking our way.

_Great, we're already drawing attention_, I thought my eyes flickering from them to the front of me. Brooke held back at laugh at my aggravated thoughts.

"Hey morons! Stop gawking or else a crow is going to come along and peck out your eyes," she called over to the groups of kids, alarming them. "What? You've never seen a pair of emos before? Jeez, stop staring- Yeah, you better walk away before I come over there and start pissing ya off even more."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Good job, Brooke," I said with a condensing giggle. "Get us on the top of everybody's _**must avoid at all costs **_lists before the day even begins."

Brooke laughed, ignoring the curious and dirty looks we were getting from the rest of the student body as we walked across the campus to the main building. "Aye, that is cost of a great and terrible curse," she stated nonchalantly in a funny Irish accent, opening the door and stepping into the main office.

A woman with frizzy red hair sat at a desk. "Can I help you?" the lady asked looking up. At once her eyes bulged at the very sight of us. "Oh my."

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Sparrow and this is my sister, Brooke Sparrow. We just moved here yesterday," I introduced ourselves politely pretending not to notice the sudden suspicious stare crossing the woman's face. "We're here for our schedules."

"Oh right, you're schedules," the lady said pausing her investigation of us, searching the draws for our files. "What did you say your names were again?"

I held a patient smile, hearing Brooke grunt behind me, her thoughts saying, _Oh please. The old hag is having a brain fart already from our strangeness. I can tell this is going to be a freaking` lousy day. Might as well say we're witches to say if she doesn't croak from sheer shock_!

I shot Brooke a look and rolled my eyes turning to the woman, hoping she found our schedules, so we could get the heck out of here. She handed me the schedules and two other slips of papers. I narrowed my eyes at them. "What's this for?"

"It's for each of your teachers to sign," the lady explained running over the information quickly, hoping we would get the gests of it. "Come back here and hand it in at the end of day. Say, are you girls twin, you look so much ali-."

"We're not twins," Brooke and I replied exactly at the time. I sounded polite while Brooke sounded like a bitch about it. We both hated being confused for twins, but Brooke hated it more. She usually flipped people off for it, but I'm glad she held her middle finger in check.

"Oh. I see," the woman said surprised at our quick reflex. She smiled warily. "Well, have a nice day then, girls."

"You too," I said walking out the door behind my sister.

"Gawd, what is with people and thinking we're twins. It's so annoying," Brooke fumed, taking her schedule from me. "Freaking great, I got Biology first period. Why about you, Cassie?"

"I got English," I replied, scanning down the page while we walked. Again I could feel the curious and shocked stares of those around us. I didn't pay them much heed though. "What about second period?"

We compared our schedules. "That's funny," Brooke grumbled, taking my schedule from me. "We don't have any classes together. We usually have at least one class together."

"Well, we have lunch together," I pointed out taking it back and folding it for safe keeping in one of the many pockets on my pants.

"If you can count that as a class," Brooke muttered obviously disappointed.

"Well, at least we'll be able to talk together for one whole period without getting interrupted by any stupid teachers," I said looking on the bright side of things.

Brooke sighed, running her black lacey cut-off fingered gloves through her hair pulling it out of her eyes for a brief second before letting it fall back in its proper place. "Yeah. I guess."

The bell rang saying first period was about to start. "Well, see ya later, sis!" I exclaimed hugging my sister. "Until lunch!"

Brooke nodded and then we went our separate ways; one off to biology and the other off to English.

Navigating the open aired campus wasn't too hard considering it's design was similar to the one back in San Diego. I just followed some kids talking about the English assignment that was due today. One of them complained about forgetting to finish it and how the teacher was so going to toast his sorry butt for not remembering. I laughed inward. The kid looked like a serious meathead, so it made me feel all warm inside.

As soon as I stepped into the room, everything seemed to grow quiet. All eyes seemed to fasten on me. I ignored it and walked over to the teacher's desk. She was busy at the computer. I placed the signature slip on her desk. "Um, excuse ma'am," I started cautiously, hoping not to catch her off guard. If me interrupting her didn't catch the little old lady off guard, my appearance certainly would. It captivated the entire class, that was for sure.

The teacher looked up, her dark eyes widened. "Are you the new student who just transferred in?" Her wrinkled eyes scrutinized me.

I wanted to roll my eyes. "Yup, that's me," I stated instead nonchalantly. "Cassandra Sparrow at your service."

She chuckled at my respond. "My, My. You're certainly a strange one, aren't you?" she inquired signing the slip and handing it back to me.

I shrugged, not caring. "Yeah, people tell me that all the time. It's not like I don't know it myself," I said. "I'm just weird like that."

The English teacher laughed again. "Quite a strange one indeed." She smiled in spite of herself. This was a teacher I was going to get along with just fine. "It's about time we got some one lively in our mists. Why don't you take a seat next to Angela near the windows," she said gesturing to the back of the class.

I smirked. Good, I got the window seat. I walked over to a timid looking girl with a empty desk next to her. I caught the row's behind her attention: pixie like girl with black hair that stuck in every direction and a lanky boy with unruly bronze hair. Correction, the table behind me has the window seat. The lucky bastards.

I took a seat next to the girl named Angela. "Hi, my name is Cassandra Sparrow," I introduced myself being polite.

Angela looked up. "I'm Angela," she introduced herself, regarding me, warily. "It's nice to meet you, Cassandra."

I took off my jacket and draped it over the edge of the chair. "Please, call me, Cassie. I like that better," I stated and caught the gaze of both the boy and girl behind me. I smiled politely, nodding toward them in acknowledgement. A warning went off inside my head, telling me something wasn't right with those two. I turned slightly in my chair, so I could examine them from the corner of my eye without being rude. I continued to talk with Angela, making it appear natural.

Those two, each of their eyes were a strange shade of topaz. Bags hung underneath their bizarre eyes standing out against their perfectly sculpted faces, making their horribly white facial features seem more pronounce, more inhuman. They looked like they were made by Michelangelo, made of marble instead of flesh and blood. Plus they had this strange aurora around them that instantly repelled other beings anywhere near them. Rather than that, they were absolutely breath taking. More beautiful than any of the models I'd ever seen in the teen magazines.

Both of their facial expression were of indifference to anyone around, even to each other. It was just plain, flat out strange. I turned around fully in my seat to face the board, but suddenly felt the sensation of having two pair of eyes burrowing into the back of my head. I stiffened slightly, but brushed it off.

The rest of the class, I couldn't entirely shake the feeling of being watched. It became hard to concentrate by the end, but I somehow managed not to turn around and snap at them for staring. Of course other kids kept stealing glance at me as well. It was like they never seem a bloody Goth in their entire lives!

When the bell rang, relief washed over me. I let out a sigh of air that I hadn't realize I had been holding and followed Angela out the door, by that time the strange inhumanly beautiful girl and guy had fled the classroom quicker that you could say, "emo" seven times in a row.

Next was French. Goody gum-drops, my favorite subject. I was a sucker for all things French as much as I was for all Italian things. I took my seat in the back of the room after having the teacher sign my slip. Again the students couldn't take their eyes off of me throughout the course of the class. It went on like that for the rest of the day.

Once lunch rolled around, I was starving, about ready to eat an entire cow. I followed the rest of the kids in my health class to the cafeteria since I had no clue where it was. It so conveniently turned out I shared my sixth period class with another strange pair of abnormally pale locals. A tall lanky boy, whose blonde hair went down to his shoulders and a seriously built guy with a head of thick curly dark hair. They strange golden eyes reminded me of the kids in my first period English. They too had the beautiful angelic facial features and deep bluish purple bags underneath their eyes.

Their names were Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. I had been seated right between them in the back of the room. _Lovely. _So basically I was on edge all period long thanks to their bizarreness, but it wasn't too bad as it had been in first period. I actually talked to the big guy, mostly asking questions about the school and other things I might need to know. He seemed nice enough, but there was just something not right about him or his so-called adopted brother.

"So you guys live with foster parents?" I inquired raising an eyebrow. What happened to their real parents? Then again they looked old enough to be college students instead of high school seniors.

"Yep. Carsile and Esme Cullen took us in when we were younger," Emmett said. I suppose he wanted put the emphasis on the younger part. "Carsile works over at the hospital, so you ever end up there just tell him you know me."

I smirked. "Right! I'll remember that next I crack my head open on something," I replied sarcastically. Emmett laughed along with me. I turned to Jasper. He hadn't said one word the entire period. He just walked along like a bump on the log. "Hey, what's up with you? How come you don't talk? Don't like newbie's?"

Jasper glanced over my way, his eyes obviously reflecting something close to annoyance. "I'll see you in lunch, Emmett," was his respond before gracefully leaving us to enter into the building.

I blinked puzzled. What did I do to deserve that?

"Don't worry about him," Emmett replied noticing the confusion on my face. "He's like that with all strangers."

I smiled. "I see. You know he kind of reminds me of a person I use to hang out with back in San Diego. He didn't like talking either," I mused off handedly. "We called him the wall shadow. He used to get so pissed when we called him that."

Emmett laughed. I snickered too, my eyes scanning the heads of students surrounding us, looking for my sister. I spotted her up leaning against the wall of the brick building with her arms folded in front of her, giving anybody who stared the evil eye. I sighed in disbelief. Jasper also reminded me of my sister.

"Well, there's my sister," I said pointing her out to Emmett. "Being the lone wolf as usual."

He followed my finger. "Are you two twins?" he inquired his eyes flickering from me to her slump profile.

I shook my head. "Nope and if you ask her that she'll gouge out your eyes with a spork," I remarked giving him a warning ahead of time so he didn't unleash the wrath of Brooke upon us all. "She hates it when we're mistaken for twins."

Emmett laughed again. Obviously my corky personality amused him. "I'll do my best to remember that," he said in his deep gruff voice. "See ya later, Cassie. I have to go catch up with Jasper and the rest of my siblings."

"Okay," I said heading off on my own, maneuvering through the crowds away from the muscle head. I wanted to see if I could surprise my sister. No such luck as soon as I even neared her, she immediately picked up my waves. She lifted her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes. There went my plan of scaring her silly. "Hey Brooke, what's up? How's your day been?"

Brooke grunted and shot a couple of kids whispering near us, a death glare. "Shitty," she grumbled and followed me as I headed for the entrance. "People keep wanting to know if I'm, like, mentally deranged or something because of how I dress."

"You should be use to that," I stated nonchalantly, opening the door. I shot a couple of preps a twisted grin, making them step back letting us through. "We use to get those same stares back at home."

Brooke sighed, knowing I was right. "Yeah, but at least we were in a group back then," she pointed out, her tough guy act slipping. "Do you realize there isn't a single goth on this whole entire campus? It's, like, made up of freaking farmer kids and stuck up snotty bitches."

I nodded, strolling across the long white room, looking for a open table. "Yeah, I noticed that too." I found one near the other side of the room. It wasn't far from Emmett's and his siblings table. They were already seated with trays full of untouched food in front of them. I wondered why they weren't eating. I caught Emmett's eye and waved. He gave me a friendly wave back before going back to staring off into space. His mouth moving quickly talking to his other siblings without directly looking at them. A blonde hair beauty sat next to him, her eyes shot me a glare. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was with her. I noticed that the two strange kids from my first period was sitting with them as well. Emmett said something about them being related to them as well. I think their names were Edward and Alice. What funky names. Names that should belong to your grandparents, not modern day teenagers, but then again there was something not entirely right with those kids anyway. Of course people say that about my family and we're a bunch of crackpots!

"I guess this town doesn't breed freaks," I commented dryly, my eyes roaming over the busy lunch room.

"I don't know about that. Check out that table," Brooke said nodding over toward the Cullens. "They all got food, but aren't eating it. What's up with that?"

I shrugged. I thought it was strange too. "I don't know. Four of them are in some of my classes." I jerked my head their way. "The seriously buff dude and the tall blonde guy are in my health class, and twig girl and the bronze wonder are in my English class."

"Really? None of them are in any of my classes," Brooke murmured as we walked toward the lunch line. It was freaking long, both of them.

"Yet," I corrected, holding up my finger. "We still have two periods to go, remember?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah," she stated while we waited. "At least you have some interest looking kids. All I get is Miss Stuck Up Bitch and her little cohorts. Not to mention that sad excuse of a human being over there."

I gave my sister a questioning look. "Who?"

She jerked her head in a specific direction. Her face scrunched up in disgust. "See that table over there, not too far away from us," she whispered, keeping her voice low. "The one with all the idiots clustered around it."

I nodded. "Yeah? What about it?"

"See the girl wearing a shirt that is way too tight with her love handles hanging out," she muttered. "That's Lauren and the girl next to her is Jessica. They're both wannabe Paris Hiltons and they're in my math class and English class. The sad looking girl next to them is Isabella Swan, I guess they call her Bella or something. If you ask me it sounds like something a frog makes before it croaks. I have her in every single one of my classes and God help me, I don't kick her sorry ass by the end of the day."

I raised an eyebrow. It was true. Isabella or whatever her name was, was a sad, pitiful looking brunette, wearing a pale blue button-up and a pair of jeans. "Why? What does she do that pisses you off so much?"

"Well, for one she's a follower and you know how much that bugs the hell out of me, and second, I'm paired up with the whiny bitch in English along with Lauren and Jessica. She wants to base our research project on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._"

Now it was my turn to scrunched up my face. "Ew."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Brooke grumbled rolling her eyes again as the line moved along. "Lauren and Jessica are going along with it, just using her for that big nerdy brain of hers. It's basically called 'let one person do all the work and we benefit from it.'"

"So are you going to take your share of the work?"

"Hell no. I rather go dumpster diving than learn about Shakespeare." Brooke hated English with a passion that could fuel to ten NASA rocket ships.

Lunch went be quickly and we both groaned, knowing we would go our separate ways once more. We were kind of glad nobody decided to invite us over to their table. I didn't doubt that they were glad we didn't ask to sit with anyone.

I waved good-bye to Brooke and headed toward Biology. It was in the building next door. I noticed the girl called Bella trudging ahead of me. My sister said she was pitiful and by George, she looked like it too, but being the nice person I was, I went over and talked to her. I got bored real easily if I didn't have some one to talk to.

"Hi," I greeted, startling the brunette into staring wide eye. Her sad brown eyes analyzed me from head to toe. "I'm Cassie. I just moved here."

"Hi," she said cautiously, stepping away like I had the plague or something. "I'm Bella."

I fought back a laugh. Brooke was right. Her name really did sound a like frog dying. "Hi Be~lla!" I said having fun pronouncing her name. "It's nice to meet you. What class do you have next?"

Bella seemed hesitant in answering. "Biology."

"Really? Cool! I have that too," I replied still grinning like an idiot. "Mind showing me the way?"

"No," she muttered her eyes glancing around. She sounded disappointed. It was then I noticed that she had a strange aurora around her to. It was deep and engulfing like a black hole swallowing everything. I started to fell sick to my stomach just being around her. Was she always this depressed?

"You're not a very happy person, are you?" I asked bluntly, startling her as we walked quietly across campus.

"What?" She seemed almost offended by my assumption.

I shrugged, off handedly. "Well… you seem so down like the whole world is going to swallow you up or something." I made a face when she glanced toward the side, engrossed in deep thought; she didn't want to talk to me. "Hey, come on! Cheer up! I know life sucks at times, but its not like it's out to get ya."

Bella's eyes flickered toward me, a agitated look crossed her face. "Oh really? How would you know?" she spat, acid hanging off her words, glaring at me from the corner of her eyes. She sped up, hurrying off trying to leave me in the dust. She tripped on a crack in the sidewalk in her haste and fell flat on her face.

I heard myself laughing in dismay. I guess karma was against her. I walked up and knelt down, beaming like an idiot. "You're pretty clumsy too, I see," I remarked, watching her curse under her breath. I extended out an helping hand. "Here, let me help you up."

Bella glared at me. "I don't need help getting onto my own two feet," she snarled. Man, she wasn't friendly as far as I could tell.

"Is there a problem, Bella?" A deep velvet voice demanded scaring in the crap out of me, whirling around to find the boy from my first period English standing in front of us. His topaz orbs stared intently at Bella in the sort of way a boyfriend would look at his girlfriend, but in an more in-depth feeling.

Bella was relieved to see his gorgeous face. "There's nothing wrong here, Edward," she said as he helped her to her feet. I noted how careful he was with her, like she was made of glass.

_Okay, that's weird_, I thought suspiciously, eyeing the inhuman Edward. There was just something I couldn't put my finger on. He wasn't normal or human. I had been engrossed in my own thoughts when I caught Edward eyes burrowing into mine.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" He didn't say anything at first, his brow furrowed as if trying to figure something out, frustrated most likely. It appeared we were both studying each other intensely. Funny how that happens.

"Well, we should get going. Bella and I can't be late for class," he stated subtly, choosing his words carefully.

I rolled my eyes, hoisting my backpack onto my shoulder once more. It kept slipping off. "I know," I stated bluntly. "Biology, right?" He gave me an raised eyebrow. I sighed. "I'm have it too this period," I added, starting to walk. "In fact I was asking Be~lla if she could show me the way before she klutz out."

Edward's face remained guarded. "I see." Oh, good grief. Did I look dangerous to him or something? Together we walked the rest of the way to Biology. Well, Bella and I had to jog to keep up with Edward's brisk pace.

"So it's Edward, right?" I asked as we entered the warm building. His topaz eyes flashed to me. "You're Emmett's and Jasper's brother? They're in my Health class."

Edward nodded. "Yes, they've told me about you in lunch," he stated warily. "They said you're quite the character."

So? Something wrong with being original? "Yep, that's me, but I'm sure you would have figured that out from being in English with me," I pointed out, feeling Bella's wavering eyes on me as well. He raised an eyebrow, not registering what I was saying. "I sit right in front of you and your sister."

"Ah yes," Edward said remembering. "It's certainly not hard to spot you in this group. You rather stick out well."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I have been doing that way too much lately. "I get that a lot. People think my sister and I are pretty weird," I remarked, stepping foot into the class. I turned to Bella. "You know Brooke, right? She's in your English class. I think she said something about being paired up with you and two other girls for some kind of project."

Again she was reluctant to comply. "Yeah, she's in my class," she said softly, cautiously wording herself. "She looks just like you. Are you two twins?"

I shook my head. Third time today. "Nope and if you ask her that she'll gouge out your eyes with a spork," I replied, feeding her the same line I gave Emmett earlier. Bella's eyes widened in horror. My grin twisted into a full out laugh. "Kidding! She wouldn't really do that. She might cuss you out and crap, but she's not that violent! Sheesh, lighten up, it was only joke."

Bella and Edward frowned at my immaturity. I threw them a crocked smile before making my way over to the Biology teacher. He looked up from his desktop, his eyes widening behind glasses. Yep, I seemed to be getting that reaction a lot lately.

"Hello, I'm the new student, the name's Cassandra Sparrow and crap like that," I rambled off, smirking. I knew the routine by now as he signed the piece of paper in front of him and handed it back to me. "So where do I sit?"

His eyes scanned the room looking for an empty seat at one of the benches. "You'll sit next to Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan," he instructed finding no other spot.

I turned to the two teens up near the back. They both looked like they wanted to die. "Oh goody," I stated plainly and headed over to my seat. I felt Bella's and Edward disapproving gazes on me. I lifted my head and waved at them, smiling like an idiot. They both looked away at the exact same time and pretended I didn't exist for the rest of the class. What a lovely group I had. _Not!!_

I was thankful when gym came along. I wasn't too bad at gym. In fact I called it my distressing period. We were playing badminton and guess who was in my gym class? If you guessed Bella and Edward, you would be right. _Lucky me!!_

We were paired up into teams and I ended up with the bronze wonder. _Woo-hoo. _And Bella ended with some jock named, Mike Newton. During the torments Edward and I kept as far away from each other as the court would allow. We stayed on our own sides, hitting the birdie whenever came over to one of us. To be truthfully, we made an awesome team. We ground our opponents into dust till they wept in defeat. They didn't really weep, but it was funny watching them get frustrated not being able to penetrate our iron defenses.

Relief came with the last bell of the day. I raced to the locker room and changed quickly out of my sweaty gym clothes, put on some disorient, and changed back into my regular clothes. I grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs, existing the building ready to go home. I was greeted with rain drops spluttering at my feet. It had been cloudy all day, but I thought for sure it was going to hold off till later tonight to rain. I guess not. Within minutes it started to down pour.

I sighed. "Great." This was definitely a change from California's dry, sunny weather. I didn't know if I could get use to it always raining.

"Hey, you're that new kid, right?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around. It was that jock, Mike Newton. "Cassandra…" He paused trying to think of my last name. "…Sparkler?"

"Cassandra Sparrow," I corrected, "but just call me Cassie for both of our sakes."

Mike Newton eagerly nodded. If I didn't know better I'd think he might actually have a tiny crush on me. _Ew. _A jock having a crush on me?! How come that sounded so wrong on so many levels?

"Okay," Old Mikey boy said going with it. "I'm Mike Newton. You're in both my French class, Biology class, and Gym class." Obviously, but I didn't realize he was in any of my other classes.

"Apparently," I stated underneath my breath, starting to feel awkward. I heard someone snicker off to the side. I turned to see Bella sneering my way. I fought the urge to flip her off, but I noticed her boyfriend, Eddy, was with her, staring my way. He had that puzzled, annoyed look on his face again when his unusual gaze landed on me. What was up with that?

"You have a sister, right? Brooke? She's in my English class fifth period," he babbled. "You guys aren't twins, are you?"

Oh great, the twin question again. Now I didn't mind being asked if Brooke and I were twins, but when it's the fourth or fifth time that day, then it gets underneath my skin. "No, we're not twins," I muttered, pulling up my hood, stepping out into the down pour. Kids were already running for their cars and heading out. I scanned for my sister and our blue Mercedes.

"You and Cullen were pretty awesome in gym," Old Mikey boy raved skipping around in conversation, following me. "I've never seen a team get beaten so badly. You mind being my partner next time? I think we would definitely kick some serious butt together."

_Not in your wildest dreams_, I thought grimacing at the very idea. "I'll think about it," I murmured and waved over to Brooke as she strolled down the sidewalk, obviously doing the same thing I was, trying to shake off some dead weight. It was that girl, Brooke couldn't stand. The prep. Wasn't her name Jessica or something?

"So I was thinking we should all go over to Bella's house and work on the project together," she chirped, obnoxiously. "Lauren and I thought of this great idea of playing out a small section of Romeo and Juliet for the presentation."

Brooke gritted her teeth. "Not on your life," she growled, stopping the prep dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" she demanded defensively. "What did you just say?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You heard me, dead beat. You three douche bags can do whatever the hell you want, but count me out. I am totally against the idea of researching the lamest play to have ever existed on the face of the earth. Just call me when you guys are done, `kay?"

With that Brooke brushed her off like yesterday's garbage and headed over to me. "Bitches, I tell you," she stated loud enough for the infuriated prep to hear. She smirked, turning to see Jessica stalk away. "The only way to get rid of them is to piss them off to hell."

I laughed. "I can see that and I totally agree." I waved to Mike. "See ya tomorrow, Mikey Boy!"

Mike Newton gawked after his new found nickname, standing completely frozen on the sidewalk like a statue. I think his jaw dropped to the ground. I cackled loudly as we walked through the parking lot, catching everybody's attention. Brooke rolled her eyes at me muttering, "Crazy hyperactive sister" on our way over to the car.

Author's note: Yalo, it's me. The insane humble writer, Moonlight Angel, back with another fan fiction. This time based around the _Twilight_ series for those have read Stephenie Meyer's vampire books. As I'm sure you can tell that I absolutely loath the main character, Bella Swan and yeah, I pretty much pick apart her character. I hate her that much, so those who are big Bella fans, please don't read this because it shall cause you grave distressed over the fact that the wench is going to be trampled, sacked, and torched to every extend in this fan fiction. To those who enjoy an Oc/Edward and Oc/Jacob pairings please feel free to laugh and enjoy this corky tale of psychopathic propositions!!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weird ville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Two

_Remind Me; Why Did We Move Here Again?!_

(Brooke's POV)

I climbed into the car and slammed the door shut with more force than necessary. Man, I had a rotten day. I waited impatiently for Cassie to drag her slow ass into the car before starting it. "Cassie, freaking hurry it up! I wanna get out of this hell hole some time today."

Cassie rolled her eyes. The trade mark Emo sisters' eye roll, her bright ice blue eyes twinkling as she waved bye to some one and climbed in. What a social butterfly! If you asked me, the hole damn school was full of morons! They weren't even worth our time. I inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. I waited for Cassie to situate herself, drumming the steering wheel with my freshly painted fingernails. "Done talking with your boyfriend, I see."

Cassie snorted quietly. "No, I was saying goodbye to Angela. She's in my first period English," she explained and slumped in her seat, putting on her seatbelt. A apprehensive gaze landed on me. "You're going to be careful, right?"

Worrywart. " Sure. Whatever," I said, raving the engine, putting the Mercedes into drive, pulling out of my parking spot and hitting the gas. I nearly creamed that shiny new Volvo while pulling out. I received a death glare from the dumb ass behind the wheel. He honked at me, furiously. I rolled down my window. I gave the ass the bird. "Oh yeah? Fuck you too, buddy!"

"Brooke no!" Cassie exclaimed panicking, grabbing onto the sleeve of my sweater. "Please! Remember your promise to Dad about road rage!"

I frowned, hating Cassie's reminder of telling Dad I wouldn't have road rage while we lived in Forks. As long as I kept to my end of the bargain I could drive us around freely. I pulled my head back into the car and rolled up the window. That bastard was lucky I had a promise to keep or else I would have humiliated his butt in front of everyone. I pressed the peddle down and sped out of the parking lot, like a bat out of hell. I hit the highway and continued north, heading home.

With me speeding ten miles over the required speed limit, it didn't take us too long to get home. Poor Cassie was holding onto the "holy shit" handle for dear life. She didn't trust my driving worth crap and who could blame her? I wasn't one of the most safety orientated drivers out there. I pulled off the expressway and headed through the town of Forks itself, which was pretty much a bunch of homes, a hospital, maybe two restaurants, a gas station, and a convenient store. That was pretty much it. Pathetic really, but hey, who was I to question them? It was their miserable lives, right?

I was long out of town, heading down one of the less used roads, leading out into Washington's great green forest. The windshield wipers cleared the gathering rain that threatened to blind my vision every intervolve of ten seconds. I turned off onto a lone packed down dirt road going into the trees. The car hit mud puddles, spraying water out to the sides. It didn't take too long for our tiny isolated home to come into view. We weren't that far back in the woods. Okay, it was a freakin` forest larger than who knows what, but I liked calling it that, so shoot me!

I hit the breaks, pulling up in front of the house. The dreary cottage looked more depressing than it did when we left for school earlier today. I sighed and banged my head on the stirring wheel, causing the car horn to honk. I'm sure that disturbed our crazy father from his writing spree. That was if he was even home! Stupid eccentric old man. Don't get me wrong. I love my pop to death and all, but when he suddenly springs the idea of moving to some rinky-dink town up in Washington where it always rains, you would be pissed off with him too!

"Uh… Brooke?" Cassie's hectic voice broke through my seething. My eyes flickered over to see she was still holding onto the handle for dear life. I guess she was still in shock from my aggressive driving.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound snippy, but hey, I had a rotten first day of school and I knew there was plenty more to come.

"You okay?" Cassie asked uneasily.

I rolled my eyes. "Does it look it?" I demanded and then glanced her way. "Are you going to let go of that handle any time soon?"

"Oh?" Cassie's ice blue eyes widened and then glanced toward her hand wrapped tightly around the handle. "Oh!" She blushed and slowly pried her hand-one finger at a time- from the bar. "You're driving scares the crap out of me. I'm surprise we're even still alive," she admitted scowling at me, trying to make me feel guilty for being a maniac on the road.

I snorted and kicked open the door. "Yeah. Yeah," I said in a chastising tone. I slammed the door shut. Cassie shakily stepped out of the car. I thought for sure she was going to drop and kiss the muddy ground, gratefully. I rolled my eyes, rounding the car and heading into the house with Cassie trailing behind me. The sky basically pissed all over us until we reached the safety of front porch.

"DAD!! We're home!" Cassie called into the warmly lit hallway connecting to the living room on one side and the dining room on the other side. We listened to the familiar sound of a rolling chair moving across carpet.

"Hello. Hello." A moment later our father exited the small study, greeting us with a gracious smile spreading across his pale complexion. "How's my two wonderful girls? How was school? Cassie? Brooke?"

"Dad!" Cassie cried racing into his out stretch arms, mimicking the same welcoming grin. I swear, those two were like two peas in a pod. She pulled away, mulling over the question. She made a face. "It's okay. I like our old school much better though."

I snorted in disagreement, folding my arms across my chest. That was an understatement. "The school sucks to high heaven! It's not even _okay_. Everybody's boring or else they're complete bitches. You know there's not even a single student on the entire campus who dresses or remotely acts like us?"

Dad's happy-go-lucky demeanor melted away in dismay. His meaningful dark brown eyes shifted from me to Cassie. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, you two," he apologized. "I thought going to a whole new school would be exciting for you two."

Cassie's eyed dropped, guilt plaguing her face. "Well…"

"Yeah right," I stated speaking for the both of us. If we were in an anime Dad would have sweat dropped and did an anime fall by now. "The kids here are a bunch of douche bags!"

I whirled around on my heel and booked it up the stairs, heading for my only sanctuary. "Brooke! Wait!" I heard my dad call after me. I pretended to not to hear him. A guilt trip would do him some good.

I slammed my door shut. I stared around my room, clothes from this morning's decision of what to wear were stewed around the beige carpet. I was going to have con Dad into letting me replace it with something more update, more my taste. My posters of Bakura from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and Kiiba from _Wolf's Rain_ were spread across the boring off-white walls. Yep, I was definitely going to have to paint them, but what color though? Anything, but white. I picked up my wardrobe and put it back in the closet, closing the sliding door. I gazed around the room. My black and silver guitar was propped up in it's stand on the other side of the room near my black speckled desk with my laptop and a digital camera hooked up to it's motherboard. A bookshelf with my anime collection stood near my bedside with it's chocolate and pink blankets and pink broken hearts sheets with brown teardrops intricately embroidered into the thin fabric. My pillow cases had huge hearts cracked in half on them. The perfect sign of emo. I loved my style.

I walked over to my desk and pressed the _on_ button on my stereo. Linkin Park filtered in through the speakers. I tapped on one of the keys, bringing up the background of an emo boy to greet me. I smiled and clicked on options, moving the tiny dagger around with the motion sensitive mouse pad, going to my journal. I stopped and hit new, bringing up a blank page. Time to write out my misery.

Hey,

Today was a total drag. First day of school in the creepy little boring town of Forks. Woo-hoo. Not. What a bore! As you imagine like any day, I awoke to the annoying voice of my father bellowing for us to get up. I got into a sisterly fight with my sister in our daily mad dash for the bathroom. We fought and ended up laughing on our way out. No surprise there. Dad made breakfast as usual. He cooks way too good to be a man. Honestly!! Seriously though, he actually let **me drive **Cassie and I to school today! It was wicked. Racing down the road with no grown-ups to tell me to slow it down. Cassie's thinks I'm gonna get us both killed one of these days. Whatever. I like my new found freedom and her whimpering isn't going to deter me.

So anyway… as soon as we arrived, people started staring. What? They've never seen a emo girl before? How pathetic! Honestly, what do I gotta do to get them to stop staring? Gouge out their eyes with a spork?! Then that retarded secretary in the main office mistook us for twins! Ugh! I hate that! How many times am I going to have to tell those stupid mother heifers that we're not twins?! Like a thousand or something? Let's hope nobody else confuses us for twins or else I am seriously going homicidal on their asses.

Anyway… aside from that, I also have Biology first period! Yippee! NOT!!! Shit, are those idiots serious? I hate thinking first thing in the morning. I like it when I have study hall first period. I would trade biology for Mr. Martin's crazy aerobics routines in study hall any day! At least things were interesting, but this was just flat out boring! Oh, and get this, I have absolutely no classes with Cassie. I'm all alone. So alone that I wanna ball tears of red. Ugh… I'm gonna have to have my schedule rearranged to at least have some classes with my sister. She's is the only person on the entire campus that I can relate to! There's like no freaking goths in the whole entire school! How pathetic is that?!

If that's not bad enough, I got a freaking depressing suicidal bitch in almost all my class after first period. Her name is Bella… What kind of name is Bella? A crappy name if you ask me. What? Did her mother hear a frog die, uttering it's last words on the day she gave birth to her!! Jeez! I mean if my retarded, low skank of a mother had named me something like that I would have to shoot myself or something!! She is so depressing. Her stupid ora is like a deep black abyss, sucking you into despair. I even have be to paired up with her in English, fifth period!! Along with two other skanky hoes! Their names are Jessica and Lauren! OMG! I'm going to kill one of those son of a bitches. They are so freaking annoying with their little high pitch laughs, acting all like, "I'm so super. Look at me!!" Gawd, I can't stand that. Somebody have a rifle? Anyone? Guess not. I guess I'll have to settle with giving them all the evil eye. MWUHAHAHA!! The evil eye works every time! Buh-bye bitches!!

But anyway, at least for now I have lunch with my sister and guess what? Our table is really close to one table where nobody will even sit near. It's occupied by these weird bizarre kids. They're all pale and inhumanly beautiful. Cassie said she had some classes with a couple of them. There are about five of them. They all have huge bags hanging down from their eyes and they are so suspicious. Like I'm one to talk, but hey, at least I eat! These kids, they don't eat! They all had food in front of them and none of them touched a single thing. I know cafeteria food is the shits but seriously you need to eat some time or else you're gonna starve. I wonder if they're anorexic or something. That would explain it, but here's the weird part. They all have these strange gold eyes that changed slightly, set against their unique skin tone and here I thought I was pale! These guys are seriously albino! Wow!! Man, I gotta wonder. I sense something off about them. They're not normal that's for sure. It's a chilling sensation, feeling this attractive pull toward them and they smell too. Really nice, like an edible desert or foreign clean smelling perfume. It's too weird.

Any who… I'm curious, but the only problem is that they're all Abercrombie and Finch. Yuck! They're family must be millionaires to afford that kind of crap. They're definitely on my _Must Avoid At All Costs_ lists. I noticed that one of them. It was the guy, who Cassie so affectionately named, the Bronze Wonder. He was staring our way. I could spot him from a mile away as he looked away and turned his gaze on that pathetic chick across the lunch room. He looks like a love sick puppy or something. How pointless. Well, whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm just going to observe from afar for right now.

I think the only triumphant of the day was pulling out in front of this one dumb ass and totally humiliating him in front of his equally retarded peers. I flipped off his stupid Volvo owning ass and sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I think I scared Cassie to death again. Oh well. Mwuhahaha!! I'm grinning evilly right now. Over all today sucked. Between those bothersome stares and being stuck with the crappiest group on the face of the Earth, I'm thinking about skipping tomorrow. Yeah right, like that will happen. Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes will probably force me to go, dragging me by my toenails if she has too. Great… Hasta Luego and tah-taa for now.

Seriously yours,

B.S. (Brooke Sparrow)

"Brooke!!" Dad called from downstairs. I lifted my head to gaze at the closed door. "Dinner."

I sighed, logging out. "`Kay!" I shouted back and closed down my laptop. I turned to Bakura on the wall over my bed. "Bakura, you smexy bastard, whisk me away from this dreary town."

Morning comes too quickly for those who want the whole world to shut the hell up! The fist of my father banged loudly on my door, reminding why I hated life right now. "Brooke. Get up, you're alarm clock has been going off for fifteen minutes straight. Don't make me come in there and drag your butt out of bed."

So that was the annoying buzzing in my ear. I groaned, tossing a pillow at the screeching alarm clock, muffling it and knocking it off the night stand with a clatter. I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. A loud,_ MEEEOOOWWW!! _filled my ears when I stepped on Yugi's tail.

How the hell did he get in here? I thought I shut and locked my door. Oh right, Cassie had been looking for him last night before we went to bed. The little bugger must have snuck into my room while I wasn't looking. "Stupid cat."

I stretched my arms above my head, cracking my spine, relieving the pressure of last night's sleep. I had a weird dream, but couldn't remember it. Yugi hissed as I picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He tried to claw my face off. I glared at him, storming over to the door. "Cassie! Come get you're dumb cat!"

"His name is Yugi and he's not dumb, Brooke!" Cassie snapped back, running up the stairs, already dressed in a brown t-shirt with a green Care Bear on the front over a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of faded black jeans. Her neon blue streaked hair was pulled back by a red and black headband.

I dropped the fur ball before she could claim him from me. He hissed, the hairs on his back sticking straight up and darted into Cassie's room. She glowered at me, furious. "How can you be so mean, Brooke Sparrow? He didn't do anything to you."

I snorted about to close the door in her face. "Whatever. Just tell the little scuz ball to stay out of my room or else I'm having him spade," I threatened slamming the door shut. Okay, so I wasn't much of a morning person when I first wake up. My family's knows I'm a bitch in the morning.

"Ugh!" I heard Cassie growled through the door and stomped back down the stairs, mumbling curse words. And the kids at our old school said I swore like a sailor. Cassie knew every swear word in the book and knew how to use them in every imaginable way.

I heaved my dirty night shirt aside, grabbing a bra, before rummaging through my closet. I changed into a black Invader Zim t-shirt and a olive green plaid mini skirt and a pair of neon orange and black stripped socks. I laced up my black leather boot and headed into the bathroom to go through my daily hygiene, brushing my teeth and hair, applying mascara and my trademark black lipstick. I headed back into my room, grabbing my cut-off fingered gloves, slipping them on and putting in a pair of silver skull earrings.

By the time I got downstairs, Cassie had already finished her breakfast and mine laid in the kitchen beyond, probably. She didn't acknowledge my presence as I strolled past her. She was still pissed that I tossed her cat out of my bedroom so roughly. I felt kind of bad, but not guilty enough to say sorry. She _knew_ how I was in the mornings. I brought my plate and a glass of orange juice into the dining room. Cassie grunted and picked up her plate and headed the way I just came. Yep, still pissed off.

I shoveled my cold slimy eggs and crispy bacon down my throat, chugging down my glass of orange juice as well. "Thanks for the lovely breakfast," I called to my preoccupied father as he typed away in the study. "See you when we get home!!"

I rushed up the stairs, into my room to snatch up my backpack and make a mad dash for the stairs again. "Come on, Brooke!" Cassie called impatiently. "We're going to be late for school thanks to you if you don't hurry it up."

So now she was talking to me! "Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming," I snapped, grabbing the car keys. I slammed the screen door shut. Cassie was already in the passenger seat, waiting. "Don't get your panties tied in a knot!"

I hopped into the drivers seat and inserted the key into the ignition, turning it, bringing the car roaring to life. I put the sucker into reverse and back out of the driveway onto the lonely road, or at least I thought it was empty….

"Awe Sh-!" My cursing was cut off as the back end of the Mercedes got sideswipe by a on coming vehicle. I instantly, instinctively hit the breaks to stop it from going any farther, being shaken in my buckled seat. Cassie screamed out, latching onto the bar handle above as the air bags shot into our startled faces. The wheels of the car squealed, swerving to a stop. What the freak?!

I closed my stinging eyes in the air bags, listening to my heart pounding inside the walls of my skull, out of control. Sweat dripped down the side of my face, my hands shakily gripped the steering wheel until they ached. My shallow breaths echoed in the silent stiff interior of the car. "Cass? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…." she responded holding onto the bar handle with all her might, her icy eyes wide with fright, adrenaline rushing through both our systems. She stared blankly in front of her. "I-I think my life j-just past before my eyes."

"Same here," I mumbled pushing the suffocating bag out of my face and leaning back against the seat, closing my eyes. "What kind of dumb ass doesn't see a car pulling out? It's not like we have any trees around the end of the driveway?"

"Y-You should have stopped and looked before pulling out?" Cassie suggested, her voice cracking, quietly accusing me.

"Shut up. That doofus was in my blind spot," I pointed out, taking in a breath and letting it out. I rubbed my eyelids, trying to register what to do when a knocking filled our ears. The metallic ping against the window pane made my eyes pop open. I glared uneasily at the beautiful angel standing outside the driver seat. It was the guy from yesterday…

I bit back the round of verbal curses about to roll off my tongue. He stared back at me with his strange topaz eyes. They were a darker color than yesterday, but filled with concern or pity. "You girls alright in there?" he called through the glass.

"Brooke," Cassie cautioned, listening to my violent thoughts over flow with fury.

I grunted, ignoring her, kicking the door open. The guy had already stepped back. I leaped out to glower at him. "What the fuck do you think?" I exclaimed clear angry echoing in my voice and temper flaring, looking for a brawl. "My sister and I nearly got creamed. What kind of freaking douche bag doesn't notice a car pulling out?! Seriously. Do you have tunnel vision or something?"

The guy facial features turned condensing. "I would have thought that the driver would have enough responsible to stop and look before pulling out into traffic," he assumed, mockery mixing with his words. His topaz eyes narrowed at me, frustration burning brightly in them.

I heard Cassie grunt in agreement to his assumption about my crappy driving. I brushed it off. "Oh really?" I asked spitting my words at him, fuming. "Ever heard of a blind spot, genius or did you flunk driver's ed. because of your poor I.Q.?"

His arched eyebrow raised almost insulted. "I'm not the one with a poor I.Q. here," he stated flatly, his voice as smooth as velvet. "I was asking to see if you and your sister were unharmed, not looking for a fight, Sparrow-."

I felt my ears grow hot. "And I never asked for some stinking dumb ass to try to kill us. I mean, look at our back end! You're stupid fancy smancy Volvo totaled it! And of course we're not okay! We were nearly creamed by a rich stuck up jack ass!"

The guy glared at me in annoyance. His voice though came out patient, like he was dealing with a disgruntle child. "Look, I am trying to be nice. You could at least try to act-."

Cassie's hand stopped a flow of curses spewing out of my mouth, directed toward the jerk off standing in front of me. "We're okay. A little startled that's all," she stated beaming away like the accident never happened. "Sorry about my sister giving you a hard time, but she isn't the best person to deal with in the morning. She forgot to have her daily cup of mojo. I'm sure she's really ashamed of herself, aren't you, Brooke?"

Yeah, ashamed that I can't kick his sorry ass! I thought viciously, struggling even more against Cassie's well disciplined grip. Her hand was the only thing that stopped me from cussing out that cocky egotistic stupid pompous low life arrogant rotten…-you get my point- until that twisted sneer of his swivels up into a tiny minute raisin.

"Thank you for giving us a ride to school, Eddy," Cassie chirped while we sat in the back seat of Mr. I-Got-A-Crowbar-Shoved-Up-My-Ass's stupid shiny Volvo. The stupid collision didn't even put a dent in it! Damn expensive piece of junk.

Edward's golden eyes flickered to her and smiled politely despite the obvious irritation written in his eyes. "It's no big deal. It seems to be the only thing I can do for totaling you're vehicle. I hope this isn't a inconvenience for you," he replied smoothly, "And please, call me, Edward."

Cassie jabbed me in the rid cage. I glowered. _What was that for?!_ I demanded inside my head.

The disapproving scowl formed on her lips. _Don't you got anything to say, Brooke?_

I glared at her. _Like what?_

Cassie rolled her eyes, snorting._ I don't know… Maybe a 'Thank you' to Cullen for being so generous in offering us a ride. Even after you practically cursed him out!_

I scrunched up my nose in distaste, my eyes gliding over to see our dear pasty chauffeur analyzing our contorted facial movements from the rearview mirror. I grunted turning to glare out the window. _FINE!!_ "Yeah, thanks a lot," I muttered. Out of clear annoyance I added underneath my breath, "Dick wad."

I received a sharp blow in the side again. "Ouch! What was that for?" I snapped glowering at Cassie, who just shook her head in disbelief. I rubbed my sore side, returning to scowl at the misty green scenery blurring by.

"I hope you girls don't mind, but I have to pick up Bella on the way," Edward stated off handed. He didn't really give us choice on whether we wanted to go or not. He was driving after all.

"No, of course not," Cassie said simpering away like an idiot. Figures she would hide her true feelings about that depressing little snot. Man, I wish I had that kind of control over my emotions.

I gritted my teeth. "Great," I grumbled folding my arms in front of my chest, fuming. Sharing a car ride with Mr. Cocky-Ass-Hole and Ms. Doom-And-Gloom. What a _fine_ way to start the morning. Just add an overgrown hobgoblin and a chattering monkey that moons everything in sight and I think we'll be all set for life!

"Oh. Uh… Hi there?" Bella stared at us wide eyed as soon as she stepped foot into the car. Edward had pulled up in front of a sad looking faded yellow house out in the middle of nowhere. Kind of like our house, except a little more pathetic.

"Hi Be~lla!!" Cassie practically screamed putting on the most retarded face I had ever seen and pronounced the little basket case's name with an unnecessary emphasis on that of a dying frog.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, using pain as a way to stop the rolls of laughter from spouting forth from my big mouth. "Yeah… *pst* Hi," I managed trying to not to snickering, watching clear utter annoyance pass over Bella's face.

Bella scrutinized our grinning faces, carefully. She must have been purely pissed because she shot her halfwit boyfriend at scowl. "So mind telling me why you two are getting a ride from Edward?" She seemed to emphasis the pure unpleasant surprise she had found when she saw our two pasty faces sitting in the back of his stupid shiny car.

Edward made himself appear polite enough, but wary and apologetic at the same. "Well, you see, Bella, it's a funny story…"

"You're genius boyfriend, here, totaled our car when we were pulling out of our driveway this morning," I interfered sneering.

"It was on accident," Edward stated through gritted teeth. Oh yeah, I was annoying the hell of out him.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if it was on accident or on purpose. That was the only transportation we had. Somebody going have to pay for it," I snapped glaring daggers at the arrogant bastard in front of me. I glanced out the window. We were moving. I hadn't realized Eddy Boy had started the car.

His golden eyes darkened, his eyebrows furrowing together. Bella gasped. "You aren't suggesting… No! Absolutely not! Edward's not paying for your mistake," she shouted, unnecessarily loud.

"Jeez, keep it down, dumb ass. I bet even the dead can hear your awful shrieks," I seethed, glowering at her petty whining. Bella's eyes widened in horror, slowly turning around in her seat to look out the window shield, blankly. Jeez, ever heard of sarcasm?

_Brooke!_ Cassie exclaimed inside my head making me wince. Her panic stricken eyes flashed from the driver to me, feverishly. _Stop that. I know you don't like this, but please, can't you at last say something that's not so rude! The bronze wonder looks like he's about to break the steering wheel in half._

_Really?_ I glanced over the shoulder of the seat in front of me. Sure enough Edward's hands were gripping the wheel harder and with more force than needed. My ears picked up the muffled sound of metal groaning underneath the abuse. _Wow, anger management much?_

_Please don't push this idiot too far. Remember… there's something not right with this guy,_ Cassie warned cautiously.

_You mean with his head or the fact, he's totally not human? _I inquired actually amused, even though I might be on the brink of self destruction if I pushed Mr. Hard Ass too far.

Edward's composed silken voice disrupted our private conversation. "If you feel that strongly about it, then why don't you get out and walk to school," he stated coldly done with the formalities, slowing the car down to halt on the side of the road. "I've tried to be polite, but if you insist on continuing being uncouth… You, Brooke Sparrow, can walk the rest of the way to school."

Oh-ho, so we've narrowed it to threats, eh? I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "Pst. Fine with me," I said calling his bluff, yanking my backpack onto my shoulder. I saw the shock coloring Bella and Edward's faces, while Cassie only groaned in respond. "I rather walk than ride with an pasty butt prick anyway."

I opened my door and stepped out of the Volvo. I threw Edward a sneer and slammed the door shut as hard as I could, making the tin can shudder. I waved to Cassie, knowing if he did take off and left me there, it would give me a reason to skip school for the day. Hell, I didn't know my way around Forks, let alone how to get to school by foot, but that was okay. I didn't care.

_Brooke…_ I heard Cassie's pleading voice echo in my thoughts. I choose to ignore her, having already making up my mind.

"To-tah-loo!" I turned and began walking down the road. Over head the thunder rumbled from the deep grey sky of endless clouds. A drop of water hit the dusty edge in front of me. I looked up to see a million more cascading down. _Great._ I sighed and continued, letting the rain pour. The sound of the rain splattering against the barren forest road just outside of Forks, filled my hearing. If only I had a hat- My make up was definitely going to be ruined thanks to the rain.

It wasn't until I gotten quite a ways down the road, that I heard the hum of the Volvo go flying by. No surprise there. Well it wouldn't have been, if the car hadn't suddenly slow down to a halt on the side of the road ahead of me. I continued to trudge along, my head lowered. The familiar sound of a car door being kicked open and some one's shoes stepping out onto the soaked ground over came the steady roar of the rain. A tall shadow loomed over me. I raised my gaze to meet Edward's smoldering gold eyes leering down upon me.

I made a face, that said, "Something the matter, moron?" His white angelic facial features contorted into what looked to be the halfway mark of a grimace and a snarl. He wasn't very beautiful right now, livid with exasperation and loathing. His voice came low and chilling, sending an unwelcoming shiver of terror down my spine. "Get. In." He seethed, his eyes glowing with untold fury.

I gawked at him, incredulously. "Wh-what?"

His deadly expression didn't change. "Get. In. The. Car." he snarled, pointing an trembling finger toward the passenger door.

My instincts reminded me why I should be careful around him. The repetition of _not human_ played inside my head. I didn't argue with him. I nodded silently and climbed into the back seat. I eased the door shut, careful not to piss Edward off even more than I already had. I cast a nervous glance toward Cassie as she remained huddled in the seat next to me, her eyes warily watching Edward slip behind the steering wheel and slammed the door shut with just as much force as I had getting out of the car, except his strength cause the entire car shudder like it was on the verge of falling apart. Miss Sad Sack up in the front kept her accusing, pitiful eyes from meeting mine. Edward put the vehicle into drive and sped off down the road like a bullet. Cassie didn't complain about his speeding and neither did I…

In the computer lab, I leaned back into the rolling chair, listening to the wheels slipping across the tiled flooring. My computer screen laid blank before me. The teacher up in the front of the room, had been explaining what I had already learned back in California. I stretched my arms above my head. I learned forward, propping myself up on the table, my fingers tapping one of the keys, bringing up the internet. I typed in a specific website I wanted to go too; .com. The computer screen read that the website was blocked. I frowned and glanced around the busy classroom. Nobody seemed to be watching me. The people next to me were too engrossed with what the teacher was blabbering about. I smirked. _Perfect._

I flexed my fingers, releasing some tension in them before reaching behind the monitor, my forefinger and thumb pinching one of the outlets. I bit onto my lower lip, concentrating. A spark of electricity jolted through my hand, making the screen before me flickered and faltered. "Come on, baby," I grumbled underneath my breath. "Come on."

The lists of zeros flashing through my vision stopped, the monitor went blank.

The jackass website came up. I automatically lowered the volume and released the wire, bringing my hand back to the keyboard in front of me. I held in a satisfied grin, resting my twitching hand on the keyboard, making the screen scroll down by itself. I hid a giggle and clicked on a random video. It was one of the episodes I had missed the week since our sudden migration from the sunny state of California to the gloomy town of Forks, Washington.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spied two of the Cullens sitting side by side at the computers closest to the wall. If I remember accurately, the girl with spiky black hair was named Alice, and the blonde haired dude, who looks like he should be in college, was Jasper. Weird names. Whatever. I was tempted in frying their computer's motherboards, just to cause some excitement in this mundane mind numbing class, but since they hadn't done anything to me I spared them the humiliation. If there was anybody who I was willing to torture, it would be their idiot obtuse brother, Edward. God, that guy really got on my nerves. What a pussy!! He reminded me of a spoiled brat. Him and his tragic little girlfriend was a modern day _Romeo and Juliet _tragedy just waiting to happen.

I pushed back in my chair, bored. "Well," I muttered. "Don't matter. I'll get him back." I snickered. "Paybacks are a bitch after all."

"Oh really, Miss Sparrow? How is that so?" A stern haughty voice demanded from behind me.

I froze. _SHIT!!_ I quickly sent a spasm of energy through the computer replacing the school's program block on the site I was currently on. The blank warning screen came back up. I could have sworn I heard Alice Cullen quietly snickering to herself. I didn't have time though to ponder over it as I swirled around in my chair to face the questioning face of the teacher.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Slanker," I said putting on a cheesy grin. "Just musing to myself."

The teacher raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Really? And does that involve looking at an impropriate site, Miss Sparrow?"

I gawked at him, dumbly. "What site, Sir?" I inquired blankly.

"The one you're on…" His voice trailed off. The smug look fading away, his beady eyes wandering over the blank computer screen. Frustration registered onto his face. His chuddy unshaven face flushed red with embarrassment. "Do understand that I don't tolerate monkey busy in my classroom, Miss Brooke Sparrow."

"Who? Me? Never!" I gasped, pretending to be hurt by his assumption. "I would never do anything funny, sir. Scout's honor."

Just then as if a blessing from up above to save the my scrawny carcass, the phone on the other side of the room rung. His eyes flickered from the phone to me and back again. He grunted and trudged off, leaving me to stick out my tongue at the back of his retreating bulky figure.

"Crackpot," I grumbled, grimacing and returning to the computer screen before me. I pulled my black and red I-pod out of the pocket of my hoodie and stuck the earphones into my ears. Scrolling down the menu, I picked "Teenagers" by _My Chemical Romance, _blaring the music into my ears and sticking the mini device into my shirt. I absently tapped the desktop while I listened and worked effortlessly.

"So did we have fun goofing off this period, Miss Sparrow?" The douche bag of a computer teacher inquired coming over to my desk as I gathered my books. The Cullens in the far corner of the room, were watching. I could feel their curious eyes on me as I turned my back on them.

I sneered at the teacher. "Of course, **Mr. Skanker**," I said mispronouncing his name on purpose just to annoy him.

Mr. Slanker glowered at me, furious. " It's Mr. Slanker and you do realize you will have to stay after school today to finish the project," he declared smugly, thinking he had the drop on me. All students seemed to focus their petty attention on our little conversation.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "That won't be necessary, teach." I smirked, stepping aside from the monitor. "I already got the project done," I reported revealing a screen with a dancing purple and green Barney getting repeatedly mutilated by Gaara of the Desert with his sand coffin.

The snot nosed teacher's eyes bulged in disbelief. His jaw dropped as I saved my work and shut down. I pulled on my sweater and saluted him, simpering. "See ya in two days, teach. Have a shitty day."

Appalled and astounded whispers filled the air around me. The student body's eyes followed me as I stepped out the door, leaving a minute before class ended. I rolled my eyes. What? They've never seen a student bitch out a teacher before? How sad and pathetic. It happened all the time at my old school. _Just apart of life, folks. Get use to it!_

I sighed, pulling up my hood to cover my hair. My make up had already been ruined once and I had no choice but to fix it as soon as Cassie and I arrived at school, no thanks to Mr. Stupid-Idiot-Rotten-Son-Of-A-Bitch-Pussy-Volvo-Owner and his sappy depressing girlfriend. I didn't want to have to fix it again.

The rain poured down making the sidewalk slick. I kept my head lower. The bell ending fourth period rang, meaning classes now could be let out. It didn't take long for the narrow stripes of pavement to be filled with bustling bodies. Conversation broke out instantly, friends meeting up together, laughing and informing each other on what to expect in the next few classes. I shuddered. The temperature was dropping. I could the icy grasp of the early spring wind as it cut through the thick fuzzy fabric of my hoodie and scrap across the bare skin of my thighs underneath my skirt.

"Hey!" A sing-song voice called after me. I looked up to see who in their right mind would be wanting to talk to me of all people. I had to be deem one of most unfriendly kids to transfer in from out of town. Alice's pixie thin form, clad in designer wear came bouncing my way. A big cheerful smile spreading across her albino perfect face. Her spiky raven hair being rustled by the early spring air as it whipped across the open-aired campus. "Hey. Wait up!"

I raised an dubious eyebrow. What could she want? I stopped, shoving my hands deep into the pocket of my hoodie, ducking as the wind threatened to blow my hood off my head.

"Hey! It's Brooke, right?" Alice guessed beaming, catching up. Following her like a static shadow, was the blonde guy named, Jasper, her boyfriend I guess. It was a common fact that the Cullens only associated amongst themselves and that basket case, Bella. Why would she want with a anti-social goth like myself?

I snorted. "Yeah? What the hell do you want?" I demanded glancing from her to Jasper, suspiciously.

A disapproving glare came from Jasper as Alice pouted on the account of my blunt rude attitude. "You're not very friendly," she observed, more careful now, yet still keeping a cheerful and welcoming front.

I shrugged, nonchalantly. "Very. I don't like people."

Alice titled her head, tapping an inquiring slender finger against the rim of her chin. Her topaz eyes narrowed on my face, scrutinizing. "Why don't you like people?" she wanted to know.

I frowned. "Because most people my age are a bunch of banana-brained monkeys and almost nobody on this entire campus is a freaking goth or remotely punk," I pointed out and started walking.

Alice and Jasper followed in toe with my brisk pace. I shot them an skeptical glare. "Why are you following me?"

Alice shrugged. "Because we're curious about you," she answered lightly, smiling at me. Was that supposed to make me feel better?

"My next class is this way," Jasper plainly stated, indifferent to the curious and awestruck stares we were getting.

I nodded slowly. "I see," I muttered quite uncomfortable. I looked to Alice, analyzing her jovial mood. "And what could be so interesting about me that could make you so curious?"

The twig figure, danced ahead of us. "For one," she said stopping and indicating to my outfit. "You dress differently from everyone else. It's hard not to stare."

I snorted. What the fuck was wrong with the way I dressed? I liked my style. I wasn't going to be like the rest of the cheap carbon copies that inhabited this town. "And?"

"And," Alice continued, beaming. Hmm… she reminded me of someone I knew.

"…two, you haven't tried to make any friends since you got here. Most transfer students try to get into a clique before they suffer from isolation."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you guys don't seem to have a problem with isolation," I remarked bitterly. Damn hypocrites!

Alice made a face. "What does that mean?"

"Well, besides sticking out like a sore thumb. Everybody seems to avoid you," I replied, shrugging, glancing off to see students making room, trying to keep a descent amount of space between them and the Cullens.

Jasper smirked. The serious weirdo actually showed some signs of human nature. Wow… Cassie told me that he was an emotionless zombie. "True, but the same could be said about you," he countered.

I smirked back. "Point taken." Hanging out with these two wasn't so bad. They were more tolerable than their egotistic brother. Hey, they weren't emo, but at least them seem friendly enough to understand the rules of being an outcast. "I don't trust a lot people. Mostly because they all end turning out to be back-stabbing bitches."

Alice frowned at my resolution. "You're being too pessimistic," she commented and smile again not a moment later. "You're a lot like Bella."

I nearly gagged, making a creep out face. "You're kidding right? I am nothing like that whiny bitch," I seethed facing forward. I caught a stun glanced reflecting off of Jasper's and Alice's face. They were almost horror struck. "What? I can't stand her. I have almost every class with her."

"You don't like Bella, Brooke?" Alice inquired, hopping beside. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, for one, she acts like the whole world is conspiring against her and she reminds me of an ancient grandma, who hasn't seen the light of day in over seventy years," I explained. "Not a good way to spend your teenage years, when you're suppose to be energetic and wild. No bonds holding you down, rebelling everything against your folks knew when they went to high school. I know I'm pessimistic at times, but hell, she acts like death is knocking on her doorstep!"

Alice sighed, sadly. "Yeah, that sounds a lot like Bella," she muttered softly. The cheerful demeanor vanishing. It didn't suit her. Jasper remained silent as we quietly walked to our next class.

I snorted, almost feeling guilty for insulting Bella, the biggest basket case ever. "Look," I said sighing. "I just don't like that girl, period. Nothing personal. If you two are friends with Miss Sad Sack, that's your choice." I heard the bell for fifth period to begin. "Now if you'll excuse I have to head off to the torture known as the English class from hell. It was nice talking to you."

I took off, jogging. Heading in the opposite direction they were. I looked over my shoulder to wave good-bye, but no one stood where Alice and Jasper had been. The dreary sidewalk remained barren like they were never there.

_Okay. That's a little too strange_, I thought shuddering at the cool grasp of the breeze sweeping over the almost empty campus. _Just what are they? I wonder…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Three

Away To The Beach Party We Go!!

(Cassie's POV)

Sunshine leaked through the half open curtains of my bedroom window. A rare sight in the rainy town of Forks. It felt good on my bare arms as I laid sprawled out on my bed, finishing off the exciting tale of _The Vampire, Armand_: My favorite story written by the ingenious eccentric author, Anne Rice. The red digital letters on my punk Hello Kitty alarm clock read 5:30 in the afternoon. Such a relaxing time, knowing that I had the entire weekend now to look forward too. Our first week in the drearier town of Forks, had gone by quick. The beginning had seem less than perfect, but as Brooke and I spent our days among the teens of Forks High, friends and new acquaintances started popping up everywhere. Brooke got her first detention within the first three days: Wednesday, actually. She called out that conniving prep, Lauren, saying that "Skanks like her belong in the whore house." It was during lunch and man, let me tell you, the fur flew after that. Luckily Emmett and Eddy Boy intervened, but not before Lauren Prissy Pants ended up with a nasty looking bloody nose. Boy, Brooke sure knows how to throw a left punch. Nobody messes with her when she's pissed!!

The background music of Brooke's electric guitar stopped abruptly along with the overflowing dark lyrics. I guess, she had been in the mood to express how aggravated she was with the world right now. Brooke's bedroom door swung out of the reaches of my side vision, while I was engulfed in one of the more dramatic and enticing scenes of the story. Her irritated footsteps thumped down the hallway to my bedroom door.

She didn't bother to knock. "Hey Social Butterfly. Phone," she said peevishly, tossing her, technically our, cell phone in my direction. She hated being interrupted when playing her guitar. She stormed back out of my room and back into hers slamming the door shut.

I cringed, holding the tiny metallic turquoise cell to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Cassie? It's Angela." A soft timid voice said into the other line.

"Hey Angie! What's up?" I exclaimed, probably a little too loud. I could only imagine how far Angela had to hold the phone away from her poor ear. "Totally glad today is a Friday. Hey, do you know why the Cullens weren't in school today?"

Angela paused on the other line, still baffled from the fury of questions flying her way. "Uh… The Cullens are always out when the weather is nice. They go on family camping trips or something," she answered, stating logically. I guess, it was a well known fact among the citizens of Forks. Being the new comer, of course I wouldn't know about it.

"Anyway I was calling to see, what you're doing tomorrow," she replied, nervously. Wonder what was up with her? Maybe she's never called a complete stranger before. We weren't really strangers and all because I was in both her Biology and English class. "There's going to be a beach party on the La Push reservation. Do… Do you wanna come?"

I beamed like there was no tomorrow. Guess she was the one who got suckered into inviting the new kid to a local shindig. "Will there be super hot guys there?" I inquired eagerly.

Due to my hyperactive, bubbly personality more kids had started opening up to me. Even Lauren's cohort, Jessica, was warming up to me, even after Brooke beat the snot out of Lauren Stupid Head. I even got an invite to sit with them, but I proudly decline. I couldn't leave Brooke all alone by herself in lunch. It was the only period out of the whole entire day that we had together and plus, I think she would pester the Cullens to no end if I didn't stick around. Especially since she and Eddy Boy got off on the wrong foot. I hoped in the future the tension between them will loosen up to the point where they can at least tolerant each other.

She was still pissed off at him for making her loose the privilege of being able to drive us around freely. It was mostly her fault for not looking for where she was going when we were pulling out, but she wouldn't hear it. Since Dad doesn't believe in the method of grounding as a punishment, she was forcedly enlisted into doing all the house chores for the next six weeks.

Angela hesitated, unsure of what to say. "There's going to be Mike and Tyler and…"

"No. No. No!" I cut her off quickly, waving my hands out in front of me. I doubt she could see me, but the reaction was automatic, so it didn't matter. "I mean **is there going to be any hot Native American boys there**?"

Angela let out a surprised laugh. "I guess so," she said. "It depends who will be there, but I'm sure most of the kids from the reservation will be there."

"SWEET!! I'm so there!" I declared, jumping up onto my feet on the bed. Wrong move. "Ah. AH-ACK!!"

I lost my balance due to the bouncy surface of the mattress and the extra lavender and white flower embroidered fluffy comforters. I toppled off the bed, head over heels, the phone flying out of my hand in the process. I landed in a sprawl on the hard beige carpeted floor, right on my tailbone too. "Ouch."

I groaned, rubbing my butt as I rolled over onto the floor. "Cass! What the hell are you doing in there?" Brooke's agitated voice called through the open door to her bedroom. "Trying to sumo wrestle the cat again or trying to cause a earthquake big enough to sink the entire North West Coast?"

"Shut it, Brooke!" I yelled back, feeling pings of pain ride through my rump as I slowly stood to my feet, looking for the phone. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

I was definitely wasn't going to be sitting right for a week. I finally found the phone lodge into the crack space between the wall and the desk. I didn't think it flew _that_ far. I guess I don't know my own strength.

"Cassie? Cass?" Angela's panicked voice vibrated out of the tiny device as I place it back to my ear.

"Sorry bout that, Angie," I apologized grinning and bearing the pain as I limped around my room. "I just fell off the bed. That's all."

" Fell off the bed? Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Angela's panicked stricken voice cried in my ear to the point where I had to hold the phone a few inches away from my ear. She was never going to be no where as loud as I was over the phone, but she was pretty darn close.

I grinned and winced, sitting back down on my bed. "Yeah. Yeah, I fine," I replied carelessly. "But I think I bruised my tailbone. That's all."

"I'm sorry. I hope it isn't horrible," Angela whispered uneasily, not sure of what to say to sound sympathetic.

"S`okay. No biggie. I got that beach party to look forward to now. Thanks Ang for inviting me. I really owe you one," I said grateful in all my crazy glory of images of hot smexy Indian boys dancing in my head. Dad was pretty lenient. He'd probably let us go, well, let me go anyway. I would have to be real persuasive in convincing him into letting Brooke tag along. I didn't want my big sis to miss out on all the fun!

"Oh, you don't owe me at all," Angela responded. "It was my pleasure. We'll be leaving around six in the afternoon tomorrow. We're meeting at the Newton's sports and hiking store."

"Okay? Can you give me directions?" I asked, limping over to my desk, grabbing an pen and paper in hand. I sat down in a chair, writing everything Angela described to me. As she spoke, I grew more and more excited. Hurrying, I clicked off the phone and made a mad rush for Brooke's room.

"BROOKE!" I screamed, eagerly, bursting into her room, a big crazy grin spread across my ecstatic face.

She stared at me like I had grown an extra head. "Cassie? What the hell?!" she demanded in the mist of fine tuning her guitar. Like I said before, she hated being interrupted when she was in the mood to create another one of her head strong songs.

I ignored her glaring and raced over to her, throwing my arms around her. "You'll never guess it, but guess what?! We're invited to a beach party!"

Brooke scowled down at me and pushed me off of her. "Correction. You're invited," she said dryly. Could I detect an edged to her words? "I'm not."

I made a face. "What do you mean? Of course you are. If I am so are you," I protested putting on the miffed pout.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Cassie, be serious. Like any of the kids from our school would want me to show up and ruin all their retarded fun, and besides," she pointed out, making excuses off the top of her head, "Dad won't let me go. You know that. I'm on house arrest, remember? I'm on house cleaning duty."

I puckered my lips in frustration. Brooke was such a stubborn mule. "Don't be such a wet blanket," I muttered and sat down cross legged. Dad was lenient. He would let Brooke come if I pushed hard enough. "I can convince Dad to you let go." A cheesy grin spread across my lips. "I know he'll let you. Who knows maybe we can show these small town kids how the Emo sisters party it up."

Brooke groaned, slapping an hand to her forehead and dragging it down. "Cass…"

"Come on…please, please, please…" I made the big puppy dog eyes, I knew no one could resist, not even a hard ass like my sister.

She sighed, making that all too familiar face of clear exasperation. "Fine," she murmured defeated. "Damn idiot."

I made a face and playfully punch Brooke in the side. "HEY! This idiot is going help get you out of early parole," I snapped defensively, watching my sister laugh.

"Hm… I don't know, Cassie," Dad stated later on during dinner. Before us laid prepared meatloaf, mash potatoes and gravy, and cook rice mixed with bean sprouts and corn. "I'm glad you've made some friends here, but I'm not too keen on the idea of you or your sister," he shot Brooke a suspicious glare, "going out partying with kids you hardly know, especially if it's going to be on some reservation with wild testosterone filled boys you've never met before. There might be alcohol usage and if it's not under adult supervision, there's a good chance things might get out of hand. I don't want either of you caught in any unnecessary accidents. I can't afford to loose both of you due to some moron's careless act of abuse."

Brooke made a snort of disagreement. Worrywart. "Please, give us some credit, Dad," she said stabbing the piece of meatloaf on the plate in front of her. "We've gone partying before and never ended up in trouble." If so, very little. Nothing our dad knew about.

"Yes, but that was with friends, kids I have met and approved of," he pointed out in firm fatherly tone. "These kids you're going with. You've only just met them and know little about them. They could be bringing beer and drugs and wild activities might be going on, activities I don't want either of you participating in."

"Or else they could be okay kids, who are going down to the beach to hang out with the local natives and having a good time," I put in, confidently. "Dad, if Jessica or Mikey Boy or Angela were up to anything, I would have sense something wrong with the picture from the very start. They're good kids. Granted some of them are stuck up, oblivious idiots, but good kids all the same."

"Besides, have you forgotten who are we?" Brooke added smirking, leaning back in her chair. "We're the infamous Emo Sisters. If things get too tough I can either zap them with my techno path powers or Cassie can sick some warped demented spirits that will haunt them to their dying days." She made a degrading gesture with her hand. "I think we got this covered."

I laughed nervously at Brooke's colorful descriptions. I haven't done a summoning since last year with the cafeteria incident. "I don't know about that. I might be a little rusty," I commented sheepishly.

Dad stuff an chunk of homemade meatloaf into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed and took a quick sip off of his glass of milk. "Alright," he started, catching our attention. We stared in anticipation as he set down his glass. "I'll trust you girls on this one."

"YES!!" Brooke and I exchanged high-fives.

"On one condition…"

We groaned. Figures there would be a catch. "I want you girls to promise me you'll call as soon as you arrive to your destination. I want to know who's there, what your classmates brought to drink, what these locals look like, how many boys are there and how many girls. Understand?"

Brooke and I gawked at him in disbelief. What the hay?! Dad was usually laid back and easy going, but tonight he was a stickler! So meddling. This wasn't like him at all. I wondered what was bugging him.

"Okay."

"Fine."

Dad nodded and put down his napkin. "I'm glad you girls are responsible," he stated and got up to leave. "Good dinner, Brooke. You're becoming a better cook all the time."

"Hey, Dad! You're not done with your dinner yet, are you?" I exclaimed and nearly fell out of my seat when he showed his empty plate. Licked clean down to the shiny porcelain surface.

"Yep. See all done. I even had two helpings too," he remarked smugly, displaying the dish for all to see.

"Damn you eat fast!" Brooke shouted eyebrow twitching disturbed. "Taste anything you ate?"

"Yep, yep," Dad said as he disappeared into the living room, leaving us or rather Brooke to clean up the table after we were finished. He was off to work on the manuscript for his new series. Silence settled over the room. Brooke and I exchanged curious stares, our eyes lingering on the empty doorway where our father exited the room. Something just didn't feel right.

"What was that all about?" Brooke grumbled ending the long vale of stillness that had settled over the dining room. She scratched the side of her cheek, precariously and picked up her plate, shaking her head.

I followed her into the kitchen. "I don't know, but if Dad's uneasy I wonder if we should be too," I replied placing the dirty dishes into the sink.

Brooke ran her fingers through her boyishly short hair, knotting them in the mass of white and black locks. "Shit," she growled, knitting her brow together and glanced out the window peering out into the dark green backyard. She pulled her fingers free, ripping out a few strands out of her head.

Something clicked inside my head. "What? What is it?" I asked watching she concentrate on searching the empty backyard and the dark towering trees beyond. Everything about her stance was stiff. "Brooke? What's going on?"

Her fierce chocolate eyes flashed toward me and back out the window. She relaxed and brush the bangs out of her face. "It's nothing. I thought we were being watched," she answered less concerned now. She walked back out of the room.

"Being watch? By who?" I followed her. We froze. There sitting on the table with his round furry head in the mash potatoes, was our lazy feline pet, hungrily lapping up butter off the top.

"Ah! YUGI!!" Brooke screamed, charging in to snatch him off the table. "You stupid cat! Get off the table!!"

Yugi's head lifted and meowed loudly, his hairs standing straight up on his back. He hissed as Brooke went to grab him. He dodged her, causing her to stumble forward doing a nose dive into the potatoes. Her flailing arms, spilling the rice and vegetables, causing them to go flying into the air and all over. Yugi ran across the table top, knocking over the open gallon of milk, which I tried to catch unsuccessfully, getting soaked in the process. Our grandmother's unique glasses were knocked over, sent crashing down the bare wooden floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"Damn cat," Brooke muttered mouthful of potatoes as she pulled the bowl off her now messy hair. She glared after said cat as he hopped onto the buffet and started cleaning himself.

"Cassie? Brooke? What's going on?" Dad wanted to know peering in from the hallway, curiously. "I heard Brooke scream and… Oh my! What happened here? I hope that this isn't a new expression of art you two because I don't think-."

"It's Cassie's stupid cat, that's what happened," Brooke snapped fuming up a storm. She turned to glower maliciously at Yugi while he licked his butt hole. "Damn fur ball can't keep his stupid little furry face out of trouble for one freaking minute. Now I gotta clean up this entire mess because of him. Freaking great. I say we ought to get that fleabag neutered. Teach him a lesson…"

I shook my head. "Brooke… He's just a cat. He doesn't know better. He doesn't need to get neutered."

"Chst, it would serve the damn fur ball right," she remarked, heading toward the kitchen, getting a mop and bag paper to put the larger of the glass shards in. Yugi jumped down from his perch and began rubbing against Brooke's leg, asking for forgiveness. Instead he got a mop to butt. "Cass, put Yugi in your room where he can't cause anymore damage. Pst, I swear that stupid cat is bipolar. One minute he hates me and the next he's acts, like, all lovey-dovey."

Yugi leaped into my open arms and hissed peevishly at Brooke for getting him soaking wet. For once he deserved it. "Alright," I said, turning on my heel to head up the stairs, passing Dad, who just shook his head in both amusement and disbelief.

"No. No. Definitely not. No." Another article of clothing landed on the floor behind me. I rummaged through my closet trying to find the perfect outfit for the party. So far I couldn't find a single accessory to got with my purple sequent camisole. I groaned, loudly dropping a pair of plain looking jeans. "Ugh, I don't have anything that matches!! What am I going to do?"

"What do you think, Yugi?" I asked my cat across the room from me where he laid curled up on my bed, next to my chosen top. I held up a plain black t-shirt. Yugi stared at me uninterested and yawned, stretching out. He circled around once and settled back down in my lavender bedspread. I sighed, about ready to give up. "You're right. It would look awful."

I needed the advice of an expert. The closest one I had was Abigail Salmon, my ex-best friend all the way back in San Diego. We had gotten into a huge fight before I left. The stupid blonde started spending more time with the popular crowd than with our little gothic group. She picked up their pompous haughty habits like flipping her long feathery light hair over her shoulder and started making snotty remarks.

I puffed out my cheeks incredulously. She was the fashion expert of the group, but now, I couldn't count on her when I needed her superb advice on what to wear to an social gathering, and I wasn't to go out of my way to let down my pride and call that snotty stuck up little materialistic hussy.

"Stupid Abby ," I grumbled. I was going to have to ask Brooke if I could borrow one of her under shirts. "Why did she have to become such a bitch? Traitor."

"Hey Brooke," I called as I stepped foot out of my room and proceeded down the hallway. Brooke's door was closed as usual. I pressed my ear to her door and listened. Silence. "Brooke?" I knocked on the door, the contact of my fist with the wooden surface echoed through the empty hallway.

"Brooke?" I called again, turning the knob and peering in. I didn't see her, so I opened the door the rest of the way. "Brooke…" Her emo styled room was in an upheaval. The bed unmade, the floor littered with song lyrics and dark poetry, the laptop open and turned on, on her cluttered desk by the windows looking out into our spacious backyard. The sun's soft golden rays filtered in, casting an almost warm comforting glow, despite the mess that laid strewed about her room.

I sighed, placing an hand behind me head in frustration. "She's not here," I muttered and turned around to head down stairs. Just then the door to dad's room opened. Our father appeared, clad in jogging shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"Good afternoon, Cassie," he greeted beaming away, tying his long black hair back. "What's with the sad face?"

I shrugged. "Do you know where Brooke is? I need to ask her if I can burrow a top to go with what I'm planning to wear for tonight's party," I explained coolly.

Dad smiled. "I think your sister went outside," he replied nonchalantly and headed downstairs. "I think she said something about checking something out."

Brooke? Actually wanted to go outside? I blinked my eyes profoundly, utterly stunned. She was such an indoor's type of person. "Wow," I stated simply and followed our father down the stairs. "You going for a jog?"

"Yep," Dad stated off handed with a shrug. "Nothing like a afternoon jog to get the creative juices flowing."

He pulled on his jogging sneakers and turned to me, smiling. "I may be a while. I want to explore some of the surrounding acres. A little fresh mountain air will help clear my mind."

I made a face and peered down at my father skeptical. "Are you sure you should do that? You got a pretty lousy sense of direction," I pointed out grimacing at the thought of him somehow managing to lead himself off a invisible cliff.

Dad laughed knowingly. "Hey. Now is that anyway to treat you dear old man?" he inquired teasingly. "Have some faith. I'm not that bad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um… Dad, I hate to remind you of the time you got lost in San Diego after going to the grocery store. Mom had to call a search party to look for you."

Dad gawked at me. "W-well… that was a long time ago," he stuttered nervously, about to fall over like in those animes. He was shocked I remembered all that far back when Brooke was seven and I was six. When Mom was still with us. He was lost a day and a half. It took the entire San Diego police department to find him!

"Maybe you should take the GPS," I suggested shuddering at would happen if he ended getting lost in that endless track of mountains and forests. We would never find him! He might even accidentally get mauled by an not so-friendly local grizzle bear!

Dad sighed, sulking. "Fine. I'll take the GPS," he murmured in defeat and sluggishly headed into the dining room to search the draws in the buffet.

I smiled, gratefully and pulled on my gym shoes and headed outside onto the front porch. _BROOKE!!_ I called out in my mind, my eyes scanning the meadow. _Brooke!!_

I rounded the corner circling the porch to the back of the house. That's where my sister's electric waves were coming from. _Brooke…_

_What the freak do you want?!_ Brooke's angry voice sounded in my head, making me trip and sent tumbling forward, sprawling across the back porch until I crashed into the chairs.

I groaned, feeling the soreness developing in my back. Did she have to be so loud! "Ow," I muttered finding myself staring at the world upside down. This was an interesting view point. This gave the term _butthead_ a whole new meaning. I rolled over, rubbing my poor back.

_Did ya have to shout? You made me fell flat on my back,_ I scolded her frowning and slowly standing to my feet, carefully brushing myself off. A twinge of pain worked its way up my spine, making a loud cracking noise. "Yow!"

I heard her snort inside my thoughts. I lifted my gaze to scan the backyard, shielding my eyes from the sun shining directly in them. _Where are you?_ I searched harder, squinting into the trees on the far side of the meadow. _I can't find you anywhere._

_Search harder, moron. I'm in the trees further from the yard, just ahead of you._ She snorted loudly, making my wince. _Blind much? _

I rolled my eyes. _Cruel pessimistic bitch, _I thought frowning, heading down the stairs.

_HEY!!_ Brooke's irritated voice sounded in my head, making me nearly lose my balance. Again. _I can still hear you._

_Well, maybe I wanted you to hear that… Doofus! _I retorted continuing down the stairs and strolling across the tall wavy grass that made up the majority of our backyard.

_Hyperactive dumb ass!_

_Stupid homicidal bitch!_ I countered smirking and taking off into the trees locating my moody sister, brushing past the weeds and low hanging branches. Everything was covered in a thick hazy cover of green. The air was moist and thick, causing the thick leafy vegetation to be covered in a thin layer of dew. I duck under a low hanging branch and climbed over a medium size boulder and slide down the other side. I landed on my feet, next to Brooke as her keen chocolate eyes flickered around our surroundings.

"What's up, my dear gloomy sister?" I inquired simpering away nonchalantly. My eyes fixed on her brooding face.

Her eyes were distance for a brief second before she snapped back to reality. She frowned at me and then shrugged, sighing deeply. "Nothing really," she muttered and shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her black capris. "Just surveying some things."

"Like what?" I stared inquisitively.

Brooke pulled out one of her gloved hands and ran it over of the trees. "Cass, can you sense anything around here peculiar?" she asked out of thin air. A trouble look past over her face.

I blinked twice, cocking my head. "What do ya mean?"

"I dunno, anything off. Last night… I sensed that there was something or some one lurking around in the trees behind our house," she murmured in a hushed voice as if afraid we were being watched. "Did you feel like we being watched too?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Being a techno path Brooke sensed other people's electric signals. I could sense them too, but only to an extend. I was better with ghost and apparitions than the living. I shake my head, reluctantly. "No. Sorry."

Her eyebrow furrowed together, underneath her long bangs causing them to rustle. "Oh," was all she had to say. She turned around and headed back for the house, carefully navigating around the boulder. She cast one more glance over her shoulder at the towering trees and their engulfing shadows, troubled.

I watched her, worried. Brooke has been never one to express what was bothering her. She only admitted something was troubling her when she knew it might impact our family in some way, shape, or form. I focused on the shadows of a ancient board spruce. A flash of white disappeared into the depths of the great green forest, making no sound. My heart skip a beat, sensing the strangeness of the aurora left behind. _Maybe we are being watched…_

The uneasiness didn't settled as I put the finishing touches on my outfit for the party. I had found something in my closet to go with my purple sequence top after all. It only took the ingenious mind of my sister to help me search through my entire wardrobe to find something. She scolded me for having too many clothes. That was why I couldn't find anything because most of it was buried way in the back. I had chosen to wear a red mesh spider web shirt to under the top and a pair of super baggy black pants with hanging silver chains and a silver grey wool scarf I burrowed from Brooke. I painted my nails a fresh coat of black and outline my eyes in white eyeliner with a purple sparkling star on the upper corner of my right cheek.

I blew a kiss to myself in the mirror of the bathroom. "Hello sexy," I laughed, giggling overwhelmed with excitement. I heard a grunt of disbelief from Brooke, standing in the doorframe.

"Done in the bathroom, beauty queen?" she inquired with an arched eyebrow, her smoky black eye shadow going into a smoky white emphasis her sharp eyes outlined with brown/black mascara. Her trademark black lipstick was replace with a subtle pale maroon color. Something I talked her into. She wore a white and green square neck three-quarter sleeve shirt under a pink and black heart embroidered zip-up hoodie and a pair of straight legged black jeans with green laced bordered black flats.

I rolled my eyes, putting my makeup away. "Yes, oh Highness of Pain in the Buttness," I retorted, making an mock low sweeping bow.

Brooke smacked me in the head and then pulled me out by the ponytail. "Come on, smart ass. You're going to make us late with you old hag movements," she commented, actually dragging me down the stairs.

"Oh-ho, what's this? What's this?" I inquired smirking away, eyeing my sister surprise. "Is big bad antisocial Brooke actually anxious to go the party?"

Brooke yanked harder, making me wince. I swear she was trying to pull my hair right out of my head. She let go once we arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "DAD!!" she called into the living room, toward the study. "Yo old fart!"

Nobody answered. "Dad? Hey, old man, ya in there?" she demanded storming into study, kicking the door open hoping to scare the living crap out of our father. The room laid empty before her. "What the fuck? Where the hell did he go?"

I sighed in dismay. "He went out for a walk earlier. I think he got lost… again."

Brooke groaned, slapping her forehead in exasperation. "Again?"

I think already said that. "Yeah. Again." How he actually got us to our new house was beyond me. Awe, the mysteries of life.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Can't leave him alone for one minute, can we? Stupid idiot father," she grumbled fuming. "Cassie…"

I nodded. "Right. Right. I'm on it," I stated, heading out the door. I hurried back up the stairs and swung the door to my room, open. I searched in the draws of my desk, looking for my old summoner's script. I flipped through it's context, walking back down the stairs. "Let's see- Awe, here it is!"

I set the script down on the coffee table. Brooke leaned against the far wall out of the way in case I messed up, which was very likely. What can I say? I haven't conjured an spirit since last year when I accidentally called forth a mischievous spirit that reeked havoc on the entire student body in the cafeteria. It was an absolute disaster. I spread apart my legs and lifted my hands high above my head.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, bringing my hands to the level of my eyes. "Oh, hear me, Oh spirits of the abyss. Open your blind sight and deaf ears to my pleas. You cannot deny my voice of command for I am Cassandra Annabelle Sparrow; Daughter of Derrick and Danielle Sparrow, Descendant of the Great and Powerful Mona Pent Dragon. By the name of God and his vast blessings of which hath been bestow upon my clan and I, I call forth, oh you lonely spirits, to do my work. Come forth. I command you to come forth from the shadows to serve my will."

The atmosphere in the room became heavy and thick, nearly choking. The lamps flickered, the light outside the windows dimming and the wind picking up, making the newly built house groan solemnly. A chill ran up my spine, causing me to shudder violently. The temperature dropped dramatically, our breathes becoming visible. The wind began singing as it whipped around the house. The front door busted open, nearly flying off its hinges. A violent wind whipped through, cutting deep into my flesh, its coldness stiffening. The furniture began rattling, shaking and moving of it's own accord. The painting flew off the wall and crashed into the plasma TV, which much to Brooke and mine's relief stood firm in the impact. A low hum filled the room.

"Hear me, spirit which I have conjured. You are now mine to control, to heed my every whim," I cried over the up roar of the howling wind. A smoky cloud slowly materialized in the chaotic wind. "In the names of the arch angels, Gabriele and Michael, appear before me and show yourself!"

The cloud shaped itself, the transparency of it's morphing form becoming thicker. A human like figure appeared, it's face blurry and distorted against the whiten glow surrounding its merging body. The wind died down and the roar faded away. In the darkness stood a tall see through man, looking about in his mid-twenties. His hair was an upheaval and he a wild look to his tired face, like he had just woken up from a long sleep. It was done.

"Speak," I commanded extending my hand out to the apparition.

His head turned warily from side to side, scanning his surroundings. "Where am I?" His pale eyes narrowed on me. "What is this place? What have you brought me here, back to the land of the living?"

"You were dead, but you are back on my whim," I answered traditionally following what I had been taught to do. "You are bond here until I release you. State your name and I shall fill you in on your purpose."

"James," was all the being stated.

"Alright then James," I said smiling gracious. "I have a mission for you. My father, Derrick Sparrow, left for a jog earlier today. He hasn't returned home since. I need to you find him and guide him home safely."

James eyebrow twitched. "Is that the only reason you brought me back? To find your daft father?!" he demanded in an out rage.

_Jeez, what a grumpy spirit. _I laughed nervously. A summoner never did have a choice in what she conjured. My luck plainly stated that I got the crappy ones. "Well, let's just say… My dad couldn't find his way out of a paper bag," I stated fidgeting and glancing off to the side.

_Keep eye contact with him, Cassandra. If you keep good eye contact you will be able to control the spirit's actions_, Great Nana's words echoed through my skull, reminding me to look the spirit straight in the eye.

James grunted, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Are you serious? What makes you think I'll do what you say?" He glanced around, a wired smirk spreading across his face. "Besides now that I'm back among the living, there's some people I'd like to get back at for sending me to the grave in the first place."

Dread washed over me. I stood still, gawking at the malicious ghost. _W-What have I done?!_ I thought horrified, my mouth open agape.

"Hey, Mister I-Got-Revenge-On-My-Retarded-Mind!" Brooke snapped catching the apparition's attention. He turned his wandering head toward her, his golden eyes glowing brightly. "Get your mind on track. My sister didn't summon you for nothing. Be grateful she called on you at all! Now get that fucked up mind on track and follow orders before she sends you back where you belong!"

He's eyes narrowed menacingly on Brooke. "Why you-?!"

"Stop right there!" I cried out making him halt before he could uses his ghostly abilities. "I summoned you, so you have to obey my every whim! And right now you have to find our father. That is your purpose here!"

James turned to me, curiously. I clenched my fists, steadying myself. "Whatever happened in your previous life means nothing now. It is done and there's no undoing it. You are a ghost, an apparition and that means its time to forget the past." I inhaled deep calming breathes. "I promise that I will release you, so you can move on once your task is done, but as of right now you must complete your mission. And right now, that's finding my father and guiding him home safe and sound."

James straightened up, finally. I could see the recognition across his face. I sighed, relief washing over me. For a minute I thought we were going to have a repeat of last year's incident. I pointed out the door. "Now go and complete your purpose!" I declared confidently, keeping good eye contact. "My father is lost and needs guidance home. By the time you arrive, Brooke and I shall be gone."

James raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because," I smiled, "we were invited to a beach party by our friends. We will be at La Push's beach, hanging out with our friends. Have Dad call our cell once you guys get home and then come see me. I will release you then. Understand?"

James slowly nodded in comprehension. He lifted higher into the air and vanished. A wind rushed out the open front door, swinging it shut loudly. I cringed and turned to a grinning Brooke. She gave me a thumbs-up. "Nice."

I nodded breathless. "Thanks," and turned on my heels, heading into the dining to snatch up mine and Brooke's coats. I throw the car keys to Brooke, who smirked in return. "Let's go. We got us a party to go to!"

The tires squealed as Brooke's swerved into the Newton's store's driveway. A big ugly green van sat near the shop with all our classmates spread out. Another van, the color of a fire engine, sat right next to it. Mike and Jessica's heads turned in our direction, shock coloring their faces. I scrambled out of the car, heaving, my life racing before me eyes. Brooke stepped out smirking as I hunched over, trying to stop my heart from exploding out of my chest.

"Sheesh Brooke! Are you trying to kill me?!" I snapped, shooting her an aggravated glare.

Brooke simply shrugged. "Now why would I ever do that? Dearest sister of mine?" she inquired sarcastically, smirking my way.

I stuck out my tongue. "I so loath you right now." Brooke only laughed at my immaturity.

"Oh god, she brought _**her**_?" I heard Lauren Prissy Pant's appalled voice, making me tear my attention away from Brooke to wave openly at her, simpering away like an monkey. _Stupid snot nose bitch…_

Mikey Boy hurried over to us. "There you guys are! What took you so long?" he asked eager as ever to get this party started. "We were starting to think you guys were a no-show."

I laughed sheepishly. There was no way I was going to tell them I had been summoning a spirit to go find my eccentric father. "Sorry," I apologized. "We-."

"Cassie was taking too long in the bathroom," Brooke responded nonchalantly. "She had trouble fixing her horrid cracked face."

Mikey Boy gawked at her, clueless and glanced toward me, while I was scowling at my sister. Horrid cracked face? "Honestly Brooke Sparrow," I seethed, my left eyebrow twitching. "Like you're one to talk. I literally had to drag you out, tooth and nail!"

"Ohohoho! You wish, twerp," she said flicking me in the head.

"Ow! Hey!" I said holding my poor forehead.

"Pst Cassie." I turned to see Jessica in my face. "Are you sure you want to bring your crazy sister along? I don't think Lauren is quite over their fight yet," she stated bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. I literally had to con our dad into letting her go," I said and then winked at her. "And don't worry we'll keep those two separate so there's no repeat of what happened last time. It's s`all good."

Jessica flinched. "Okay, if you say so," she muttered reluctantly, feeling uneasy.

"Alright people," Old Mikey Boy said turning to the rest of the group, assuming the role of head commander. "Let's roll out. Cassie, you and your sister are to ride with Jessica, Angela, Ben and me."

"Aye. Aye Mon Caption," I exclaimed saluting him with a fake French accent. He just gave me a "o~kay" look and walked off laughing underneath his breath. Angela waved us over to the Newton mobile and Ben, her new boyfriend, lifted up the trunk to put our stuff which was only a few CDs and beach towels and two boxes of pop (_Sierra Mist _and _Pepsi_) in. Before we knew it we were off to the sleepy remote reservation of La Push.

Music blared from the portable stereo sitting on the open back of an old looking truck. A pile of CDs were stacked up next to it. Dramatic and exaggerated distorted shadows of party goers moved and swayed against the wet shimmering rocky shore. Pulsing music and laughter overrode the steady flow of the waves crashing onto the shore and curling back into the ocean that gave birth to it. Bluish green flames licked the smoky air in a stone encircled fire pit. Smoke floated into a crystal clear black blue sky. Thousands of shining stars winked down upon laughing, jesting kids as they mingled together with local Native Americans. The smell of freshly baked hot dogs on iron poles near the ever reaching flames of the bomb fire, whisked around in the air.

"Aren't you glad you came along, Brooke?" I exclaimed loudly giddy with adrenaline, talking to my sister while we ate our hotdogs, hungrily.

"What?! I can't hear you over this shitty music!" Brooke screamed, causing a few native teens to turn their heads in our direction. Her and her big mouth. "No matter where you go. It's always the same. Why the hell do people like listening to rap anyways? It's nothing, but yelping bastards who can't get a job!"

I laughed nervously as Jessica shot a Brooke a scowl of disapproval. She had been doing that all night. I'm glad Jessica was smart enough not to try to call Brooke out. I shuddered at the consequences. "Oh come on. At least the food's good and the company's good too." I gestured to the exotic locals, whose rustic skin and straight midnight hair set them apart from us pale faced visitors. I noticed there was only a hand full of them.

I turned to Angela, who was smuggling in her boyfriend's arms. "Great party!" I shouted, laughing. "Is this all there is to our native brethren?"

"What?" Angela cried back. She finally caught my words as a cold gust headed in from the shoreline. "Oh. Not usually. Its seems a couple of people are missing from the reservation."

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Their probably all out doing something illegal," Jessica snorted rolling her eyes.

"I don't know about that, Jess. I mean-," Angela started saying.

"What? What?! What do you mean? Something illegal? Are those kids part of a gang or something? Tell me!" I exclaimed eagerly getting in Jessica's face.

She shrugged, back away, startled at my enthusiasm. "Well, kind of," she stated. Just then, a huge up roar came from the local natives around us. Cheers and calls of welcome echoed in the air. Jessica turned her head, a wary grin spreading across her lips. "Well, speak of the devil."

I blinked, baffled. "Huh?" I followed her gaze beyond the ever shifting bodies of students and locals alike toward the trees bordering the rocky beach. Shadows that appeared larger than life slinked our way in the trees. "What the?!" I had to blinked twice. The flash of a fur and then skin seeped through openings in the trees.

I gripped onto Brooke's rigid arm. "Brooke? I didn't just see what I thought I saw, right?" I muttered finding my voice squeaking in shock. Brooke didn't reply, her eyes focused on the tree line as laughter and playful shouts filtered down to our little moonlight gathering. Boys the size of basketball players and the muscle mass of a football player with identical buzz cuts emerged from the shadows of the trees and made their way down to the beach. Kids moved out of the way as they passed. Their carefully molded rustic faces intimidating, having an animalistic way of demanding respect.

"Jessica, who are they?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Jessica rolled her eyes as if she was dealing with a retard. "_They're_ the gang of La Push. Everyone says they do everything together and consider themselves to be a brother ship," she stated plainly as if it was so obvious to notice for ourselves.

Brooke grunted, smugly. "They look like you typical muscle heads if you ask me," she muttered and bite into her hotdog, speaking between chewing. "Let me… guess." She swallowed. "They're the trouble makers around here, right?"

Jessica shrugged, returning her attention to the fire. At the sight of Lauren clinging to a kid named Tyler, she got up from her seat and hurried over. "Hey Lauren! How's the party? I totally think-." Her voice faded into the mass of conversation.

"Brooke, I'm sensing something here," I muttered cautiously, my eyes never leaving these late arrivals.

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Same here." She stood up somewhat distracted all of a sudden. "Ugh, I'm getting sick listening to that crap! I'm changing it," she announced starting to stalk over to where the radio was.

"Ah! What about those guys?" I called after her.

She brushed off my concern, shooting me a cocky smirk. "I wouldn't really worry about it. As long as they don't cause any trouble, I think we should be safe," she replied over the music. "I'll be back with some drinks."

And then she was gone, vanishing among the dancing, chatting bodies of our fellow peers, leaving me there. I glanced over to Angela and Ben as they remained huddled up together. Ben whispered something into her ear and she giggled. Yep, they were pretty much in their own little world. I turned to watch the wood crackle and blacken in the fire, it's strange green-blue color illuminating the bustling party around me. I shivered suddenly feeling the cool breeze of the ocean despite the warmth coming from the bonfire.

"This seat taken?" inquired a familiar voice. I turned my head to gaze up at Mike Newton's hopeful face.

I felt myself grimace at boyish gleam in his eye. He examined me, eager. _Boys. _I shrugged nonchalantly. "As of right now… No," I said. His eyes brightened as he anxiously sat next to me.

"So…" he started glancing around. "How are you liking the party so far?"

I smiled warmly. "Pretty darn cool. I've never been partying all the way out in the middle of nowhere on an isolated beach," I mused, bringing my eyes to the sky. "And I've definitely never partied under such an open sky. The stars are beautiful. You hardly ever see them in the city."

"Yeah, that's the greatest thing of living way out in the doom bocks," Mike stated lifting his gaze as well. "So…" Must like the word_ so_. "… Do you…" Uh-oh the dreaded question. "… have a boyfriend?"

I swallowed, forcing my mouth not to portray me wincing at his question. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, Mitchell, not too long ago. It was a rough relationship and I think it kind of messed up our friendship. The basic story is, Mitch was too distance and too cold for me and he thought I was too clingy. He even said at one point, "I'd like you better as a friend." Shortly after that we broke up.

"Nope."

I could see the excitement and relief reflecting in Mikey Boy's grin. "I see," he said trying to hide his true feelings. "Well… since you're free and all… I was wondering… if…"

"Mike! There you are!" Jessica practically screamed in our ears, making us jump out of our seats. She clung onto him protectively, shooting me a dirty look, saying, "Hands off my man, bitch!"

I laughed nervously and scotched away. Like I asked Mikey Boy to flirt with me! "I think I'll just go… get some fresh air," I commented awkwardly and got up to leave. I shifted through the crowds, looking for some way out. I felt the sudden need for personal space. This many people… Wow. I hadn't realized Forks had this many people. People were still giving me looks, the same expressions of curiosity and disbelief to my rejection of what was normal. Even the kids of the reservation took notice of my attire. I was different. I was new and unusual and emo.

_Don't matter_, I thought finding myself light on my feet and caught up in the rhythm of the music as _Simple Plan_ came on. Brooke made it over to the radio stereo in time. I swirled and twirled with the beat. I felt myself laughing. The wind seemed to play with me as I began spinning. The world becoming a blur, the dark and bright colors mixing together. It was making me dizzy!

"Whoa there!" A deep husky voice exclaimed as I bumped into a warm solid wall of flesh. Two huge hands caught me before I fell backward. I found myself grinning ridiculously at the spinning face in my unstable vision. I wasn't even drunk and the whole world felt like it was disconnecting from the ground. I guess spinning too much was out of the question.

A unnerving silence followed. My vision pieced itself back together until I was staring into the blank face of one of the late arrivals. Like all of them he shared the same rustic skin, bulging muscles that you could make out underneath his clothes and ridiculous height of a giant. Unlike the others, his hair was longer, shaggy, hanging about his head. His black brown piercing eyes wide, his eyebrows lifted in awe and his mouth opened perfectly in a _O_.

I felt myself blush. Wow, talk about hot with an capital H-O-T-T!! The Indian boy was smoking! I became very aware of the fact he hadn't let go of me. "I-I'm sorry," I apologized, lowering my eyes and gently pulling out of his steady grasp. He reluctantly let go as if it might hurt him to do so. I laughed out loud, nervous, and placed a big monkey grin on my face. "I guess I should watch where I'm spinning. I get dizzy really quick! Sorry about that."

The boy or should I say teenager or adult? I couldn't tell! He reminded me of an child, teenager, and adult all wrapped up into one. He nodded absently, still gawking. "It's… okay," his deep rustic voice trailed off.

_Okay. Weird_. I slowly backed away, putting more distance between us. My heart thumped nervously inside my chest. His eyes were glued to mine. It was unnerving. "Well.. I gotta… go," I muttered about to turn around. "Thanks for catching me."

Finally my voice got an reaction out of the guy. "Uh… Wait!" He called after me, grabbing onto my wrist with one large hand before I could even think of walking any further. The hairs on every inch of my skin stood straight on end like electricity pumping through me. _Different… Not normal…. Inhuman…._

I turned to him, taken back. He didn't break eye contact. "What's your name?"

My heart fluttered. _Not human… No… but still not normal… What is it? What is he?_ "Cassie," I said abruptly. _Fur… I saw… fur…. Then skin… Tall… intimidating… animal piercing stares… Not normal…_

The boy's breathing hinged. "Cassie," he whispered trying out my name, almost savoring it. He lowered his eyes and locked them back with mine. "My name is Jacob Black."

"Oh… Okay," I muttered uneasily. He was different. I could feel it. Not normal like the rest of us. A secret was hidden underneath the surface. A secret with fur, I think. The word _shape shifter _came to mind. "You're not like the rest of the kids here."

He sucked in a swallowed breath. "How so?" he managed.

I frowned. "You're a shapeshitfer," I stated bluntly and stupefied at the same time. Jacob let go of me, a vale of surprise and fear fell upon his rustic features. He looked decades older now. Like a college student actually, way older than me that's for sure. I took this as my cue to scoot away further.

"Yo Jake!" another less deep husky voice called, taking my attention away from the awestruck boy in front of me. Two other over muscular teenagers were coming our way. They looked like twins!! Both of them sporting big goofy male grins on their fireside glowing faces.

"Whatcha doing all the over here, man!" the other stouter one called briskly walking over to his giant friend. "They brought plenty of hotdogs over that away! You going to come over and help us reek havoc on their food supply?"

The taller one chortled. "I wonder how long it will take us to polish off the rest of the hotdogs?" he inquired and stopped waiting for Jacob to reply. When he didn't get one he waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to sleeping beauty!" He slapped Jacob on the back. "Yo Jake! Are you going to say something or do we have to beat it out of you?"

"Dude, he's really spaced out," the shorter one stated, wondering. He held his hand out in front of his friend's face and whistled, waving it.

The taller one followed Jacob's fixated gaze. "Well, hello. Hello. Who's this?" he inquired. The two muscled-up teenage boys exchanged quick glances. Looks of knowingness past over their faces. They both grinned simultaneously.

The shorter one grinned wickedly and pinched Jacob's upper cheek. "Hey lover boy!" he shouted into his best friend's ear. "Snap out of it! Back to reality before you float off into outer space!"

"Ow! Quil!! What the hell?!" Jacob yelped suddenly snapping out of it, yanking his cheek away from his friend's firm grip.

"Dude, I think you scared her with your constant gawking," Embry laughed, slapping Jake on the back.

"Speaking of which," Quil said catching the other twos' attention. Their eyes following his. "Where'd she go?"

While the boys were teasing Jakey Boy, I managed to weasel my way back into the busy crowds. Speeding walking I felt my heart about ready to explode in my chest. The way that guy stared at me… It was so… so creepy. It was like he never seen a bloody girl in his life!

_I gotta find Brooke! _I thought anxiously glancing around looking for that familiar head of white and black hair. My stomach churned nervously. _I need to talk to her. NOW!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Four

_Let the Fur Fly?!_

_Literally!!_

(Brooke's POV)

"Must…make…it… to… the… stupid radio," I gasped, covering my ears in scrutinizing pain as the thunderous voice of the stupid jack ass on the radio rapped the hell out of his squeaky lungs. My target was in sight. Sitting there on Mike Newton's van, in the open trunk of the butt ugly vehicle. I reached out a shaky hand and began rummaging through the stacks of CDs. I picked out a _Simple Plan_ CD.

_Perfect!!! _I switched over the music and cranked it.

A couple kids threw me a dirty look as I sat back against the bumper of Newton's van, enjoying a change of pace. Much to my ears relief. I hummed along, watching some of our fellow idiot peers start jumping around to the beat. Suddenly some one's over sized rump blocked my view of the other party goers. Two malicious, indignant eyes narrowed on me.

"And what the hell do you want, whore of all whores?" I inquired not impressed by her cheap imitation of a high class snob dressed in drag.

Lauren sneered at my crude remark. "Oh how cute. The ameba can speak," she snarled glaring down at me. Tagging along with her was Tyler, her poor excuse for a boyfriend. "Having fun, bitch?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Should I be? I gotta say the company could be **better**," I said emphasizing the word _better_. I smirked, watching Lauren frown in disgrace and storm away with Tyler in toe.

I sighed, feeling like I didn't need to put up my dukes anymore and pushed myself off back of the van, and sauntered over to the coolers stacked on a sandy portion of the rocky beach. I grabbed Cassie and myself a tall can of cold ginger ale. I turned to venture back into crowd of dancing, yakking locals, belching jokes over my choice of music. Oh yes, looks like I might actually enjoy myself. I put Cassie's pop can underneath my arm and cracked open mine. I took a long swig and glanced around, weaving my way through the small groups of teens. I didn't spot my sister by the fireside anymore. The seat next to Angela and Ben was empty.

"Yo lovebirds," I said catching the attention of the happily huddled couple. They turned their star-crossed eyes on me, the pleasure being replaced with wariness. Did I really look that mean? "Did any of you see where my sister ran off to?"

Angela and Ben exchanged looks before turning their sights on me. Ben spoke up. "Uh… not really. Sorry, Brooke."

I shrugged. "No big," I muttered and took a another swig, my eyes turning to the beautiful vivid color of the seaside fire. The flames were a cool mixture of greens and blues with hints of orange edging the outer core of the burning driftwood. A small smile of solace spread across my face. Cassie was just going to have to find me on her own. She would be back. I was about to sit down when a big body of muscle hit me head on. I stumbled backward, flipping over the wooden log, my pop and Cassie's pop flying out of my grasp, my pop dumping its contents all over me, and then disappearing off into the night.

"Brooke, are you okay?" I heard Angela's concerned voice asked as I glared incredulously up at the flickering starlit purple-black sky.

I gagged, righting myself. "What the hell hit me? A freaking brick wall? Jeez!" I exclaimed, scrambling for my seat. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay. Just stunned."

I glared at the profile of muscle standing before me, chatting with some other meathead. Both boys had to be at least standing six foot something. They were huge! They looked like twins from the back even; really muscled-up twins. I climbed to my feet, brushing myself off. I glowered at the back of said idiots' heads, wondering which retard knocked me over. Only one way to find out…

"Yo boneheads!" I shouted trying to catch their attention. "Which one of you douche bags knocked me over?"

The two muscle heads turned toward me. They had to be at least twice my size. No big deal. I could take them. Their piercing black eyes were hidden by the shadows of their thick brows, pulling together simultaneously like their minds worked in sync.

"What do you want?" one of the beefy native boys demanded glowering.

"Which one of you knocked me over?" I repeatedly peevishly and point to my now soaked shirt. "You made me spill my pop all over the place."

One of the two muscled-up teens turned to the other one, his dark rustic face changing. He turned to me, smugly. "So? Why should we care? It's your own fault for being in the way," he snorted like a pig.

The other guy shook his head in disbelief. "Paul…"

"What? It's the own dumb broad's fault for not watching where she was going," he replied indifferently.

"Dumb? Broad?" My left eyebrow twitched. Oh. No. He. Didn't?! I clenched my fists. "Listen you overgrown thickheaded caveman!" I snarled glowering his way, ready for a brawl. "Maybe if _you_ had watched where you were going, just maybe I wouldn't have to make a big scene about it. Now why don't you act like a good little doggie and apologize!"

The idiot named Paul, clenched his fists and bit his lower lip. His dark eyes narrowing on me menacingly. His hands started to shake. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're getting into, wench?" he retorted back.

I raised an cocky eyebrow. "Do I? Why don't you enlighten me, Fido?"

"Paul! Calm down!" the other meat head shouted, his eyes widening in apprehension, reaching out toward his friend.

"Shut it! Jared! This girl…" Paul seethed, glaring beams of pure loathing toward my way. The shaking in his hands was becoming evident, working its way up his arms.

"What's wrong, jack ass? Got polio?" I inquired folding my arms in front of my chest. A twisted smirk crossed my face, watching a violent shudder go up and down his body. "What? Don't like the fact you're being bitched out by a little girl?"

"Paul! Get a grip, man!" the boy named Jared exclaimed, grabbing onto the shaking boy's shoulder. Wrong move. Paul jerked away violently, his eyes blood thirsty, glaring straight at me.

"You… You think… you can come in here and cock off…" Paul growled, the quaking getting worse. He was literally shaking apart.

Angela and Ben nearby had gotten up and started to recoil away from the scene. I couldn't blame them. This guy was on the verge of breaking out of his own skin.

_Werewolves… _

And how do I know he's a werewolf, you wonder? Simple. My sister and I had seen him and his buddies transform in the trees beyond the beach before they made their grant entrance.

"What's going on?" a deeper older voice demanded as a taller older teenager stalked over, followed by three other overly muscled teenage boys. Wow, was everybody on the reservation on steroids or what? The taller older muscle head didn't look too happy.

"Sam! Thank god!" Jared cried after Paul kicked him aside and almost into the fire when he tried restrain the growling idiot.

"Paul, calm down!" Sam barked and oddly enough the overgrown douche bag started trying to calm himself. Paul shook his head, trying to gain control of over his body. It wasn't working very well though. He was still quaking all over.

I took a step back underneath the leer of the other pack members. They didn't look too happy with me pissing off the local idiot hot head werewolf. Fortunately for me, none of them realized I knew the truth about them yet. Man, Forks was getting stranger by the minute.

"Wow, I think… I'm going to find my sister now," I muttered nervously, scooting away from the gang of over muscled teenage boys. I couldn't take all of them on. I was pretty much screwed if I did.

"Oh no you don't," Paul growled his eyes firmly fixed on me. I froze. "I don't forgive that easily. Nobody cusses me out!"

"Paul, drop it," a boy that was almost as tall and well built as Sam snapped glaring at the quivering boy. His shaggy black hair was longer than the others and fell around his head like a mop. "Just drop it. It's not worth getting into a fight over."

_Yeah moron, listen to your friends,_ I thought cautiously taking a step back and then another. _We don't want you going all wild man on these idiots' sorry asses!!_

Paul forced down a growled and glowered maliciously at me, ready like a ravenous wild animal to tear me apart, piece by tiny piece. My throat became dry and I felt adrenaline pump through my system. Excitement and fear raged inside my body, loving the idea of being on the verge of danger. I couldn't fight back that warped smirk of mine from forming on my face.

Paul snarled. "Wipe… That…" He shuddered violently. "…Smirk… off your scrawny ass… face!"

"Or what? You going to wipe it off for me?" I inquired coyly. Oh yeah, I was in deep water and further out each time with the push and pull of the waves. The pack members shot me warning glares, saying to knock it off. They didn't want him transforming in front of these witnesses, who started to gather around our little piss-off contest.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, girl," the tall, big man named Sam warned, throwing a wary glance around the curious stares as they rose in number with the bodies slowly crowding in. "We don't want any trouble."

I snorted, rolling my eyes and tossed a side way glance to the violently jerking man before me. "Tell that to your buddy before he knocked me over and spilled my drink on my favorite shirt," I stated indifferently. "Maybe you ought to teach your fellow morons to show more respect toward innocent helpless civilians."

I heard of the muscle heads behind him snort in disgrace. "_Innocent? Helpless?_ Yeah right," the guy grumbled, shaking his head.

I held my middle finger in place. I spread a wiry grin across my face and turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, fellas. I gotta go find my sister before she gets gobbled up by the other testosterone filled sex fiends."

I started making my way from the scene, trying to act as smoothly and as coolly as possible. I wanted to sure make them knew what it was like to meet a _real_ bad ass up close and in person. But just as I was on the verge of pushing my way through the crowd, a loud roar came bellowing from behind me.

"FUCK!" I screamed whirling around. That dicktard wasn't serious!! Paul had given to the convolutions, his shape literally rattling apart, his own personal earth quake threatening to tear him apart.

"PAUL!!" Sam and the other taller one shouted, panic coloring their voices as the pack member seemed to launch forward, his body ready to explode. They leaped forward to grab him, trying to stop his attack. Pretty stupid idea on their part if you asked me.

I whipped out my cell phone, tensely. My body feeling the electric current running through it, causing my whole entire frame to shudder. I aimed the flash of the phone toward the transforming werewolf's eyes. I only had mere seconds till the transformation would complete itself and with all these innocent by-standers around, none of us could risk exposure.

"Yo! Fleabag!" I yelled hitting the center button to take a picture. "SAY CHEESE!!"

A bright flash erupted from the tiny phone, blinding everyone, including the other werewolves in the pack. I bolted in as Sam and the other dude latched onto a startled Paul, jabbing my cell phone straight into his rock hard ads. My whole entire body jolted as I sent wave after wave of electricity through my hands into the cell, ending in the results of the furious, writhing werewolf to feel what it was like to be struck by lightening. Unfortunately, though, I electrocuted the other two muscle heads as well.

_Whoops. My bad. Charcoaled werewolves anyone? _Smoke floated off the fried surface of our family cell phone. I watched in disbelief as a it sparked and then disintegrate in my hands. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened incredulously.

_Shit. _I swallowed nervously, backing away from the massacre, shoving the remains into my coat pocket. Shocked and puzzled whispers filled the empty void that followed. The conclusion? The light blinded everyone; nobody saw what exactly happened, they only saw stars and spots, and in the end what they found were a charcoaled pile of over roasted teenage boys/men. I whirled around, pretending to have no idea what was going on either and walked off into the masses of bodies circling around the three unconscious locals, while the other pack members rushed to their comrades' aid.

I weaved through the murmuring bodies of my fellow idiot peers. My heart was still pounding heavily in my chest. I almost regretted what I just did. Was it really the fur ball's fault that he couldn't control his anger? So much like myself, anger seemed to be a problem that none of us could get over. I grumbled to myself, feeling stupid, shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my pants, lowering my head. Did I actually feel guilty? No, it was his fault! If he hadn't made me spill my drink all over myself, I wouldn't had had to chew him out for it. Stupid fleabag.

"Brooke!" A familiar voice cried, causing my head to shoot up. A body collided into mine. "Thank goodness! I finally found you."

I stared down at my sister, both relieved and startled. "Hey Cassie," I stated blankly. "Where've you been? I had gotten back to the bomb fire and you weren't there."

Cassie was breathless. "It doesn't matter! Listen Brooke!" She exclaimed gripping the sleeves of my coat tightly, frantically. "Those locals… that arrived… late! They're not…." Her voice trailed off as her gazed lowered to what was beyond my shoulder. "Hey, what's going on over there? How come everybody's crowded around the fire?"

I swallowed dryly. I looked over my shoulder, listening to the confused and wondering voices filling the crisp salty night air. "Um… I really…" I glanced off to the side, hesitantly. "Dunno."

Cassie caught the suspicious guilt reflecting on my pale face. She narrowed her icy blue eyes on me. "Brooke," she inquired warily. "What did you do?"

I smirked and let my line of vision stray off to the side to avoid her probing eyes. "Well, you know how I get when I'm pissed. Some loser jack ass decided to send me flying with his big fat ass and so naturally…"

"Brooke!" Cassie screamed in my face, obviously upset with me. "Why do you always cause trouble?! Even if some guy knocks you over, that doesn't give you an excuse to pick a fight."

I snorted, miffed. "Well, tell that to the douche bag. He started it," I insisted, stubbornly. "He knocked me over and made me spill my pop all over myself. And even after that he didn't even apologize. What would you have done, Miss Goody-two-shoes?"

"Not pick a fight. Obviously," she retorted glaring me down, disappointed. "We came here to have fun, Brooke Sparrow. Honestly…"

"HEY YOU!" Cassie froze in mid-sentence. We both turned our heads to see the five werewolves pushing through the crowd. Locals and Fork kids alike scrambled out of their way. God, they didn't look too happy to see our sorry faces.

Cassie's eyes widened in terror. "Brooke. **Just **what did you **do**?!" She demanded panicked. Her mind was going into a whirl wind of bewilderment. "They look pissed!"

I laughed nervously, snatching her. My laughter sounded like an dying hyena. "I electrocuted one of their buddies for being an ass and ended up electrocuting three of them!"

Her eyes bulged, nearly popping out of her head. "You what?!" She shrieked, horror-struck.

"Look! You can save the guilt lecture for later!" I shouted watching the group of muscled up boys coming our way, taking off with her in toe. "But for right now… RUN FOR IT!!"

We took off, racing across the stony surface of the rocky coast, heading for god knows where! We didn't know the geography, but did it matter? When you have five pissed off werewolves coming after you, the best thing to do if you want to be survivor is run and you better run hard or else you will be knee deep in shit! We headed off toward the northern end of the beach, the seaside party disappearing behind us. Cassie and I glanced over our shoulders as we sprinted over the rocky terrain, adrenaline pumping through our bodies, pushing us forward. One of the werewolves had given way to chase. The hot head, Paul. It figures he would be the dumb ass to go after us.

_How the hell is he still standing_?! I exclaimed inside my head bewildered. _I gave him enough juice to paralyze an enraged bull elephant!!_

If death had a psychical form, Paul would be it right now. He looked ready to slaughter some one and by that some one, I mean preferably me! He leaped into the air and exploded, his human form disappearing into a inflated ball of silver fur. The giant wolf was the size of a frickin` horse, if not bigger! My heart leaped into my throat as the giant monster tossed back it's head and howled fiercely. His friends called after him, frantically trying to attracted his preoccupied attention. One of them, one of the taller meatheads took after him, while I noticed the others fanned out. Dread washed over us. That wolf was closing distance, quickly. We were dead meat if we didn't pick up the pace.

"Uh…!" Cassie's shoelace got caught on a sharp rock sticking out of the stony beach. She hurtled forward, flying through the air, touching down hard against the rocky ground. She rolled to a stop in a moan of pure pain.

"CASSIE!" I screamed skipping to a stop and whipping around, heading back for my fallen sibling. The giant silver wolf was approaching fast, it's dangerous fangs bared with it's black lips curled back in a vicious snarl. I rushed forward coming to Cassie's aid.

"Cass, get up!" I shouted, my eyes fixated on the rapidly approaching over grown puppy dog with sharp teeth, really sharp teeth that could tear us apart within minutes. "Come on! This is no the time to be lying down!"

"Speak for yourself," A panicked moaned followed as she struggled to climb to her feet. She winced. "AH!" She collapsed. "It hurts!" She cried and glanced behind her, tears starting to flood into her eyesight. "I think I sprained my ankle!"

"What? Fuck!" I cried out of frustration and turned to face the malicious werewolf coming our way. I jerked out my hand. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" My hand began to tingle, static shock accumulating inside of it. I clenched it and darted in front of my sister, whining it back, the energy gathering inside of it.

_This is bad_, I thought gritting my teeth, facing the fast approaching wolf, the glowing of it's piercing eyes flashing in sight.

"Paul!" I heard a deep husky scream come from behind it. I didn't take my eyes off the silver wolf, my hand drawn back ready to fire. A loud, thunderous roar filled the air as another larger wolf came rushing in. The flash of it's deep reddish brown fur colliding into the other wolf's body, sending it flying. The impact sounded like thunder clashing during a thunder storm. My jaw dropped agape, watching the two werewolves face off. Snarls erupting out of their thick muscular throats. They began circling each other, crouched down, the huge muscles underneath their floating coats of fur, tensed and ready for a sudden attack. Simultaneously, they launched at each other, fangs bared and flashing. They collided, snarling, biting, dodging, and growling.

I felt Cassie cling to me, her eyes wide as mine in horror. I jumped ten feet into the air as a warm firm hand planted itself on my shoulder. "Don't move," a deep throaty voice instructed calmly. "Just stay still."

In an instant I knew who it was. It was Sam. The pack leader. I felt myself cling to my sister tightly, she too busy staring in fear at the snarling wolves, battling it out. I held my breath, my heart burning in my chest.

"Now, I don't hold a grudge for what you did," Sam said softly. "It was out of self defense. That much was obvious. I have no clue who you or your sister are, but I need to you follow my instructions very carefully."

I nodded silently, unable to take my eyes off the battling giants. The words were caught in my throat. "Stand up very slowly," he ordered, keeping an firm hand on my shoulder. "And back away. Don't make any sudden movements."

I nodded again. _Humph, easy for him to say._

I grabbed onto Cassie's arm, while Sam took the other. We slowly pulled her to her feet. She whimpered having to rest weight on her injured foot. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder, making myself a support for her to lean on. "Come on," I whispered, seeing her eyes still as wide as basketballs. Fear shone brightly in them. I jerked her along, being careful with her swollen ankle.

Cautiously, we recoiled away from the fight, our eyes warily watching the two werewolves' every single move. They were too busy trying to take an chunk out of each other to notice our disappearance.

The other three pack members met us by the edge of the woods. Their fixation had remained on the fight until Sam caught their attention. The three over muscled boy's inquiring eyes landed on our approaching figures. Sam motioned toward my sister and I.

"Take these two back to Emily's house while I break up the fight."

I watched as Sam headed back off down the slope, striping. I tore my eyes away and continued up the slope, carefully watching where I stepped so Cassie wouldn't have to put so much weight on her injured foot. The fierceness and severity of the fight down below echoed through the cool spring night air. Even with the stars out and the scenery serene, the growling, snarling werewolves as they lunched at each other repeatedly disrupted the tranquility that usually settled itself on these peaceful rocky shores.

I felt the judging and curious stares as Cassie and I stood before the towering giants. I shot them a agitated scowl, then looked over my shoulder just in time to catch a glimpse of Sam's transformation into a giant malevolent black as night wolf. He deliberately threw himself into the fight between the two battling wolves. The fight escalated.

"Alright, let's get going," one of the meat heads stated, grinning from ear to ear. He was the shorter of the three. He shot my sister and I a grin. "Follow us, ladies. Your escorts shall escort you to the glorious manor of Sam and Emily."

"Wow, you sound like an idiot," I commented, staring at the shrimp of the group with an raised eyebrow.

The shortie laughed and slapped me on the back. Hard. Real Hard. I gagged, nearly tripping forward, losing my balance. "Hey now! Is that anyway to talk to your saviors, girlie," he laughed.

My left eyebrow twitched. "Girlie?"

"Brooke, please…" Cassie moaned, tugging on the hem of my shirt, looking up at me with pleading, pain stricken eyes.

Guilt swirled in my stomach. I sighed, letting the shrimp's comment go. He wasn't exactly a shrimp. He was freaking taller than I was, but compared to rest of the meatheads, he looked to be the shortest in the group.

Cassie winced as she tried to pull away from me, wanting to walk on her own. She nearly tripped till one of the boys caught her. "Whoa there," he said grinning and swung her into his arms bridal style. "You're in no condition to walk. Here, let me carry you."

"That's… n-not necessary," Cassie squeaked, starting to bug out. Her eyes wide from shock.

"Just let him," I snapped glaring at my sister. Being stubborn was one thing we emo sisters had in common. "You took a pretty nasty fall."

Cassie grimaced and stuck out her tongue at me. The tall guy carrying her laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "This coming out of the mouth from the girl who pissed off Paul," he remarked smirking. "You two are certainly strange, ain`t ya?"

"Looks who's talking, **wolfy**," I shot back, emphasizing my use of _wolf_ to get my point across.

"Okay. Okay, you caught us," He laughed and jerked his head toward the commotion down on the water front. "I don't think anybody can ignore the fact of hard core evidence of werewolves in plain sight. I'm Jared," he introduced himself and then nodded to the other two pack members. "And the laughing idiot to the left is Quil and the grinning goon on the right is Embry."

"Right," I murmured looked back and forth between the three. They all looked the same to me.

Cassie examined their open expressions from her uncomfortable position in Jared's arms. "It's nice to meet you," she replied and smiled warily. "I'm Cassie Sparrow and this is my sister, Brooke Sparrow."

"So you're name is Brooke?" Embry asked, eyeing me suspiciously. A grin spread across his natural dark skinned face. "You got some balls standing up to some one twice your size. Paul is a hand full. He's always losing his temper. Most people aren't crazy enough to stand up to him."

"Or stupid enough," Quil muttered grinning wickedly, giving me a wink.

I punched the big oaf in the arm. "I heard that, moron," I commented, smirking back. "And I'm not like most people. Most people don't have the skills like I or my sister has."

"Or the guts," Jared remarked, smirking and nodded toward the towering trees to our left flank. "Come on, let's go. I think Sam will be fine on his own."

"A-Are you sure?" Cassie piped up watching the fight down below warily. The snarling and growling of the enraged wolves had gotten worst.

"Positive," he reassured and started walking. "He is the pack leader after all."

_Oh, that's reassuring to know_, I thought rolling my eyes and followed him into the extensive forest that was La Push. Above us the trees towered, like wooden skyscrapers, their evergreen branches fanning out in every direction to block the starlight cascading down into the deep rooted and pine needle covered floor below. The fallen branches and dry pine needles crunched under the weight of my shoes as I followed the three giant muscled-up boys through the thick undergrowth. I found my senses heightened from my psychic powers of being able to sense different electrical currents. I think it came with being a techno path.

Quil yawned and started to stretched his arms way above his head. "Man, can't we just phase and run to Emily's house in our other forms. It would be a lot quicker," he complained.

I think both Cassie and I stiffened to his proposal. Much to our relief, Embry shot him a look. "Forget it. We don't want to shake up the girls more than what they already are," he responded shooting a sympathetic glance toward my sister, humbled uncomfortably in Jared's huge arms. In them she appeared small and fragile.

I was practically gasping for breath once we reached the tiny, two story piss yellow cottage, all the way out in the middle of nowhere. It was wall to wall trees, surrounding the tiny house like a protective fortress. The tiny freshly painted house with a tiny flower garden planted in the front seemed out of place in such a unforgiving, gloomy, rainy region. I glanced, exhausted, toward Cassie, who was still blushing and uncomfortably seated in Jared's thick arms. Lucky bitch. She got a free ride and here I had to walk for miles. I think my blisters had blisters. My feet stung inside of my flats. Next time when and if we go partying again, I'm wearing hiking boots.

"Hmm… Something smells delicious." Quil sniffed, his big mouth agape slightly, drool starting to run down his chin. "Smells like…" He paused. "Emily's making her famous beef stew. Yummy."

In indignation I watched the three burley boys race for the front door. Dear god, how can they still have so much energy left after hiking through treks of trackless forest?! We must have been walking-well they were walking; I had to jog to keep up with their long graceful strides- for hours.

My poor feet. How they ached. It took all I had not to fell over in pain. I heard my sister cry out my name before she vanished into the house with Jared, leaving me standing out in the middle of the woods at night on the verge of collapsing from fatigue. I groaned and stumbled precariously toward the front door. My fingers wrapped around the cold doorknob and opened it, finding to my bewildered skeptical eyes that the tiny dining room could hold three towering beefy teenage testosterone filled boys, crowding around one single table, that suddenly seem too small for all of them to fit around.

A petite young woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, late teens emerged from around the busy, shaking, laughing bodies of the boys. She might have been beautiful, even gorgeous, if it was wasn't for the red snare of claw marks that covered half her rustic tan skinned face. The scars descended into her rich purple long sleeve shirt, coming out onto her small fragile right hand. They looked years old, but still fresh, leaving half her smile in a permanent scowl and one of her sparkling vivacious black eyes dead and a milky white, ghostly almost. Must have been some attack to leave her so utterly divided between horrid and beautiful. Besides the unsightly evidence of a tragic causality, she seemed psychological sound and clearly happy to welcome uninvited guests.

"You must be Brooke. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée," she greeted openly, her mouth in a half smile. "Come in. Come in. You look tired. Your sister said you were right behind them."

I raised an wary eyebrow. Emily seemed sweet enough. It was rare to come across some one who was truly hospitable toward a complete stranger. "She did?"

"Hey Brooke!" I saw Cassie's hand poke out from behind one of the hunched over boys' back. She was hidden among the chortling, moving, punching werewolf teens. A ping of reluctance crept it's way into my mind. I did **not** feel comfortable having my poor fragile sibling sitting with those big, dangerous bodies of muscle.

Cassie's beaming head peered out, straining to see me over the playful house roughing fur balls. "Emily made blue berry muffins! You better get one before Quil hogs them all." Well, it was good to see her cheerful in spirit again, despite the fact it was only moments ago when she and I were both wary of being escorted by such a huge pack of intimidating looking teenage boys.

"Hey!" I heard Quil's slightly higher masculine voice exclaimed offended.

Laughter followed by the sound of some one being punched in the stomach, turning out to be Embry, thus inspiring a new array of shouts and playfully rough jabs being exchanged between pack members. Fear for my poor little sister being caught up in the middle of that roughhousing made my stomach churn with uneasiness. It didn't bother Emily though. Guess she was used to having a house full of rambunctious overly muscular idiots. In fact, she snuck her hand right in the mist of them and yanked out the half empty plate of blueberry muffins right out from underneath their noses. A chorus of "Hey" and "Awe, com on" echoed around the table.

"Sorry boys, but you have to save some for your brothers when they get back," Emily scolded them gently, like a mother would to a unruly child. A wave of "boos" went around the room. _Wow and how __**old**__ were they? _

"Here you go, Brooke," Emily said generously handing me one of the saved muffins. "Better have one now before Sam and Jacob and Paul gets back. They'll all gone by then."

"Hm. Thanks," I murmured and took a bite, chewing slowly mulling over the fact something was nagging me at the back of my mind. It hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh! Emily? Can I use your phone? I accidental fried my cell fending off an out of control werewolf."

Conversation suddenly seemed directed toward my reference to the short tempered idiot, Paul. Laughter filled the air as each boy made a half witted comment on the subject.

"Out of control? That's Paul alright!"

"Five out of seven days a week he's going berserk!"

"Better work on that temper of his or else he's not gonna have any clothes left!"

"He'll have to run around naked till his ma can afford him new clothes!"

"He'll be like walking down the road and a semi will drive by and he'll be like waving to it and the driver will be like 'What the fuck?!" and then "Ah!' and vroom, go flying off a cliff!"

"Hahaha! Where the hell did you get that scenario, Quil? Pull it out of your ass?"

"Yeah, that sounds like something you would do."

"Shut up!"

Emily smiled pleasantly. "Sure. Go right ahead," she replied ignoring the peanut gallery. "It's right in the kitchen next to the refrigerator."

I nodded. "Thanks." And rushed past the table full of chortling teenagers into the tiny tiled kitchen. It was quaint. Soft hues of butterscotches and blues decorated the rectangular room. I spied the phone hung up on the wall hidden in the shadow of the white refrigerator. It was an old fashion coil phone. I hadn't seem one of those since I was a little girl. I picked the phone and dialed in my home phone. I pressed the blue receiver to my ear, listening to the dial tone, followed by the phone at home ringing. One ring. Two ring.

_Oh god! Please let the stupid ghost have found and brought my dad home by now!_ I prayed, silently. On the fourth ring, Dad picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad! Thank god! You made it back!" I cried relieved. "Did the spirit that Cassie sent find you alright? That guy wasn't a pain in the butt, was he?"

"Brooke? Where the hell have you been, young lady?" Dad demanded into the phone causing me to cringe and hold it away from my poor tormented ear in dismay while he harped. "I've been trying to contact you and your sister for the last three hours and yes, James was useful. Thank God, he found me when I was completely lost. That darn GPS was no help at all. Modern technology isn't as great as they say it is! I tried getting a hold of you two since I got home! Where are you? Why haven't you tried to call me? You've worried your poor father to pieces! I thought something unspeakable happened to you two. Where are you and where's the car I had to rent? Brooke Sparrow, you better have not totaled it already!"

I winced, scratching the side of my cheek, unsure how to answer the several question that were repetitively being hurtled at me over the phone. Dad was frantic! "Sheesh. Calm down, Dad. Cassie and I are in one piece. Well, I'm okay at least. Cassie sprain her ankle while we were running away from a raging werewolf."

There was a long scary pause on the other line. "Brooke." Dad's calm deep voice came low and impatient, threatening that if I valued my freedoms as a rebellious adolescent I better elaborate what I meant and fast!

And so there I was explaining and clarifying everything that had happened at the party from our arrival, to the arrival of the pack of werewolves, to the part where I got into a piss-off contest with one of the pack members making his already short fuse inch him closer and closer to transforming him into a raging embodiment of destruction. Every minute I spent explaining, sealed my fate all the more with the end results being Dad lecturing my ear off over the phone, and promising reenacting my already earned punishment of six weeks with an addition of seven week mores of chores and extra hours of studying for all school promoted assignments. To top it all off, he demanded that Cassie and I come home right away. We were both in way over our heads. It shocked me that even Cassie was in deep shit too. I mean I was the one mostly responsible for the chaos that was reeked over the course of the night. Thankfully her final sentence wasn't going to be as harsh and cruel as mine.

"Yes, sir. Uh-huh. Love you too, Dad. Bye," I murmured into the phone before hanging up, my demeanor permanently dampened than what it already was for the night. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair frustrated. Cassie was seriously going to strangle my sorry ass neck for this. I just knew she was going to read me the riot act for being a complete and utter illogical idiot.

"Well, what did Dad say?" Cassie inquired, peering over Embry's hunch form. He gagged when she pushed her weight on his back trying to get a better view of my gloomy deposition.

"So much for Dad not believing in grounding," I grumbled, sullenly.

Cassie's ice blue eyes widened, stunned. "Wow." She mouthed, exaggerating the 'ow' part of _wow_. Her face became a blank canvas. "How long are you in for?"

I groaned, ready to pull out my own hair in exasperation, placing my hands over my eyes. "Fourteen weeks of forced labored and doing lawn work! I have to mow all that freaking grass!" I proclaimed in anguish. There went my perfect mark of being paler than a ghost through out the course of year, even during the hottest months! There was no way I was going to stay my wonderful pale complexion. I tanned so stinking easily! "Oh the horror."

"Damn, you really did it this time, Brooke," Cassie said with a whistle, impressed by my resilience in getting myself knee deep in trouble. "Dad must be angry. I hate to say this, but I told you so-"

"Oh shut it! You're in trouble too, Cassie!" I snapped glowering at my sister dangerously. The atmosphere that seemed so care free before suddenly became tense as Cassie and I exchanged heated glares. Even the jovial laughing werewolves stopped their conversation to tune in attentively to our heated talk.

"What?!" Cassie practically screamed and tried to stagger out of her chair, nearly falling over in the process, to make eye contact with me on a level surface. "You've got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of cruel joke, Brooke Sparrow? I didn't even do anything wrong. You were the one causing all the trouble! That's so not fair!"

I frowned intently at my sister. "Well, _sorry_ I can't take the full force of our dad's wrath, Cass," I retorted rolling my eyes and placed my hands akimbo on my hips. "I guess he's thinking we're both probably responsible this time. You for not keeping an eye on me and me, for not keeping my temper in check. " I caught the indignant glare coming from her. I glanced off to the side, hesitantly. "Or something gay like that."

Just then, the front door swung open allowing Sam and company to enter into the tiny cottage. Now the small rectangular space felt really claustrophobic. Paul and the other muscle head werewolf were laughing, punching each other playfully as they waltzed in through the door. They immediately stopped upon sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere. Both them and Sam exchanged glances with each other and then with the rest of band of werewolves, their eyes scanning around the room until they fell upon Cassie and I. We both stiffened under the watchful eyes of the suddenly intimidating overly ripped guys. I noticed that one of the werewolves', the one with the shaggy hair, eyes remained on Cassie longer than the others. A veil of uncomfortable silence settled.

Emily slowly walked over to Sam, who instantly wound his arm around her petite waist and subtly kissed her on the lips. "Did we come in at the wrong time?" he inquired softly, breaking the silence.

Emily simply shrugged. "The girls were getting into a slight argument over Brooke's phone call to their father," she murmured. Uh, yeah, like we _couldn't_ hear her?! It became obvious all focus was centered around us. A awkward situation to be in, especially when it's a stranger's house with people you hardly know.

I sucked in a deep breath and relaxed, sighing. "Well, whatever," I said trying pretend if as our little sibling spat was never interrupted. "Dad wants us home ASAP."

Cassie frowned and shifted all her weight to her good foot. "That's kind of hard when our only form of transportation is all the way back at the beach, don't you think?" she seethed through gritted teeth in both pain and annoyance.

I rolled my eyes. "You think I planned for this to happen, Cass?" I argued sharply, walking forward to grab my sister by the upper arm and guide her back to her seat at the table. "Now shut up and sit down before you make that sore ankle of yours worse."

_I suggest we stop biting each other's heads off. It's making us look like a bunch of old snickity pickity hags_, I mentally advised. _The werewolves are really giving us the look._

Cassie rolled her eyes, mentally. _Gee, I wonder why. _She visible wince when I shot her a psychic smack in the side of the head. Luckily, the werewolves probably only thought it was from her sprained ankle bothering her. She sighed, inwardly. _Fine. Truce then? _

I nodded absently. _Truce then. _I agreed and looked back around the crowded room, warily.

"At least stay for dinner," Emily offered when tension finally exited the room, "before you go."

"Thanks for the offer, Emily, but no, we seriously can't," I replied politely declining, stilling being halfway shaken from tonight's little fiasco. "Our dad made it quite clear that if we didn't get our sorry butts home soon, that we would be in deeper shit than what we already are."

"Oh, but we insist," Sam stated looming over the two of us, looking like a predator about to devour it's pray. "There's a few issues we need to clear up before we let you two go on your way."

An ominous shadow fell over Cassie and I, sending shivers of pure fear down our spines. "Uh… Yessir!" we piped in unison too afraid decline further.

A chorus of whoops and cheers echoed around the room, signaling that the vote for us staying a little while longer was unanimous. We were out numbered, seven to two. Cassie and I glanced toward one another.

_Brooke, is it just me or is the world conspiring against us_? she wondered sighing in disbelief.

"Apparently so, my dear sister. Apparently so," I muttered, slouching, shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my hoodie. "Um… Emily, can I use your phone again, so I can let our dad know that we're going to be bit?"

"Of course. Go right ahead," Emily encouraged beaming happily. "I have to reheat the stew anyway. Would you girls like to join me in the kitchen so you don't have to be in a room full of roughhousing boys?"

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Embry exclaimed in protest.

"Yeah, we haven't managed to break anything in the least three weeks!" Quil declared proudly. Was that really something to be proud of?

"Way to go guys," Sam said laughing. "By the looks on their faces, I think your idiocy inspires enough confidence for some one to trust a mischievous four year old."

"Boo! You suck!" one of the boys cried, tossing a sneaker Sam's way. Sam caught the flying sucker without flinching and tossed it back, smacking Embry in the face.

"Hey! Dude, what the hey?" Embry cried taking said shoe and chucking at the alpha male. Now the roughhousing really started. Shouts and cries of laughter shook the very foundation of the tiny cottage.

"Alright, to the kitchen with us," I grumbled grabbing my sister by the arm, pulling her out of harms way. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder, toeing her to the kitchen.

"Here. Let me help," a deep husky voice asked, suddenly lifting my sister from my grasp.

I whirled around. "What the hell?" Standing before me was the werewolf with the shaggy hair, carrying my fretting sister in his big beefy arms.

"Brooke, a little help here!" Cassie exclaimed struggling in his firm grasp. "Would you stop gawking and tell him I can walk by myself? My ankle isn't that bad!"

I examined the look in the overly muscled boy's dark eyes. The way he watched my sister. The reflection was intent and protective. Cassie squirmed, not liking the unwanted attention. I smirked. "Why don't you set her down at the island… Um….?"

"Jacob," was all the guy said. He was too fixated with Cassie, cradling her in his arms to look me directly in the eye. "You should stop squirming," he advised her grinning like a dope. "That ankle of yours looks pretty bad."

"Right. Jacob," I said smirking all the more. Cassie shot me a look that promise a slow and torturous death once we got home and away from any witnesses. And here they say I'm the violent one in the family! Hah!

I let him go first into the kitchen and followed quickly, but not before feeling the probing eyes of an on-looker. I turned to see Paul pulling himself out of the ruckus. He looked around sheepishly, approaching me with caution. I guess he didn't want another electrical shock to the system.

"Yeah and what do you want?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow as he stood before me, suddenly shy.

"Uh… Hey listen. About earlier." His dark fierce eyes flickered around the space, mulling over just what exactly he wanted to say. It was kind of funny, seeing a mythical beast who was suppose to be vicious and feared by all, acting like an awkward teen. Well, he was kind of a teenager; a really huge teenager! "I was sort of out of control and I thought of my actions on the way back and I'm…" He choked out the last word, "sorry."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at his humiliation. "Let me guess, you usually aren't force to say sorry, right?"

He narrowed his eyes at me in aggravation. "Look, are you going to take my apology or not?" he snapped impatiently.

I smirked. "Sure." I held out my hand. "I was kind of being a bitch myself back there. Shall we call it even?"

A small smile spread across Paul's rustic face. He reached out, taking my hand into his, squeezing it hard. We shook on it. "Yeah." He laughed out loud. It was a deep vibrant laugh. "You know I've met never a girl that's gutsier than you! You're really something. Most people would back down facing a snarling giant wolf."

I smirked acknowledging his firm grip and hearty laugh. "Yeah, well, I'm not like most people."

"Here you go, Cassie," Emily commented during our late night dinner, wrapping a cold wet towel around Cassie's swollen ankle. "That should keep the swelling down."

That sucker had turned a nice purplish red color. It was definitely going to bruise nice. We were out sitting in the small cozy kitchen away from the feeding frenzy going on out in the dining room.

Man, I had never seen such a sight! Those werewolves were vacuuming the food off their plates faster than you can say, "emo, emo, emo" seven times in a row. They were grabbing anything that was in close enough range to shove into their hungry mouths. I wouldn't even dare to put a human limp in their way. They'd probably eat it without a second thought as to what it was! I'm even surprise they even tasted their food at all!! They finished off the three course meal in no time and then it was onto business.

Sam cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the tiny crammed dining room. His face remained serene and open when he spoke. "As we all know what was suppose to be a fun night out at the local seaside bonfire with the kids from Forks took a strange turn of events." He paused pressing his lips together before going on. "Our cover was almost blown by two certain individuals, one of them," He gave me a wise ass smirk, "pushed one of us to the brink of phasing, which he actually did finally after we got far away from the curious crowds of civilians."

Chuckles originated within the room, the pack members huge muscular frames shaking with unseen laughter. Quil and Embry jabbed Paul in the sides, snickering. He, being the hot head he is, raised his fist silently threatening to beat their bloody faces in if they didn't stop snorting.

They quickly ceased when Sam held up a hand, saying he wanted to continue. "Now I need you two to understand what kind of situation you're in." His bushy black eyebrows drew together, casting a shadow over his darks eyes, making him appears ages older than the rest of the pack members.

He narrowed his eyes on Cassie and me as we sat up against the far wall. I had took a seat near Paul and tweedle dee and tweeble dumb, whom occasionally tried to a arouse out of the quick tempered werewolf. Cassie on the other hand, sat on my left, being under the ever affectionate gaze of a certain shaggy fur ball (Jacob Black). He had chosen to stand against the wall, slowly inching his way into Cassie's personal space, which forced her to scoot further each time, nervously, nearly ending up sitting in my lap. I eventually had to shove her back into her own seat, where Jacob sat happily waiting to gather her up into his arms like child would their favorite stuff animal. She squeaked and shot me one of her death rays saying, "Brooke, I am seriously going to kill you in your sleep when you least expect it." I shrugged it off, turning my attention back to a patiently awaiting Sam.

"Hanging out with werewolves isn't usually safe health wise, both physically and mentally. There's risks to it. There are times like tonight," He paused taking a deep slow breath, glancing briefly at Emily's ruined face. A dull anguish hung in his shining dark brown eyes. "…where we lose control, especially when we're experiencing extreme anger or excitement, and we phase into our wolf forms, but before I go any further… Brooke, I need to know exactly what you told your father when you called him."

I sighed heavily, leaning back in my chair. I was, let's just say, reluctant to answer bringing back memories of only moments ago when my father lectured my ear off over the phone. "I told him I pissed off a pack of werewolves at the beach party and that we were taken to the alpha male's house where we were currently waiting for him to drag back the other two hotheaded fur balls, who were currently battling it out along the beach far out of any reach of innocent eyes."

A deadly stillness had befallen the room, abruptly. All eyes in the room were narrowed immediately onto me. Apparently I said the wrong thing.

"You what?!" Paul shouted, practically right in my already aching ear. His arms started to shake and quiver, violently, working its way up into his shoulders and body. Startled, panicked whispers migrated around the room. "That's just _**perfect**_. You broke the first rule without even thinking it over?! You stupid..."

I grimaced, pulling away. Wow and here I thought we were on good terms. I glowered at him, pissed off myself. "What the hell else was I suppose to tell him? That we were abducted by aliens?!"

"Our father's not naive, Sam," Cassie piped up, turning all focus on herself, while she sat awkwardly in Jacob's lap. A light blush colored her pale cheeks. "He would have known something was the matter as soon as he had spoken to Brooke on the phone. He's a powerful psychic. He would have known that we weren't at the party and that we were staying with something preternatural. There's no use lying to him. He would have known the minute he used his abilities, that you guys weren't humans. In fact…"

Cassie's voice trailed off as she lowered her head to the bare wooden floor, embarrassed. "In fact… the moment you guys arrived at the party, Cassie and I sensed something different about you guys," I finished for her, regaining some control over my temper and calmly spoke trying to give them a clear picture. "We knew the moment we laid eyes on you, that you were something of legend and myth. Our sense are keen. We know the differences between a regular human ora and a werewolf ora. We witnessed your change from animal to human at the edge of the forest before you even emerged out of the trees. No werewolf or any other mythical creature for that matter can hide themselves from the eyes of a psychic."

Another silence fell over the room; this time leaving everyone awestruck in its wake. The information we just revealed appeared to be a little overwhelming for the pack. I couldn't really blame them. I mean, they probably thought psychics were the stuff of cheap sideshows at the fair where old creepy gypsies would try to tell your fortunes, and networks looking to boast their rating by hiring so-called contacts, who could allegedly talk to the dead, sending the people into ancient supposedly haunted buildings to thrill the audience at home. I guess meeting the real McCoy was a whole other experience.

"So that stunt up you pulled with your cell phone and the zapping electricity of going through our bodies… That was…" Jacob trailed off shaking his head unsure of to make of it.

"… It was insane," Paul muttered in agreement to his pack brother's sediment. He started to pace the room, frustrated. "I never experience anything like it."

Sam shook his head. "Neither of us have. We thought that we knew everything that there was to know about the supernatural world thanks to ancestral legends passed down from generations to generations," he admitted calmly. His gazed focused on us.

"How'd you do that?" Jared inquired gawking at me. "Cell phones don't generate that kind of power! The type of power to even… electrocute one of us… Man, it's impossible!"

"We're used to dealing with our natural enemy," Sam explained observing Cassie's and my faces, searching for trances of any sign that we were following him. "Any one else outside of what we normally deal with, is out of our understanding. It would greatly help us if you explained what exactly you are."

I sighed, heavily. "I'm a techno path." A quick whisper broke, all werewolves leaning in slightly, listening intently. "I manipulate technology to serve to my will. I have the ability to sense a person's electrical waves and I can amplify my own to be used as weapon or in tonight's case… force a certain among of natural static shock into a cell, shaping it into a type of taizer to electrocute my enemies with. It comes in handy when dealing with the half-witted ass holes of the world. And Cass, here, is a medium. She can use her abilities to call forth spirits from beyond the grave and forced them to all kinds of shit."

Cassie shot me the _look_ for my vulgar language. She sighed and turned to Sam curious. "So what is your natural enemy anyway?" she inquired intrigued as hell, titling her head slightly. "What could put something as powerful as a werewolf on edge?"

I nearly slapped myself in the face for her stupidity. I mean, come on! It was in all the horror movies! A werewolf's natural enemy! It was so freaking easy and Cassie calls herself a horror movie fanatic.

Jacob tightened his grip around her waist, making her stiffen even more, the pink blush blooming into a red tomato. All pack members exchanged wary glances, their expressions unsure. The tension coming from the werewolves smothered the room thickly, making it hard not to feel on edge.

Jared sighed. "Well, the wolf's out of the bag now. I suppose we should tell them." He looked for Sam's approval.

Sam nodded, gravely. "It would only be fair. After all, those leeches have screwed up before and we let them off easy. The treaty doesn't say anything about people finding out on their on, so no use trying to hide everything," he replied leaning back in his chair at the head of the table.

_Huh? _What were they blabbering about? I raised an eyebrow, inquisitively, my sight scanning the room, watching the rest of the pack nod in agreement. It looked like Cassie and I were going to be plenty of late getting home. This discussion might take all night. Good thing we weren't in any rush to face our father's less than perfect fiery wrath.

All focus narrowed down onto Sam as he began explaining the situation existing between the wolf pack of La Push and the local vampire coven in Forks, turning out conveniently to be the Cullen clan. Big shocker there! Cassie and I had suspected that something was odd with the uncanny inhumanly beautiful family from the beginning. I smirked, thinking of all the little evil things could I do to dear Mr. I-Got-A-Stupid-Expensive-Shiny-Volvo-And-A-Crowbar-The-Size-Of-Manhattan-Up-My-Prissy-Ass. Oh the joys of knowing that now I had some dirty laundry on his sorry pompous egoistic ass. I think I even scared my sister as that wicked smirk of mine grew larger and larger. By the end, my mind was reeling with devious diabolical plans on how to torture the poor pathetic son of a bitch! And we all know who I'm talking about here.

The clock on the wall above the kitchen entrance read 2:00 in the morning by the time Sam quickly concluded the meeting. His dark eyes were narrowed on us, awaiting our reaction. If he excepted us to flip out and freak, I hated to disappoint him. Cassie sat silently brooding over the information, sorting through it, while I only grinned and made a dismissive gesture.

"Well, it's good to know what we're in for," I replied, standing up and stretching. "Thanks for the little confession ceremony, gents. We'll definitely get in touch with the lot of you once our time in purgatory is up."

"Brooke, this is no time for fooling around," Cassie reminded me, sending me a sharp glare. "This is serious business. They're entrusting us with their whole tribe's secret. That's huge!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my jacket. "I know. I know," I said and turned to Sam. "Don't worry, your pack's secret is safe with us. Our family has lived with secrets for centuries. We even had to keep secrets from our own mother."

My sister's eyes widened, agony shining brightly in them as she looked to me. "Brooke," she muttered, pulling out of Jacob's lap finally. She brushed herself off, blushing like mad.

I shrugged into my jacket, sighing. "Mind if one of you fellas give us a lift back into town?" I asked changing the subject, nonchalantly. I pointed to the clock. "We're already in deep shit as it is. I have a feeling Dad isn't going to be too happy if we don't show up soon."

Jacob immediately jumped to his feet. "I'll give you girls a lift home," he volunteered eagerly, his piercing dark eyes shining in the dim lighting. His pearly white teeth stood out in contrast to his dark rustic skin when he flashed a smile our way. I had a distinct feeling that smile was mostly directed toward Cassie. "If you girls don't mind waiting for a couple of extra minutes, I'll be right back with the _Rabbit._"

Cassie gawked at him, befuddled. "You drive a bunny rabbit?" she asked, titling her head acutely. "Like a poor furry defend less bunny rabbit?"

Jacob and I both rolled our eyes. I smacked my confused sibling in the back of the head. "No, you hyperactive dimwit. He means a car! You know like from the 1980s?"

Cassie rubbed the back of her sore head, shooting me a dirty look. "I knew that," she murmured miffed.

I rolled my eyes. _Riiiiigggghhhtt. And I play children's card games with President George W. Bush in hell._

Jacob smiled and patted Cassie on the head. "Right. I'll be right back in few with your chariot, mi` ladies," he remarked impishly and hurried out the door, disappearing into the night. Cassie and I stared after him puzzled.

"Wow, took about 'being eager to please,'" I quoted smirking and nudged my sister in the ribcage. "I think he has the hots for you, Cass."

She groaned, pulling her arms over her head, hiding her face, sinking back into the chair. "Great. Another unwanted admirer," she grumbled.

I snorted, unconvinced. "Sure. Like you didn't enjoy sitting in his lap during the meeting."

Cassie shot me a glare. "For your information, it was the most embarrassing experience in my life. The guy acts like a love sick puppy. He's like Mike Newton, except even more stupidly obvious."

I snickered and poked her in the arm, sitting down next to her. "Awe, you liked it and you know it. You were tomato red," I teased.

"I did not!" Cassie protested loudly, puffing out her cheeks fuming. Before she could spit out another heated statement, knowing laughter from came from in front of us. We turned to see Embry and Quil quietly chortling at their own little inside joke.

"What are you bimbos laughing at?" I demanded and took noticed that even Paul was snickering.

Cassie made a face. "Yeah, what's so hilarious?"

Embry and Quil exchanged glances, simpering away like there was no tomorrow.

"Should we tell them?" Quil required, that grin spreading wider across his pearly whites.

"I don't know. I don't want to risk Jake's wrath later when he comes back from dropping them off," Embry chuckled nonchalantly. Was it really that much of a secret, that we couldn't be let in on it? Was it bad enough where Jacob would send them on a one way rocket ship to hell if they spilled the beans?

"Just what are you guys getting at?" Cassie wanted to know wavering underneath their beaming faces.

"I'll give you a hint," Paul said beside us, sitting back down, now with a Pepsi can in his large hands. "It's a part of being a werewolf."

I raised an inquiring eyebrow. "And _**how**_ is that suppose to help us? It's not like one rinky dink clue is gonna solve the mystery," I stated frowning.

"Unless that clue is really a important piece of the puzzle," Paul countered.

"Now you're really not making any sense," I muttered. "What? Did your mother use your head as a basketball when you were little?"

He glared at me, maliciously. "Never. Insult. My. Mother," he snarled, his hands visibly shaking.

Cassie sighed at my bad habit of trying to piss every one off. "Brooke."

I blinked, pretending to be innocent. "What?"

"Tell me something," Paul said shaking off his anger problems. He lightly tapped his long slender index finger against his chin. "How much do you know about werewolves after tonight?"

"Enough to say Hollywood really warped the werewolf legends," I remarked off handedly. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"Ever heard of something called, _imprinting_?" he inquired mischievously.

"Huh? What? No."

"What's that?" Cassie asked, leaning over me, fascinated. Just then, we heard the faint sound of a car pulling up the long twisting driveway. Headlights beamed into the house and then moved away, the vehicle parking out front. We heard the side car door open and shut, and the sound of approaching footsteps.

Paul, Embry, and Quil all chuckled softly underneath their breaths. Wise guys smirks spreading across their rustic faces, leaving Cassie and I out in the cold.

"Never mind," Embry said making a off-handed gesture. "Jake will have to explain this one. Bug him about it on your way back to Forks."

As soon as Embry said that, the front door opened to reveal Jacob standing in the doorway, ecstatic. His beaming face glowing even in the night. He stepped into the house and let his over excited gaze land Cassie, warmly. He stepped aside and made a sweeping bow.

"Your chariot awaits you, ladies," He jested simpering up a storm.

Cassie and I looked to one another and got up. Sam and Emily came back into the room. They both smiled warmly. Emily came up and gave Cassie and I each a hug. "You girls are welcomed back any time. Don't be afraid to drop in next time in your La Push," she declared warmly. God bless her soul. She was the nicest person either of us had ever met so far. She pulled us into another hug "It was nice meeting you two. Jacob take care of these two girls, ya hear?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, beaming. "Yes ma`am."

Sam held out his hand for Cassie and I to shake. "It was nice meeting you guys. Maybe the next time we meet it won' bet over you pissing off some one, eh Brooke?" he suggested laughing shaking my hand heartily.

I laughed too. "Don't be surprise if it is though! I do have a reputation to proceed you know."

Sam laughed and shook his head. Jared and every one else said their good-bye before we headed out the door. "Hey Brooke!" Paul called stopping me in my tracks. I turned to him in the doorframe as Jake helped Cassie limp over to the open passenger seat of a shiny black racing sports car.

I smirked. "Yeah? What? Ya overgrown puppy dog?" I demanded coyly.

Paul smirked back, equally cocky. "Make sure to give those bloodsuckers hell for me, will ya?" He asked as a favor.

I laughed, grinning. I ignored Cassie's little, "Oh god, don't encourage her," remark underneath her breath. I liked this one. Paul might turn to be one of my favorites of the werewolf crew.

I hugged the big guy, laughing. "Oh you bet I will, Paul! I'm not a hellion for nothing," I proclaimed, proudly.

A light blush colored Paul's dark skin. He looked away, nervously. "Alright. Alright. Don't get mushy on me now, just when I'm starting to respect you," he murmured.

"How this then?" I wanted to know, punching him in the arm. "See ya around, flea bag. I'll come back when my dad decides to let me off parole. Until then."

I waved to the hot headed werewolf and headed for the car. It turned out I got back seat, which sucked because if I felt claustrophobic inside a dining room full of beefed up werewolves then I felt like a trap rat in a really, really tiny box, that didn't even have room for air to breath.

"Jeez, buy a small enough car?!" I complained while we were driving down the dark meandering road making its way through the expansive North West Pacific Forest. "Man, I'm surprise even you can fit in it!"

Jake laughed at my remark. "Maybe that's because I'm more flexible than a regular human," he stated coyly and gave Cassie a quick wink.

"Hey! I saw that!" I snapped glaring at the back of his bushy head. "Don't make any suggestive talk with my sister, fur ball or else I'm chopping off your man gems."

"Ouch! Sorry, I can't control my male hormones, Miss Pmsy," Jake remarked with a wise ass grin.

"Brooke, be nice," Cassie scolded scowling at me from over her shoulder. "Stop threatening Jake that you're going to rip off his balls."

"Yeah, be nice, Brooke," Jake echoed smirking.

"And you. Stop egging her on," she added, giving him a equally irritated glare. "The more you mess with her the more she's amp to call you out. That's the number one mistake people make when they try to tick her off."

This only made Jake smile even more. "Sure. Sure," he said in a patronizing tone. A mischievous gleam reflected in his eyes. "So where do you girls live exactly? In town or just outside of Forks?"

Cassie hesitated. "Um… maybe it's best if you just drop us off at the Newton's Sports store," she suggested. "I mean, Dad's probably about ready to call for a search party by now. We don't want to aggravate him any more than what he already is by having a boy dropping us off."

I nodded in agreement. Didn't want to provoke Dad's rage and Jacob's parents suing us for nearly murdering their son with a butter knife or a chair over the head.

"Yeah, just drop us off at _Newton's Outside and Sporting Goods._ Our car is still there. We don't want to answer any unnecessary of where the new rental car is. I'm already in enough trouble from the other one being totaled." And then I added underneath my breath. "No thanks to a certain bronze haired Volvo owning bastard."

Jacob glanced into the review. "Who?"

Cassie waved her hand in front of her, warily. "Trust me. You don't want to know."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Five

_Talk About Flying Balls of Fury!_

_Awe Snap…_

(Cassie's POV)

I stared out the window in despair watching puffball sized snowflakes come drifting down from the dark cloudy sky above as it consumed every inch of the horizon. The snow clump together in piles, clinging to the sidewalks, windows of the school buildings and cars alike, and the once freshly green grass. So this is what it must be like to live in a place where a sunny day was a rare phenomenon. The endless blabbering of Mrs. Scones, the Health teacher, drifted down from the front of the room. Like I was listening anyway. This morning I had awoken to the white stuff felling past my bedroom window. A rude wake up to anyone who lived in the sunny state of California where snow only existed on the movies set of Hollywood.

I turned around in my seat, facing the front just in time to catch Mrs. Scones announce something about a mid-semester project on the nine body systems. That was one thing about moving in the middle of the year I didn't like. Either Brooke and I were way behind in one subject or way ahead in another. I had already taken Health class last year as a sophomore, so every topic that Mrs. Scones went over was a repeat. I guess that's the benefit of having education in a state where regents reigned supreme and being on top of your personal academics meant everything.

_Looks like I'm not the only one bored out of my wits_, I thought spying Jasper and Emmett out of the corner of my eye. The two siblings were literally staring off into space, not taking interest in any of the facts coming out of the teacher's mouth. I had been able to persuade Jasper to give up his window seat the week before, so I could get a chance to admire the stagnant view of Forks High gloomy parking lot. Let's just say he was reluctant to comply. I had to give him my deadly puppy-dog eyes and did the "pretty please with sugar drops and whip cream on top." I think I scared him. His entire face contorted into a painful looking expression with his nose wrinkled and his eyebrow raised and his mouth puckered up like a fish. He hasn't been able to look at me the same since without making that face.

"Now I want all of you to pair up into groups of two to three," Mrs. Scones explained, her beady eyes scanning around the room. Her hawk like nose and sharp defined features remained me of a vulture. A very blind vulture. She wore these thick square spectacles that amplified her small raisin eyes into humgo sized marbles.

"I shall have a hat up here with the names of each body system on a piece of paper. Once you're done forming your groups, select a representative. They will then come up and pick out a body system for the group. You will show me your piece of paper and return to your group. I shall give you all of today's class time and tomorrow's to get your project started." She stopped, her eyes flickering around the room, a shriveled smug grin spreading across her pale wrinkled face. "Alright begin."

I turned to see Emmett and Jasper already debating on who was going up. Looks like I already had my group. "I'll do it," I volunteered. They froze and slowly turned to me, confusion written all over their faces. I blinked, suddenly feeling alienated. I titled my head to the side, cutely. "I am in your group, right?"

Emmett and Jasper exchanged wary glances. I puffed out my cheeks, narrowing my eyes at them with a raised eyebrow to boot. "Right?" I had nowhere else to go and they were the only people in the entire class I actually felt comfortable with. Even if they were bloodsucking vampires.

I watched as Jasper's face did that thing again which made him look like he just ate a super sour piece of candy. Basically, the fish face. I could have laughed. Emmett smiled, nodding. "Sure. Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," he chuckled.

Such a jolly giant. He wasn't as muscled up as the werewolves in La Push though. Those fur balls were huge! Not to mention now I have my very own faithful big grinning puppy dog to look forward to next time Brooke and I planned on visiting the reservation.

I beamed back and stood up to make my way to the front of the room. Kids were giving me the "I can't believe she's teaming up with the Cullens" stares again. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. I looked back toward the Cullen siblings sitting way in the back, far away from the rest of the chattering students. I sighed. I guess I could see why most kids steered clear of the unusually pasty white godlike students. They did look intimidating to those who weren't used to the supernatural.

I leaned back against the teacher's desk waiting for the rest of my peers to take their time picking out of a dingy looking baseball cap. I made a face when it came time for me to stick my hand into the ragged black and blue cap. I quickly snatched up a piece of paper, not bothering to take my time. I unfolded said slip and read its contents to myself. "Uh? Uh…" My face scrunched up in disgust.

"Well? What is your body system?" Mrs. Scones inquire haughtily, giving me the evil eye if I didn't hurry up. Like there was anybody else waiting behind me! Her shriveled face creased more when her thick bushy eyebrows furrowed together, her basketball sized eyes narrowing on me. "Well? Miss Sparrow?"

I laughed nervously, placing a hand behind my head, glancing off to the side. "Um…" I swallowed dryly and muttered, "The female reproductive system."

"Huh? I can't hear you, Miss Sparrow," The old bat stated, throwing me a sharp glance, impatiently. "What is your group's body system?"

_What is she? Deaf? _I just said it. I guess Mrs. Old-Hag-Bag didn't turn up her hearing aid this morning. "The female reproductive system," I repeated a little louder.

"Please do speak up, Miss Sparrow," the teacher demanded, taking off her glasses to clean them with a musty smelling rag. "I know you can be louder than that. I've heard you shouting to your friends outside of class."

The heat in my already hot cheeks flared up. I clenched my fists, indignantly. All eyes were on the back of my head. Whispers and quiet giggles filled the stuffy class room. _What was today? Pick on the Emo Girl Day? _I slammed my piece of paper down on the desk in front of her.

"I said, 'the female reproductive system'!" I practically shouted, glowering the old bat down. I wanted to add, "Is that loud enough for your deaf old ears?", but being the respectful person I was, I held my tongue. Laughter broke out all over the room. My little scene caused an up roar from the rest of the class. Mrs. Scones must like making the new kid, especially some one as exotic as me, look like a complete and utter fool in front of her other students.

"Now. Now. There's no need to shout, Miss Sparrow," the old witch remarked smugly, writing down the system. "I heard you the first time."

"W-What?!" I stammered. More laughter followed. I think my face reached a whole new level of red. Mrs. Scones was _really_ trying my patience.

"And the members of your group?" Mrs. Scones asked indifferently, oblivious to the death rays I was sending her way.

I took a deep breath calming myself. No need to act like Brooke, even if my anger was righteously justified. Still I couldn't help from clenching my teeth when I spoke. "Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale," I replied, this time making sure my voice was loud enough for the old bat's ears to hear.

She finished writing and handed me back the slip of paper. An arrogant grin plastered itself to her wrinkled face, making the crows feet worse than what they already were. "Now. That's wasn't too bad, now was it, Miss Sparrow?" Mrs. Scones commented haughtily. "Just remember to be louder next time."

I just wanted to scowl in disgrace. How could a grown-up, especially a well respected educator, act like such a bitch? Mrs. Scones played favorites. I knew that the moment I stepped into class on the first day, but still it pissed me off that some one could be so petty. I forced up a smile and nodded, quickly. "Sure thing, Mrs. Scones."

I whirled around and trudged back to my seat all the way in the back where Emmett sat snorting. _Note to self; Send a really bothersome spirit to haunt Mrs. Old Fart for the next three months. _

I sighed, taking my seat, ignoring all the cocky stares I was getting. I turned to my group, shoving the embarrassing slip of paper their way. Emmett, the jolly giant, was still snorting. "Is she always like that?" I wanted to know, peevishly.

"Pretty much," Jasper stated nonchalantly, bored out of his wits. Jeez, he was such a lifeless zombie.

Emmett smirked, picking up the slip of paper. "Excellent choice, my dear Cassie," he boomed rejoicing. "We all should benefit from this project."

"Uh… Emmett," I muttered, reaching across to wave my hand in front of his chortling face. "Hello! There's a girl in the group! You think I want to learn about something I already know all too well?"

"Then your insight as a female will be much appreciated in getting us a better score," Jasper cut in smirking.

"Awe, so zombie boy actually has a personality," I stated off handedly, giving Jasper one of my famous eye rolls. "And here I thought you were nothing, but a blank void underneath that pretty face."

Jasper glared at me, blankly. "And why are you so moody today, Little Miss Sunshine?" he inquired. "What happened to that happy-go-lucky over hyperactive girl, we all know?"

I snorted, stretching out. "I'm not all sunshine and smiles, Jasper," I remarked. "Even the hyperactive people have their days, especially," I paused to shoot a glare toward the front of the room, "when a certain old hag decides to humiliate me in the front of the entire class."

Emmett chuckled. "Don't take it personal, Cassie," he said in his deep booming voice. "She likes to do that to all who don't meet her so-called standards."

I sighed, grinning. "You're right. Just another snotty teacher nobody likes," I said snickering. Yeah, I had those in my old school in San Diego. No big surprise there.

Health passed by very slowly. It seemed an eternity until the bell ending fifth period rang, releasing everyone from their mundane classes for a period of recess. Lunch time. I gathered my books quickly, shrugged into my parka and followed Emmett and Jasper out the door. The chilled frosty wind nipped at my exposed cheeks, stinging my nose. I pulled my hood over my head and wrapped my coat around me tighter. Why did Forks have to be so cold? I missed the warm sunny weather of San Diego.

"In coming!"

_**Kerr-splat!!**_

"Wha?!" I stumbled back just in time when a gigantic snowball went whizzing past my head, my back arching like I was in one of those slow mode action scenes from _The Matrix_. "Whoa!" My feet slipped out from underneath me, my bottom crashing to the cold hard pavement. Stupid slippery sidewalks! "Ouch."

I heard Emmett's booming chuckle from above me. He and Jasper stopped turning to me. Emmett leant one of his large hands for me to grasp and pull myself off the sidewalk. Another snowball went flying past nearly nailing Jasper; it collided with some other poor unfortunate soul.

I groaned, rubbing my sore bottom. Today was just not my day. "Ow," I moaned. "Great and I already damage my tail bone over the weekend. Now I won't be able to sit right for a-."

I stopped in mid-sentence to see a nerdy boy with an acne ridden face hobble by with a big ball of snow shoved halfway up his ass-crack. "Ow. Mommy. Ow," he grumbled.

"What happened to you, Yorkie?" Mike wanted to know, jogging over to the poor pain inflicted nerd.

"I just learned why gay guys don't walk straight," Eric muttered, his redden face flushed as he reached around to pull said snowball out of his butt. "One of the football players thought they would get a riot-ow- out of shoving snowball up my butt-crack."

Mikey Boy cringed. "Yow." Just then Newton noticed my pale profile standing on the sideline. "Yo Cass! What's up?" he called eagerly, practically skipping over! He tried to flash one of his _award winning_ smiles my way. "Hey. How's it hanging? "

I mentally reminded myself not to grimace on the outside. "Hey there, Mikey Boy," I said forcing a smile. "Pretty good. What happened to Eric?"

Mike laughed, his blue eyes sparkling brightly. "Who knows!" he exclaimed.

What a jerk! His friend gets an etyma and he's too caught up in trying to flirt with me to even care. This is why I hate popular guys.

"Anyway." He cleared his throat. "How do you like the snow? Must be a change from San Diego's sunny weather."

I rolled my eyes and started walking down the sidewalk again. I glanced around trying to find Emmett and Jasper, who suddenly became invisible, ditching me to chat with Old Mikey Pooh. I caught a glimpse of them, up near the cafeteria entrance. They were already with that one super model chick, which looked like she should be on the cover of a swimsuit magazine. I noticed Pixie girl joining them quickly, slinking up beside Jasper.

"It's okay," I muttered making a face, but then jumped ten feet into the air as a white projectile went whistling dangerously close past my face to splatter into Mikey Boy's, sending him flying backward to land in a heap in the parking lot. I gawked in awe as the poor kid laid flat on his back with a huge clump of white stuff covering his baby face like icing on a cake.

"Bwuhahaha!" A familiar maniacal cackle echoed in the cold crisp frosty air.

"Hey! You could have hit me!" I shouted whirling around to see my sister's simpering profile approaching us.

Brooke was dusting her hands off, smirking. "I know," she stated in an off handed tone. She peered down at Newton and whistled and cackled loudly. "Damn, I didn't think I hit him that hard!"

I frowned. "You're enjoying the snow, aren't you?"

Brooke smirked, placing her hands on her hips, her fierce brown eyes scanning the snow campus, observing the other students getting into their own snowball fights. Her usually pale complexion was a soft pint hue from the cold brushing against her face.

"Damn right I am!" she declared happily and bent down gathering up another deadly snow ball of doom.

"Traitor." I puffed out my cheeks incredulously. _Well, at least that makes one of us,_ I thought miffed.

She packed the snow together tightly. "This has got to be the coolest thing ever. We never got snow back at home," she stated righting herself and scanned the horizon searching for another victim to pelt the freshly made snowball at.

"Uh… Brooke?" I inquired, stepping off the sidewalk to poke at Mikey Boy when he didn't climb to his feet right away. He laid sprawled out on the rocky lightly dusted ground, no doubt seeing stars in his vision. "I think you killed him." I shook his shoulder, gently. "Hello, Mikey Boy! Any common sense left in that brain of yours?"

Mike made a gurgle sound and murmured something like, "twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what… a-duh." I snickered. Yep, I definitely didn't think he was getting up any time soon.

"Chst, should I care?-AHA!" Finally she spied her intended target.

_Uh-oh_, I thought watching her face change from brooding to something more sinister. _She's got that evil diabolical grin of hers._

This couldn't be good. Brooke drew back her hand, poised like a pitcher at the pitcher's mound about ready to throw the winning curve ball at the World Series. In a flash of the eye she let that sucker ripped with a graceful swing of her arm. The snowball went hurtling through the air. An annoyingly high pitched screamed soon followed.

Jessica Stanley and company--Angela Weber, Lauren Prissy Pants, and the ever Miss Pessimistic of the Year, the world is going to come crashing down on my head, Be~lla Swan--stood paralyzed on the spot, her pink V-neck shirt now covered in white snow. The emotions that flickered across her face ranged from dumbstruck horror to bewilderment. Jessica's gazed lifted to a triumphant cackling Brooke. Murder gleamed brightly in her depthless brown eyes, her pinked lipstick mouth agape. It was a pretty hilarious sight. Like Barbie getting a rude wake up call that she wasn't the magical princess she once perceived herself to be, but just another ordinary plain Jane.

Jessica shot Brooke a warning glare and began molding her own sloppy arsenal of snowballs from a nearby diminutive snow bank. "You are so dead, Sparrow," she snarled, ready to pummel my sister with giant white que-tips. They're nothing like the hard packed snowballs Brooke could muster up.

Brooke snickered. "Am I now?" she retorted, sneering, bending down as well creating another solid compacted snowball. "I'm not the one walking around looking like another carbon copy of Brittany Go-Freaky Spears? What happened to your hair? Did you stick your finger in an electrical socket?"

That did it. That little sadistic comment sent Jessica right over the edge. I made it a good point, along with Angela and Bella, to hurry out of the way before the fur really started to fly. Lauren decided to stay behind and be Jessica's back-up support in their little battle against my sister. Emo Girl of Chaos versus the Paris Hilton Clones. The epic battle of the decade!! Who will win and who will lose? Better yet, don't answer that. It was hands down Brooke would no doubt come out on top as the victor. After all, my sister isn't sane enough to back down when it's two against one. As the fabulous sexy Jack Sparrow has said, "If I was sane, this probably wouldn't work."

"Hey Angela!" I exclaimed latching onto my friend from English class. I cast a side glance to the bump on the log next to her. A wired beam spreading across my face. God I loved this part. "Hi Be~lla!"

Bella scowled at my immaturity as I dragged Angela across the pavement grinning like a fiend. "Why do you do that?" she inquired obviously peeved.

I played dumb. "Do what?"

"Say my name like that," she grumbled, while we walked. She was holding a binder, ready in hand, incase some of the other students decided to target her.

I simpered away like crazy. "Well… that is your name, isn't it? Be~lla!" I demanded, toeing Angela down the sidewalk.

She struggled to keep up. "Uh… Cassie, can you not yank my poor arm out of place?"

"That is not what I mean," Bella insisted fuming, narrowing her eyes, her brow creasing profoundly. "Why do you say it like that? Are you trying to annoy me to death?"

"Uh… Cassie. Seriously, my arm is… starting to hurt," Angela whined shyly.

I shrugged, pretending to not actually know what she was ranting about. _Now why would I do that?_ "Say it like what? You're not making any sense," I remarked. "And nobody is trying to annoy you to death! Nobody wants you pushing up daisies. Stop being so pessimistic. Maybe if you changed your mood a bit, karma wouldn't come around and bite you in the butt!"

Bella stopped short. "What?!" she cried. "How dare you presume-?!"

Just then she was cut off when a snowball came whipping through the air and hit her right on in the side of her face, nearly knocking her over. It was then, followed by another and then another and another until Bella was a walking snowman, or her case a walking snowwoman with a basket case complex. If that wasn't enough, a nerdy kid running away from an army of muscle-head football players, plowed into her, toppling both of them over, collapsing in a heap on the side lawn.

Angela and I gawked at the wreckage from the collision. I whistled impressed at my prediction. "Dang, your luck really does suck," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Oh my god!" the nerd boy exclaimed scrambling to his feet, frantically as Angela and I helped dig a battered and bruised Bella out of the snow pile. "I am so sorry Bella! I didn't see you! I was running, trying to get away from the football players. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Are you okay? I am so sorry!"

"Ben, it's okay. Really," Bella stated through gritted teeth as we helped her to her feet. I wasn't sure if it was out of indignation or pain. She shot me a malicious stare, accusing me with her eyes. I think I now knew what waving a red flag in a front of a bull meant. Me and my big mouth; but then again, it kind of was her fault for not paying attention to her surroundings.

I'm guessing now one of Bella's mains goals was to stay away from me for being right about her negative karma. Hey, it wasn't my fault she was such a basket case. I turned to leave the happy group to do whatever they wanted. I had to go save Brooke and I a table in the probably now crowded cafeteria, but then again, there were a lot of kids still hanging outside, having a jolly old time lobbing handmade balls of snow at each other.

By the time I staggered into the cafeteria I felt like I just scurried my way through a war torn battle zone, completely covered in bits and pieces of snow. I groaned. "Wow, talk about barely making it out alive," I grumbled dusting myself off. I found our usual table near the mysterious Cullen Clan.

I sent them a friendly wave. "Hi dudes! What's up?"

Emmett seemed to be the first to notice me. He waved openly. "Hey Cass," he called. His siblings seemed reluctant to incline their heads my way. "Get caught up in the cross-fire I see."

I laughed back, smirking. "You have no idea. How the hell were you guys able to avoid being targeted?!" I declared, strolling over. The other Cullens appeared to lean away from my very being at their usually quiet secluded table in the deserted corner of the cafeteria, warily observing me, in both disapproval and yet curiosity as to why I wanted to actually have a decent conversation with the most avoided teens in all of Forks High.

I tried wriggling my eyebrow, comically. "You absolutely must tell me your secret, darling," I stated in a fake high class tone, which belonged in one of those corny nineteen seventies TV shows where the snob always sounded like she had nasal congestion. "I'm always looking for new ways of not being pummeled to death by dangerous blunt flying white balls of frozen H2O. I'm looking to preserve my almost none existent life before I reach the ripe old age of forty, and decide to move out to Hawaii after I retire from being a professional snowball dodger, and go fight vicious man eating adorable penguins for the rest of my life."

I thought for sure that Emmett was going to roll over and explode into a millions of pieces of meat heads chunks. He tossed back his head, cracking up so hard he fell right out of his seat, hitting the poor defendless aluminum floor with a loud _**CRACK!!!**_ His big bulky form accidentally left a huge vampire shaped dent in the floor, rolling around laughing his head off.

Suddenly the cafeteria grew abnormally quiet and still. Only the obnoxious thunderous roar of a nearly dying Emmett penetrated the flabbergasted atmosphere. Rosalie, or so I guessed Emmett's super model girlfriend name was, and the rest of the Cullen crew, shot Emmett appalled glares for bringing all attention to their lonely little table on the edge of the world. The Bronze Wonder's eyes went from Emmett to me so quickly, that I wouldn't have caught the movement if I was a normal human. Pure frustration reflected brightly in them as he scanned my face, securitizing its grinning emo-ness.

"Killer penguins?" Edward questioned raising an eyebrow at my strangeness, breaking the silence at the table, trying to ignore all the curious stares they were suddenly getting. "Penguins live in Antarctic, not Hawaii. It's too warm for them there."

I puffed out my cheeks in dismay. What a spoil sport. "Fine! I'll make it killer teddy bears then!" I exclaimed. "Happy now, party pooper?"

Edward looked back; shock, frustration, and most all of distaste coloring his godlike features. Rosalie gave me a death glare. Jasper just sighed in exasperation. He was getting used to my weird emo ways by now.

Alice stared at me, questionably. "But teddy bears are supposed to be cute and fluffy. They're lovable. I don't see how they be can accused of being menacing," she stated confused by my wild tale.

I snickered, menacingly, creeping in, leaning on the table and pointing a finger at her. "Oh really? That's what they _want_ you to think," I remarked in a low sinister ghostly voice. "They're cute and cuddly on the outside, but on the insider they're nothing but warped twisted little fiends that wait until the lights go off and everybody is asleep. They come out at night to molest innocent children in their sleep and plot nefarious schemes to take over the world one household at a time!"

Alice gawked at me, her bright ocher eyes widening disturbed at my out landaus theory. She became even paler than what she naturally was. Her jaw dropped, while eyes narrowed on me, freaked out. I think Jasper was the only one to roll his eyes. Of course, I think I even scared him too a bit.

"O-oh okay? Interesting theory," Alice stammered, rapidly coiling back in her chair putting space between us.

I pulled back laughing at the tops of my lungs. My cackling wasn't as half as loud as Brooke's or as booming as Emmett's, who was still rolling around on the floor, holding himself together from the massive hysterics threatening rip apart his aching sides.

"Kidding! Kidding," I stated, waving my hand in front of me, chortling. "Man, you should see the look on your face. It's priceless! As if teddy bears are really murderous little gremlins looking for world domination. That's just plain ridiculous."

Alice slowly turned to Jasper, utterly bewildered and pointed a quivering finger in my direction. "I-is she always like this?"

Jasper nodded, gravely. "Yes. Last week she hypothesized that chimpanzees were going to somehow, miraculously, find their way into NASA, steal one of their rocket ships and fly off to Mars to start their own jungle civilization."

Rosalie, Alice, and Edward both eyed me, apprehensively. The laughing fits coming from Emmett had finally taken a turn for the better. His booming voice was the only sound that hung in the air around the uncomfortable atmosphere of the Cullen table. I sensed that they didn't like my bizarre sense of humor.

Rosalie sighed, twisting in her seat to glare ominously at some poor passer-by. "Its official, this girl is beyond insanity," she murmured quietly.

Edward coughed, clearing his throat. "Speaking of which? Where is that raging homicidal psychopathic sister of yours?" he wanted to know, absently, pretending to hold no real interest in the whereabouts of my crazy temperamental sibling. His seductive honey gaze scanning the cafeteria. "I have yet to hear her _melodious _voice come bellowing through the doors."

I blinked twice. Why was Edward suddenly so interested in what Brooke might be doing? Or her case, what kind of mayhem she was trying to unravel on Forks's supposedly peaceful school grounds. "Oh… Brooke… well… she's…."

"Looking for mio?" inquired a gloating feminine, yet mischievous voice. All attention turned to find Brooke standing behind the seated figures of the Cullen kids, a triumphant grin spreading across her red flushed face. Clumps of frozen water clung to her rustled boyish hair cut, the heat from the on coming ventilation of the cafeteria already starting to melt the particles of snows away from her soggy clothes. She looked like she had been having the time of her life, pummeling the living day lights out of other students with her compacted snowballs of doom. Her dark brown eyes gleaming, vividly.

She smirked, wickedly and leaned toward the bronze wonder. "Awe, how sweet," she cooed in a sugary sweet voice, grabbing his cheek and pinching it roughly. "Were you worried about little ol` me, pompous ass hole?"

Edward grimaced, leaning away. "Honestly no," he seethed back, glowering and touching his cheek like he had just been violated. "In fact I was hoping to not see your absurd insane grin today."

Brooke strained to keep her smile, which was slowly twisting itself into a conniving sneer. "Oh, that's just too bad," she retorted back, pulling away, reaching into her bag, "cause I made something for you."

I sighed, sensing what was coming next. Unfortunately, I don't think Eddie Boy caught the flash in her dark brown eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, incredulously. "You did?" he asked, stiffening slightly. "And what would that be? A shrunken head?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Even better," she said off-handedly, pulling out a medium size dripping white object._ Uh-oh…_

"Eat snow, pretty boy!" With a manic cry, Brooke shoved said snowball into Edward's face and smothered it all over his priceless gawking face.

Another silent spell was cast over the table and the entire cafeteria as Edward jerked out of the way, sputtering and gagging. He nearly fell out of his seat. A moment of shock radiated throughout the entire cafeteria, before an uproar of delighted laughter rose from the masses. All at poor Eddie boy's expense, might I add.

Edward staggered out of his chair, suddenly. He sent death glares Brooke's way. His face contorted in a perfect mask of malice. If he had hated her before, now he utterly loathed her.

"What is wrong with you? Have you gone insane?!" he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the porcelain walls of the cafeteria shattering the softly conversing air, drawing everybody's inquiring eyes even more to their table.

This serve only to encourage Brooke. " Yep. And you just figured this out?" was her contemptuous reply. She gave the bronze wonder the bird, simpering wildly.

Edward's eyes widened aghast. His face becoming even whiter than what it already was. His golden eyes darkened to a burnt gold color. "You are the most crude, self-centered, absurd, sadistic, unreasonable, outrageous, obtuse person I have ever met!"

Brooke smirked and gave an exaggerated bow. "Why thank you, dearest jack ass. I try my hardest to be."

_Oh boy, this isn't going to end well,_ I thought frantically, glancing from the fuming Edward to my sneering sibling. _They're getting along worst than what they were last week!!_

Edward's jaw was strained, his hands clenched in fists of silent rage. "You-!" he snarled, his voice low and fatal, every visible muscle underneath his clothes tightening.

Alice jumped to her feet after her bright eyes had glazed over for a second. "Edward no!!" She held out a hand to stop him.

Brooke snorted, tagging me by the arm. "Come, sister dearest. Let us leave Mr. Temperamental to wallow in his humiliating defeat," she stated light heartedly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me along. "I feel like celebrating. Let's blow this Popsicle stand. I hear that the lunch line is handing out free ice cream sandwiches."

"Brooke," I seethed underneath my breath, shooting the Cullens an apologetic look, watching all of them move to restrain a growling, rigid Edward, who leered after my sister with quiet promises of slow painful deaths. Jasper, with the help of a now no more laughing Emmett, dragged the wrathful vampire out the side door, leaving the cafeteria in a stunned stillness.

After lunch's confrontation, Eddie Boy wasn't in either Biology or Gym. He had officially ditched the rest of the school day. I guess I couldn't blame him. Especially after being so utterly and completely mortified by my insensitive wise ass sibling with her tendency of causing trouble. The last two periods of the seemingly long school day passed by at a turtle's pace; Biology being a complete bore, especially with a still pissed off Bella, ignoring my very being, which was pretty much routine by now. She was probably still angry with the fact my statement of her negative attitude brought self-inflicted pains had been so successfully proven. Of course, I had my faithful golden haired idiot, Mikey boy, who had miraculously survived the blast to the head from one of Brooke's snowballs of doom, to keep me company. In gym I played one-against-two odds in badminton. I still smoked the team I was playing against, turning out to be Mike and Bella. I didn't know it was physically possible to give yourself a etyma with your own badminton racket until Bella somehow managed to shoved her racket halfway up her sulking butt after accidentally nearly lopping off poor Mike's head when she went for the birdie.

That girl sure had rotten luck. It took the gym teacher and both of the school's nurses to remove said racket. Let's just say, Bella had to go the emergency room, howling in pain, with the fact she wouldn't be able to walk straight for the next three weeks. Maybe she should look into harmonic meditation for the clearing of the mind. That usually helps clears anybody's case of super back luck.

Brooke busted into a spastic fit of laughter. "You've got…. Hehehehehe… to be kidding me…*snort* How the hell do you that?!" she demanded through tears of pure irrational enjoyment later on when we had gotten home from school. Our dad had named himself our official cabbie for the remainder of the school year or at least until Brooke is off parole from last weekend's mishap.

I stared, apathetic at my sibling as she rolled around on the floor, laughing so hard that she was balling her eyes out. "I am so happy you are enjoying yourself," I stated and went back to reading, lying sprawled out on the couch in the living room.

Brooke snorted and rolled her eyes, giggling. She picked up the remote and started surfing through the endless channels our dish able us to receive. "So…" she murmured, suddenly serious. "Still no sign of that bastard spirit yet?"

I looked up from my book and shook my head. "No. Not yet," I muttered furrowing my eyes at the back of my sister's head. "What do you think happened to him? I mean, he _was_ supposed to come find us once he safely brought Dad home."

Brooke shrugged, nonchalantly. "Dunno. Maybe he got lost."

I chewed on my lower lip, uneasily. "I don't know, Brooke. Spirits are able to navigate around pretty easily because of their ectoplasm bodies. They're highly sensitive to living electric waves. He would have been able to tell the difference between us and the rest of the kids at the beach party."

"But we didn't stay at the beach party, did we?"

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Chst."

"It's your fault, that we got forced into going to that big scary werewolf's house in the first place, by pissing off one of their hot headed members, making him transform and nearly K.O. us."

"…"

"Plus, not to mention, ticking Dad off, so now he doesn't trust either of us. I mean, I'm freaking grounded for a month!"

"Be lucky it's not fourteen weeks, Miss Pmsy."

"Well excuse me, Miss Cruella Deville, for having the right to be angry with you for getting us both waist high in trouble!"

Brooke turned around to glare at me, annoyed. "Didn't I tell that next time you called me that, I was going to sock you one," she threatened in a low chilling tone.

I ignored the warning and rolled my eyes, snapping my book shut after placing the bookmark in it, securing my spot. "Oh-ho, really? Like I care," I spat, glaring back. "It's a name well earned, don't you think? On the account of you being so pessimistic and bitchy. You can never leave things alone. You gotta push and push and push until everyone's pissed off at you because you just can't stand it ever being nice and peaceful. You are such a sadist, Brooke!"

At that moment, Brooke leaped to her feet to tower over me as I merely sat on the couch with a raised eyebrow that said, "Bring it." She growled underneath her breath and whirled around and stalked out of the room, leaving me to burn a whole into the plasma screen. A rerun of _A Haunting_ was on the Discovery Channel. I heard a low crash in the kitchen and Brooke's infuriated voice spewing vulgarity. I'm guessing she dropped a plate or something by how frustrated she sounded. Guess, she was trying to start dinner, but her temper got the best of her.

I slowly climbed to my feet and made my way to my room, wanting to be alone. I trudged up the stairs, slowly, watching the steps disappear below me. I slipped into my room and closed the door. I sighed, closing my eyes and flopped over the end board of my bed, falling into the silky soft comforters. Man, I felt so out of whack. My body ached and I felt completely exhausted. Today was just one of those where I had wish I had stayed in bed.

_Why does Brooke have to so…. Ugh! I don't know! So infuriating, _I wondered, really too tired to think about it. If you really looked at it, Brooke was going to be Brooke no matter what.

A low _**meow**_ came from the foot of the bed. I felt the mattress bounce as Yugi hopped up, purring loudly, rubbing his wet nose against my head looking for affection. I smiled, turning around to pat him, gently.

"Came up here to get some attention, eh?" I asked him, running my hand over his silky black coat. He only purred some more in response. I laughed and cuddled him. "Silly kitty. You're so lovable."

Yugi meowed happily and settled down, ready for a nap. Maybe he had the right idea. A nap sounded like a good idea right about now. My eyelids grew heavy, the quiet atmosphere of my room slowly sinking in around me. I drowsily yawned, pulling myself tightly into a ball, grabbing the blankets, wrapping them around me and my goofy cat.

"Yeah, a nap might just be the cure," I murmured before everything blinked out of existence.

A ping of pain twisted its way through my lower stomach, my eyes snapping open. I sat straight up, wide awake. "Oh no," I mouthed, panic riding through my mind. The nausea was already setting in.

"Crap! Crap. Crap," I chanted, flinging the blankets back, leaping out of bed. Why now?! I accidentally knocked poor Yugi off the bed in my haste. The sun had already gone down; only darkness and the dreary sound of the rain pattering against the window pane gave any hint of what time it was.

Sprinting for the door, swinging it open, I hurried out into the hallway. Brooke was coming up the stairs, a towel wrapped securely around her head and a bottle of milk in one hand.

"What the?" She watched me charge past her. "Cass? What the hell?"

Couldn't talk now. Had to hurry! Oh god! Oh god!! I grabbed the doorknob of the bathroom door and slammed it shut. I quickly peeled off my jeans and plopped down on the toilet. The answer to my worst nightmares was staring me right in the face.

"Awe snap."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weird ville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Six

_Can We Say The Shittiest Day _

_On The Face of The Earth_

_Or What?!_

(Brooke's POV)

Morning comes too early. Way too damn early. The alarm blaring in my ear was enough to drive me up the wall. Unconsciously, my hand flicked out, shoving the annoying thing off the nightstand. The wailing didn't ceased, even when it hit the floor with a muffled thudded. I groaned, yanking the pillow over my head. Two more hours that was all I was asking for!

"Shut up!" I cried, finally fed up with the aggravation. I threw back the covers, snatching the nuisance up off the floor and sending the beeping alarm sailing across the room, smashing out the window with loud _**crash**_!!! "ROTTEN ALARM CLOCK!!! GO BURN IN HELL!!"

I stood there huffing, feeling satisfied and then climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over my head ready for the sand man to come and bring back my sweet dream of the wedding my sexy Bakura and I were going to have with a Chapel and Marik Istar being the devilishly handsome pastor. The pounding of Dad's fist on the door, stopped that from happening.

"Brooke. Time to get up and I hope you're willing to pay for both the broken window and the destroyed alarm clock," he called through the door.

_Shit. There went my allowance for the next two months._

"Better hurry up or else you're going to be late for school," he reminded me before heading off down stairs.

I sighed, groggily, sitting back up in bed. I glared at the door, hoping it would burn to smithereens with my fiery gaze. No such luck, so instead I curled back out of bed and trudged over to my closet to find something to wear. I quickly stripped out of my pajamas. I picked out a three-quarter sleeve grey fish net shirt, pulled a navy blue tank top over it with a pair of green cargo pants. I slipped a pair of black fingerless gloves on and put in my favorite earrings; a pair of black metallic winged earrings. I hurried for the bathroom to do my daily routine. I applied my trade mark black lipstick and dark eye-shadow, smirking at my appearance. I really did look like a true blue emo girl. The black of my natural hair color started to show through the roots of the dyed white locks.

Making a face, I hurried out of the bathroom. Upon stepping out into the hallway, the closed door to Cassie's room caught my eye. I halted about ready to head down the stairs. That was strange…

"Cass?" I called, knocking softly, not sure if Cassie was still pissed off at me from our little spat from yesterday. No one answered. I tried knocking louder. "Yo Cass! You awake?"

I heard some shuffling around behind the hard deep oak surface. The creak of the door opening, revealed my baby sister, paler than usual. Her face was flushed, dramatic purplish black bags hung underneath her puffy eyes. Her usually perky form was hunched over in agony.

She groaned, holding onto her stomach. "Yeah?"

I blinked twice. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

She shook her head and reached for her forehead. "My head's really throbbing and I feel like I'm going to die," she muttered weakly. She wandered back to bed, me following suite.

I put my hands on my hips, inspecting her wavering facial expression as she sat down, wrapping her arms back around her stomach. "Let me guess," I said titling my head acutely. "The monthly visitor?"

Cassie moaned, nodding, collapsing over onto her side. I put forth my best smile and grabbed the covers, pulling them back over her. "Why you don't stay home today, eh?" I suggested. "You'll just end up getting sent home anyways, so take it easy, alright? Big sister's orders."

Cassie didn't argue. She simply pulled the covers up to her ears, getting comfortable. I walked out of the room, fetching two Advil and a glass of water. I came back. "Here."

She sat up and took them from me. She swallowed the pills with a huge gulp of water and washed the rest of it down. I waited.

"Thank you," she murmured and rolled over, pulling the covers back up over herself, getting settle in for a day of relaxation.

"No prob," I said and tipp-toed out, silently closing the door behind me in the process. I shook my head, besides myself and headed down stairs.

Dad was in the dining room, reading over a freshly printed manuscript, editing it. He sipped coffee out of a tacky turquoise cup, his eyes glued to the page before him when I entered the room. His eyes never leaving the page, he spoke, "Cassie's not with you?"

"Nope. She has the bad case of the _you know what_ this month," I replied nonchalantly, making a bee line for the kitchen where my probably luke warm breakfast awaited me. He didn't say anything. Our father was never good with girl stuff. It was freaking hilarious watching him try to explain the birds and bees to Cassie and me when we finally hit puberty. His face had gotten so red that we thought for sure he was going to spring a nosebleed on us at any second and faint right on the spot!! I had gotten a picture of it. I have it posted on my myspace page. It's one of my fondest memories of Dad being so utterly mortified.

Deciding on ditching breakfast, I dumped the plate of cold slimy eggs and rubbery bacon into the garbage, settling on grabbing a chocolate chip granola bar to munch on. I snatched up the car keys to our rented Honda and hurried back into the dining room, wondering if my slow as a snail father was ready to go.

"Hey old man! Ready?" I demanded, focusing my attention on what he was scribbling over his broad shoulder.

He stopped, glancing at me from his peripheral vision. He set down his coffee mug. "You're a fast mover this morning, Brooke. It usually takes you forever to getting going."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Chst. Didn't you say I was going to be late for school if I didn't hurry my ass up?" I demanded. "So get a move on, slow poke. I don't wanna have detention; especially with the way my luck has been running lately."

Dad chuckled, indicating to the clock. "You still have twenty minute left before you have to be on campus. I think we can afford some time to chillax," he stated merrily.

My left eyebrow twitched. "Dad? Please don't tell me you're trying to sound upbeat again," I seethed the annoyance washing back in from when I first crawled out of bed.

He chuckled. "Of course not, Brooke. Whatever made you think that? I'm just hangin` gee. Totally flowing with the groove, hangin` with my all time favorite dawg, homie," he teased, making animated movements as he spoke.

I gawked at him. "Dad, seriously stop, you're starting to scare me."

He laughed, obviously enjoying himself. He set down the manuscript and took the keys from me. "Why don't you grab your backpack and come back down stairs for a quick game of chest before school starts?"

I groaned. He knew how much I hated chests. That was Cassie's favorite board game. I liked playing Monopoly because it was a lot funnier and because I got a lot of money, even thought it was fake, but the idea of controlling a whole town was wicked sweet. I rolled my eyes again, shaking my head and stomped out of the room. I yanked my winter coat on along with my side-saddle and closed the door to my room behind me. Carefully, I made my way past Cass's room and back down the stairs to find Dad waiting in the foyer, rearing to go. I didn't think I took that long upstairs, but apparently I did, which was good. I wasn't looking forward to a mind numbing game of chests with little white and blacks pieces facing each other in a nonviolent war seeing who captured whose queen or king first.

The car ride to school was quiet. Very quiet. Dad kept his eyes clued to the slick road through the down pour beyond the windshield and I stared off absently at the never ending landscape of lush green vegetation. Forks High reared its ugly head in the distance through the rain as it splattered against the roadway, exiting the highway. Dad was a much better driver than I was, I hated to admit. Being careful was his motto. Unlike mine, which was "drive like a bat out of hell and pray you don't hit anything or anyone on the way." Finally we pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the main building. The campus was practically like a ghost town. Great…

I sighed, not about ready to step out into the pouring rain. All the beautiful chaste snow had washed away over night. Damn rain and its retarded tendency to take away all that was bliss in life. It seemed like forever before Dad said something.

"I hope you have a good day at school, Brooke," he said awkwardly. It's definitely been awhile since he gave me a ride to school. "Now remember to get out here right after the final bell rings so we can hurry home. I have a deadline coming up soon after all."

"What? Already?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Dad chuckled reluctantly. His eyes remained focus to the front of us, warily, brooding. "Well, my editor is coming over next week to see how the first part of the novel is doing and she said if I wasn't finished she was going to fill me with a thousands holes to the point not even my own mother would recognize me!"

If this had been an anime, I would have sweat dropped. "Yeech, that bad?" Great, that meant Cassie and I were going to be up for spending some quality time with my dad's bitchy sister, Victoria. Aunt Victoria was also the officially editor of my father's fantasy series. She came over at last twice during the whole process of writing a novel. Being the old hag she was, Victoria would harp our poor dear old dad's ear off on his grammatical errors and crap. It was so annoying. She always stayed with us for a couple of days. Four tops.

_No wonder why Dad seems a little off_, I thought casting a comprehending gaze in my father's direction. I reached over and patted his shoulder. Since Cassie wasn't here to put him into a cheery mood, I had to be the sucker to try to boost our father's sulking spirits.

"There. There, mi padre. I'm sure the whor- I mean Auntie V will be in a better mood this time around," I said in a sickly sweet tone, forcing up a distorted grin that probably made my face look like it was torn between a grimace and a sneer. "Maybe some alien abducted her this time and gave her happy hormones to replace her supreme bitchiness."

Dad threw me a "who are you and what have you done with my daughter" startled look.

I sighed, giving up on the idea of being Miss Positive. That was Cassie's job, not mine. "Either that or just leave it to me," I said smirking. "I'll have that blind old harpy wishing she had stayed back in New Orleans."

Dad shot me a disapproving scowl. "Brooke, please," he breathed, gravely. "I don't need a law suit right now."

Or face the fiery wrath of our aunt's satanic powers for that matter.

I held up my hands in defeat. "Kidding. Kidding," I said, knowing the lecture I was in for before it even happened. "Listen, you can read me the riot act later and I promise this time to take it seriously- But as of right now, I need to be saved of the embarrassment of being seen having my dad dropping me off. Who knows what kind of unspeakable horror they'll spread about me then!"

He sighed in disbelief, smiling and shook his head. "Alright." He laughed. "Have a good day at school, Brooke. Love you."

I smiled back. "Love you too, Dad," I replied. And with that, I shut the door, starting down the sidewalk to get out of this stupid down pour. Washington the gloomiest state in the U.S. No wonder why they have the highest suicide rate! Next to Alaska that is.

The school campus was barely a whisper of what it usually is in the morning, but then again, I did arrive early. Once under the safety of the main office's roof, I observed my dad's car pull out of the parking lot, heading for home. I secretly wished I was with him. Cassie was such a lucky bitch. Not lucky in the part of having her period, but lucky in the part that she got to stay home for the day. I wanted nothing more, but to skip school and not have to deal with the freaking judgmental morons that went here. It was times like these that I really wished I was all the way back in California with Cassie and mine, crew of misfits. There had been seven of us together. We were known for our trademark emo ways of straying from the paths of normalcy with our funky attires, hell bent personalities and our always abundant knack for getting into trouble, or else causing some wide spread well earned chaos throughout the school grounds.

_Man, I really do miss those days_, I thought kicking at the cement, feeling a twang of regret churning in the pit of my stomach. _I haven't emailed any of the guys since we've got here. Maybe I should send Yoh or Malcolm something that says something like, "What's up mother fucker!" or whatever._

I was too lost in my reminiscing to notice that some one had approached me and was now trying to get my preoccupied attention. All I remember is the sensation of having some one shaking me out of my daze. I blinked a few times, reconnecting with the real world to find none other than the grinning pixie child, Alice Cullen herself, along with her gloomy ever presence boyfriend, Jasper Hale.

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Alice. Jasper," I said cautiously. I didn't know what to expect from the two bloodsucking freaks.

Alice beamed back, merrily. "Hey Brooke!"

I sighed. What the freak was up with this little shrimp? I mean, shouldn't she be righteously angry with me for pissing off her dipshit of a brother? "Let's skip the pleasantries okay," I stated off handedly. "What do you want with me?"

Alice puffed out her cheeks indignant to my _friendly_ greeting. "You know, you really are a bit snippy in the morning," she grumbled miffed.

I pushed off the wall with a humorless laugh. "Yeah, well, get use to it," I said, glancing over to see Jasper giving me the death ray for being rude to his little bouncing sprite. "I'm never been morning person and I ain`t planning to change that any time soon."

Alice sighed and placed that natural glowing grin back on her face. "Anyway… Where's Cassie? How come I didn't see her get out of the car with you when your dad dropped you off?" she interrogated, curiously.

"She's home sick," I replied, readjusting my backpack strap.

"So the little hyperactive nymph isn't feeling well?" Jasper inquired finally speaking up.

I shot him a raised eyebrow. "Uh… duh. That's what I just said."

"Emmett will be disappointed. She's the only interesting student in any of our classes," he said indifferently, staring off ahead of him, his eyes seeming to search the soaked, drizzling campus outside of the shelter of the main building's roof.

"Huh." I smirked. "And here I got the feeling you were annoyed by Cassie's ever persistent hyperactive chatter."

His golden eyes flickered back to me. "Yes, well, she reminds me a lot of some one else in my life," he commented his gaze landing on Alice's lithe form as she glanced from him to me, puzzled.

She fluttered her wide ocher eyes innocently. "What?"

"Any who… Where is Mr. I'm-All-High-And Mighty-Kiss-My-Big-Shiny-Wonderful-Volvo this morning? I thought for sure he would hunt me down today for a rematch after his humiliating defeat yesterday in lunch," I wanted to know, looking out into the student parking lot.

"Still licking his wounds," Jasper and Alice stated in unison. This made me smile in triumphant. Hah, figures.

"So let me guess. He's skipping school today because he doesn't want me to see his sorry ass wallowing in self pity," I assumed, liking the idea of Edward crunched in a corner curled up in a ball crying like a baby. "Hah! I bet he's drowning in his own tears right now. That stupid-!"

Alice's and Jasper's eyes widened in fear, their gazes floating past my gloating form. "Uh… Brooke…" Alice stammered uneasily, pointing past my head.

"Not now, Alice. I'm enjoying tearing apart Mr. Monkey-Face-High-Class-Pompous-Good-For-Nothing-Son-Of-A-Rotten-Bitch piece by tiny piece."

"Is that so? How fun may I ask is pulling apart every single strand of my dignity, Miss Sparrow?" seethed a dark malevolent, yet charismatic velvet voice as a towering, plainly rigid body towered over my simpering frame.

I froze in mid-sentence. _Awe shit._ I slowly spun around on my heel to meet the fiery gaze of a very pissed off Edward Cullen, his face twisted into a perfect mask of spite.

I frowned, placing my hands akimbo on my hips. "Hello, Cullen," I greeted empathetic, watching him stare me down, frustration reflecting brightly in his golden eyes.

He frowned back. "Sparrow."

"And what do we owe the pleasure of you showing your sorry face today?" I required, waiting for him to answer.

He seemed almost hesitant, thinking his words out carefully. "I have decided to call for a cease fire between us," he offered, narrowing his eyes on me, warily. "From this day forward we will no longer exchange a single word between us. It is evident that neither one can stand to be in the same room without getting under the other's skin."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee and what gave you that idea."

"I am being serious, Brooke. I won't risk my family's reputation to play your juvenile games," he explained in a cold harsh voice. "You may find some warped form of pleasure pushing people to the very edge of madness, but I do not. So from here on out, neither of us will be speaking to each other. Agreed?"

I sighed, scratching the side of my head. There, he goes again. Acting all civilized and superior to rest of us. I folded my arms in front of me. "Fine," I said exasperated and reached out a hand to shake on it. "Agreed."

Edward smiled, like he had just lifted a huge unspeakable burden from his shoulders. "Agreed," he echoed, shaking hands.

Inside my chest, my heart suddenly stopped, the heat suddenly flaring up in my cheeks. That was the time first I had ever seen anyone look so inhumanly angelic when they truly smiled. I quickly dropped my gaze, my hair hanging in my face to hide my amazement. I flinched at his cold hands. It was like he stuck them in a freezer, but then again, what did you expect from the undead?

I precariously pulled away, stunned a little, and gave Jasper and Alice an awkward wave good-bye. "See you guys in second period," I said quickly and hastily. I made my way back out into the rain that seemed to drench the entire campus in a miniature flood that overflowed the gutters and drains. My boots slosh in the water that ran off the sidewalk. I could feel the heat spreading across my cheeks into my ears.

_What the hell was wrong with me?!_

_A ceased fire, huh? _I pondered, draped across my desk in English. There was a substitute filling in for Mr. Muller. Cassie and I had two different English teachers. No wonder we were at different parts of the lesson plan for the year. I tuned out the insane chatter of Jessica and Lauren, who might have been gossiping about some big dance coming up and who they were going to ask out. Miss Doom-and-Gloom was trying desperately to keep them on track. It was basically a work period, which translated to "goof off time while Mr. Hard Ass Muller was away."

_He's first the person to actually come up and tell me that he can't deal with my shit any more. Usually the cold shoulder happens naturally after the idiot finally gets it through their thick heads that you can't call the infamous Brooke Theodore Sparrow out. Most people first try to prove me wrong, and then give up. Huh… It feels… weird._

"Are you going to ask Mike to the dance?" Lauren blabbered aimlessly, obviously texting secretly underneath her desk. Oh yeah, like nobody _could _tell she had an illegal device on school grounds.

"Well duh. Of course. He is like _the_ hottest guy in school!" Jessica chirped pitifully in her high pitch whiny voice.

"Where should we practice the scene at?" Bella wanted to know, intervening, trying to get the other two dipshits' attention. _Yeah, good luck with that. _She was the only one in our group who ever gave a descent attempt in working on the project.

A mischievous grin spread across Lauren's faked ass tan face. I bet she was tanning every day. I was going to laugh when that frosty bitch ended up with thousands of wrinkles from her constant abuse of her skin by the time she turned thirty. I barely paid attention.

"Let's have it at Sparrow's house," she sneered, her beady little bug eyes flickering my way. I felt all three pairs of eyes land on me in anticipation.

_Somebody shoot me._

I glared at the beaming banshee across from me. "How about not," I retorted, deeply disturbed by the very idea of Miss Sad Sack and the carbon copy Paris Hilton clones inviting themselves over to the only sanction I had left on the face of this Earth.

"Well, you have to do something, Brooke," Jessica stated, smirking, liking the idea of an afternoon of torturing the emo. "You haven't made a single afford in this project."

"Look whose calling the kettle black, bitch," I seethed, crumpling up a piece of paper and tossing it into the garage can near our clustered desks. Perfect shot. Ten points to me.

"At least she and Lauren are making a decent effort, Brooke," Bella pointed out, nodding her head in agreement. "You haven't done a single thing since we started this project."

"Except just sit on your lazy ass and sleep," Lauren added, all three of them ganging up on me.

"At this rate your participation grade is going to be a big fat zero," Jessica put in her two scents once more.

"You should haul your own weight every once and a while," Bella commented, shifting through the stack of papers on her desk. Most likely background history on Shakespeare. "Mr. Muller is going to gladly fail you if don't you get your act together instead of behaving like a bratty juvenile."

I rolled my eyes. "Chst. Like I would take the advice of a depressing old hag."

A stunned silence fell over our tiny group. A group next to us, whispered quietly amongst each other, obviously over hearing our tense little conversation. They all exchanged appalled glances, their eyes flickering over to me. It was written all over their faces. "How _dare_ she insult Chief Swan's only daughter! The nerve!"

The papers in Bella's hands slipped away. "WHAT?!" she practically shouted, her eyes bulging in horror. She gripped the edge of the desk, rigidly. She strained to keep her temper under control, her eyes narrowed on my blank face.

"H-How dare you!" she started bleakly, stammering. "You know nothing about me, let alone enough substantial information to make such assumptions! I don't act like an old hag! So why don't you shut your damn-?!"

"Oh please, spare me," I drawled back interrupting her little rant. I heard Lauren snicker underneath her breath. I guess I wasn't the only person in our group to dislike Miss Doom-And-Gloom. "Look at you. You act like a hundred year old grandma who hasn't stepped foot outside of her house since the eighteen hundreds. What's wrong, old fart, forgot your crane to hit us young whippersnappers? What? Don't you know how to act your own age! All you do is sit there and act like you're superior to the rest of us immature hellions."

I climbed up to my feet, throwing out my hands in a theatrical gesture. "Oo, Let at me! I'm Bella Swan. I'm so great because I act ages older than the rest of my retarded peers,'" I mocked, getting everyone's attention to drawn to our conspicuous group stationed near the front of the room. "'I wanna look I'm a thirty year old stuck in the body of an average adolescent. I'm so damn plain I would even put a brunch of scholars to sleep with my hoo-hum idiocy!'

Bella clenched her fists until her nails dug into the flesh of her palms. A heated blush flooding her face. "Shut up."

"What's even more ridiculous than my shitty attitude is that I'm afraid to have a little fun in my drab and dark and gloomy life," I continued making a complete ass out of myself, but hey, it was worth it if I utterly humiliated that freaking douche bag. "I'll, like, explode into tiny pieces or something if I even so as smile! That's how damn pathetic I am! I'm such a fun sucker! I act like the whole world is out to get me because, like, who doesn't want a piece of this!'"

By now the entire class had erupted into an up roar of laughter all at the expense of a very agitated embarrassed Bella. I swear her face was the color of a freaking tomato. She chewed on her lips anxiously. Even the Paris Hilton Clones, Jessica and Lauren were cracking up at my wise ass antics. Without warning Bella leapt to her feet, her hair hanging in her face. Ominously, she stalked toward me, fury burning in her depthless brown eyes. She raised her hand and struck me across the face. Shock radiated throughout my body. She just slapped me? Miss No-Back-Bone-What-So-Ever actually had the nerve to come up to me and slap me? Maybe I should be giving Bella more props than what I do! Not!!

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Bella shrieked, everyone falling silent around us. Their bewildered gazes fixated on her trembling form. Tears streaked down her pale as a ghost face. "What the hell is your problem anyway? Do you enjoy making other people suffer? Is this all nothing, but a big game to you or something? Huh? Is it? Well, let me tell you something, Brooke Sparrow! Grow up! Life is a lot more complicated than your warped little mind could ever understand!"

She pointed at me, visibly shaking, her weak wrath less than intimidating than a horde of pissed off Old Italian ladies. "You think this is all a big game? Well, guess what! Stop acting like a spoiled child who's acting the part of a petty victim and grow up already," she proclaimed, furiously, appalled by my juvenile delinquent behavior. "Life's isn't fair! And it never will be, so just don't go around and-!"

That was it! Now she crossed the line. How dare she! How dare she assume she knew what it was like to suffer! She had no idea! No idea at all!!

The stinging of her handprint across the left side of my cheek, faded, being replaced with an indescribable anguish consuming my heart and soul. Memories I had long ago repressed within the far reaches of my mind, came flooding back. A woman holding an antique vase high above her head. Blinding pain. Screams of pure terror and pain bursting forth from my strained lungs. My sister bawling somewhere off to my side. The feeling of a warm liquid running down the side of my face. Confusion. Regret. Betrayal. It all came barreling back, leaving a foul metallic taste in my mouth.

Before I realize what I'd done, my fist connected with her face. Purely on impulse. An automatic reaction. I hit her so hard that she stumbled back, slamming into the floor with a loud thud. Breathing heavily, I draw my clenched hand back, quivering.

"You… You have no idea what it means to truly suffer," I hissed, venom leaking out over every word that spewed from my mouth. My voice cracked as I spoke. "You think you have it hard. Try living my life, bitch! Every day I have to live with the truth of what happened _that_… day. I have to live with those memories burned permanently inside my brain. The pain my family went through. The suffering we all went through because of some rotten son of a bitch! So don't go acting all high and mighty when you have no clue-No clue at all what it means to go through hell and back! I know what suffering is, so don't go preaching to me, you ungrateful little bitch! You live a prized life compare to mine! At least you can trust _both_ your parents!"

The bell ending fifth period rang across campus. My face felt like it was on fire. I gritted my teeth, working back the urge to lash out physically again. I snagged my coat and backpack. "I'll ask my father about holding practice over at my house, but not because I feel that it's my responsibility. Because I need that grade for this damnable class," I grumbled, pulling on my coat and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I shot the speechless idiots a heated glare before making a bee line for the door.

I ignored the distasteful gossiping whispers among my stupid peers, the questioning and disapproving stares. I ignored it all. The rain felt good as I stepped out of the building, letting it cool my raging temper, not caring if I messed up my makeup. The droplets of water, splashed against my exposed face as I trudged across the campus toward the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry anymore, just mad. Anger ran ramped through my veins, boiling over, causing every cell, nerve, tissue in my body zing with static electricity. Boy, did I felt bad for the unfortunate idiot who was going to accidentally bump into me. NOT!

I dropped my shit off at the barren table, where Cassie and I had sat for the last two weeks of us being here at gay ass Forks High. I ignored the beautiful, solitary occupants at the table not far from me. There was no use in bothering them, especially since Edward and I were in what he called _a ceased fire_. Whatever, I don't care. Even if I was a high-strung shorted tempered person, I knew how to keep to my word. And there was no way I was looking their way or even utter at single word at that stuck up arrogant spoiled little brat unless he provoked me first.

I grabbed a tray, placing a not-too-fresh-looking bagged apple on it along with a carton of chocolate milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I paid for my meal with what money was left on my lunch card. I would have to pester Dad about it tonight when I got home from school. I made my way back to my lonesome table in the far corner of the long rectangular room. I could feel the familiar stares of distain from the students around me, but I still proceeded forward. I had gotten used to them by now. I sat down at the table, yet made no attempt to eat anything. I was too angry to. My stomach was knotted into a painful knot.

_No, she didn't know what it was like to truly suffer…_

Relief swept through me when it was time to leave, I quickly jumped to my feet. I hadn't even bothered to eat. I was too sick, sick from anger, from the bitterness that ripped through my heart every time my mind reeled back into those painful memories. I shook my head, darting for the door, needing- No wanting to run. Away from the suddenly too loud cafeteria. Away from those judgmental stares. The students' gossiping voices. Away from this dreary school. Back home to my only sanctuary, locked up in my room, huddled up on the bed, laptop in hand.

In my quest to make a hasty retreat from the suddenly claustrophobic lunchroom, I didn't see the porcelain arm blocking the way. I run into it head on, my nose crashing into the uncannily hard appendage. With a startled cry, I stumbled back holding onto my now bruised nose. I leered down the bastard standing in front of me, returning the gesture ten times folds. His angelic face livid, brow line creased, perfectly sculpted lips drawn in a scowl, his golden burnt eyes narrowed.

For a long time, neither of us spoke. We just glared at each other, refusing to be the first one to compromise the ceasefire. What the hell did Mr. I'm-Edward-Cullen-Almighty-Bend-Down-And-Kiss-My-Big-Wonderful-Ass want? I was definitely not going to be the one to give in. If this jack ass was looking for a fight, boy he had chosen a lousy time to do it!

Being the stubborn mule I was, I tried to duck underneath his incredibly well toned arm. Nuh-uh, didn't work. He just moved to block me further with his entire body. An exasperated sighed escaped my nostrils on the account my lips were pressed together in a thin line. Edward was wearing down my already too short patience, which was decreasing with every passing minute.

_I refuse to let this undead prick get to me_, I thought fuming, clenching my hands until my fingernails tugged into the flesh of my palms. _Fine, if he wants to act like a stupid jack ass, let him. _

I spun around on my heel, heading for the main entrance. I didn't get very far. The moment I turned, I felt the solid impression of a marble hand on my shoulder. Now this was getting ridiculous. I turned to glare at him from over my shoulder. Beams of pure loathing shooting out of my eyes. I had a good mind to electrocute the moron.

"I want you to stay away from Bella Swan," he ordered in a low spine chilling voice. The velvet in it had an edge of deadly promising.

I snorted. "And here I thought we were on no speaking terms."

His face darkened. "We are."

I yanked my shoulder free, whirling around, lashing out with my hand, the molecules exciting themselves, creating an sharp enough electric charge to shock him. "Then stop talking to me!"

The electrified fist slammed into his jaw. An echoing crackle and pop exploded as sparks emitted from my fist contacting with his face. Edward stumbled backward from the blow, his hand immediately flying to his tingling jaw. An eerie silence followed. I stood there panting, my temper boiling over to the point that now visible sparks flickered around my tightly clenched hands.

The bloody vampire turned to gawk at me, trying to comprehending what happened. Let, me guess. Edward the Wonderful never had been slugged by a pissed off girl before. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, bewildered. "D-did you just hit me?" he stuttered, flabbergasted. "What are you?"

I grinded my teeth and shouted at the top of my lungs, "That's none of your fucking business, so piss off!!" I gave the bloodsucker the bird and raced past him, toward the exit, leaving the entire cafeteria and him in a horrified silence.

I hid out in the bathroom for the rest of the day. Skipping both my trigonometry and Spanish class. By the time Dad drove up in the rented Honda, I was glad to get out of there.

Dad gave me a questioning glance when I slammed the door shut with more force than necessary. "Is everything okay, Brooke? You look like you want to murder some poor unfortunate soul," he observed his tone cautious and concern.

More like a certain bloodsucking bastard. "Just shut up and drive," I murmured underneath my breath, winding my arms tightly around my chest to try to ease the tingling sensation running up and down my arms. My anger levels were still pretty high, which meant I was having a slight problem with controlling my abilities. Comes with the job, I guess. To relieve some pressure, I flicked my fingers automatically shifting the dial on the dashboard, searching for a proper channel. I found a decent rock channel and cranked up the music.

Dad didn't say anything else, getting the gist of it. Being the understanding father he was, he let the subject drop and pulled out of the parking lot. Like this morning, it was a very quiet ride. Not that I minded though. It gave me a chance to unwind a bit, hopefully, getting my temper to a somewhat manageable state, so I didn't go completely berserk on either Dad or Cassie. I watched the lush verdant vegetation whizzed by the passenger window, the rain sloshing across the window, calming me. I closed my eyes, listening to the rain splattered against the pane of glass right next to my head.

"Everything alright?" Dad's collected soothing voice wanted to know, breaking through the brief blankness that had taken hold of my mind.

"Yeah," I whispered, not bothering opening my eyes.

"Brooke, you know if you have anything on your mind, you can always talk to me," he consoled, softly, keeping his eyes on the blurry road in the headlights of the car.

I didn't answer. I could hear the sad smile in his voice when he spoke. "I see. You'll talk about it when you're ready to," he whispered and reached over to place an affectionate hand on the top of my head, carefully brushing back the unruly bangs. "We're home."

"Huh." I slowly opened my eyes to stare out the window at our two story white colonial home in all its solitude, sitting at the crest of the sprawling circular yard and towering moss covered trees that flanked it on all sides. I hadn't realized we stopped moving. I sighed, unbuckling myself, popping the car door open, and stepping out into the pouring rain. _Home. Sweet home. _

The chopping of the knife as it struck the wooden cutting board repeatedly, slicing through a carrot, bounced off the creamy tan walls of our gallery styled kitchen. The radio was playing "Hey Juliet" by Simple Plan. I hummed along, preparing the salads we were having with the steak that was slowly roasting away inside of the oven. This afternoon's incident seeming nothing more than a mere memory now. I felt at ease, working hard, making sure dinner would be right on time. Dad had locked himself away in his study, desperately trying to get the manuscript of chapter one and two ready for his editor to review. Cassie was huddled up on the couch in the living room, watching Teen Titans on Cartoon Network. I checked on the eggs, boiling away on the stove top. They would be ready soon to set out to cool before I could peel them. I had already diced up the lettuce and celery. I sprinkled the freshly cut carrots across the three plates set out.

I had to admit. I felt at ease, cooking. _Maybe I should consider becoming a chief_, I thought, considering the opportunities of the culinary arts. I could become a sue chief in Paris, France, food capital of the world. That would be exciting.

"Hey! Yugi no! That's not for you!" I snapped, shoving Cassie's black cat off the counter, who looked like he was about ready to stick his furry face into one of the salads. "Damn cat."

I whistled, twirling the knife dangerously around in my hand, nonchalantly. I set it down and started to put the salads away, so I wouldn't have a repeat of what just happened. A ping of energy streaked across the back of my mind. I quickly put away the last plate and closed the refrigerator door. Turning to the window, I peered out into the gloomy shadow encased yard, trying to stare into the hidden foliage beyond the well kept lawn. In the darkness of the night, a solemn white profile stared back, hidden by the shadows of the sky bent trees. Even though the lurking figure was far in the depths of the trees, I sensed the familiarity of the electric currents emitting from him. I clutched the edge of the counter, leaning over the sink, narrowing my eyes, straining to focus my psychic powers. I knew this energy wave. I knew this presence.

What was _he_ doing here?!

I draw in a short livid breath. _Of all the nerve_, I thought and whirled away from the window. And here, that wise ass thought he was so well camouflaged by all that green stuff. Arrogant bastard.

"Dad!" I called out, hurrying out of the kitchen. I stepped into the living room.

Cassie turned to me, inquisitively as I quickly stomped past. "Hey, Brooke. What's up ?" She had been feeling better, but her period always throws her for loop at the beginning.

I pounded my fists, loudly on the door. "Yo! Old man! Peel your freaking eyeballs from that monitor!" I shouted through the door. I heard the rolling of wheels across the hard wooden floor of the study. The clear crisp sounds of footsteps were followed by the click of a doorknob turning.

"Yes? What seems to be a problem, Brooke?" Dad inquired, popping his head out into the living room. "What's going on?"

"Mind if I borrow that elephant rifle you used on your safari hunt in Africa?" I asked gesturing toward the display case across the room, set up against the far wall, between two of the gigantic rectangle French windows. "There's a stalker out in the backyard."

Dad laughed in spite of himself. "I see and I've already sensed his presence," he explained in a low serious voice. "And no you can't use my elephant rifle. The thing's old and it would probably fell apart in your _capable_ hands. Just ignore him. He'll go away, eventually. He always does."

I puffed out my lower lip, pouting. "Why? It's so annoying!" I whined, throwing my arms up in the air. "All he does is just stand there and do nothing. The idiot isn't even trying to approach us. None of them do!"

"And we should be grateful for that, Brooke," Dad advised solemnly. "We don't want any trouble. You can piss them off in school, but when you're at home, it's better off to leave things as they are. _They_ have more of an advantage out here because there are no witnesses. _They_ could attack us at anything, whenever they wish, but since they are showing no signs of aggressions, it's best to show them the same respect they show us."

I sighed, throwing up my hands in defeat. "Fine!" Figures Dad would say something like that. He's always, "Let's not fight. Fighting is bad. Pacifism is the best route of avoiding conflict."

"Is it _you know who_ again?" Cassie wanted to know when I came to sit by her for a second. She wrapped her Full Metal Alchemist Blanket around her tighter. Her ice blue eyes burrowed into mine.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So? What are you going to do?"

I shrugged, glancing at the now closed door to the study. Again, the rhythmic sound of Dad's fingers dancing across the computer keyboard filled the air. "Ignore it, I guess," I muttered, fuming. "Dad thinks it's best to leave those bloodsucking morons alone. He doesn't want any confrontation taking place."

Cassie nodded. "That makes sense." She titled her head. "What do you think they want?"

I sighed, heavily, standing up. "Who knows?" And with that, I quickly made my way back into the kitchen.

Quickly flicking off the fire, I left the eggs out to cool and returned to the window, staring out into the deserted backyard. The trees bordering its wide stretched rim, reached out into the dark gloomy sky. The rain splattered against the deep flourishing vegetation, their features intensified by the darkness. He was still there. Standing under the protection of the Washington's great green forest, watching.

_Just what does __**he**__ want any way?_

A/N: Mwuhahahaha! Cliff hanger!! Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter Six!! Now onto Chapter Seven, told from Eddie boy's POV...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weird ville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Seven

_If Eternal Torment Had A Face,_

_It Would Be Brooke Sparrow;_

_How Cruel Can One Idiot Mortal Be?! _

(Edward's POV)

In perfect horror I watched the zealously rebellious child's fist plow into the side of Bella Swan's face, the force sending her sprawling to the floor through Jessica Stanley's petty trivial mind. An unsightly bruise forming of the side of her fragile ghostly pale face. The out line of Brooke Sparrow's fist evident. I gripped the edge of the desk, frigidly, the plaster groaning and snapping under the tremendous force of my clenched hand. A low menacing growl ripped softly in my chest.

I felt Alice grabbed me by the shoulder, preventing me from jumping out of my seat and fleeing out the door. "Don't even think about it, Edward," she hissed in a whisper, her high musical voice too low to reach any of the mortal students around us.

I turned to glare her, defiantly. My adopted sister scolded me silently. _What good would it do you or any of us if you go charging off every time that girl is in danger! You said it yourself, "I would rather perish than endanger our family's secret." Brooke is just going to go storming out of the room and she won't do any more harm to Bella Swan. Don't fret. Bella is only going to a slight bruise from the next few weeks. It will go away in time…_ Hesitantly she added. _…I think. _

I snarled at her, my jaw clenched tight as I battled the urge to throw my sibling aside and pursuit the one who dared threaten some one so much weaker than herself. I had a feeling Jasper would not be happy with me if I did. "Why do you keep defending that… that psychotic berserk child, Alice?!" I demanded through my teeth, teeming with fury.

Alice waged her finger at me. "Because Mr. Overprotective," she snapped back, "Brooke has some kind of connection with us and I am trying my darniest to figure it out! How can I do that if you insist on tearing that girl's throat out? Hm?"

I frowned profoundly, and leaned back in my chair, catching the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb. I inhaled deeply, evading the sneering monster inside of me as it flashed its venomous smile in delight at the very thought of draining that chaotic child of her vital fluids and watching her die an slow painful death. I felt Alice jab me in the ribcage.

_Honestly, Edward Manson Cullen! If_ _it isn't Jasper I'm looking out for, it's you! _She chided in her head, glaring at me._ I swear these last two weeks; you've been nothing, but a grumpy brooding old man. Not that you aren't usually, but you know what I mean-Look I know it must be hard for you not being able to hear what Bella is thinking, let alone adding the Sparrow siblings to your suddenly growing list of people that you can't hear! But-!_

Alice's mind clouded over, her eyes becoming glazed. We both became silent as her vision flooded our senses, coming like a gushing waterfall, engulfing us. Brooke Sparrow sat at her usual spot, a table within close proximity to our own. Since her sister stayed home today, the rambunctious child found herself eating alone. Her food laid untouched on the red tray before her, her gaze dismal and brooding, the sharp prompt features in her pale face tight with invisible emotions, something deep and dark stirring at the bottom of her wretched radical soul. When it was time to leave, the raven haired juvenile delinquent rose to her feet, grabbing her coat, and scooping up her tray and dumping the still soundly intact food into the garage, putting her tray away, and heading for the door. I saw myself get up and follow silently, a predator stalking its prey.

Outside the crowded cafeteria the sky lightly shredded its tears across the empty campus. The classes had yet let their students out. A perfect opportunity to execute my malicious intentions for the gothic clad girl. Brooke Sparrow was completely oblivious to my presence. I took my time approaching her. No need to rush. In a few short painless minutes the girl would not be a part of this world any longer. I followed her down the soggy sidewalk as she made her way across the campus, away from the crowds. No innocent witnesses to annihilate in case they spotted me taking Brooke's insignificant mortal life. The monster inside in me rejoiced, flashing its teeth in anticipation. Suddenly the girl stopped, whirling around to face me, intuition shining brightly in her dark brown eye, while the other was covered by her bangs. She knew? She knew! How could that be? Nobody ever guessed it right! If they did it was only because they saw the characters of horror movies and books in my family and I. I thought we covered what we were perfectly in this crowd of sheep like mortals, but she… she!! I gave her no chance to flee or react. I crouched down in an animalistic stance, feral snarls erupting from deep within myself as I pounced. Poor wrenched child. Brooke Sparrow stood no chance against such a filthy terrifying monster like me. It's a bloodbath. She didn't even have time to scream.

"Enough!" I heard myself shout, my hands flying up to my ears, squeezing my eyes shut in utter horror at my gruesome act. I was going to let myself go over to the dark side of our accursed nature? I was going to drag our father's, Carlisle's, ideals through the mud just because I let some unruly child's reckless behavior get the best of me? I was once again, willing to throw it all away-what my family had worked so hard to establish in this dreary rain stricken town, the roots we temporarily put down to live a stable _normal _seemingly peaceful existence among the unaware relatively small mortal population- just because some dimwitted reckless woman-child decided to torment that which should be not taunted?! I felt over whelming anguish wash over me at the sight of my _father_ and _mother,_ Esme, disappointed faces seeing that we s have to pack up and flee this tiny place of what was once paradise to cover our bloody tracks so generously given by me, their ungrateful miscreant son?!

The atmosphere had grown silent as I tried to keep myself together, my entire frame shaking from indescribable distain at my own destructive nature. I covered my mouth with my porcelain hand in silent gasps for breaths, my eyes wide in horror at my soon to be actions. At what I was willing to give up just to satisfy my own craving to kill!

I felt Alice plant a somewhat comforting hand on my shoulder as eighteen pair of eyes landed on us from all sides. "I'm sorry," she whispered sympathetically. The math teacher at the front of the room tore her attention away from what she had been scribbling down on the chalk board to glare incredulously at us for interrupting her lesson.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen?" the old woman demanded in distaste, her beady eyes narrowing on us, tapping the end of the marker against her hand, impatiently. "Something you would like to share with the rest of the class if it was so important that you had to blurt it out in the middle of my lecture."

Alice answered for me, her pleasant voice floating across the room, reaching everyone's ears. "No, Mrs. Ronald. There isn't a problem at all," she responded calmly and sweetly, placing on a charming smile to sway the baffled human students and teacher. "My brother is just suffering from lack of sleep. He stayed up all night last night working on homework and when he does that he acts a little odd. So please, do go right ahead, Mrs. Ronald. We won't interrupt your class again. Promise!"

Mrs. Ronald appeared less than convince but Alice's sparkling grin left the woman just as startled as the rest of the class._ What queer children_, the harden woman thought, shaking her head. She uneasily returned to her lecture, picking up where she left off acting as if nothing happened.

_Pst. Yeah right_, Ryan Buhler thought, snorting underneath his breath. First of the students to recover and turn his body toward the front of the room. _That guy is just plain weird! _

_I knew it was only a matter of time before that guy cracked_, Josh Frecker's thought satirically, nodding to himself, going back to looking out the window to day dream instead of paying attention to whatever petty facts spilled from Mrs. Ronald's mouth.

_I guess that new Sparrow girl finally drove him to the brink of insanity,_ Eric Yorkie thought shuddering voluntarily. _Note to self: steer clear of Brooke Sparrow so I don't end up like Edward Cullen_.

I was very gracious when the mundane, sleep inducing class ended. I had already passed Pre-calculus three to four times in a row and anything that came out of Mrs. Ronald's mouth was nothing new or inspiring to these ears.

Alice and I hastily made our way through the dense crowd of babbling students; their trivial thoughts concern with their daily dilemma's consuming my already too crowded mind. I started humming to myself to avoid from being driven into insanity. Alice was already mulling over what we going to do about the tense situation with the wiry and fowl tempered gothic girl. She was thinking especially loud to draw my attention away from the internal conflict in myself on whether to depose of Brooke Sparrow or not. It would certainly be a huge burden lifted off mine and probably the entire world's shoulders if I drained the unruly girl to the brink of death and let nature do the rest. Besides her family, surely no one else would miss her. Brooke was already deemed the ultimate pariah here among the mortal student body, so not a soul would have to weep if she were to depart from this world in a premature death.

I fought the enthusiastic monster inside me, to go against Carlisle's vision of our family not having to kill our natural prey, the human population, and going after the local wild life instead, so we could live and coexist with mankind. I desperately placed the benevolent image of my father figure's face in front of my mind, reminding myself how I truly was or at least who I wished terribly to be like. I wasn't going to let some ignorant volatile woman-child get the best of me with her childish antics.

We joined our siblings on the far side of the long rectangular shaped cafeteria. We all deliberately put our trays full of fairly decent cafeteria prepared meals in front of us to make it appear like we were sitting down to eat together as all the rest of the student body did every six period of every monotonous day of the impossibility long school year. Neither of the five of us ever touched the food on ours trays. They were props you could say; something to make it seem like we blended in with every mortal student sitting down and socializing in the campus eating facility. Of course, none of the herd like students ever came near our table. They distanced themselves from us. We were strange to them. There was something about our family that naturally our prey could never put their fingers on. What their insignificant obsolete human understanding and reasoning could never tell them, their primeval instincts did. We weren't human. We were dangerous.

My eyes drifted to where Sparrow sat, her back turned to us. She hung over the table like a rag doll, her arms folded around her resting head, glaring aimlessly at the tray of untouched food before her. Her black and white streaked hair stuck out in every direction. As unruly as her attitude.

"It looks like Sparrow is in a worst mood than she was this morning," Jasper commented off handedly, picking at the pretzel on his tray. He nonchalantly flicked the crumbs away. He paused tasting the emotional air around us. "Yes, she's definitely on the brink of strangling some poor soul."

Alice sighed, heavily. "She got into a fight with Bella Swan," she reported, gravely, her tiny eyebrows furrowing, fine lines appearing on her smooth forehead. "Bella ended saying something very unkind that stirred something inside Brooke and she ended up punching her square in the jaw for it."

"Not a day goes by when those two are causing some kind of havoc on the school grounds," Emmett chuckled amused, a small carefree smile spreading across his face. "Forks have certainly become interesting since those two showed up."

"If you ask me, those two freaks are nothing but a nuisance," Rosalie muttered, making her opinion known. It was plain she disapproved of Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow's daily antics. I think she and I were the only two at our table who agreed on the fact that having the Sparrow siblings here made our lives unnecessarily difficult and complicated. The others found them amusing, what with their witty come backs and crude immature aggravating behavior, having utterly no reason behind their constant fiascos.

"That's only because they amuse the heck out of Emmett, so you feel you have to compete with a bunch of hyperactive, spontaneous mortal adolescents for attention, Rose," Alice murmured through her childishly puckered lips, deliberating slicing Rosalie's superficial ego in half. She received a furious insulted glare and a low indignant grunt. Apparently the very presence of the two gothic unorthodox children affected my siblings in a way I had not witnessed before.

My eyes wandered back to Brooke Sparrow seated at the table near us. She was still in the same position, her eyes squinting past the tray of undisturbed food, her pale facial features contorted in agitation. A soft sigh escaped past her painted black lips. She sat up straight, grabbed her coat and backpack, while scooping up her tray in the other hand and headed for the trash can

If my heart were still beating inside my cold lifeless chest it would have skip a beat in anticipation. This was the moment in Alice's earlier vision that I was supposed to pursuit the strange rebellious girl after she left the building.

_Edward… _Alice sensed the change in my body posture. Her eyes landing on me pleadingly. _Please Edward, don't go through with it. _

She knew exactly where my mind had gone, into the deeper and sinister part of my accursed inhuman thoughts. The monster sneered, flashing his teeth, excitedly, lying in wait to be let lose. The other's intuition soon followed, sensing the change as well. They stared curiously, wondering what I was planning to do. I had called for a cease fire, but with the attack on Bella Swan today, it sent me over the edge with this unspeakable fury and horror that Sparrow would stoop so low as to take out her petty angry on some one more fragile and weaker than herself. I felt that same strange urge to protect Bella Swan from her attacker.

I slowly rose to my feet as Brooke headed for the exit, but not before Alice grabbed onto my arm. Her eyes burning meaningful into mine, apprehensively. "You will do the right," she warned, in a low soft voice, indicating what path I should pick. "I know you, Edward. You're not going to go through with it. You're better than that."

"Perhaps," I replied indifferently, shrugging her off. The monster inside of me begged to differ as I turned on my heel, heading for the door, spying Brooke's aggressive swagger moving across the room. What was I going to do? Follow her out and make my worst fears come to light or could I do what Alice said I would do?

_Be better than that, Edward_, Alice's silent prays rang inside the interior of my skull. _She doesn't have to die! Let it go._

I mulled over my options as I stepped in front of the door to block the infuriating girl's path. Brooke ran head on into my out stretched arm, stumbling back in surprise, holding onto her nose. Indignation shone brightly on her pale face, her eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. A strong whiff of cinnamon and roses flooded my senses, making my head spin. That smell, how could some one so irritating smell so enticing? My body stiffened, the hollow yearning in my stomach tightened to the point of exploding with hungry. The monster inside of me rumbled gashing its teeth looking for a way out.

_NO! I can't let this happen! _

I forced myself to concentrate.

_Think of Carlisle. Think of Esme! Think of your family, Edward! _I ordered myself, locking the picture of my family in front of my vision, blocking those deadly urges that threatened to take over my entire being. I was not going to stoop to that level. I didn't practice abstinence for eighty-odd years for nothing.

I tried to make myself appear as menacing as possible to the brash young woman standing before me, while she made futile attempts to push past my stone like exterior. I mimicked every move and grow tired of her persistent. How could any one be so determined? Didn't her dim mortal instincts warn her that I was dangerous? Didn't they tell her to stay away, to back away? Most humans' instincts would keep people at a fair distance from my kind and I. We weren't human like the rest of them. They were weary of our inhuman complexion, our piercing gazes and unspeakable grace but… But this girl- this insane, absurd, irrational child- she wasn't afraid at all. In fact she only scoffed at my miserable endeavor to be the intimidating creature I born in this world as. I doubted even the devil himself could strike fear into her twisted soul.

Finally she become fed up with our dance and twirled around, heading for the opposite side of the cafeteria, aiming to use to the main doors. To my surprise and horror, my body involuntarily lunged forward, latching onto her shoulder, halting her in her tracks. What was I doing?!

The wisest decision would have been to let the gothic clad Brooke to go on her way, but what did I do? I grabbed onto her shoulder! Fear spasm through my body, freezing me in place as I caught a glimpse of pure annoyance shimmering brightly in Brooke Sparrow's eyes as she turned to glower at me from over her shoulder in exasperation. I felt all eyes rest on us, my siblings waiting cautiously in the wings, pondering my next course of actions. For crying out loud, I didn't even know myself?! I wrecked my mind for something to say. Forget the cease fire. The situation I so blindly put myself was becoming worst by the second!

A warning? Yes, a warning. That was simply enough. Any human mind could comprehend a mere verbal caution. Even an unruly gothic rebel like Brooke. Surely, that worked. Well, at least in my head it sounded logical. I made my voice low and threatening. My facial features mimicking my tone. "I want you to stay away from Bella Swan."

A contemptuous snort came from within Brooke's fragile throat. Unconsciously, she raised an eyebrow, intuition shining brightly in her fierce aggressive brown eyes. Unlike most brown eyes that seemed flat and dead, hers particularly shone uncannily, looking straight through me. I felt comfortably bare in front of them with the way she analysis me, inquiringly, her gaze judging me, seeming to stare into the very depths of my accursed soul.

She spoke, her voice just as cutting. "And here I thought we were on no speaking terms." Sharp and catty. Why did this fragile easily dispensable girl feel the need to tempt the fatal?

I was almost sick by her response. Most humans would immediately shy away from my very being. They'd flee in acknowledge at a deadly threat for fear of what may lie ahead if they pushed the subject further, and here, was a girl who lacked that very unconscious instinct to survive! She and her sibling embraced our supernatural presence like it was utterly normal! The way they were completely comfortable to look us straight in the eye and have a casual conversation with us like they were on equal ground! Did they not notice the different between my family and the other students? They did even care for their own forsaken lives. We were dangerous. We were lethal. Couldn't their dim instincts read that?!

I kept my voice low and even, trying to transfer my silent message that I was dangerous beyond her human understanding. I wanted nothing more than to end this silly game Brooke loved to force upon my family and I. I felt the inquiring stares coming from the other students now. All activity in the lunch room ceased to exist as all eyes fell on our little exchange.

I tried my best to pay them no heed. "We are," I replied sharply, feeling my face twist even more in repulsion to her lack of self preservation.

Her fists clenched simultaneously, anger flashing lividly in her piercing brown eyes. Jerking herself free from my steady grasp, she whirled around to face me. "Then stop talking to me!"

I didn't see it! How could I?! Brooke had always been spontaneous in her actions. My siblings and I could never guess what she or her sister was going to do next! My immortal eyes, no matter how alert-detecting the slightest movement, being able to see across great distances- didn't catch the part where Brooke's fist automatically drew back and then launched forward plowing into the bone of my jaw. She actually hit me!!

I took the brash blow. A sharp popping noise filled the air. A stinging sensation flooded into the right side of my face, like millions of tiny needles plunging into my preternatural hard skin. It hurt? It actually hurt?!

I staggered back, my eyes widening, bewilderment coloring my face. My hand flew to caress the side of my jaw. It felt tender. This couldn't be happening. Since when could a mere mortal actually cause damage to one of _us_? I gaped in perfect horror at the visibly leering girl. Her face twisted in fury, challenging me to say one word. It's impossible. H-How could she?! She shouldn't be strong enough to-!

"D-Did you just hit me?"

I was unable to take in the shock. A normal person shouldn't be able to cause us physical harm. We were too strong. We were supposed to be indestructible, invisible, and yet- here was this girl, the uncannily witty and rambunctious Brooke Sparrow, with all her irrational rebellious zeal, not only landing a blow significant enough to stun me, but I actually felt the powerful force behind it! And it hurt! It actually hurt?!

I gawked at her, confusion bubbling inside of me. "What are you?" I needed to know. No ordinary human could do this. No human…

Brooke's teeth click together; her slowly reddening face contorted more. She was absolutely alive with fury. It looked to be as if sparks of electricity were literally flying off of her clenched fists. I heard her heart pounding loudly inside her ribcage, pumping fiery blood through her roped veins underneath her seemingly soft mortal skin. She took a deep breath. I had only moments to steel myself from her verbal assault.

Her voice bounced off the low ceilings of the cafeteria, vibrating the suddenly charged air. "That's none of your fucking business, so piss off!!"

She gave me her middle finger, pure loathing reflecting on her face before storming out of the cafeteria, leaving me utterly awe struck in her wake.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Alice wanted to know, pouncing immediately as soon as I pulled into our eight car garage. The rest of my horrible day was spent in silence. Luckily, my siblings had respected my privacy and let me brood throughout the rest of the mundane school day. I was still mulling over the fact of what happened during lunch. I cautiously touched the side of my jaw and flinched. The spot where Brooke Sparrow's fist made contact with my jaw stung. It had been a long time since I felt pain and quite frankly, I didn't like it.

I growled underneath my breath as Emmett's howling laughter echoed off the high beams of the garage. "I still can't believe you let her land a hit on you, my brother!" he chortled, enjoying my embarrassment. He had been waiting the last two hours to further rip apart my already torn dignity. "So much for you being the fastest among us, Edward! You couldn't even dodge a mere mortal girl's attack!"

Jasper ignored Emmett's banter and came up to examine me carefully. He sensed the confusion and out rage inside my tormented mind. Not to mention the unmistakable pain I happened to be experiencing.

"Your jaw is still sore?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised in surprise. His frown increased as he shook his head, mirroring my bewilderment. "This shouldn't be happening. You should be completely healed by now."

"Well, she did hit him pretty hard," Alice pointed out, lightly pressing the back of her hand against my jaw. I felt myself cringe as another round of sharp pings ran from the tip of my jaw to where it connected with my ear. She pulled back, scowling as well.

Alice's brow furrowed in frustration. "I don't get it. How come I didn't see it coming?" she questioned out loud, starting to pace. "I should have been able to foresee what was going to happen. I should have been able to warn you!"

Rosalie snorted in disagreement. "I don't think it mattered whether you saw it coming or not, Alice," she drawled, rolling her eyes and strolled past us to go into the house. "That girl's a menace. She'd probably hit him anyway. That is how out of control she and her sibling are."

With that, she disappeared into our home, leaving everyone to stare after her in dismay. A long silence past before we follow suit, gathering into the spacious white and beige dining room, seating ourselves around an oval glass French antique table to discuss our next course of action. Alice had met Esme in the kitchen. We heard their low voices whispering among one another. Alice was filling our _mother_ in on what transpired during lunch at Fork's small dreary institution.

Large dark gray clouds that always consumed the skies of Forks moved over head, peering through the glass back wall of our two story mansion, ominously. The dreary sound of rain pattering against the lush verdant foliage seriated us while we waited for our _father_ to arrive home from work. I was anxious to discuss what happened and seek Carlisle's infinite wisdom on how I need to deal with our _little _irrational problem.

Carlisle looked quite surprise to find us all waiting for him in the dining room. Alice grabbed him immediately as soon as he stepped through the door. We were all eager to know what his opinion was on the current situation our family just happened to be facing.

He actually blinked a few times, taken back himself. "Oh my," he repeated for the fourth time in a row. Shock radiated through him just as it had through the rest of us. "Oh my." He immediately began to examine my slowly numbing jaw. "Does it still hurt, Edward?"

I pulled myself from him grasp, rubbing it carefully. "Yes, the pain is slowly going away." Slower than what I hoped it would.

This deeply bothered our father figure. His golden brow furrowed, dubiously. He became uneasy. "My. This is an interesting develop," he murmured, his eyes caught mine for a long moment. _What did it feel like Edward? To be hit and actually feel the pain?_

I scowled at my mentor. "It's not something I'd like to appearance again, that's for sure," I grumbled admittedly, folding my hands front of me and than leaning on them for support. The sides of my head throbbed with tension. How I just wanted to go and-?! I shuddered, ending the blasphemous thought before it got the chance to finish itself.

All eyes were on Carlisle.

"I see and I understand… I just never thought a mere human," he paused to chuckle nervously, "could possess the type of physical power to actually harm one of us."

"It wasn't just physical power," I interrupted him. He shot me an inquiring eyebrow. "It…" I mulled over the right term for what I experienced. "It felt like there was an electric current flowing through me as soon as that girl hit me."

Carlisle, not to mention everyone else's eyes widened in imploringly, anticipating my continuing on, to elaborate the confrontation that took place between Brooke Sparrow and me. What were my thoughts on the subject? What did it feel like to actually endure physical pain? Something so utterly foreign and rare among our kind after being turned. Vampire's skin was thick and hard as marble. Nothing man made or natural could penetrate its surface, so why? Why was a mere human, some one so zealously uncouth and temperamental, like Brooke Sparrow, able to land a blow so potent that it caused injury upon me?

Esme walked up behind Carlisle and planted a hand on his shoulder, her eyes landing on me, meaningfully. "Edward, do you feel you need to take some time off from school? To gather yourself and some time to think through you problem? We could always send the school an excuse that you're planning on spending the rest of the school year with the Tanya Clan up in Alaska-."

"That won't be necessary, Esme," Alice butted in, cutting off our _mother_ in mid-speech. Her famous coy smile was plastered onto her face. My sibling caught my eyes as we all curiously stared at her, warily. "_He_ won't be going anywhere."

"Ooh, burn," Emmett chuckled, making light of the situation, off in the background. Thankfully, Rosalie grabbed him by the ear, kindly guiding him out of the room, allowing us to continue the meeting. We heard a distinct crash coming up from upstairs, hence meaning she kicked her dear beloved Emmett out a window. Again.

I ignored the long line of cursing coming from Emmett as he land flat on his back in the yard, and glowered at Alice, imploring her silently to, please, explain what in the blue blazes makes her think I'm going to stick around and tolerate Brooke's endless harassment. The girl was driving me absolutely batty!

(A/N: Sorry about the pun… I couldn't resist (^-^).)

Alice winked at me. _Lightened up, Edward,_ she chided me privately within the confines of her own mind. I watched the others from corner of my eye, as they attentively leaned in, wondering what Alice was meant by her cryptic remark. _There are still a few things I want to see play out first before you can start to worry._

I could barely restrain myself from demanding out loud what she was trying to insinuate. I attempt to probe her mind, searching for an answer, but the only answer I received was the theme song to _Pokemon, _from the first season to ever air in American, not that I actually had seen the show itself, but I clearly remember Emmett and Alice once had an small obsession over it when it first came on the television. Being in the house with two enthusiastic anime fans had been unbearable, but I digress.

She turned to Jasper's inquiring face as he hovered over her, protectively. She took his hand in hers and turned to the rest of us, smiling. "I believe there might be a connection between our family and the Sparrow's." Her face became very solemn. "It's hard to explain but as of late, I've seeing things-very blurry events- that are soon to come as we continue to interact with these strange mortals."

Carlisle rose in response to Alice's comment. "Like what, Alice? What have you seen?"

"Will it be good or bad for our family?" Rosalie wanted to know, roughly, coming back into the room with Emmett right on her tail, frowning. Her eyes narrowed at Alice, agitated.

Alice shook her head uncertain. "I can't really tell. All I see is vibrant colors, shifting forms and deformed figures," she explained wrinkling her nose in confusion. "Half of it doesn't make sense to me. All I know is that something is coming. Something big and we're going to be caught up in its wake."

This startling new piece of information alarmed me. My eyes widened as Carlisle and I exchanged concerned glances. What did this all mean?

"How long have you been having these visions, Alice?" Esme asked, gently rounding the table to place an affectionate hand on her petite shoulder.

"Every since the Sparrows moved into the house down the road from us," she whispered, unsteadily, "I've been bombarded with loud and colorful visions. That's why I've been trying to approach the two Sparrow sisters, especially Brooke- she's very important, a majority of the visions evolve around her- since they started attending school. Although I have to say my attempts to become friends have all been less than successfully. I can see that she's a very guarded individual."

"And so very angry too," Jasper added, nodding in agreement. "Even her hyperactive random sister has walls around her, though Cassie is the more open one of the bunch."

"Yes, we do have a dilemma on our hands, now don't we?" Carlisle muttered, his eyes narrowing at the glass surface in front of them, distancing them from what was going on around him. The atmosphere grew brooding as we all examined the Sparrows more closely.

"There was something odd the minute Cassie step foot into Health," Jasper contemplated, holding Alice's hand tightly. "A certain air of mystery."

"Yeah, I sensed it too when she first came into English," Alice agreed, looking to me. "You sensed it too, right Edward? That there's something bizarre about those girls."

"Hmm… I couldn't put my figure on it when I saw either of the Sparrow siblings, but the way they carried themselves it was…," I reluctantly admitted pondering the problem at hand.

"…Like there was something not so human about them," Alice ended for me, her facial features growing troubled. She watched as I climbed to my feet and began pacing the room before returning her eyes to Jasper. "I could feel this strange pulling and pushing of forces around them. My hair stands on end every time I'm around them."

"Yes, it's like their entire being is entwined with some kind of magnetic polarity, like the very air around them is pushed and pulled in spontaneous waves. It's making hard to actually truly read their emotions. I usually can't get a lock on exactly what their feeling," Jasper pointed out, gravely, shaking his head. "Those forces that surround them infer with my abilities."

"And the way they interact with us!" I scoffed, out raged. "Doesn't their instincts warn them that we're not human?!"

"Apparently not," Jasper guessed, beginning to pace himself. "Emmett, do you remember when the teacher instructed Cassie Sparrow to sit in the empty seat between us."

Emmett chuckled, his nonchalant composure. "Yes, I remember. That girl held no fear against us. In fact she started talking to us as if we were like the rest of the human students. The girl has guts. I give them that. Both of them."

"Either that or else they really are stupid little creatures," Rosalie remarked snidely.

"I don't think so, Rose," Alice countered giving our sister a side glance, before returning her gaze to Jasper's pacing form. "They treat us as equals. They're not afraid of us. Well… Brooke is still wary of us, but she's isolates herself from the rest of the student body too, so it could just be she doesn't trust people. She told Jasper and I that she doesn't like people, that she can't trust our _fellow peers_."

"What about their father? Isn't he the only raising them?" Esme interrupted, looking to each of us. "Have any of you seen him before?"

We all froze. I could hear my family's baffled thoughts as they bounced off the confines of the white walls, echoing each other in the mystery over what Brooke and Cassie's father was like.

"I've only seen him when he picks up and drops off the girls," Alice admitted, shrugging her shoulder.

"I've seen him out in the woods before, wondering around aimlessly. He's a tall fellow. He doesn't look any older than thirty-nine," Carlisle said finally after a long moment of deep mulling over the facts. I saw the Sparrow sibling's father through Carlisle's eyes. He had spotted the father while out hunting. Their father looked to be over six feet tall with a fairly muscular built, having the girls' pale complexion and midnight onyx hair that went past his shoulders, tied in a low hanging ponytail that rest at the nape of his neck. He had such a distinct face, curious and adsorbent, soaking in all the details around him. I instantly recognized Brooke's keen brown eyes as soon as the father turned toward where Carlisle stood, observing the mortal man's movement yards away, in the dense undergrowth of the lush green forest.

"He appeared to an intelligent man, a true nature lover," Carlisle muttered, but let out a laugh. "But at the time he looked to be completely lost, walking through the vegetations, searching for a way out, but he was very calm and distinct about it. I was going to talk to him, but the way he peered through the plants and brush, the way his eyes narrowed and stood completely still, listening, it was as if he knew I was there! Then something truly bizarre happened."

Every one stopped pacing and immediately came back to the table. We leaned in, inquisitively, begging our_ father_ figure to tell us what kind of exchange had taken place. I was especially curious as I watched the event play out through Carlisle's mind. Esme silently urged him to go by giving his shoulder and squeeze.

He sighed. "I can't even truly fathom what had taken place between us, but I could have sworn I heard him," he reported, struggling with the right words. "But… Not in the way people communicate verbally, but more like…" He hesitated, shaking his head befuddled. "….It's difficult to explain by words alone. It's one of those insistences you'd have to be there to truly comprehend the very magnitude of what had transpired. I heard his voice inside my head. _'Do not fear,' _he told me, _'I know exactly what you are and I understand that you will not harm my family or me. We are on equal grounds in the matters of the world of the unknown.' _And then he continued on his way. It was a very unsettling thing. I sense the power and skill behind his wordless message. So very strange indeed. It's similar to your gift, Edward, in a way."

He sounded utterly puzzled turning to me. I felt indignation wash over me. A mortal possessing a gift similar to mine. Of course it happened in the world of the vampire. Individuals often shared similar gifts, each differing slightly from the other, but a human? I know that when a vampire with an extra preternatural gift is human still they do have certain aware nesses they unconsciously retain, and when that specific individual is turned they carry that ability over into the next life, where the ability is awakened and then refined with experience and use.

For a mere mortal to have awaken while they were still human and able to use it with such skill and confidence-"It's impossible," I uttered automatically, but I had witnessed it just as my father experienced through his **own** eyes. I felt staggered. So much more- There was so much more to the Sparrows than your average normal mortal family… I inhaled, pinching the bridge of my nose, desperately trying to sort through massive chaotic insight given to us by our dear father's experience with the Sparrow sisters' father.

"So if he has some of ability…. Does that-?" Jasper started awe struck, his amber eyes, vexed.

"-What happened to Edward this afternoon-?" Rosalie continued her face a perfect display of incredulous conviction.

"That Cassie and Brooke…" Emmett added, shaking his head, trying to wrap his limited intellect around the concept presented to our family in all its horrifying glory.

"Does that mean the girls might have hidden abilities as well?" Alice conclude, mystified, her eyebrow drawn together.

Carlisle sighed, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. "I really don't know, Alice," he murmured. "I really don't know."

The blackness of night rushed past me as I weaved in and out of the dense undergrowth of the forest floor. Apparitions of nocturnal animals moving along the brush flew by in dark splotchy blurs. The cool crisp Northwest mountain air filled my lungs, clearing my cluttered havoc incased mind. I needed to think clearly. I didn't know what I was doing?

"Alice," I growled, my eyes darting to side the spot my sister's profile swerving through the greenery along side me.

She closed the short distance between us. _I know what your planning, Edward_, she retorted quietly. _You're planning to spy on the Sparrows._

I snarled deep in my throat, showing my displeasure. "And so you feel the need to join me?" I seethed, irritated. I was hoping to have some time to rearrange my thoughts and formulate a plan on how to deal with the problem known as the Sparrow sisters. Especially a certain she-demon named, Brooke Sparrow!

Alice smiled, sheepishly. "Somebody has to keep you out of trouble."

"…"

_We're here_, Alice thought, being ridiculously optimistic considering the position our family was currently face. We reached the Sparrow residence shortly after I gave into Alice's incessant pleading to allow her to accompany me on my observation. We kept a fair distance between the large open meadow-where the two story colonial house perched on the crest of the inclined grassy plain peering through the down pour into the darkest deepest shadows of the Washington's expansive ancient forest-and ourselves.

I settled myself on one of the giant boulder protruding out of the mountainous landscape like a slumbering giant. Its body cloaked in a mossy carpet, etched with lichen. The pitter-patter of droplets of rain hitting the broad flat leaves of ancient sycamores, oaks, and red woods, simultaneously, echoed in the still night air around us, as the rain trickled down from the canopy above.

No sound or slightest whisper emerged from the lit up windows of the home as darken silhouettes roamed to and fro inside as the Sparrows went about their evening routines, blissfully unaware of our ever vigilant spying from within the safety of the trees, yards away.

"It's always so quiet in there," Alice muttered, bored. The water was already soaking through our clothes. Of course because of what we were, something as irrelevant as rain didn't bother us. "Why do you think that is?"

Yes, that too bothered me, tremendously. Why it was every time we do this, the house is always so quiet? We see the activity; warm blooded bodies moving through the glowing orange windows, interacting with each other. One would think since we have very sensitive hearing, that it would be simple to eavesdrop on the Sparrows' conversations. Unfortunately, that was never the case. Nothing ever made sense with these mortals. What was it that made them so different-?!

"I spy Brooke in the kitchen," Alice stated, jabbing me in the ribs, pulling out me of my contemplation.

I followed her gaze to sight the familiar profile of Brooke Sparrow bustling around the kitchen. It appearances for the last few days it has been Brooke in the kitchen making the household meals instead of the father. _I wonder why… _

The leaves rustled as Alice stood up, startling me slightly. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She was running home to go grab a blanket and an umbrella if we were going to be out here for a while.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," I replied, approving of her plan, my words lingering in the air as she vanished off into the darkness, leaving me alone in the rain. I did not mind. A little alone time would help me put together the missing pieces of the puzzle or else I hoped so.

Brooke's shadow maneuvered in and out of the glow of the window, her body language relaxed and at peace. She seemed so engross in her work, though I did not know what it was she could be cooking. No smells filtered down from the house into the forest either. It truly did not make any sense at all. What could it be that blocked the inner activity of the household from prying eyes?

I sighed, standing up to better monitor Brooke's constant movement. On further inspection I was able to make the outline of those unusually dyed white streaks through that unruly head of raven hair. The shadows of her fair complexion highlighted against the bright lights of the kitchen were smooth and tranquil unlike the contorted mask her wore earlier today. Suddenly she paused, her head shifting its position, looking off to the side. I could have sworn I saw her eyes widen and her body darted out of view only to return seconds late agitated. She carried on normally, her shoulders slumping against as she went on with her task. Her figure didn't stay relax for long though. It completely stiffen, her shoulders raised. Whipping up her gaze to peer out past the window into the gloom, her eyes narrowing. I thought saw her eyebrows furrowing as she gazed into the downpour. I felt my breathing cease. Could she- _No it was impossible,_ my conscious reassured me. That didn't stop me from anticipating if she really did sense my presence all the way out here far from where her weak mortal eyes could see me.

I exhale, calming as she disappeared from the kitchen window. Maybe she didn't notice my lurking. Time felt like it paused in it's tracks, while I waited for her to return to where she had been stationed before. Relief washed over me as she eventfully returned to her position at the window. I frustrated me though, when she didn't return to preparing dinner. She just stood there, staring out the window into the depths of the forest. I felt like she was looking straight at me, even though her eyes mortals could not see that far. It vexed me to no end.

Later on after Alice returned with an umbrella and dry blanket in hand, we waited till the lights to go out in the Sparrow household. We spent a total number of four hours out in the rain just sitting there analyzing the Sparrows' routine as they went about their short mortal lives. Like at a silent black and white movie, Alice and I decided to try guessing what they were doing for something to past the time. It was mostly her idea, but seeing as I had no other choice, I reluctantly complied.

"We really didn't get far in decoding their patterns, did we?" Alice said, gathering the now soaking blanket.

I sighed, closing the umbrella. It stopped raining a few minutes ago. "Yes, well, it is hard to interpret their behavior when you only have split minute movements in the windows to aid you," I replied, uneasy as ever. Every muscle in my accursed body itched to approach the silent mystery house as it stood like an apparition in the night. I wanted to discover what made it so impermeable to sound. Was it sound proof glass? The Sparrow family appeared to be anything, but wealthy. I had no idea the occupation their father fulfilled, but whatever it may be it seemed to permeate him a lot of time at home.

Would it be worth it? I pondered my gazing setting itself on the solemn dark house. Would it be worth it to risk everything my family worked so hard build for just one moment of curiosity?

I ached to find out what it was that kept us from happening upon the Sparrow's secrets. Just like their minds, their home was sealed off from me. It drove me mad. I need to know. My curiosity simply too great, I gave in.

"I'll be right back, Alice. You can go ahead without me," I told my sister, stepping forward, setting my sights on investigating the secrets that lied beyond those walls. What is it that makes the Sparrows so unlike any mortal I had ever met before?

"What? Edward no!" Alice's eyes widened as I raced off toward the house. I ignored her shouting after me. I didn't listen as she followed.

It was a risk I was willing to take.

For just one second of understanding. For a little light into the strange foreign world which Brooke and Cassandra Sparrow both lived in.

The trees fly by me and disappeared through my peripheral vision as I darted into the meadow, making my way toward the front perch. The house was rapidly approaching. I drew near, coming to halt mere inches away from the front step. The house seen bigger up close than it appeared while I was watching in the forest. I paused to gaze up at the suddenly foreboding exterior of the two stories home. Its face engulfed in deep blue shadows as no life stirred inside.

_Edward_, Alice's musical voice hissed in the back of my mind, panic saturating her melodic tone. _What do you think you're doing? EDWARD!!_

I didn't flinch at the pitch rising in her voice as I apprehensively climbed onto the porch, gazing into the vacant black windows, having my very first view of the inside of the Sparrow residence. The medium gallery kitchen, its tones soft and earthy. Splashes of red existed among the counters and mosaic title backdrops. I could see into the dining room past the arched doorway. A lone French designed rectangular dining room table was stationed in the middle of the spacious room under a suspended crystal chandelier. I spied a buffet upon the western wall, its polished surface cluttered with photographs. I was unable to make out what were in the pictures, which may have been family pictures. I noticed the dark silhouette of a black cat slinking along the neatly mahogany floors disappearing around the buffet.

Moving on I peered into another room, which looked to be a study. Bookshelves of every size, filled to the brim with books of every kind, took up most of the room, leaving only enough room for a paper cluttered desk position in the far right corner. A compute with a blank monitor emerged from the piles of paperwork, a printer adjacent from on top of a medium size bookshelf under collapsed towers of books.

_I'm guessing that's where the father works,_ I thought going on common sense. I tried to pry further to peer past the partially open door on the either side of the room, wondering what lied beyond on. I glanced away from the window, looking around the out stretched porch as it wound around the house. _I wonder… _

Before I could make any further movements, suddenly, I felt every muscle in my body become frozen on its own accord. My eyes widens as I willed myself move. It didn't work?! What the hell? I watched in utter horror as my body rose off the floor as some unknown force lifted me. It felt like the air pressure around me had dropped and decided to cling to my clothes. The very hairs on my arms and on the back of my neck stood on end. What the hell was going on?!

_SHIT!! Edward!! _I heard Alice scream inside my head. She remained in the shadows of the forest, watching the whole spectacle from afar, terror coloring her facial features as her mouth hung agape.

"Uh! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" My lips opened in a scream of surprise as I was heaved off the porch by the invisible entity or force or what ever kind of magic that was manipulating my limps. My body flew across the meadow with tremendous force like something latched onto the collar of my shirt, wheeling me toward the forest. I heard the startled gasp as I slammed into the trees, breaking several branches and weaker thinner trees upon impact. It was until I was several meters into the forest when my body collided with the forest floor. Shrubbery and fern flying everywhere as I rolled across the ground. I tried desperately to stop before crashing into a boulder emerging out of the ground. The collision rumbled throughout the under story like thunder.

"Ugh," I groaned, my mind whirling, trying to comprehend what just taken place. My thoughts felt like they went through a blunder. How could this be? What was that? What kind of entity or power could throw a vampire, the most powerful killing machine on the face of this Earth and toss it aside like a leaf on the wind? I didn't understand. My body felt numb, every inch of it tingled. What was going on? Good God, how many times was I going to say that?! My sound logical world was dissolving before my very eyes!

I laid still as I hear Alice's frantic cries coming closer. "Edward! Edward! Edward!" her voice reaching a feverish high when her eyes landed on my motionless body. "Oh my! Edward?"

"I'm fine, Alice," I grumbled, rolling onto my back, resting uncomfortable on a pile of rumble of broken stone beneath me. I felt suddenly exhausted and my voice sounded far away and like I ingested gravel for nutrition instead of animal blood. I stared up at the dark canopy, bewildered, my mind trying to come to grasps with how I ended up all the way out here- "And what kind of trick was that? I don't understand!"

"We can talk about it later, Edward," Alice said quickly, pushing aside my questions, her head turning toward the house. Alarmed voices filtered down from the meadow into the thick vegetation of the forest. I distinctly picked up on Cassie's and Brooke's voices out in the yard.

"Where is he?! Where is that sorry ass son of a bitch? I'm gonna murder that arrogant bastard!" Brooke's irrational shrieks piercing the tranquil night.

"Brooke, calm down," came their father's voice. Though I had never heard with my own ears, it was easy to recognize from Carlisle's recollection.

"Is he gone?" Came Cassie's frighten voice.

_So she did see me_, I thought incoherently as Alice helped me to my feet. To stun to pick myself off the ground, I leaned against my sibling for support. Everything felt surreal. Overwhelmingly so. My mind was reeling with too many questions, too many emotions. I didn't even know it was possible for a vampire to go into shock.

"Come on, Edward," Alice murmured, concern filling her voice, her eyes narrowed to the front of us as she spread off through the forest holding onto my arm wrapped around her shoulder as I sprinted along aside her, a mere ghost of myself, my focus somewhere else in time and space.

_I wonder what Carlisle will make of all of this_, I absently found myself thinking, my eyes rising to the trees ahead. _It seems we have a bigger mystery on our hands than we thought to realize in the beginning. The Sparrows…_ My eyes narrowed my brow furrowing. _Just what are they? There is more to the Sparrow sisters than what meets the eye…_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Eight

The Three Bimbos:

Chaos Unleashed!!

(Cassie's POV)

The bustling atmosphere of the local Fork's grocery store floated in the small narrow allies. Dim cheap fluorescent lights illuminated the cramp quarters of the store as locals casually strolled along sticky supposedly freshly cleaned floors, the heels of their shoes making an icky squish noise every time they hit the floor, mixing in with the rattling of shopping cart wheels. Shelves upon shelves were filled with boxed, canned, bagged,-you name it- every type of food imaginable. It was like your typical grocery store. It had a fruit section where the fruit selection was minimal. A bakery and limited deli. My sister and I stopped by the bakery to grab a half-a-dozen donuts for this up-coming weekend. We were hoping that Fork's grocery store made them just as good as the ones back in San Diego's corner store, in our old neighborhood called, Wesley's Old Time Markets. They made the best donuts ever. My screwy sibling, Brooke, bet me ten dollars that Fork's grocery store donuts weren't as half as good as the ones back in California. Ten bucks and my monthly allowance probably be gone in a flash…

There were little fruit flies buzzing around inside the glass casing. Yuck. Yep, I was definitely going to lose the bet. I sighed, packing the six donuts into the yellow and white paper box, having some difficultly adjusting the box's flimsy lib to close properly. I made my usually in the heat of concentration face, which Brooke says it looks like I'm constipated when I make it. Dumb Brooke and her sadistic comments.

"Hey!"

I received a playfully blow in the back of the head from Brooke's fist.

"I heard that!"

I turned to glare over my shoulder at her, impatiently. "Maybe I wanted you to hear it, oh sister dearest of mine," I commented coyly.

Brooke smirked and pretended to choke me, making me laugh out loud, which in turn caused all the happy normal Forks shoppers to turn and stare disturbed at our strange rambunctious antics. "You're such a smart ass; you know that, Cassie Sparrow?"

We had just gotten her out of detention before we came to the store to do some last minute grocery shopping for our less than welcomed guest that were coming over to tomorrow around two o'clock in the afternoon. Thank god, it was on a Saturday. I don't think we could get ready for guests in less than twenty minutes after school if the three binbos had chosen Friday as their meeting date, especially since my hell bent sibling just had to get herself in trouble for Tuesday's fiasco after punching Bella Swan's lights out during English. I'm not even sure why Bella would even want to be caught dead in the same vicinity as Brooke, especially since she took one of Brooke's crazy ass right hooks square to the jaw. It is just me or is that girl a sucker for punishment or what?! It beat the heck out of me. If I were her, I would keep my distance. Brooke was still fuming over Bella's crude remark about how she had no touch with reality and she didn't realize how unfair life really was.

_I don't mean to sound mean but Be~lla really should have kept her mouth shut_, I thought, glancing over at my sister as she shifted through the goods in the shopping cart, while our father was adjacent to us in the deli ordering subs for dinner. I guess, Brooke really didn't feel like cooking tonight. Not that I blamed her. She's cooked every single night for the last week and a half, so getting take out was a nice change of pace.

_That subject of our lives is very touchy_, I heard Brooke correspond to my thoughts, a frown creeping across her pale face as she punched in the prices for each item in the cart. _Stupid senseless bitch. Just couldn't keep her damn mouth shut, could she? Well, she better watch her sorry ass tomorrow or else I'm going to send the douche bag right through the roof if she even thinks that because her sorry little two faced son of a bitch ass wipe got me in detention is going to give her any right to act all high and mighty, she is dead wrong!_

_Yeesh, take a chill pill, Brooke_, I cautioned my sibling mentally, finally figuring out how to close the lid on the stupid donut box and walked over to the cart, placing the donuts on the little mental over hang attached to the handle, so the donuts wouldn't become flatten by the other various items in the cart below. "Six donuts. How much does that cost?"

Brooke shrugged, typing in the price. "That's about 3.55, so we're up to $44.88," she murmured, figuring the numbers in her head. Brooke had always been better at math than me, so it was a no wonder why she passed Math A with flying colors in her eighth grade year.

_Anyway, I'm sure Miss Basket Case is probably going to be on her best behavior tomorrow if she wants to walk away with all her bones in tact. Either that or else the chief of police won't let his __**precious little daughter **__near such a undisciplined hooligan as yourself, Brooke, _I continued in our private telepathic exchange, _so she might just bale at the last minute and we'll only have to deal with the two wannabe Paris Hiltons. _

Brooke sighed audible. _True, but I highly doubt it. The girl really isn't that bright. She maybe a super nerdy basket case, but she lacks common sense, that's for sure. Ugh, tomorrow is going to be freaking hell! I can feel it in my bones. _

"Kind of like Jack Skeleton?" I inquired light heartedly, making a half ass comment to cheer up my sibling.

Brooke gave me a good shove. "Ha-ha, very funny, smart ass."

I cracked up laughing. Brooke soon followed, laughing at the top of her lungs. It felt good to shake off the gloom that was looming over our family, the whispers of past ghosts disappearing, even if for a little while.

"Well, it's good to see you girls in a better mood," Dad commented later on, driving home from the store. The windshield wipers swished back and forth across the window in front of our father, every interval of ten seconds. The rain was really coming down today. No surprise really, but still, I wished the week ended the way it did last week with sunshine and warmer temperatures. No such luck this time I guess. It really did kind of suck living in Forks, what with its gloomy weather forecast and dreary locals. I'm surprised nobody in this small town hasn't cracked yet from it always raining. This depressive atmosphere can really get to a person after a while. Especially some one who hails from California like myself.

"Excited about having some girlfriends over finally?" Our father teased, winking at Brooke, well knowing my stubborn sister was less than thrilled to be having the three binbos from our school over. He received a disagreeable grunt from my pouting sibling in the front passenger seat. I could only image all the violent images flashing through Brooke's warped little mind on how to torture Miss Bella-No-Brains to the ends of the Earth and back. In fact, Brooke gave me a preview of what she was planning to do Jessica, Lauren Prissy Pants, and Bella.

"Brooke!" I cried incredulously, getting a picture of her pouring some kind of poison into their drinks. "Seriously, how diabolical can you be? Poisoning their drinks! That's just plain evil, even for you!"

I heard my sibling snicker in the front, while Dad only sighed in dismay. "Honestly, Brooke," he scolded frowning, keeping his eyes on the slick roads. "Could you **please** behave tomorrow? Just for tomorrow? I think your sister and I would greatly appreciate it if you kept yourself in check."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, glancing at our wary father, a cocky smirk spreading across her black lipsticked lips. "So no cyanide in their drinks then?" she inquired.

"No."

She pondered for a moment. "What about Viagra?"

"Um…. No!"

"Okay, how about-?"

"Brooke…"

" How about laxatives in their ice cream?"

"For Christ's sake Brooke!"

I think I was dying of laughter by the time we arrived home. My lungs vertically had no oxygen left in them. I was whizzing, my stomach hurting so bad as I stumbled out of the car into the rain. My head was even spinning! I heard Dad chuckling too as the car door slammed shut on the driver's side. Brooke smirked, knowing exactly which buttons to press to get our father going. It was always one of her many special _gifts_ as she says. We quickly helped unpacked the car, and loaded the groceries into the house where it was warm and dry. Dad left us to take care of said groceries while he made a few calls to his editor, our dear old cranky Aunt Victoria. She lives down in New Orleans. It turns out she's planning on paying us a visit to check up on Dad's progress on the manuscript. Man, this should be fun, fun, fun!!

Um… Not really. Our aunt is a bitch, putting it in laymen's terms. None of us like her very much. She's always complaining and pointing out our flaws and comparing us to her perfect little grandson and granddaughter, who are only nine and ten years old mind you; so yeah, it's usually a living nightmare whenever she comes over. It's highly unlikely that's she's changed her tune since the last time she paid us a visit, so we're kind of screwed in having any peace of mind at all next week.

We silently put the groceries away, listening to Dad on the phone in the other room trying to reason with Aunt Victoria, hoping to prolong her ultimately anticipated visit till the end of the month. His voice growing higher and frustrated, explaining that he needed a little more time in finishing the first half of the manuscript. He was a having trouble finding the right muse for this new book he was working on. It sounded like Aunt Victoria wouldn't hear any of it. She was bond and determined to catch the next plane and pay us her yearly visit up here in the gloom rainy town of Forks. Poor Dad. Poor us!!

"Man, this sucks," Brooke grumbled, catching me off guard, pulling me out of my stupor. We heard the Dad hang up the phone with a loud clang. We remained motionless, hearing his heavy feet storm their way into his computer room. He slammed the door shut with a resounding bang that echoed through the walls of the first story. My sister heaved a breath of exasperation. "Looks like dear old Aunt Bitchy Victoria is still coming over. Fantastic. NOT!"

"You think we'll have any better luck this time?" I wanted to know, anxiously, gripping the potato chips. I refused to see Brooke's grim expression.

She shrugged, nonchalantly. "Probably not. We screwed to hell and back that's for sure," she remarked and continued on with putting the remainder of the groceries away.

I puffed out my cheeks, indignantly. Does she have to be so blunt? Where is the silver lining in the clouds when you need it?

"It's in hell burning with the rest of the world," Brooke stated, interrupting my train of thought.

"Dammit Brooke, you're such a pessimist!" I snapped, whirling around to glare at my sibling, irritated.

Brooke held up her hands in defeat. "Hey, don't blame me. I'm just telling it like is."

"Yeah, well, you're a little too good at that," I grumbled, crossing my arms in front of my chest, miffed. I turned away to put potato chips away, which I reluctantly crashed from gripping the bag too hard. I knew I heard a distinct crunch when I held them. Figures. Crushed potato chips, anyone?

"Whatever you say," she replied going back to what she was doing. "Hey Cass?"

"What?"

She fished around inside one of the plastic bag. The sound of plastic rustling, while she rummaged through it. "Have you seen the salmon?"

I turned to my sister, searching the rest of the bags. "Um… no, I haven't?" I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Why?"

She fished around in the bags mumbling to herself. "I have sworn I saw that lady at the store pack it. What there the heck could it be? I was going to put it out to thaw for tomorrow's dinner… Wait a minute."

We paused both and exchanged knowing looks. "Yugi," we both said in unison.

"YUUGGGGGIII!!"

Our shouts of disbelief and annoyance shuddered the very foundation of our lovely two story home as we spied my crazy black cat taking off for the hills with said salmon in hand, or would the better term be in mouth? The little stink pot somehow managed to discover the freshly packaged salmon in the one of the bags before Brooke or I even had the chance to spot him sticking his furry face where it didn't belong. The plastic wrapped package was now ripped open, laying on the floor in the dining room and Yugi was now at large, carting the neatly cut piece of salmon to who knows where! How could one cat be so much trouble was beyond me. If there is a way to make mischief Yugi always found it. No wonder why the lady warned us the day we got him to keep an ever vigilant eye on the little bugger. He's such a troublemaker! Now here we were, playing detective, trying to figure out where that darn cat and the fish went off to. Total pain the ass, if you asked me.

An hour later, Brooke and I found Yugi hiding behind the couch, happily finishing what used to be tomorrow's main course. Brooke blamed me for not keeping an eye on him since he _was_ my cat after all and so now when Yugi's sensitive stomach can't take it any more, and he ends up regurgitating the entire thing back up, I'm going to be left on clean up duty. _Great. _Seriously, just great! _Thanks a lot, Yugi._

P!nk blared from my stereo, drowning out all things existing outside my bedroom door. After dinner, I excused myself from the table early to work on homework. I think I was the only non-procrastinator in the family. Both Dad and Brooke liked to save everything till the last minute, so they could do their best work under pressure. I, on the other hand, liked getting things done before hand, that way I could do the things I love to do and not have any unfinished business nagging me at the back of my mind.

I settled myself onto the bed, curling up under the covers, _The Vampire Armand_ in hand. I've wanted to finish it all week. I got through most of it read on my sick day on Tuesday, but after that, homework took up most of my preoccupied time. It was nice to finally be able to recline back against my feathery light pillows and snuggled underneath the covers, immersing myself in the deliciously detailed world of Anne Rice's vampires. I wasn't sure who my favorite character was any more. Lestat or Armand? Armand was a beautiful tragedy with the face of a cherub, outlined by luxurious run you fingers through auburn hair. Stuck in the body of seventeen year old for the rest of eternity, doomed to roam the world in despair and be a fool for others. He so beautiful tragic! Then there was Lestat De Loincourt! The most radical blow your mind vampire ever created. He _was _the perfect devil! Always causing trouble and longing to be good even though he was always going to be the "damnest creature" as Marius called him! I love it. He truly is the brat prince, going on so many adventures. He's so foolish and awesome, it's practically hilarious!

_Hmmm…. Armand or Lestat? Armand or Lestat? _It's so hard to decide! They're both equally smexy in my opinion! I was such a fan girl when it came to those two. I don't care what anybody else said about their characters. I absolutely loved them!

I giggled softly, flipping to the next page, my toes tapping to "U+Ur Hand" by _P!nk, _my eyes absorbing all the enticing detail. Anne Rice certainly knew how to keep her readers on edge. Maybe I should try writing some time. I've never had a knack for actually sitting down and putting my thoughts on paper. Sure, I was a good student, but as for writing a full scale story or even a short story, forget it! I'm too ADD and I can't sit still long enough to finish typing an entire page. I always have to get up and move about before my fingers start to cramp, and shake off the anxiety, which is kind of weird, considering I can sit for hours reading a good book; I just can never write one.

I was in the middle of reading a really juicy part when Brooke came bursting into my room. "Yo, bookworm," she said, yanking me out of my perfectly comfortable position underneath the covers into the chilled air outside my warm bed after she turned off my blaring music. "We got email."

"Oh really? From who?"

Brooke was the one with the laptop that had internet-not me-so if we ever had a research project due or else writing assignment for one of our classes we took term using the one our father bought us. He was being completely cheap the day he got that Windows laptop for us to share, which is no big deal, really, considering Brooke and I always shared everything, and since we shared the same room back in San Diego, I guess, it was naturally for Dad to presume that we'd have a single laptop between the two of us. Not that I minded. Sharing was fine with me. We always had only one email address, so we've never needed another laptop. It's strange, I know. You would think because we're sisters and we often get into arguments over stuff that we would want two separate laptops, but we don't. That's how strong our bond is. Even though we fight and bicker amongst each other, we've always had a particular close sisterly bond.

I followed Brooke into her room, which was a mess as usual. I grabbed the extra the folding chair hidden away in the corner behind the bookcase and pulled it up to Brooke's cluttered desk. The icon for "you got email" was flashing red at the top of the computer screen. I waited as Brooke logged into our email addressed and clicked into our inbox. We had five unread emails. One from Malcolm, who went by the name ShadowXBox02. One from Mitchell, my ex boyfriend, his username being, Emoboyextreme. One from our hyperactive happy homo Mexican friend, Zeek, whose name actually is, Thehappyhomohumpymexican. Yes, it's very long, I know. That's Zeek for you. He's a bizarre little man. Literally. He's only five foot two and he's freaking the same age as I am! There was one from our best friend, Blair, the only other girl in our group and her username is the Darktemptress13. And then last, but not least is from our crazy friend, Yoh Higarashi and he's known by ChillaxMan_SuperHeroNumeroOne. He's not even Spanish or Mexican. He's freaking Japanese!

"Wow, we're popular," I stated amazed, eyeing the screen. "Which one should we open up first?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, but I guarantee they're all probably pretty mad at us for not emailing them write right away when we first arrived here in Forks."

Well, we had been pretty busy settling in and al. If this was an anime I would have sweat dropped severely. "Probably." I turned to my sister, grinning like a monkey. "So which one should we open first?"

Brooke thought it over long and hard. "Hmm…" She casually rubbed her chin, thinking and using the dagger on the screen to point at each new messenger. "Eennie. Meanie. Minnie. Moe. I guess we open Zeek's first."

I laughed. "Oh boy, this should be interesting." Zeek's email were always colorful!

"Indeed."

She clicked on it and began reading out loud, our goofy grins growing by the seconds;

Like Oh my god, girlfriends! You haven't email you dear Zeeky Pooh, all week! What is up with that? I am like so lonely without you two hellions around. School is so not the same without my bestest friends in the whole wide world! Mitchell is as annoying as ever. You won't believe what he called me today! It was one of his totally lame come backs again, but you know how it is. Official eye roll!! He called me a noob. Can you believe that, girlfriends? A freaking noob. Me, the official hobbit! What an immature lame brain, let me tell you! Uh! So anyway, we all miss you and we wished you didn't have to leave. It was so sudden. What the hell was that daft father of yours thinking anyway? What are we going to do without our favorite Emo Chicas? Email me back, ASAP or else, God help me, I'll like break a nail or something!!

Tu so gay loco amigo,

Zeeky Pooh

"Oh….*gasp*…. My…. God!" I wailed, banging my fists against the desk surface, cracking up so hard tears were flowing down my cheeks. My face was so red and dizzy from laughing that I think I might have fainted right there on the spot. As for my sister: Poor Brooke! I don't think she could even breathe! Her face was turning blue, cracking up over Zeek's stereo typical homosexual email with his feminine preppy writing style. We were literately shaking from laughter!! It was too funny! Zeek really is too much!! He's just plain hysterical!

"Wow! Freaking wow!" Brooke shrieked, barely catching her breath, hysterics still overwhelming her body. She desperately took deep uneven breaths to calm herself down before she collapsed from oxygen deprivation. It was a while before her face wasn't a fair blue tint anymore, just a really red color from cracking up so hard over our crazy Mexican friend's outrageous email. Zeek really knew how to shock the masses with his gay personal. He's creeps out a lot of people, but that's why we loved him so much. As he said in his email, he definitely was our group's Official Hobbit!! He's so friggin short!!

Once I got my laughter under control, I clicked back to the inbox. "Okay, now that we're not ready to keel over any more. Who next?"

Brooke was still gasping, but not as bad any more. "I….*gasp*…. Don't…. Know," she sputtered and then inhaled deeply, her shoulder raising and then slouching. She repeated this for a couple of more times before she composed herself, smirking. " I think I'm good."

She took the mouse from me. "How about we click on Blair's next and see what she has to say?" she suggested, grinning wickedly, knowing we probably got our sorry asses chewed out by our dismal gothic pagan friend. Blair was certainly a unique one individual. Of course the same could be said about all our friends. We were a strange group of crackpot that was for sure.

We spent the rest of the night, laughing while reading our friends emails. It was good to hear from those guys. I really did miss them a lot. It took about two hours emailing everyone back. Brooke and I took turns typing, filling our California going crew in on all the things that have happened to us so far. Not a detail was left out. We even told them about the werewolves down in La Push and that Fork was being inhabited by a small coven of vampires. That should really knock their socks off! Neither Brooke or I ever kept secrets from Malcolm, Yoh, Zeek or the rest of our friends, well, except for Abigail, but she's a whole others story.

I knew Blair would understand. She's the other psychic in the group. Her freakishly cool silver eyes allow her to see into people's souls. It's really intimidating if you don't know her real well. Plus she can exactly enter people's mind and really mess with them. It's pretty scary, considering she tends to cause damage to a person's psyche if they even so as threaten her friends. She's really protective of Brooke and I, as well as Malcolm, Yoh, and Zeek. As for Mitchell? Not so much. She doesn't really care for him. He could get hit by a semi and she still be apathetic toward him! She's cold and distance on the outside, but on the inside she's really sweet and kind. People usually don't see the better half of her because they're too afraid of her, only judging her by her outwards appearance and her inhuman abilities. It's sad. Even her own parents hate her, that's why she ended up living with her physic aunt in down town San Diego along the boardwalk three years ago. Blair hasn't lived the most charmed life, but I think that's why Brooke and I related to her so easily when we first met her. The three of us knows what it's like to truly be the victims of tragedy, suffering scrutiny from people outside our clique because of how different we are from the rest of our normal average blissful ignorant peers. Being sensitive to the preternatural does have it draw backs. Most people tend to avoid us or become wary of our bizarre emo ways.

"Now girls, I need you to be on your best behavior today," Dad lectured us as we hurried about the house, getting things ready for our guest to arrive. He especially aimed the point of the lecture toward my hell bent sister. "Brooke, please tell me, you'll refrain from torturing your classmates when they get here. I don't want to have the Chief of Police arriving on my doorstep because you decided to electrocute his daughter, Isabella Swan."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, old man," Brooke stated, patronizing our father, busy in the kitchen, preparing the snacks for us to munch on while she, Lauren, Jessica and Bella worked on their English project together. She had just put the shrimp into the ice water in the sink to let them sit for fifteen minutes. She turned to Dad with a raised eyebrow. "Are you done hovering or what? I'd like room to work in my kitchen you know."

Dad sighed as I came in, mop and bucket in hand, having finished cleaning the woods floors in the dining room and foyer. "Honestly, you sound just like your mother some times," he mused, visible wincing at the mention of her.

Brooke's face flushed red with indignation. "Am not!" She began pushing him out of the kitchen. "Now out. I need room to cook!"

Dad chuckled sadly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Alright. Alright," he chortled holding up his hands in defeat. He turned to me. "Cassie, make sure to keep your sister's temper under control. I don't need any law suits right now."

I sent him a wiry smile, flashing him a thumbs-up. "Sure thing, Dad," I called, snatching up old woven reed baskets and set them out on the dining room table. _Pst, good luck with that!_

Brooke was like Mother Nature, herself; untamable and volatile. There was no telling how she was going to act today. She's been in a pretty good mood all morning. Umm… scratch that. She nearly bit off Dad and mine's heads when we dragged her out of bed, kicking and screaming. Rather than that, she's been decent since she's fully woken up, which was about an hour-and-a-half ago.

"I'll be in my office if you girls need anything," Dad reminded us, heading off for his study. "You're friends will be here in thirty minutes." He directed his gaze to my busy sister, butchering a block of sharp cheese into thin slices. "And Brooke, please, behave yourself." He sighed receiving an indifferent grunt. "Now I know you don't like these girls, but please, I am begging you, please, try to at least get along with them this afternoon. It won't be for long, just a couple of hours. That will be plenty of time to give you girls time to finish your project and hopefully, you never know, you might find out you have more in common with these girls than you first thought."

Brooke and I nearly gagged at the very thought of having anything in common with the Paris Hilton clones and Miss Sad Sack. Sure, we were all girls and we all went to the same school, but that's about it. Those three remained on the path of conformity and went with the herd, while Brooke and I choose to chart our paths in life unhindered by society's closed mindedness.

"Fat chance," I heard my sibling retort through gritted teeth, her primary focus staying on finish putting our snacks together. It was some spread. Shrimp and cocktail sauce on the side. Cheese, pepperoni, and crackers. Tostitos with Pizza dip. Brooke went all out. I guess yummy snacks was the only way to render the whole situation to something more manageable. This way, Lauren Prissy Pants and her cohorts wouldn't have room to complain about crappy hospitality. Plus we had scrubbed, cleaned, organized and dusted every nock and crammie in the entire house, so neither Lauren nor Jessica could scrounge up anything of significance with their dirty little fingers to blackmail my sister with. Everything that should be kept out of reach was hidden away in safe and secure departments our father had so generously built for storing important items he didn't want to be discovered by anyone outside our family. Meanly, people like the three coming over today!

_**Ding-dong! **_

I had just finished rearranging the buffet when the doorbell started ringing off the hook. Translation, Lauren Prissy Pants, Jessica Stanley, and Bella Sad Sack had arrived. I set down the old rustic wooden picture frame with a musty photograph of our great grandmother, Genevieve Sparrow.

_**Ding-dong! **_

_**Ding-dong! **_

_**Ding-dong!**_

"For heaven's sake, I'm coming!" I called into the foyer. I threw Brooke, who was standing in the doorway scowling up a storm, a sympathetic glance before heading for the door. Neither of us wanted to deal with their shitty attitudes, but we had no choice. Not if we wanted Brooke to fail her stupid English class because of some badly timed group project. My ears were literally ringing by the time I reached the door. Jeez, somebody had their pansies tied in a knot!

I hesitated, putting on my best fake monkey smile. I opened door to find Lauren, Jessica, and Bella standing out on the porch, none of them looking like they wanted to here, their hooded parkas and apprehensive expressions outlined against the falling rain as it soaked the verdant landscape surrounding the house.

"Hey guys! What's up? Good to see you. Come right on it!" I greeted them, cheerfully.

"Took you long enough," Lauren muttered as I stepped aside to let them file in. I ignored her rude comment closing the door behind Bella, who looked like she wanted to die right there and then. Her usual ghostly pale face even whiter and frail looking. Good grief, she looked like a terrified old granny stuck in the body of a seventeen year old. I took their coats from them and instructed that they leave their boots in the foyer before heading for the living room to dump their soaking jackets on the wooden bench near the heater to dry them off.

"Follow me, girls," I stated, nodding for them to enter into the dining room where my older sibling just happened to be setting the last of the food out for everyone to enjoy. I don't care what they say about Brooke, even if she's a hellion, she's probably one of the best cooks I know!

"Hey," She greeted them, indifferently, sending an evil death ray in Lauren's direction. It was returned seven fold by the sneering prep. The tension in the room suddenly sky rocketed. What a way to start the meeting…

"Wow, what a spread," Jessica admired, looking at the variety of snacks laid out on the dining room table. "Did your Dad make this for us?"

Finally, some one who also wanted to lighten up the room. "Nope. Brooke did," I replied, grinning and indicated to the table. "Go ahead and help yourselves. My sister may be a bitch, but she's an awesome cook."

"Well, I do make a mean roast bea-! H-Hey!!" Brooke snapped, turning her glare on me, a slight blush flooding her naturally pale face. "Cassie!"

"I bet Sparrow poisoned it," Lauren sneered, stopping Jessica in her tracks as she was about to pop a shrimp dipped in cocktail sauce into her mouth. She eyed the small crustacean suspiciously.

Brooke grunt and rolled her eyes, not surprised that Lauren Prissy Pants would make such an allegation. "Well, I was going to poison the food, but then I realized you morons weren't worth it," she seethed, acid oozing off every word.

I jabbed my siblings in the side. _Brooke, remember what Dad said_, I reminded her mentally, shooting her a disapproving scowl.

She only shrugged, obviously not caring. "Whatever," she muttered and walked away.

I smiled uneasily at our fellow peers and waved my hands in front of me, animatedly. "Don't worry. It's not poison! My sister was joking. Weren't you, Brooke?" I called after her as she headed into the kitchen to retrieve the beverages. I cringed underneath their skeptical stares. "Honestly." I picked up a chilled shrimp and dipped it into the cocktail sauce before placing it into my mouth. "See?"

I chewed vigorously and swallowed. "Now if you'll excuse me for a second, I have… to help my sister get the drinks ready. You guys can makes yourselves at home while you're waiting and we'll be right with you!" I announced before following Brooke's tracks into the kitchen, fuming.

I found her hunched over in the refrigerator, pulling out the twelve packs of ginger ale and _Pepsi_. I marched straight over to her and frowned. "Can you honestly make this any more difficult than it already is!"

Brooke rolled her eyes again. "Hey, it ain`t my fault. Lauren started it," she stated idly and climbed to her feet with boxes in hand. She set them on the shelves next to the open refrigerator.

I felt the heat of aggravation flood into my face. "Yeah, well, you don't have to finish it!" I hissed, keeping my voice low so the three bimbos wouldn't here us. Ugh, can my hell bent sister be any more infuriating. "I don't like this just as much as you do, Brooke! You know that, but we'll just have to put up them with till it's time for them to go home."

"Is it time for them to go home yet?" she inquired being a regular smart ass, half way smirking and half way grimacing at the same time.

"Haha! You're a regular comedian," I growled, clenching my fists. What a piss pot! "Just please try to tolerant their presence just for today. It will be only for a couple of hours. That's not too bad. It's not like their spending the night or something! Please, Brooke! I know it goes against your nature to be semi decent to arrogant prissy pumps wearing she-devils, but I'm begging you! Don't stir up trouble. Just for today."

Brooke looked me square in the eye, sorely. She knew I was being serious about this. She heaved a sigh of exasperation and looked off to the side, scratching the side of her face. "Yeah. I know. I know. I'll _try_ to behave and tolerant their idiotic presence. Note I said I would _try_ to be nice, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be all happy-go-lucky and chummy with these idiots. Remember I have to deal with their shit every day in English, alone letting them come over to our home to do some damn project. Don't be surprised though if I do lose my temper once or twice. There is only so much I can take before I want to rip out some one's jugular."

A huge relief lifted itself off my shoulders. A grateful smile spread across my lips. "Thanks Brooke."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't thank me just yet," she grumbled, starting to pour the drinks. "I said I would _try. _That doesn't mean I'm not going to give one of them a piece of my mind if they do anything stupid."

We came back out with drinks in hand for everyone, finding that Lauren and Jessica had been straining to listen to our private conversation in the kitchen. We found them huddled by the doorway. They both gulped and straightened themselves, sheepishly when I shot them an "okay?" glance. What were they hoping to pick up, eavesdropping like that? Probably dirty laundry they could use on my sister in the future. Good thing, we had kept our voices to a minimal so no one would overhear us.

Brooke smirked, amused. "Nice try," she said and walked over to the dining room setting the plate down. She turned to stare, annoyed at the two. "But if you really want to spy on some one properly it would help if you weren't so freaking obvious."

I nearly wanted to slap myself on the forehead for Brooke's bluntness. _Well, she did say "try to be nice",_ my inner conscious warned me. Yeah and so far she was failing miserably at keeping her annoyance at bay.

Lauren shot her a dirty look. "Humph."

She walked over to the table where Miss Sad Sack had spread out all their notes and information that she so dedicatedly gathered throughout the course of the project. If I remember correctly, she was the only one putting any effort into their English project. Wow, if she wasn't such a bump on the log I would give her props for doing everything herself. She eyed my sister warily, tracking every move Brooke made. Good grief, it's not like Brooke is going to attack her out of the blue for nothing. You have provoked to her first before she delivers her wrath upon the stupid idiot who pissed off her!

"Alright," Bella muttered weakly, pulling out a copy of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. She flipped through the pages anxiously, waiting for everyone to seat themselves. She hesitantly watched Brooke seat herself on the opposite side facing her. A glint of fear flashed through her dull brown eyes as Brooke shot her a raised eyebrow, silently saying, "Whatchu staring at, bitch?"

Bella uncomfortably cleared her throat now that everyone's attention was on her. She made a nervous gesture. "Let's started shall we. As we already know, Jessica and I have picked out a scene for us to act out in class," she began quietly. She shuffled through her notes.

"We'll be doing Act II, Scene I and Scene II," Jessica reported, beaming away. She waved her hands in the air, happily. "It's only the most popular scenes portrayed in movies every where, so we thought, 'Awe heck. Why not?' It's going to be when Romeo meets Juliet by her balcony! How romantic!"

"Pst. Please gag me," Brooke grumbled, scowling up a storm.

"I took the time yesterday after school to give each of us parts," Bella announced confidently and then motioned toward my sulking sibling. "Brooke, you're going to Romeo."

This certainly got her attention. Poor Brooke. "What?!"

Her eyes bulged out of her head in horror. "Hell no!!" She shouted slamming her hands down on the table jumping her feet nearly knocking over her chair in the process, the sound bouncing off the walls and wooden floors. "I am not going to play that freaking douche bag!"

"Well, you are the only girl in the group with short hair," Jessica admitted, leaning away from Brooke's fuming profile, snickering.

"And you have yet to participate in this project," Bella added.

"Mention to not you are a drama queen. The part was made for you, Sparrow," Lauren sneered, waving her hand toward my sister, nonchalantly.

Brooke's brown eyes narrowed, shimmering coals on the flame. "Shut it, whore," she drawled back, heatedly.

Uh-oh. This wasn't going well.

"What did you say?!" Lauren shrieked, leaping to her feet, her round face turning red in an unmistakable outrage.

"You heard me!" Brooke spat back. "Why don't you play Mr. Love-Struck-Dipshit! You have the pea brain for it, Lauren." She made a discarding gesture. "I'm not running around in a leotard spewing smut from my mouth."

"Would it be different than any other day?" Lauren countered. "Gawd, you swear like a truck driver."

"And damn proud of it."

"Lauren is right though. Swearing like there is no tomorrow really is not attractive at all," Bella advised, putting in her two cents. She was flipping through the pages of the playwright looking for the right scene.

"Stay out of this, Miss Pessimistic!" Brooke snapped, causing Bella to freeze in place, in the middle of turning a page. My temperamental sibling turned to glare down Lauren, furiously. "And it's better than walking around with my love handles hanging out!"

"Excuse me?! I do not have love handles!"

"Oh-ho! You wanna bet? What do you call those lumps of lard on your hips then, Miss Perfect Stick Figure!"

"Why you! You want to fight? Cause I can dish it out just as bad as you can, Brooke Sparrow!"

"Bring it, Brittney Spears!"

I puffed out my cheeks, incredulously. So much for Brooke's word and trying to tolerate their presence, especially Lauren's snide remarks. Her and her big mouth. When would they ever learn to not attempt to call my hellion sister out in a piss-off contest! It would only result in some one getting a black eye! "Brooke!"

I grabbed onto my sister before she got the chance to launch herself at Lauren and beat the living tar of the condensing prep. Jessica moved to restrain a fuming, mortified Lauren. Things weren't going well at all. I covered Brooke's mouth to stop her from spitting out any more insults, escalating the situation to a whole new level. I struggled to keep my squirming sibling in a strong arm lock, while Jessica held Lauren back. The writhing hot heads were exchanging death rays. The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it with a knife! Why did Brooke have to be such an instigator?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Bella's raised voice roar over our struggle, drowning us out like thunder would during a thunder storm. Her weak voice echoing through the interior of the dining room into the foyer and kitchen. By the time the last syllable resounded, an eerie silence enveloped the room, everyone's eyes focusing on Bella's huffing form as she stood bent over the table, glaring Lauren and Brooke down. Her hands face down on the table, the edges of them turning a nice red tint from being slammed down so hard onto the wooden surface. Her cheeks were turning a pinkish hue from depleting her air supply, used in bringing the ruckus to a speedy halt. Her eyes moving between the two culprits of the commotion, accusingly.

She inhaled deep through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, catching her breath. She gave both of them, meaningful and firm looks. "We. Came. Here. To. Work," she said slowly, emphasizing each word, deliberately, to get her point across. "Now put your petty differences aside and stop acting like four year olds. We're all rational adults here, so it's time you guys started acting like it."

Ten points to Bella for acting like Miss logical. It certainly quieted every one done. Lauren and Brooke shot each other one more glare before relaxing. I slowly let go of my sibling unsure of her next course of actions. It all might be a ruse to make me let my guard down before she could break loose and dart in for a right hook to the face, but not this time. Brooke seemed to have no intention of beating the snot of Lauren Prissy Pants. She only grunted and took her seat. Jessica let go of Lauren. The conniving prep scowled after Brooke's seated form, revenge burning brightly in her depthless eyes. She slowly made her way back to her seat. Jessica and I exchanged warily glances. Those two would have gotten into a fight if wasn't for us intervening. I think Jessica was thinking the same I was. We need to keep a carefully eye on Laure and Brooke. It was very dangerous having them even in the same room as each other.

Relief washed over Bella's seemingly aged face once she saw that everyone was seated and ready to get serious. She reshuffled her notes and began giving out parts again. Brooke would remain Romeo, whether she's liked it or not. The vote was unanimous. Jessica was to be Juliet. Now I really felt bad for my sibling. Lauren would be Mercutio and Bella, herself, was going to be Benvolio. Man, when Bella wanted to take charge, she knew how to take the bull by the horns. Literally. I'm starting to wonder why she doesn't use that kind of commanding presence to improve her attitude toward life. She might be even a better person, calmer and self confident if she learned how to harness her gloom psyche and change her tune. I highly doubted it, though, considering the depressing ora surrounding her.

After all parts were handed out, Jessica, Lauren, and Bella decided it was time to practice. Again Brooke looked like her wanted to keel over right on the spot. Glancing around the table, I couldn't help, but feel a slight chill run down my spine. What the? What was this? I glanced toward my sulking sister. Did she notice the sudden change in the atmosphere? It didn't look like. She was too busy brooding, while Laure and Jessica listened intently to Bella's instructions.

"Does everyone understand what we're doing?" Bella demanded her eyes flickering around the room once she completed the passing out of scripts and footnotes.

Lauren and Jessica nodded, eagerly, ready to get the party started. Brooke only huffed underneath her breath in dismay. "Alright. Brooke, whether ever you ready…"

My sister stood to her feet, all members of the group had to do this. She felt the anticipating stares of her group on her pale profile as she stared at her script in distaste. She really loathed this project. They were waiting on her to start the scene where Romeo was standing at the orchard wall of the Capulet's manor. She visibly grimaced reading over her lines. I noticed that Jessica had out her cell phone, recording, and Brooke's personal torment. Lauren snickered leaning over her shoulder, watching the screen. Stupid condensing two-faced bitches. I remained in my seat holding a script of my own. Bella wanted me to act as a third-party, giving constructive criticism. Whoo-hoo, go me!

Brooke sighed, glaring heatedly at Jessica recording her every move. She paused, seemingly to contemplate something, that diabolical grin spreading across her face. I knew what was going through her mind. My sibling couldn't resist the chance to make a complete ass out of herself and what better way to do it than making Romeo out to be the complete and mortifying love struck fool that he was! She faked a thick British accent and made outrageously body gestures.

"_Oh! How can I go forward when my heart is here?_

_Take back, dull earth! And find thy centre out…"_

Just for fun she added, "Yadda. Yadda. Angst. Wrist cutting. More Angst. Mourn pitifully!"

"Cut!" Bella snapped, right near my ear, startling me into laughter that I was desperately suppressing, at Brooke's hysterics.

"Brooke Sparrow! You have to take this seriously!" Bella exclaimed, walking up to my sister and pointed aggravated at the script in her hand. "Just read it as it is! Don't go adding your own warped demented ideas to Shakespeare's work. He was the greatest play write of his day. We need to honor his contribution to the history of literature."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Bella's complaining. "I don't see why I should! Romeo is such a pathetic flat character," she stated flipping through the pages. "He's so 'Oh, woe is me! Some one please pity me for I'm a failure at life and I can't even find what true love is because I'm complete and utter imbecile.' I'm just owning up to his idiotic reputation. Besides…" She turned to Bella with a wise ass smirk written all over her face. "Its makes it more interesting and easier to hear when I do it this way. Might as well go all the way if we have to do this stupid scene. Show it for what it truly is. Crap, crap, and more crap!"

Bella scoffed, leering down my sister, frustrated. "Just read what's on the piece of paper!"

"Whatever." Brooke shrugged as Bella went to take her spot again.

"Let's take it from the top," Bella stated, frowning, her brow creasing. If she kept doing that she would have wrinkles by the time she was twenty-five. She shot my sister a warning glare. "And remember to read it right this time, Brooke."

"Right and I have some advice for you too, Miss Sad Sack," she commented absently, smirking. "Grow some freaking balls, woman and get a sense of humor!"

Bella turned beat red at Brooke's vulgarity. "W-Why…. Y-You… I-I-I!" she sputtered flustered beyond belief, looking for a good come back. Yeah, good luck with that, Miss Bella No Brains.

Time for me to step in. "Alright, break it up kiddies," I interjected. "Remember Santa brings lumps of coal for children who don't behave and get along." I smiled looking from Bella to Brooke. "Now how about we all act like friends and get along and restart over. Brooke?"

My sister grinned coyly. "Yes mother," she retorted earning a smirk from me and cleared her throat, going about the first line in a normal voice, still pronouncing it the way she thought Romeo the basket case star struck idiot should sound.

"_Oh! Can I go forward when my heart is here? _

_Take back, dull earth, and find thy centre out!"_

She hopped over the chair she pulled out, indicating the orchard wall. She seat down and throw me a know-it-all grin. "How's that for you? Super wicked, no?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think it over."

Brooke laughed, giving me a quick shove. "Smart ass!"

Bella threw us both a disapproving glance before doing her part.

"_Romeo. My cousin Romeo."_

Her line literally had no feeling or emphasis as she said this, sounding like some one had sucked the life right out of her, which she possessed none in the first place. Yeesh and she was fretting that Brooke was putting too much emotion into her part!

Lauren joined in, her voice equally flat and lifeless.

"_He is wise; and, on my lie, hath stol`n him home to bed."_

Another chill found its way down my spine, striking as quick as the first one. Something wasn't right. I shivered, trying to shake off the feeling of foreboding.

_Cassie? Hey Cassie,_ Brooke mentally asked me, using telepathy. _You feel that right?_

I mentally nodded. _Yeah. _I glanced toward my sibling. _What do you think it is? _

Brooke shook her head. _I wish I knew, but we better stay alert. I have a bad feeling about this._

_Yeah, me too._

Bella continued totally oblivious to our silent conversation.

"_He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall: Call, Good Mercutio."_

It just me or was the temperature in the room dropping? I noticed my bare arms were getting goose bumps suddenly.

Lauren answered back.

"_Nay, I'll conjure too. Romeo! Humours! Madman! Passion! Lover…" _

Lauren's voice trailed off as a low menacing rumble filled the room, interrupting Brooke and her group's practice. The chandelier above our dining room started to flicker on and off. The gloomy rained soaked afternoon light outside the French windows deemed significantly. The air temperature continued dropped.

"C-Cassie? Brooke?" Jessica stammered making her way over me, rubbing her suddenly chilled her arms. "What's going on? Why did it suddenly become so cold?"

I didn't have to time answer, dragging Jessica by the arm over to my sister as we all gathered to the middle of the room, our eyes warily traveling around the room. The lights continued to flicker on and off. The low rumble humming along in the background as the wind outside began picking up, howling loudly outside the confides of the dining room. The chandelier started to sway as its crystal balls blinked. Something foul was in the air. I could feel it creeping along the back of my neck. Mine and Brooke's eyes caught each other in the progress of making our round over the suddenly disturbed dining room, communicating silently to each other. Something was a mist and we both knew it.

Suddenly the lights went out. Frightened gasps and squeals escaped our classmate's taunt mouths. Their fear and terror saturating the air. The light coming from the windows thinned out slowly as a black vale over unfolding itself over them. Our frantic breaths becoming visible in the air in front of us.

"Okay, Sp-Sparrow. This is just plain creepy," Lauren stammered, the color draining from her make up caped face. She shot my sister a demanding glare. "What the hell is going on?"

All attention was on Brooke, demanding answers. Jessica, Bella, and Lauren were holding their breaths for my sister's explanation for what was going on. Suddenly an ominous laughter filled the air, causing said girls to screams in fright, clenching tighter onto each other with all their might.

"Trust me," Brooke whispered, apprehensively over the inhuman cackle that pierced the malice atmosphere. "You don't want to know."

Her keen eyes flickered my way. _Cassie…_

I swallowed nervously, nodding._ Right. _I closed my eyes trying to get a lock where the dark presence was coming from. I felt my spiritual energy extending outwards reaching into the darkness. Feeling. Searching. This presence. It felt familiar. Where did I feel this spiritual energy before? I knew it. I know I recognized it, but from where or better yet, who? The darkness felt as if it was alive, swirling, dancing around us like a living breathing creature. It felt so familiar! The demonic laughter grew louder, slowly overriding the thunderous rumble and the howling wind. My spiritual waves reached out further into the darkness, looking for the source of all the turbulence. Far in the background outside my meditative state, I could faintly hear the whimpering of our classmates. An silhouette was becoming visible in the darkness. Who or what was it that causing all of this? The dark menacing laughter grew louder still.

_Who are you? _I demanded silently over the roaring laughter. _What do you want? Show yourself!_

The malevolent silhouette drew nearer. The dark power emitting from it, was suffocating. I felt like my lungs were being constricted. I had trouble breathing. The face of the menacing apparition was becoming visible. My eyes snapped opened in horror and disbelief.

"Oh god! It's you!" I heard myself screaming. Those malicious golden eyes and wild unruly hair and utterly pale. James! It was that apparition I had summoned last weekend! He was the cause of all of this! James was doing this!

"Surprise!" James shrieked above the whirl wind, his voice adsorbing the air around him. His demonic laughter filled the air as I exited my meditative state, horrified. Everything becoming solid, the frighten cries of my classmates closer and clear. They too could here him.

"I found you, Bella," James proclaimed.

Wait a minute, he was after Miss Sad Sack/?! What connection could Bella possibly hold to him? Was he a dead relative of hers or something bad and menacing from her past? All I know is as soon as he said her name; Bella's eye bulged in terror, her face becoming taunt, and all signs of life driving away from it. She opened her mouth in a silent scream of sheer alarm. Then it's true. She must know who this ghost is, but how were they connected?

"So you finally rear your ugly head?" Brooke demanded, angry coloring her voice, stepped apart from the group, her eyes flickering around the room. "Show yourself, you bastard! You deliberately disobeyed my sister's orders and didn't come and find us where you had finished your task!"

James's high pitch maniac laughter came again. "Now why should I obey a weak fledgling of a witch? Now I am back. I can exact my revenge!"

The shadows from the corners of the room shifted and began slithering across the floors, past our ankles like serpents to the flame. An supernatural wind began picking in the dining room itself, swirling in long strokes, blowing past our huddled group going toward where the shadows were starting to concentrate themselves. They were building upon each other, each string of shadows weaving itself together forming a body.

Brooke whirled around to me, her eyes burning straight into mine. Her boyishly short raven hair flying about her face lividly. "Cassie! You have to do it now!" she screamed over the whirlwind as whipped past us, devouring her words as they barely reached my overwhelmed ears. "Release the spell. Send this sucker back to the abyss."

At that moment I froze. Fear clenched my very soul; my body became immobile, incapable of movement. The muscles in my legs refused to move, my eyes resting on the forming apparition right in front of us, growing wide in absolute horror. What had I done bringing… bringing this thing back into the world of the living? My breathing stopped, my heart pulsing inside the confides of my mind. My throated constricting in fear, becoming dry, making it hard to breath. Tears started to weld up blurring my vision. I couldn't hear the cries of my classmates any more. I felt lost. This was my entire fault. We were all in danger because of me and I was powerless to anything about it.

"Dammit Cassie!" I heard Brooke cuss over James's piercing laughter, her voice cracking with panic. "Cassie!"

"Repel!!"

I didn't see it. I didn't see the part where our father came charging into the room. I didn't see him push Brooke out of the way, placing his tall, lean frame between us and the demonic spirit. His right hand rose as he began chanting the lyrics to banish the foul monstrosity.

"I repel thy from my home and my threshold! I banish you in the name of the holy!" Our father cried over the snapping winds, his hand raised high. Confidence and resolution sounding in his deep resounding tone. "For I am Derrick Kindred Sparrow, Son of Euclid Sparrow; Protective of the Sacred Order and Familiar to the Arch Angel, Gabriel! I banish thy from my home. Be gone foul spirit. I cast thy away!"

The house shuddered violently. The chandelier snapped itself free from the chain holding it above the dining room table and crashing down in array of sparks and glass as James wails of pure anguish bellowed in the wind, distorting the space around us. An bright white light filled the room through the window, blinding everyone. An loud thunderous clap followed, then by a flash, James's vile presence being cast out of our house within seconds. The light left the room, revealing the damage in its wake from our chilling encounter. The chandelier smashed across the now collapsed table. Shards of glass crystal scattered across the wooden floor at our feet. The sound of falling rain filled the eerily silent atmosphere left behind.

Bella's frightened voice followed the short lived silence, her eyes as well as our other two classmates flickered from our father's tall lean form, stationed in front of us, his right hand stilled raised in front of him, to us. "W-Who are you people?"

You could hear the shock in her voice and the accusation in her stare. Our father turned to our three trembling dramatized classmates. His expressionless unreadable as his turned his gaze on them. His brown eyes glowing slightly in the gloom. He raised his hands as his psychic ability went to work on them minds, picking and selecting the memories that needed to ease in order to preserve their innocent and sanity.

"I think it's best if you girls go home now," he said solemnly.

Jessica, Lauren, and Bella all nodded their heads in unison. "Yes sir," they replied numbly, the glow in their eyes fading as our father's powers did their work inside their fragile minds. When evening came they would have no recollection of the horror they had witnessed and the terror they once felt.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

A/N; Heyo, Everyone. Just giving you a heads up. Chapter Nine is written in a different format than the rest of the fan fiction. It's not told in first person and doesn't have Cassie or Brooke in it, nor the Cullens as well.

Brooke: WHAT THE HELL?! How come we're not in it? Cassie and I are the stars of this retarded fan fiction after all.

Edward: Maybe the author simply got sick of your incessant chatter. You do have a tendency of getting on everyone's nerves.

Brooke: CAN IT, PUSSY BOY!!

Edward: W-WHAT?! Excuse me but I am not the irrational acting absurd adolescent here!

Moonlight Angel: Will you two hot headed morons can it, or else do I have to do it for you? *pulls out an extremely dangerous looking wooden mallet* I think the readers are ready to move on with the show right about now.

Edward & Brooke: *squeaks in fear of having their brains being bashed in* Yes ma`am!

Moonlight Angel: *smirks satisfied* Good. And now without further delay, here's Chapter Nine!! ENJOY!!!

Chapter Nine

Rhapsody of The Races of Old

(Third Person Point of View)

Seattle, Washington: 9:30 p.m.

Evening seeped in through the narrow openings of towering glass and steel skyscrapers, the glints of the bright orange ball sinking below the backdrop of the city. Neon lights flashed in the conversing bustling sky as a airplane passed overheard, the roar of it's jets filling the air, while mortals walked the crowded cement streets below, making their way to and from work, some hoping to chug a few alcoholic drinks after a long hard, stressful day at the office. Voices close and far away echoed softly, barely reaching the tops of the stationary steel giants, standing as guardians of the urban metropolis. No stars could be seen in the dark pallid indigo-orange skies above. The night was only beginning after all and soon the monsters would be soon coming out along with the night owls of the mortal world. No mortal, whatever ethnic group they were born to, realized that creatures of old walked among them, just out of sight, hidden in the shadows of bars, narrow alley ways, and the ever sprawling crowds. Shadows of all shapes and sizes, moved and danced out of reach. The mortals, who they played their dangerous game among, were utterly oblivious to their maneuvers through the crowds, and into the darkness of corridors, to tease and taunt wearied white and blue-collar workers with haunting words whispered in their deaf ears, causing the blind humans to shudder violently involuntary, while the alcohol slowed down their nervous system.

The night was still young. Caleb Cruxnic leaned back in the soft chemical smelling leather booth, absently swirling the ember liquid in the fragile frosted crystal wine glass. It's metallic surface shimmering in the red glow that pulsed in the fluorescent lights that adorn the low hanging ceiling of a mortal bar called, Mercy's Wings. His eerie porcelain skin shone in the dim lighting. His curly midnight raven tresses resting at the nape of his neck, tied back in a loose ponytail. An wide rim brown leather hat pulled low to hide his reflective ocher eyes. His slender well sculpted face blank as he watched the liquor tittered back and forth in the glass. The laughter and chatting of unaware of mortals around him and the sweet succulent aroma of mortal blood wafted to him, causing an hollow yearning in his stomach, but he ignored it. He hadn't hunted for a month now. Not that it bothered him. Centuries of existence taught one to be patient and endure hardships. No time for such trivial things, not now at least.

He lifted his hat to make a quick survey of the mortal pub surrounding him. A group of mortal men lingered around the bar, sitting in the swiveling steel stairs, or standing by the glistening glasslike granite counter, watching a mundane game of football. A quick burst of cheers or hisses escaped them from time to time when one of their favored teams scored a point, or one of the players fumbled the ball. The human bar tenders was handing out drinks, and mixing and stirring contents for the next round of beers. The stench of tobacco hung in the thick musty air. An couple in the booth next to him were huddled together sharing drinks and exchanging casual words, their thoughts flying off into the far reaches of their sexual desires where their psychical bodies were soon to follow. An group of young mortal females walked past his table, stealing glances at the mysterious handsome man sitting by himself, clad in a fine white linen baggy shirt underneath an brown satin frock, wearing a pair of black formal pants and gleaming onyx leather boots. His unruly curly hair falling slightly into his beautifully sculpted facial features. His wide rim hat pulled low over his brow.

The mixture of expensive perfume and blood wafted Caleb's way as the group of woman passed. Their delightful giggle music to his immortal ears. He always fancied the mortal women, so fragile and delicate like a freshly plucked flower that was soon to wither from old age. He lifted his hat slightly and gesture to them, winking playfully, causing the young ladies to giggle in response to his seemingly open flirting before the group made their way to the back far out of view.

Caleb returned to observe the early evening scene in the bar, his eyes ever searching for a familiar face. Where was that confounded fey?

_Yule is late_, Caleb thought, frowning intensely. He loathed being made to wait. He had other obligations to full fill rather than waiting in a public mortal bar for an pesky fey, who no knew sense of time what so ever. If he'd known that it would take this long for Yule to show, he would have decline the offer in the first place.

"Did I make you wait long?" an hushed whimsical voice inquire from the shadows behind him. The cloaked fey slinked into view, wearing his mortal guise. His naturally odd tinted skin a soft chalky cream against the red lighting. His eyes an deep piercing opal, set against an angular hawk like face. Long dark brown locks of hair fell past his slender shoulders, dressed in a billowing black trench coat and shaggy wool pants folded into thick boots. He looked equisetic in human form, even though, Caleb knew underneath the vale there was crafty predatory faerie.

"You're late," Caleb hissed through his teeth, a thick Russian accent slurring his speech slightly. For a moment a pair of dangerously gleaming fangs came into view before disappearing behind smooth furious pale lips. He watched the fey fluidly slide into the booth, sitting across from him. Time to get straight to the point. "This better be good, Yule. I have a club that needs to be opening before my costumers start a riot in the streets. Now tell me…." He paused carefully analyzing the fey's devious smile. "What in Keaira's name is so damn important that you had to drag me from my crypt before the sun was fully down?"

Yule's smile widen, flashing his jagged pearly white teeth. An malice gleam shimmering in the fiery depths of his black eyes. "My. My. You're as volatile as ever, Cruxnic," he chuckled, his wispy voice drifted over the conversing atmosphere like a cooling winter breeze. "And here I thought I would have the privilege of seeing you in a better mood for once."

A deep rumbling snarl came from deep within Caleb's chest, stressing his displeasure. His ocher eyes becoming brighter with irritation. When he spoke his low accented tone chilled it's very hearer to the bone. _**"Do not test me, faerie. I am a very busy vampire. I won't hesitate to rip that repulsive head of yours clean off your delicate shoulders. Now get to the point!"**_

Awe yes, how could Yule forget the lethal promise that laid beyond the death threat. Caleb's temper was a wicked one. The full blooded vampire felt no remorse in executing anything he deemed a nuisance. The fey had been close companions with the Pure Blood since the late nineteenth century. How could he not shiver at the very personified form of death, itself: the vampire. Unlike today's modern Turn Bloods, who lived shamefully on the very edges of human society, scurrying around like filthy rodents, living day to day, always roaming, having no true home of their own, an old world Pure Blood was something to truly fear. The purest form of a vampire, an true monster of the night. Holding no shame in what they were. No wailing weakling, savaging creature, who had no true identity of itself. Pull of pride and honor, the Pure Bloods walked among mankind like silent, deadly relics of a time when humans had reason to fear the night.

Yule shook off the terror clenching his dark heart and leaned closer, blocking any chance for a passing mortal to interrupt their intense little conversation. His eyes shifted from a flat black to swirling fiery opal, briefly revealing his true nature. "Shi Lung has sent me to request your services, Cruxnic," he elaborated. "He has a little project for you."

Caleb leaned back, cringing at the very mention of the Dragon Lord's name. What could that overgrown lizard want with him this time? Another mission, perhaps. The opening of his night club would have to wait. He didn't dare to bring the wrath of a dragon upon himself. "A little project, say you?"

Yule nodded, eagerly. "Yes. Although he didn't reveal any detail of significance, apparently it has something to do with him securing and expanding his territory in the Olympic Peninsula."

Caleb sighed, folding his hands in front of him, brooding. "Are those shape shifting mongrels, the Quileute tribe, informed of this? I loathed the idea of cowardly tactics against our less than imposing enemies."

Yule only shrugged, carelessly. What did it matter him? Business between the Methuselah, Dracos, and the Lupin meant nothing the fey who lived in Washington. "Spoken like a true warrior, but transparently no. Me thinks the native Lupin to this region has lost all knowledge of the treaty signed by their forefathers and Shi Lung. Those overgrown wolves main concern right now is the dispute between their people and the supposedly threat of that bizarre Turn Blood coven in Forks."

Caleb raised the glass to him lips and sipped off the amber liquor, absently, swirling it in his mouth. Hmm… so this had to do with the conflict between the Quileute werewolves and that poor excuse of a vampire coven, the Cullens. They were infamous among the mythical community because of they're incapability to acknowledge what they were. Of course, then again, all Turn Bloods were looked down upon.

"Apparently, the Cullens came back to Forks two years ago. Twas news to these ears, considering the Unseelie Court does not pay much attention to what happens outside it's own borders with the others members of the mythical community. That is unless the Seelie Court looks to seize a portion of our territory," the fey rambled on. "Even the exiles take no interest in what is happening down there. It's none of our concern, that's for sure."

"But it is of Shi Lung's," Caleb interjected, quietly, setting down the glass, peering over at his long time friend. He climbed to his feet, leaving a tip for the bus boy. "I suppose I should hear out what the Dragon Lord has to say. Maybe it will benefit my own means in the end."

The drive to the opera house was short. An black limo which picked them up at the mortal watering hole, navigated through Seattle's heavy traffic with ease. The driver being one of Shi Lung's personal chauffeurs would explain the smooth ride. Everyone within the organization of The Dark Communion, had to be on their best behavior doing their jobs at the height of perfection for in dread of what might take place if they displeased the ruling Dragon Lord. He could easily make a employee disappear from existence with the simple act of snapping his claws.

A large decadent building with flashing lights came into view. Big blinking neon lights running along the twisted over hang declared the Opera performing for the evening. Mortals patrons were lined up outside, dressed in formal gowns and tuxedoes wear, ready for a evening of entertainment provide by unsuspecting faeries. The Opera House of Shi Lung Poe was world renown for it's exceptional performances, colorful costumes, and graceful actors and actresses. The Dragon Lord's performers had the human audience eating out of their hands, the dark enchanting dramatization of romantic folklore tales were elegantly done, each actor superb in his or her abilities to put even the most shrub of patrons into a trance of awe and desire. Even Caleb had to admit the performers were well versed in their acts of death defying grace and ease of hymns and lyrics. He, himself, went to a few shows before, displaying an flagrant mortal woman on his arm, giving the poor doomed wench a illusionary night of romance, fine dining, well appreciated arts, and finally love making before she bid the world farewell for an entity of slumber and darkness.

The limo paused in front of the grant entrance to Opera House, waiting for it's two passengers to exit before leaving them, speeding off into traffic again to pick up another important guest of Seattle's very own Dragon Lord. All mortal heads inclined toward the very sight of the two very charming men, dressed elegantly as they scrolled nonchalantly past the lines into the lavished lobby of the grand theater, it's high ceiling crafted in gold and ivory dragons, flying across vibrant etched plaster clouds. The main room held a warm golden and creamy white glow to it. Mosaic vases that adorned the pillars and deep rich colorful furniture, import from the orient, were scattered about the enormous lobby, while satin gold and ivory Persian carpets spanned the entire length of the lobby's floor.

The doorman didn't even have to ask two immortals for their tickets, he just let them through as if they were important political officials much to mortal attendants disbelief. Caleb turned to see Yule's new attire, dressed in a fine green Egypt linen shirt and form fitting brown pants. His long wavy locks of brown tresses hanging loosely over his shoulders. Ah, the wonders of faerie glamour. The vampire didn't even think ask the fey when he made a shift of clothes. He already suspected it was before they stepped foot out of the limousine. Not that it mattered much since their escort waited for them by the curving main stairway leading up to the main corridor, which would take it's patiently anticipating guests into the belly of the beast; the grand auditorium, where all the plays took place during the evening hours.

"Aubrey," Caleb addressed the disguised gargoyle, who straightened promptly when both beings greeted him.

The gargoyle's broad muscular six foot ten frame was intimidating to any mythical creature who approached and wasn't being acquainted with his gentler side. The ropes of muscles could be seen underneath his formal mahogany three piece suit, which suited Aubrey's demeanor. His shoulder-length platinum white hair was slicked back, revealing his broad forehead and dominant etched cheekbones which only seemed to enhance his inhumanly beautiful appearance-a trait all mythical creatures possessed, the ability to present themselves as utterly angelic to mere human eyes while only hinting at what they truly were underneath. The gargoyle indifferent colorless eyes took in both beings, calculating, his gaze wise and old from centuries of weathering history.

Aubrey bowed, respectfully. "Welcome to the Opera House of Shi Lung. It's good to see you again, Caleb Cruxnic and Yule," he greeted them formally. His eyes flicked from the vampire to smirking fey behind him. "As I'm sure Yule has explained, Master Shi Lung is waiting for you in the common room. Please follow me."

Caleb nodded in agreement. It be best to get this accursed meeting over with as soon as possible. He had his own human and inhuman costumes alike to attend too as well. Shi Lung wasn't the only being who owned a business here in the city. The two immortals pursued after the gargoyle as they were guided up the grand stair, passing casually conversing mortals on their way. The patrons utterly oblivious to beings presence as they socialized among each other. Not one of the humans attending the opera entertained the thought of mythical creatures wandering in their mists. Mortal modern day science didn't have room for the races of old. Caleb's people and the rest of the mythical community were regarded as simple fairy tales in this day and age. It was better that way, Caleb reasoned, than the constant fear of being discover during the Dark Ages when such things as witch hunts and the locating of devils in the shadows were a common reoccurrences. It had been very popular among the masses of peasants trying to delude themselves into thinking they were the victims of some great elaborate plot made by the Christian devil and his people were something that should be eliminated from the face of the Earth.

_All races suffered from the travesty of the time. Such a grave lost. We all are still recuperating from the lost of life. Not single race was left unscathed_, Caleb mused as they strolled down a long spacious corridor, eyeing the emerald walls outlined in gold and glittering crystal chandeliers suspended hundreds of feet above their heads. An painting done during the Imperialism Age in Europe had been positioned with care on the right far wall above an small display table with a glass case showing off one of Shi Lung's prized possession; a twenty-four carrot gold crowd with shimmering jade jewels embroidered into it's glowing body. Shi Lung had displays similar to the one all over the Opera House, in every corridor and lounge found throughout the entire infrastructure.

Aubrey turned and hurried up another sparkling marble staircase and down a similar looking hallway. Yule and Caleb followed quietly, taking in the sights, smells, and sounds of the giant theater, never questioning the gargoyle's sense of direction. Electric glass chandeliers were suspended over heard every hundred feet or so, along the arched the creamy tan ceilings. Painted wooden beams cris-crossed over head as the three immortal wove their way deeper into the Opera House. They went up several more stairways and down hallways, all identical to the one before. Music, signaling the opera was underway pierced the tranquil atmosphere, filling the preternatural hearing of the immortals. It was a Japanese theater production and by the sound of it, the mortal crowd was already lost in the beautiful yet tragic storyline. Caleb found himself, wondering if one of the Yokos were playing the role of their natural birthright. No doubt it thrilled the audience watching them swinging from the staged platforms, no wires attached as they spiraled down to the decorated shimmering stage below, brilliant customs dancing about their lithe frames as they landed. He had seen the production once before, so he knew the storyline to some extend and the marvels the audience must be witnessing at this very moment.

The gargoyle seemed right at home in the Opera House as he guided to them to a solitary crystal glass door at the end of a dimly light corridor. Not doubt the gargoyle had lead them to the director's private box where Shi Lung sat waiting inside.

Aubrey opened the glass plated door, gesturing for Yule and Caleb to proceed. "The Dragon Lord is expecting you," he stated in a professionally detached and yet familiar voice, stepping aside for the two immortals to enter.

All the lights in the room were turned off, the air smelling slightly of brimstone and smoke. Three wide square glass windows were lined back to back, peering out into the grand auditorium with it's flying buttresses and pulled back golden curtains and broad stage where the actors and actress of the House Opera preformed, twirling across the spacious stage as small as colorful figurines. The room itself was large with painted blue walls which exhibited works of art from all eras of the orient. Grecian marble statues stood on either end of the room, forever frozen in time, their angelic faces so surreal it appeared at any moment they would come to life before the fey's and vampire's eyes. An large black cherry desk sat parallel with the glass door, positioned in the middle of the expansive room, strategically, surrounded by low lying black leather chairs. The leather chair behind the desk had it's back to the arrivals, facing the lively stage, viewing the Japanese drama below.

Aubrey closed the door behind Yule and Caleb, shutting out all noise. The room was sound proof. Music from the drama filtered in through speakers installed in the low hanging ceiling above. Aubrey remained by the door incase some one decided to intrude on the Dragon's Lord's privacy, while Yule and Caleb stepped forward until they were a few yards away from the desk, waiting for Shi Lung to address them.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" came an deep cultured voice from beyond the desk. The chair swirled around, revealing the Dragon Lord in all his glory, dressed in a traditional Chinese robe made of orange and red silk with the insignia of the dragon of the seas embroidered into the fragile fabric. His long silken onyx hair freeing falling pass his broader shoulders. An a refrained smile spread across the dragon's lips underneath the thick mustache, which hung over either corner of his lips. "Greetings, gentlemen. So good of you to come, Caleb."

He raised his bejeweled hand and motion for them to come closer. "Sit. Sit," he stated, his almond shaped black eyes gleaming in the darkness. The two did as they were told, maneuvering to sit in the black leather chairs in front of the long desk. "Now I trust Yule, here, has informed you that I am needing of your services?"

Caleb nodded, solemnly, his eyes stationed on the Dragon Lord who leaned forward, intertwining his ring covered fingers together, folding his hands gracefully in front of him. Smoke floated around the dragon's head as Shi Lung 's smile grew wider.

"Good. Good," he stated, delighted to hear the news. "Then I guess I can get straight to the point, since we all know you don't like beating around the bush, eh Caleb, my boy?"

Caleb's body stiffened, wondering what the Dragon Lord could possibility have in store for him. He trusted the reptile in guise as far as he could throw him. What was Shi Lung up to?

"Yes. I don't waste my time on petty details. I want to know why exactly you summoned me all of beings, Shi Lung. Surely, I am not needed any more after solving your little problem with the increase of Turn Bloods flooding into the city as of two years ago. I have after all repaid my debt to you."

Yule's eyes widened at Caleb's blunt remark, uneasiness shimmering brightly in his opal eyes. Would Shi Lung strike out at Caleb Cruxnic for his contempt of his privileged status in the hierarchy of the supernatural community here in Seattle?

The Dragon Lord only chuckled darkly. "Just like your father. The Atlantis Vampire Lord, Vladimir Cruxnic!" His black eyes glowed even more, serpent eyes glowing in the darkness of the private director's box. An ember hue glowing softly in their murky depths. It was a subtle reminder of what Shi Lung truly was underneath that guise of a culture and very wealthy mortal Asian man. "How would you like to open a night club in Port Angeles for me, Caleb Cruxnic?"

Shock rolled through Caleb like a tidal wave coming into shore. All he was psychically capable of doing was to gawk at the beaming Dragon Lord, speechless. "W-What?"

"Expand your business, my dear old friend," Shi Lung explained, spreading out his hands in a lazy and yet grand gesture of what he meant. "My resources tell me that Port Angeles is brimming with opportunity to establish a new club there for the mythical community on the Olympic Peninsula. After all, you have given the community in this area a place where they can go and be themselves without fear of discovery by humanity. Why expand the favor to the mythical community outside of Seattle? Surely, you will be received well by the old races there."

Caleb's eyes narrowed in suspicions. "So this _is_ about you expanding your sphere of influence," he concluded quickly, staring intensely at Shi Lung's open expression. "You want to secure your reign in the Olympic Peninsula by opening a night club where fey and the like can mingle without human intervention and there hold them in your reptilian clutches with favors and debts."

Shi Lung's facial expression fell. "You think ill of me, Cruxnic. I am a creature of honor, Caleb," he replied, frowning, his brow furrowing in disgrace. "I do not go back on my word. I had given my pledge of alliance to the Quileute tribe that I nor my kind would bring harm onto their lands. That was my word and I intend on keeping it." He paused to smile sadly. "But you have touched a spot that will be a part of our deal."

"And so?" Caleb inquired raising an intrigued eyebrow.

Shi Lung sighed, suddenly looking ages older. He slide out of his chair and started to pace back and forth, wearily. "I am… concerned for our Lupin brethren, I will not deny you that, Cruxnic," he stated, quietly. Most would have not heard him, but because the beings sitting before him were of the same origin, their keen hearing up picked his words instantly. "There has been an increase inTurn Blood activity in the Olympic Peninsula and so I fear for the stability of Quileute ways of life."

"You mean the Cullens?" the full blooded vampire wanted to know.

Shi Lung shook his head. "No. They do not propose a threat to the existence of the Quileute werewolves, thought no about to the current descendants living there they do. It's an outside threat I am fretting that will come and try to crush the Lupin who live in that region. I am most certain the pack itself can protect itself from a force so weak as the one living in Forks currently, but as for an outside attack..."

"Do think me foolish to ask, your Greatness, but why concern yourself with such trivial affairs of the werewolves," Yule piped up. Both beings looked to him. The fey reverted back to his true form. All traces of faerie glamour gone living him bare and exposed for what he truly is. The once brown hair now an deep purple, entangled with thistle and wavering silver willow branches. His pale blue skin shimmered in the darkness as two wide round mischievous opal eyes stared out at the Dragon Lord. The fey's once stubby like a human ears became long and angular, silver piercing adorning the cartilage of each ear. His frame was long and exaggerated, willowy and lithe. His fingers having an extra joint as he pointed in slender finger in the air to protest the Dragon Lord's concerns.

"The treaty your people signed, did not saying anything concerning protecting each other, did it not? So why concern yourself with business that is clearly not yours in the first place?"

Caleb looked to the Dragon Lord, who happened to be lost in thought. "I'm afraid Yule does have a point. Why is it any of our concern if the werewolves are deposed of or not?"

Shi Lung turned to them sharply, his expression severe, deadly even. "You incompetent! Have you forget that the Lupin come from the same origins as you do, Cruxnic. Yule. I understand his perceptive. The fey have never participated in the heated conflict between the Lupin and the Methuselah, but as a Pure Blood, you should feel some connection of compassion to the werewolves. After all their people and yours share a similar past. You both endured the exact same lost when the old regime in the Old World fell at the hands of the Turn Bloods."

"But what about you?"

Shi Lung composed himself turning his back to the two other immortals. "It is in my best interest to ensure the Quileute's survival through this constantly changing era. The Lupin race is nearly extinct in Europe and their numbers are running low even in the Orient. America is the only refugee they have left where their descendants can hope to achieve some kind of stability rooted so deeply in tradition." He reached out to touch the glass window pane, pressing his hand against, appearing to watched the performance, but at the same time looking into the distance past as well. "My European cousins too suffer a great lost during the Medieval Times at the blood stained hands of knights, while my people thrived in the Chinese until the European Crusades began traveling across the continents looking for more terrifying beast to slay, foolishly searching for honor in places where it would never be found."

The Dragon Lord turned to the two again, his expression serene and determined.

"Many may not share my sympathy or ideals, but I understand what they went through, and even if the Quileute may not fully grasp the turbulences of what their world has been through, or how much their fellow kin have lost in vain, I wish to provide them with something my people were never offered; An escape. The Turn Bloods are all our enemies and is a threat not to be taken likely. I have a informative that reports back weekly, constantly monitoring the Turn Blood population in Washington and it appears that has been an influx of immigration into the locals areas around Forks, Seattle, and several other nearby regions. Such a large movement will no doubt attract the greedy eye of that faulty Turn Blood organization, the Volturi."

"And so hence the plan for opening a night club in Port Angeles," Caleb assumed, beginning to already see everything coming into play. Now it made sense as why to the Dragon Lord would make construction plans for a night club so close to Quileute lands. Such a strategic position would give Shi Lung's organization the upper hand in battle and still be able to send support to the Quileute if need be, while keeping within reasonable guide lines of the ancient treaty.

"Caleb Cruxnic," Shi Lung addressed the now calculating vampire, amusement reflecting brightly in his sober eyes, bringing Caleb back to the present. A crocked smile spread across the Dragon's lips. " I can see that crafty mind of yours already going to work, and since I do not have the psychic abilities of a Methuselah, please elaborate us on what you are devising."

Caleb's ocher eyes gleamed brightly with the cunning of a Cruxnic, set on executing a plan to achieve the main objective of the mission in the end. His mind was that of a warrior with centuries of experience underneath his belt after all, so there was no need to worry. That all too famous smirk of his spread across his lips. "Just leave everything to me, Shi Lung. It just so happens I know a few immortals who would be more than willing to help during a crisis dealing with a Turn Blood threat."

Shi Lung smiled approvingly, already knowing who Caleb had in mind. "I suspect _they_ will be quite thrill to know their services are needed again so soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Ten

Oh The Horror!!

Hag Bag Aunt Victoria Has Arrived!

(Brooke's POV)

The gym was divided into four individual courts by giant web like volleyball nets. The bright fluorescent lights above glared across the polished wooden floors below. Everyone took their positions out on the court, having already been split into four separate teams. I was on team One and unfortunately so was fang-faced zombie boy, more commonly called Jasper Hale. His pixie girlfriend on was Team Three in the court diagonal from ours. He and Alice were giving me the cold shoulder today in gym. They've been on strict no talking policy with me or my sister since last Tuesday when their dipshit of a brother, that pompous blow heart, Edward, decided to sneak around our supposedly slumber household late at night. Luckily, Dad sensed him and sent the poor excuse of vampire flying to hell and back. If you asked me, the dumb ass deserved it. Running around in the black of night sticking his nose where it didn't below, it was his own damn fault for getting himself caught and repelled by forces beyond his undead understanding.

The whistle blew. The servers on each court poised themselves, ready. The seconds seemed to past by slowly until the first boom crackled in the air as the volleyball number one was served, vaulting through the air. Another super sonic boom ripped through the air, signaling that a gymnasium war officially begun. Volleyballs hurdled down from all sides. Screams and shouts of excitement bounced off the towering walls as students plunged for the in-coming balls, spiking the ones they that were within arms reach. It was like a full out war erupted in the tiny gymnasium. Balls flying everywhere. Colliding bodies. Fierce cries of victory pulsing the air every time one of the teams scored on another. I remained in the back line where all the slackers in gym stood, hoping for gym class to be over soon. I let my fellow idiots up in the front have all the fun and receive most of the collateral damage. I wasn't into reeking havoc today. Staying up until four o'clock in the morning really takes a lot out of a person. Bluish purplish bruises the size of the grand cannon hung underneath my exhausted brown eyes.

"Huh." A volleyball dribbled its way to my feet, bumped my black and purple sneaker lightly, catching my attention. I titled my head to stare at the stupid thing, begging to be kicked straight into the back of a skull of some douche bag near by. I frowned, annoyed, and bent down, picking it up. Well, I haven't caused any chaos so far today, so one little mishap wouldn't hurt.

A wicked smirk flashed across my tired face as I heaved the ball into the air. Slamming my fists into it, the ball became airborne. The sonic boom following the sound of my fists impacting with the hard fabric of the volleyball, echoed through the gym as it was returned to the opposite side of the quart, nailing an snobby blonde haired cheerleader right in the kisser. Oo, that had to hurt! The startled prep fall backwards from sheer shock, landing hard on her scrawny ass. A bewildered cry busted from her painted pink lips upon impact. Deaths rays of pure loathing radiated out from her teammates, all glaring in my direction.

I tossed back my head, cackling. I gave the opposing team the bird. "Go eat shit, mother fuckers!" I called out, simpering away like there was no tomorrow.

My fellow teammates groaned simultaneously, everyone shooting me disapproving glares. I didn't care. I turned my head to see what the gym teachers were going to do about my juvenile delinquent behavior. I hoped that because I purposely hit one of the preps they would excuse me out of class early and down to the principal office for causing trouble in class. Not that Forks high school principal wanted to see my sorry ass face again anyway. I've already paid a visit to Mr. Greene's office quite a few times already within my first three weeks of starting school here in Forks. He and I didn't exactly get along per say. He told me, he would give me I.S.S. next time he sees me march into his office again.

Nothing happened. Mrs. Hummel and Mr. Sheer were too far busy talking to each other to notice or hear their dim witted students complaining and whining. So much for my plan of an early dismissal from gym. I stretched my arms high above my heads, cracking my knuckles and shoulders blades, loosening my muscles. Guess I'll have to try harder.

I was too busy immersed in my own devious planning to notice the dirty glares I was getting from everyone in class. It was something I was used to by now, so I didn't pay them much heed unless I really wanted to raise some hell. Being the most avoided student on campus didn't come with perks, not that I minded. I like being left alone. Brooding, I also missed the part where four students from the other three opposing teams congregated themselves at the end of their respective courts, quietly whispering to each other. The meeting quickly broke off, the students nodding in agreement and took their places, unknown to me. At precisely the same second they launched their deadly weapons (the volleyballs) into the air, deep rumbling echoes filling the productive atmosphere as the five balls set a course for their intended target. Meanly me!

And of course, I had been totally oblivious to my moron peers' plotting and scheming the entire time lost in my own thoughts until I felt the first volleyball whizzed past my head, missing it just by an inch. My eyes grew wide in horror, watching the other malicious balls coming my way. I managed to dodge two more balls, smacking the third away, sending the sucker flying off into another direction. The laughter of sweet revenge radiated from my so-called teammates. Unfortunately, I didn't see the fourth one behind it as it plowed into my face like a huge black circle momentarily eclipsing the brightly lit lights along the ceiling. My head whirled from shock and pain as my body slammed into the patiently waiting floor below with an inaudible thud.

My vision blacked out for several minutes as my hands instinctively rose to my nose. It hurt like hell. My entire nose, inside and out burned. I've never been blasted that hard in the head before. Never mind. Forget I said that.

The distance sound of fast approaching shoes echoed in my hollow ears as the high pitch whistle of Mrs. Hummel could be heard, calling the game to a halt. I didn't really pay attention though. I was mostly focus on the pain emitting from my abused nose. I heard Mr. Sheer shouting at some one, but I couldn't tell who. He sounded far away.

"Sparrow?! Sparrow! Are you still with us?" Mrs. Hummel demanded, lightly shaking my shoulder, trying to get my preoccupied attention.

I groaned. "What the hell was that?" I grumbled incoherently, lying on my back, my head spinning. My vision blurred before it became clear. I blinked a few times to stop the world from spinning. Apathetic faces hovered over me, staring, whirling around in my vision. Fuck, I really was hit hard! "Ouch."

"Oh god, you're bleeding!" Mrs. Hummel exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock.

I didn't understand what she was blubbering about. Bleeding? "Huh? What?" I sounded like I was drugged.

The gym teacher stood and began shouting at the other students, herding them away. "Alright, enough with the crowding. Show's over. Everyone back, give the girl some room to breathe!" she snapped, aversion hanging heavily in her voice. "Shame on you morons for singling out one of your own peers. You should be grateful I have my hands tied right now or else I would hold you all in detention! Now ten laps around the gym for all of you!"

A chorus of moans followed as students frowned in distaste at the fact now they would have to run around the tiny gym ten times for their stupid petty actions. Indignation reflected in their eyes as Mr. Sheer told them to get their sorry asses in gear and do as they were told. Some started whining at how unfair and unusually cruel the punishment was. I ignored the appalled and disdainful looks I got, sitting up, holding onto my sore head with one hand and touching the tip of my burning, throbbing nose with another. Flinching, I pulled my fingertips away to find crimson smeared all over them. I blinked twice. I really was bleeding. Those mother fucking jack asses intentionally gave me a bloody nose! And with a damn volleyball no less!

"Are you alright, Sparrow?" Mrs. Hummel asked kneeling down beside me, concerning and irritation shining brightly in her black brown eyes.

I nodded, aware how dizzy the action made me feel. Damn. "Yeah, I'll live."

Mrs. Hummel shook her head in disgrace. "Stupid kids and their petty grudges," she grumbled, spitting the lost few words bitterly. It looked like she too had been a victim of being the social outcast during her days in high school. "If you seen one petty squabble you've them all. Kids these days are so vicious."

Her demeanor softened as she took my free arm and helped me slowly rise to my feet. "Can you stand?"

I wobbled for a moment, but easily caught my balance. It would take a lot more than some stupid volleyball to the head to keep the infamous emo sister, Brooke Sparrow, down!

"Yeah. Thanks," I muttered, feeling fresh blood dribbling down the front of my face and over my chin. No doubt my gym uniform would have an unsightly deep red-brown stain after this.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," Mrs. Hummel offered, gently guiding me toward the girls' locker room.

"Nyah, it's okay," I stated, following. I didn't need help. Beside my head hurting and a bloody nose, I was perfectly capable of finding my own way to the nurses' offices. "I can find where the nurses' office is myself. Thanks for the offer, but seriously, I'll be okay. I've had worst."

Mrs. Hummel shook her head, bemused. "Still, it's probably be better that I walk you there myself, so I don't get a call later saying they found a student of mine passed out from blood lost, or cutting class for the rest of the day."

I grimaced. Great. Mrs. Hummel felt obliged to show me to the nurses' office. Just what I need; a teacher escort. I was about to protest, but thought against it, well knowing Mrs. Hummel was a hard ass if I ever met one. What she said in gym class goes. If anyone ever dared as raise a finger against her instruction, she would have them running the track outside in the pouring rain for ten laps straight. No break. No walking. No nothing!

"Fine," I sighed, grudgingly allowing her to pull me through the girls' locker-room and out onto the opened-aired campus. The rain had stopped last night around midnight, so according to the not so faithful weather man, we were supposed to be in for overcastted skies for the next two days. Not that I minded. Hell, it was better than it always constantly raining.

Mrs. Hummel silently walked behind me as she showed me the way to the main office building. I kept my eyes to the front of me, my gaze drifting over the lush green campus and mildew stained buildings. It really was amazing how green Washington could really be. The clouded skies above extended out forever, disappearing into the gigantic trees lying just behind the small campus and it's wandering streets.

"You know, Sparrow. You may think you're alone and the whole world is against you, but that doesn't mean you should shut everyone out," Mrs. Hummel spoke up, catching me off guard.

"Huh?" I turned to stare at the strange gym teacher, confused. Just what the hell was Mrs. Hard Ass getting at?

Mrs. Hummel smiled empathy. Her eyes strayed ahead of us. "I use to be a kid like you," she continued as if it should now make more sense me to now, musing. "I was just as rebellious and anti-social as you were. I was one of the major troublemakers at my old school. I did a lot of things that weren't considered politically correct."

I snorted in disbelief. "Uh, no offense, Mrs. Hummel, but you shouldn't go around sympathizing with students you know nothing about," I pointed out, a little irritated. I felt the blood beginning to ebb and dry underneath the paper towel I currently was holding underneath my bleeding nose. What a mess I was going to have to clean once we arrived in the nurses' office.

Mrs. Hummel only shook her head, smiling. She absently placed a hand on my head, rustling my hair. "Maybe. Maybe not, Sparrow," she mused, smirking. Her eyes saddened. "But I know that look in a student's eye when I see it. You've been through a lot and it's lefts a grave scar on your heart."

Shock pulsed through my body, stopping me in mid-step. I looked at Mrs. Hummel, just plain awestruck. I was left speechless. What did she mean when she said that? How could she possibly understand what it was like to be betrayed by some one you thought loved you with every ounce of their being? To see your world come apart at the seems within a blind of eye? No, she couldn't possibly understand the pain I and my family went through when _it_ happened! There was no fucking way.

She continued to muse my hair, quietly brooding. A dead look crossed her black eyes before it was replaced with a sober grin. "Don't think you're alone in this world, kid. Plenty of people come from broken homes, even if they don't want to admit," she said. "Tragedy. Suffering. Abuse. It's common in this world. Sad as it is. Nobody thought twice about it.

"The truth is, kid, we all bare marks of tragedy in some shape or form. It could be a fellow student. A boy or girl next door. A stranger walking down the street or sitting in the window of a café. Pain and Sorrow. It's all around us. Most people are just oblivious to other people's pain because they want to be," she murmured, while we walked together toward the main building. Now the woman really had my undivided attention.

"And let me guess. You were one of the children who suffered a great deal, right?" I inquired, skeptical.

Mrs. Hummel only glanced at me for a second. "Yes. I was one of those abused children, who came from a broken poverty stricken home. My father was deathly alcoholic and my mother was a vanity stricken meth addictic. I grew up being neglected and so I lashed out during my youth over and over again. I couldn't stand the world. I hated the people around me. My fellow classmates. My teachers. My neighbors. My own parents. I did things that I knew deep down were wrong. I tormented and taunted the kids at school. Got into fights constantly."

She paused in her reminiscing and stared at me, empathetic. "When I look at you, Brooke. It reminds me so much of myself when I was your age. So full of angry and frustration," she explained. "I thought the world didn't understand. Nobody understood the pain I was going through. Going home was always my worst fear of the day. I got into detention constantly, to prolong the evident beatings I was going to receive once I stepped through those doors."

"But you kept on going back."

"Yeah. I had nowhere else to go. No where to run to. Now that I look back at my actions and everything I did. I realize the only reason I did everything I did; it was only to receive attention. It was to get people to notice me. I felt invisible because nobody seemed to care of how much I suffered all those years of abuse. I had no adult mentor to turn to. No friends to confine in. Now that I look back at it all. I truly was an empty shell of a person."

I lifted my eyes to skies above, absorbing everything Mrs. Hummel was telling me. I knew she was hoping that her past experience would give me new inspiration to become a better person, so I would somehow take something from her previous life and use it in pursuing my own dreams.

"Hmm… Yeah, I guess you're right that does sound like a pretty empty life," I stated, thinking over everything carefully. I smirked. "I think I understand what you're trying to get at."

She blinked, puzzled and then smirked back, watching the gleam in my eye. "Oh really and what would that be?"

"You're hoping to install some form of hope and admiration in me, so I may some day learn how the _wonderful and opportunistic _the world truly is," I said, making quotation marks around the words "wonderful and opportunistic." I could have just broken down in hysterics right there and then. "Because you saw something in one of your students that reminded you of yourself when you were young and spry and rebelling against a hypocritical society, and you wanted to lend some advice to them so they could improve their miserable lives, right?" I smirked, crookedly underneath the paper towel shoved up my nose. "Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate the advice, teach, I really do, but my case isn't so simple. There's a lot of things in my life that ordinary people, poverty stricken or not, never have encounter before."

Mrs. Hummel's eyes widened slightly in response, startled. And then for some reason, she started chuckling, shaking her head in disbelief, and didn't say anything else. Instead she opened the door to the main office.

Wow, I didn't think it took us that long to reach the main office, but whatever. Heat blasted against our exposed faces as we stepped through the glass doors. Mrs. Patterson, the frizzy haired secretary, looked up from what she was doing. Her round brown eyes widen at the sight of me with a blood stained t-shirt and a paper towel half way stuffed up my nose.

"Oh my, what's happened to you?" she inquired, quite surprised to see me in the main office again. She raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Did you get into another fight again, Miss Sparrow?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Some wise ass idiots in my gym class decided to bombard me with volleyballs," I said bluntly pointing to my battle wound.

Patty sighed, shaking her head. "Why am I not surprised," she murmured underneath her breath.

"Is Lattice in?" Mrs. Hummel asked, coming up to the counter, while the other woman rounded the cubical.

"Well, she had to run out and grab some papers from the fax machine, but she should be back in a five minutes," Mrs. Patterson or Pat, whichever you wanted to refer to the old hag as, reported, nonchalantly, not seeing any emergency since it was just me after all. Hey, it wasn't my fault my unwanted visits were a natural reoccurrence at the main office! Blame the retards that attend school here!

"Why don't you take Miss Brooke Sparrow into the nurse's office and I'll warn-er I mean- let Lattice know she's here," Pat suggested, unsteadily, shooting me a solemn " and don't you dare make trouble while you're here," look before ushering me into the antiseptic smelling rectangular long room at the other end of the small building.

I turned to glare angrily at the old bat as she disappeared around the corner, leaving me and Mrs. Hummel for the old haggard skeleton known as Lattice Harrison, Fork High's only trained practitioner. The smell of antiseptics lingered in the stale eerie silent atmosphere. I stared around the dimly lit room, at the dirty white cabinets lining the right wall, the semi out of date health postures with those cheesy sayings on them and out of date medical research, and outdated tacky rusted orange cots. The nurses' office reminded me more of a dungeon or prison than a facility to bandage and aid ill students.

_All you need a ragged skeleton hanging by one of the walls and this placed be set for holding war prisoners, _I thought grimacing, walking over to seat myself on the bumpy cots. I lightly bounced on the hard surface, curiously. "What do they stuff these things with? Dead bodies of students they couldn't save?"

Mrs. Hummel ignored my morbid humor. "I can trust you to stay put while waiting for the nurse right?" she inquired, eyeing me as I looked around the dreary room.

I cocked an eyebrow at my gym teacher. "It's just a bloody nose. I think I should be fine," I replied in earnest and glanced around the rooms. "Why? How many students went insane by just being in here?"

The corners of Mrs. Hummel's lips tugged in an effort to suppress a smirk. "Ha-ha. You certainly are a funny kid," she stated and then straightened up to leave. She turned to me before exiting out the door. "Just don't touch anything and stay out of trouble. I can trust you with that much, can't I?"

"Sure," I said absently. I had nothing better to do anyway. "Just hand me a straight-jacket and I'll be fine."

The gym teacher just laughed and closed the door, leaving me to my own devices, which wasn't much considering there was no one to pester with my ultimately insane temperamental personality. I wondered how long the old bag of bones was going to take before I could get my nose fixed up. I glanced around the room, idly. I could probably take a nape if I wanted to, but there was a slight chance I would accidentally cover the stingy cot in blood because of my damn bloody nose. Arrogant little bastards. Why did they have to go and pelt me with their freaking balls of stupidity anyway? It's not like I bruised up that girl. One freaking ball to the head. Big freaking whoop-de-du! It's not like I decided to blow up the entire school?!

"Stupid douche bags," I grumbled, to myself holding the paper towel against my sore nose. The bleeding had come to a halt, drying and cracking while it set against my pale stained face. "Chst, they really wailed me one. Ouch. I didn't think those morons had it in them to do something that gutsy, but then again, everybody has their breaking points. Guess they finally got sick of putting up with my crap and decided to try and turn the tables. Humph. I guess I can let them off this time. There's always time for payback later. Hmm…."

"And that's precisely the kind of attitude that has landed you at the top of the students' Must Avoid At All Costs Charter," remarked a cool collected voice. It came off to the side of me.

I craned my head in the direction it originated from. An involuntary groaned forced its way into my mouth, but I pressed my lips together, suppressing it. I eyed the pasty white form on the cot next to mine. I shot the arrogant moron a scowl. "Hello Cullen."

At first Edward didn't reply. He remained where he sat on the very edge of the cot across from me, his butterscotch colored eyes narrowed in frustration, a look of concentration plastered onto his serious face. He was hunched over, his elbows propped up on his knees, his hands folded in from his lowered face. His eyes probed my annoyed glare, futilely. Just what was his problem anyway? What was he hoping to find in my brown depths? Who knows…

I torn my gaze away from him, shifting sitting positions so I could sit Indian style on the bumpy piece of shit I currently found my rump on. I shot him a sharp look, demanding my own questions to be answered. I felt the ghost of a cocky smirk crawling across my lips.

"And what are you in for?" Might as well mess with his scrawny ass a bit. Hell, I had nothing better to do. "Chopping off your balls in shop?" An evil smirk fully found its way onto my suddenly twisted face, a nefarious gleam shining in the black pupil's of my eyes. "Oh wait, that's right, you don't have any."

Edward straightened immediately. That same old expression of disgrace filtered into his angelic features, full force. His eyes darkening at the crude remark. An acute sigh escaped past his taunt lips. "Could you any be more incorrigible?"

I played dumb, pretending to broods over the answer like I was some stupid blonde. "Hmmm. Depends," I held my middle finger in check, "how would you define incorrigible as?"

He scowled even more. If that was possible! He looked like a grumpy old man, about to lecture the living hell out of a rambunctious wise cracking hooligan. The hooligan being me of course. "Incorrigible means obnoxious, unruly, and incapable of being controlled. It's fairly simple. I would think some one of your mental capacity could at least grasp the basic principle of such a simple adjective, if used in a sentence properly."

I made a face. Oh, ouch. Did I detect a hint of sarcasm there? Talk about cutting my super sized ego in half, I didn't even know Eddie boy could use sarcasm. He was always so prim and proper. Somebody must be psming. I wonder how long it took him to analyze and calculate that sour comeback.

I shrugged my shoulders, lightly. "That would be me then." I bowed dramatically, ignoring the rush of blood flooding into my already dizzy head. "Miss Incorrigible at your service."

Edward scowled at my wise crack, not appreciating my sense of humor. His facial expression far from amused, bordering on the edge of hard core agitation. A low exasperated sigh escaped past his slightly parted lips again. It was pretty damn funny watching the poor undead prick struggle to comprehend my supposedly twisted mysterious ambitions. Yeah, like I really had any in the first place. Loser.

"You are tough person to read, Brooke Sparrow," he stated bleakly, obviously not thrilled with the fact himself, his eyebrows furrowed in distress. "I can never guess what you're going to do or say next."

I grinned arrogantly. "Maybe that's because I don't want you to have any idea of I'm about to do next. Ever think of that, Cullen?"

One of his eyebrows lifted inquiringly. I couldn't tell if it was instinctive or if he truly was anxious to know what was going on that in havoc reeking warped mind of mine.

I snorted, slightly craning my head to the side to glare at the grim stock pile of medicine cabinets across the room. "Maybe I don't like things being average or normal. Maybe I like things being out of control and unpredictable. I really don't see anything in wrong in being unprecedented. It's not like I've completely up rooted some long time established tradition in you morons' lives."

His gaze darkened. "I think I can beg to differ on the issue."

I glanced at him, shifting so I was fully facing the pasty faced freak again. "Oh only? How may I ask I have disturbed your petty life, Eddie Boy? Besides cutting down that high ass ego of yours."

He didn't response, his gaze drifting to the only entrance into the dingy little room. The door opened as if on cue and a skeleton of an old haggard looking lady came hobbling in. Forks High official and only nurse on the entire campus, Lattice Harrison or Mrs. Skeletor as Cassie and I like to refer to her as. Her beady watery eyes scanned the room from her sunken wrinkled face, slightly widening as they landed on Edward's fair frame leaning toward me, not realizing her arrival had interrupted a very intense and weird conversation. And not the kind usual normal high school students would have or participate in, since their undeveloped pea brains didn't have the intellect needed or wit to understand what the two of us were talking about.

"I was warned Brooke Sparrow was in the infirmary, but Pat didn't say anything about you being in here as well, Edward Cullen," the little old hag remarked eyeing both of us suspiciously. "Something wrong?"

I caught the suggestive gleam in her beady dull eyes. _Ugh, we didn't do anything! Get your fucking mind out of the gutter, old lady!_ I screamed inside my head, glaring daggers in her direction, furious.

Hey, at least I didn't say it out loud like I wanted to this time-I was getting better-, but if Mrs. Skeletor thought that arrogant high strung haughty bastard and I were doing something dark and dirty in _her_ stinky insanity infested room, she can kiss my ass since there is no way hell I would ever go down on Mr. Pompous Masochistic Egotist! The very thought made me want to vomit all over place, preferable on the Volvo owning jack ass next to me.

He held up a hand before the skeletally thin nurse could presume anything else. "Actually no. I was just stopping by," He threw me a quick glance, his features torn between the halfway mark of a grimace and a smirk, "and seeing how Brooke was doing. I saw Mrs. Hummel walking her to the Main office and saw that something was amiss, so being concerned as I was, I decided to check see what was wrong."

Nurse Harrison blinked, puzzled beyond belief. She eyed the undead freak like he grew an extra head. Edward Cullen checking in on a hellion like me?! Oh my god, the world's ending! "Oh… That was… nice of you."

"Yeah right," I coughed underneath my breath, ready to call his bluff. Lair. Lair. Mother Fucking Pants on Fire! "Ass Kisser."

Luckily, Mrs. Harrison didn't catch the last part of my silent retort. She made her way over to take a look at my now dried bloody nose. Edward, on the other hand, was a different story. His eyes widen slightly insulted, but he didn't say anything, turning on his heel, inhumanly graceful in his movements, and waltzed out the door, leaving the nurse to do her job. I fought back a relieved smile. Good riddance.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly. I found myself with another detention slip, extending my already preordained punishment at school until the week after Spring break. Friggin great. Not that I really gave a damn if the principal, Mr. Greene, thought I was the worst student to ever attend Forks High in the history of their small dreary school, or that I also fried the entire main frame on his computer when he wasn't looking. Who knew the stupid son of a bitch could swear like sailor caught with his pants down. I nearly failed at cracking up out loud right there in his office as he urgently rang up his clerk to back up the entire system and call the janitor while she was at. It was freaking priceless! A pure Kodak moment, watching the old man scramble around his office, completely dismissing me in frustration, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his computer and just why the fax machine started pumping out blank papers as soon as it crashed.

I found myself still on the verge of hysterics during the English class, two hours later, while my group and I practice for our little performance on Wednesday. Lucky us, we got another day to prepare before we completely humiliated ourselves in front of the entire class! And I had to sit threw another two class periods dealing with the Paris Hilton clones and Miss Doom-And-Gloom. Fortunately for me the three fagiteers didn't remember a thing from Saturday. They simply thought they came over and practice our little skit, which was repeatedly interrupted since Lauren and I kept on getting into a squabble over something, until our brains melted and oozed out of our ears. My father did a good job at erasing and altering their memories so their blissfully ignorant little lives wouldn't corrode away from meeting an apparition who was hell bent on their own demise.

I straightened in my seat, while Lauren and Jessica were eagerly listening to Bella's plans for the skit, my eyes zeroing on Bella's busy form. She was pointing out supposedly key-factures in making the project a huge success. What I didn't get was why James had declared his revenge on the frail pasty girl. She was completely harmless and helpless. What could she have done to piss him off so much? I didn't get it. Did Miss Basket Case secretly have something do with his death?

That would make senses after all. Ghosts didn't haunt people unless they had some close unknown or known connection with the person involved. I chewed on the inside of my mouth, deliberating. Well, Bella seemed fine right now and she wasn't doing anything suspicious. I focused on her electric waves reading them. They were relaxed and depressed as usual. No change there. I could pick up how a person was coping with certain situations by just feeling the natural electric magnetic field surrounding their body. Seeing no problems, I leaned back in my seat at ease.

Besides, I had bigger fish to tussle with today. Mainly, the arrival of my haughty eccentric Aunt Victoria. We were supposed to be driving up to the airport in Port Angeles to pick her up after my three o'clock detention. I could already tell that the next four days would be nothing but a living nightmare. If there was one thing dear old Auntie V was good at, it was tormenting the living hell out of my sister, my father, and me. My throat felt like I just swallowed a four pronged hook. I involuntarily gagged, not caring if my teammates were staring at me, freak out at my sudden out burst.

"What's wrong with Sparrow?" I heard Jessica inquired, leaning away from my visible hacking, whispering in Lauren's ear. Yeah, like I couldn't hear her. "She looks like she's about to keel over."

Lauren snorted, haughtily. "Probably just choking on her own salvia, knowing her."

Bella frowned stiffly. "Girls, could we, please, focus here. I want our presentations on Wednesday to go smoothly." She shot me a weary glare. "That's means you too, Brooke."

I shot her a dirty look, ignoring the nausea setting in. I gave the dike the bird. "Bite me, bitch."

Bella sputtered, color flushing her face in horror at my use of vulgarity and the fact I had the nerve to flip her off. Chst, like I gave a hoot if she was the Chief of Police's daughter. They could both go burn in hell for all I cared. I wasn't in the mood to be lectured out of my wits on how to do cooperate with my fellow idiots peers. Neither was I ready to listen to what was going to happen to my participation grade in the next thirty minutes when Mr. Hard Ass Muller found out I happened to be contributing less than my share of the work.

By the time detention ended, I was ready to burst out of that silent confined white room they called detention hall, guns blazing. I threw on my jacket and pack back, got the retarded slip signed by today's detention advisor and headed for the door. Stepping outside, I heard the distinct rumble of thunder in the darken skies over head. It hadn't been raining all day for a change. Instead Mother Nature chose to hold off till the end of the school to let all hells loose onto the tiny verdant town of Forks, Washington. Humph, figures the clouds decided to wait to piss all over the world until I was standing out in the open, hurrying toward the barren parking lot where our rented Honda waited. The first splatters of raindrops on the soggy sidewalks soon turned into an out right down pour, drenching the entire open aired campus.

Dad honked the horn once I was in sight, letting me know he and Cassie were rearing to go. I rolled my eyes, climbing into the backseat of the warm and dry car, soaking wet. I hadn't been fast enough. My hair hung limp against my forehead, sticking to the sides of my flushed cheeks. There was no doubt in my mind that my mascara was smeared around the edges of my eyes and dripping down my cheeks like tiny waterfalls. My clothes clung to my body heavy with water as icy chills seep down through my flesh into the very bowls of my bones. I shivered, taking off my coat and heaving it aside.

"Hand me a napkin," I grumbled, signaling for my sister up in the front seat to open the glove apartment and search for something I could wipe my drenched face with.

"So how was detention, Brooke?" Dad inquired peering through the rearview mirror at my shivering form in the backseat. He threw the car into drive once he was sure the coast was clear and drove out of the tiny parking lot.

"Here you go," Cassie said, passing me a handful of napkins from the front seat, sending me one of her sympathetic looks.

"Shitty," I replied to Dad's question, taking the napkins and beginning to dry my mascara stained face. "Thanks Cass."

My sister nodded before turning around in her seat to stare out the window once more as our father sped off toward the highway out of the dreary town. Hopefully he knew where he was going. Getting lost in the middle of Bum Fucked Egypt was not my idea of fun, especially since our father literally had no sense of direction. He could be lost in a bag paper and spend hours, if not days, looking for a way out!

Dread unfolded itself in the pit of my stomach. I pushed it down, exhausted. I had a long day and I didn't feel like worrying over something so trivial. I peered over the shoulder of the passenger seat to find Cassie holding a map, sprawled out in front of her. Good, that meant we wouldn't get lost with no hope of returning.

"Man, this sucks," I complained glaring past the front seats into the down pour, my eyes following the quick movement of the windshield wipers. "Dad, are you sure we can't just stuff old hag bag Aunt V into a crate and ship her back to New Orleans with the rest of the hacks."

"Brooke," Dad groaned, obviously not pleased with my sense of humor concerning Aunt Victoria's untimely arrival. He squinted to see past the flood splashing against the window, the front lights on low, so he could see the road ahead. "Honestly. I know Aunt Victoria isn't exactly what you girls would call your favorite relative, but she is my sister and I would greatly appreciate it if you girls be polite when we meet up with her at the airport. She's traveled a long way and more than likely she's probably sleep deprive and cranky. I'm not sure I'm ready to hear she lecture my ear off."

"We could always buy your ear plugs, Dad," Cassie offered, casually, reading the map in front of her. "The kind you can't tell you're wearing them and neither can the people around you. You could just nod your head the whole time Auntie Victoria is talking and she won't have a clue."

Dad chuckled. "That would one of the best dreams come true," he agreed light heartedly, but then shook his head. "But I'm afraid that won't do. I'll just have to put up with her biting me a new ass hole every ten minutes."

"DAD!!!" Cassie and I gasped in shock. It's not often we hear our dear old padre swear and when he does it usual means in he's totally in over his head in shit and would rather jump off a cliff than deal with the current problem at hand. This was one of those instants.

"What?" Dad asked innocently, an amused grin spread across his pale face, marveling at our caught off guard facial expression. He chortled lightly, returning his attention back to the road in front of him.

I dropped back in my seat after being forced out of it to gawk at my father for cussing, totally caught off guard. I stifled a laugh and turned to stare out the window at the storm outside. Thunder crashed in the heavens above, high in the ominously dark clouds as they washed the grim rain soaking world of Washington in a great flood. Lightening flash from time to time, temporarily illuminating the solemn verdant forest existing on both sides of the slippery highway. Such dreary weather. It made me regret moving here, but I guess I would have to put up with it until I graduated.

That is if I ever graduated from Fork High. My tendency to get myself in trouble might have put a few major obstacles in my way. Then again, maybe Forks High is one of those schools that push their students through their education, so the principal and staff could just get their paychecks at the end of every year. I don't know. It's just theory after all, but I know one thing, Forks High has to be one of the worst schools on the face of the Earth I've ever been to. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

The long drive to Port Angeles was an interesting one. We had to pull over a few times in order for our father and Cassie to figure out which way was which. They kept turning the map in a circular cycle, first underside down and then side ways looking for the proper route, or exit we were supposed to take to transport ourselves to the small seaport town of Port Angeles. Dad even stopped at a gas station to fuel up and ask for the correct directions. I think the old coot behind the register thought my dad was crazy when he showed him the map and said he couldn't read left from right on the stupid thing. We were supposed to be at Port Angeles Airport in less than thirty minutes by time we left the gas station. Dad, being the safety conscious driver he was, didn't hurry, driving only five miles over the requested speed limit on the highway.

We arrived in the small town minutes after dusk and took what seemed like forever to find the retarded airport. Man, Aunt Victoria was probably fuming by now, wondering where the hell were we! No doubt Dad was never going to hear the end of this one.

_What a lame excuse of an airport, _I thought in distain once we finally found the remote airport stationed two miles outside of the actual town of Port Angeles, itself.

The two story glass and steel building looked like a relic straight out of the sixties. It's yellow fluorescent light radiating in the darkness of night, glowing sickly against the blue and black backdrop of the natural landscape. Neon red and purple lights flashed on landing ramp, glowing beacons, lighting the way for in coming planes. A plane roared over, flying in from who knows where. Cassie and I gasped over the vibrating rumble of its jet as we stepped out of the car into the pouring rain, watching in silent awe as the giant metal bird headed for the flyway.

_Stupid weatherman and his shitty predictions,_ I thought hotly, pulling my still wet hoody over my shoulders to try to block the persistent falling rain. Reluctantly I followed Cassie and Dad toward the remotely miniature building, lingering back a few paces. I didn't really want to be here. I hesitantly thought about going back and waiting in the car.

Too late, we were already stepping through the threshold of the Port Angeles, the pattering of falling rain disappearing as the automatic doors shut behind us. I shield my eyes against the harsh glare of the lights. Man, I hated airports. Inside, it was busy. Passengers, both coming in and going out, shuffled through the lobby, conversation buzzing in the air. The reassuring echo of a lady announcing when the next flight would take off, filtering in through the constant noise of the crowded airport. Tiled floors glistened under foot, sounds bouncing off its reflective surface amplified them ten fold.

Heads bobbed in the endless sea of people. For an airport so tiny, there sure were a lot of people here. Maybe we'd get lucky and miss Aunt Victoria entirely!

"There you are!" A sharp stern feminine voice cried, drawing our attention to a bluish green bench stationed up against the far side of the lobby. A stalky woman with long flowing raven hair and piercing hazel eyes stood up from where she precisely sat, a permanent scowl glued on her fair skinned face with high dominant cheekbones. A long flowing Persian styled brown, green, and blue dress adorned her lanky frame as she gathered a barking, shaking, carrier. Two devilish red eyes glared out from behind silver cross etched bars.

"Great. She brought the rat dog with her," I murmured in disgust, catching the little yellowish fangs being barred our way.

"Honestly, Derrick, could you any tardier? Don't tell me you got lost so easily coming here from Forks? Have no sense of direction you do. I've been waiting for fifty minutes for you show up. Fifty minutes! You should at least humor your older sister and actually show up on time for once. Mother always said-" the woman rattled, glowering at our father as he hurried over.

"Forgive me, Victoria. The girls and I left early from the house to come pick you this afternoon, but fate being as fickle as she is decided she had other plans in store for us, so we-" Dad tried to explain.

"Hogwash! Do not try to talk your way out of this one, dear brother. I know you all too well. Spouting such rubbish and in front of you children, why it's a wonder they haven't been hall off to jail yet," she spat acid hanging off every word.

Yep, that's our Aunt Victoria. She's a bitch. A really **big** bitch!

"Now don't you think that's a bit harsh, Victoria?" Dad began to protest disagreeing with her stiff lipped accusations. "I will not have you already start your verbal attacks on how I raise my children. Cassie and Brooke are positively-."

"Oh hush, Derrick. Keep prattling on like that and you'll loose your voice," Aunt Victoria cut him short; make a dismissing gesture with her gloved hand. "Not that you already have lost your nerve. Cassandra. Brooke. Help your delusional father with my luggage. I want to be out of this wrenched airport at once." She clapped her hands together. " Come. Come. Make haste."

"Yes ma`am," Cassie said obediently, bending down and starting to pick up a couple of heavy looking brief cases. What was she? Her lackey?

I grunted underneath my breath, feeling no ambition to help the old crony hall her massive supply of luggage out to the car. She was only staying for fours day for Christ's sake! She didn't have to bring her entire house with her. I wouldn't be surprise if she even packed the kitchen sink.

"Brooke Theodore Sparrow. You stop that glaring this instantly," Aunt Victoria ordered catching me giving her a dirty look. We had the worst relationship a niece and aunt could have. We were both stubborn, self righteous, and short tempered. It was basically the clash of the Titans when we went at it. "Derrick, I am amaze you haven't sent _that_ one to military school yet! Brooke Sparrow, stop your slouching and straighten up. I will no tolerate your delinquent behavior, and good heaven's, what are you wearing, child? A mini skirt in the middle of winter?! Come now, have you no common sense?"

"It's the end of March, Aunt V," I stated rolling my eyes in dismay, shrugging off her ranting and scrolled over to help Cassie and Dad. I picked up one of the heavier looking suit cases that way Dad didn't throw out his back. "I think I'm perfectly capable of determining when it's cold or hot out."

I shot her a crocked grin. "And would you mind keeping your squawking down, I swear, even the dead lying ten feet underneath the ground can hear your shrill voice."

"What? How dare-?!"

"You might wanna turn it down a notch. I hate to see what the airport security does to stupid old hags who don't know how to keep their pie holes shut."

Aunt Victoria's face contorted in pure loathing, her eyes narrowing on my simpering face, silently hissing at my verbal assault. She never did come to appreciate my sense of humor. She and I clashed constantly and today was no different. She hated me with a passion and Dad was aware of that. That's why he was glowering at me, silently warning me to avoid kindling the flames of Aunt Victoria's fiery wrath. She held her dignity and pride higher than any one in our entire family. I don't think even, Great Nana could match it and she was a woman, whose wrath should not be provoked under any circumstance. Aunt Victoria wasn't some one a normal person wanted to mess with. It goes the same for everyone else on our Dad's side of the family.

_Brooke,_ I heard Cassie whisper inside my thoughts as Aunt Victoria and I exchanged heated glares. _Don't do this. Not in the airport. I don't think Dad wants everyone see how bad you and Auntie V get along._

I snorted not impressed or intimidated. _So? It's not my fault the old bat can't be nice for one freaking moment. All she does is __**bitch, bitch, bitch**__! I don't see why I should avid by her rules when she doesn't show the same respect we're supposed to show her. _

Cassie winced at the truth of what I said as we carried the luggage toward the exit. _I get what you're saying, but it's not something we can help. Just deal with it! _

_Humph. Easy for you to say, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. At least she can tolerate you,_ I countered back mentally, shaking my head. _She absolutely hates my guts, so I'm only returning the favor. _

_Brooke, you're only getting yourself in more trouble_, Cassie cautioned glancing toward Aunt Victoria as she lectured our Father on how a parent should properly raise a child. He cringed openly, his hands too busy, carrying her luggage, to clasp over his targeted ears. _Please, do this for Dad. He needs all the help he can get._

She gave me the pleading eyes. _We, you, owe him that much._

I raised an eyebrow, stopping short before we reached the doors. I blinked at my sibling, puzzled by what she meant. "Cass, he's our dad. We don't owe him anything," I said out loud, confused.

Cassie puffed out her cheeks, incredulously. "You know what I mean!"

_Instead of causing hell, Miss Know-It-All, why don't you do the exact opposite for once and give our father as much peace of mind as possible,_ she chided psychically.

"Chst."

_Brooke…_

"Are my eyes deceiving or are you girls using your power out in the public?" Aunt Victoria demanded promptly, interrupting our private conversation. The automatic doors slide shut behind us once we were outside, leaving us to trudge across the parking lot in the pouring rain.

Cassie and I both froze in mid-step. We had forgotten that we weren't supposed to use our powers when Aunt Victoria was here, especially not out in public. Even communicating telepathically was forbidden during her visits. That's was the one crucial rule Dad wanted us to follow every time she came. Aunt Victoria's disposition on the usage of our powers, whether it be in public or home, was conservative to the extreme. Our people had been executed and discriminated against for centuries. Psychics were looked down upon as witches and devil worshippers and unfortunately for us, Aunt Victoria felt it was her duty to remind us that carelessly flaunting our powers, whether it was minute or not, could have supposedly disastrous consequences for our family. Our gifts were a dark burden veiled in secrecy and bared by our people, branded as demonic and not safe. Her conservative viewpoints and so-called fears were rooted as far back as the Dark Ages, where witches hunts and burnings were common. I guess, some where along the way physics started to see themselves through Christianity's eyes and considered themselves doomed to the path of eternal damnations because of their pagan roots and gifts.

"Derrick Sparrow, haven't you taught these girls restraint yet? What if they get caught? What of you then?" Aunt Victoria hissed, malice saturating her voice. "The using of one's powers is and should be strictly forbidden. Pagan ways deserve to be buried in the past and remain there, not displayed out in the open." She glared at us. "You girls should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"You've got to be shitting me! It's not like we're doing anything illegal," I snapped, fuming. Of the all most bull headed snide accusations she had to make…. Why did she try to make us regret who we were? Ugh! This woman pissed me off to hell!!

"That may be, but do you honestly think the world will view you or our family that way," she countered coldly. "Tell me niece, do you realize how many of our people have die because of these gifts your girls possess? How many witches and wizards and psyches have perished at the hands of witch hunters and clergy men because of our tainted blood lines? It is better to let those powers of your slumber than use them like a mindless child's toy."

I grinded my teeth, furious. This is actually why Cassie and I hated her damnable yearly visits. Always acting like she knew what was best for our family. She was so narrowed minded! I loathed my aunt with a passion that could easily burn the entire state of Washington down to the ground. I let my gaze drift to the ground, clenching my fists until my fingernails dug into the palm of my hands. "It doesn't matter."

"What?!"

My head snap up take glare at her more efficiently. "I said it doesn't matter! That was then. This is now. Times has change, you old bat! Witch hunts don't exist anymore. And people don't believe in magic any more! So why don't you stop speaking out of your ass and get with the program!"

"Uh! Why you little conniving-?!"

"Well now, as much as I loved to stand out the rain all night and listen to you two argue, I think would be best it we pack up this show and head home," Dad interjected before things became ugly. His uneasy smile mirrored the wariness in his dark brown eyes. Cautiously he glanced toward the close automatic doors and surveyed the dark rain drenched soulless parking lot. "I think a nice cup of jasmine tea will sooth everyone's fried nerves."

He turned to our seething aunt and gestured to the now open trunk of the rented Honda. "Victoria, I realize you had a long journey to get here and you must be awfully tired, but please, spare my daughter your conservative views until tomorrow, hm? Brooke, Cassie, and I are going through a very stressful time right now, what with moving to a foreign region of the country and having to adapt to new surroundings. So please, I regret to say this so bluntly, but do mind your actions and be kind to your nieces and brother for the remainder of your stay."

Aunt Victoria was left speechless by Dad's bold proposal. Her eyes grew as big as saucers and her jawed dropped. I'm surprised it didn't touch the ground. I think that's the first time Cassie and I ever saw our father become assertive in front of our overbearing high strung aunt. We were just as floored by the slight change in his laid back demeanor as she was.

The ride home was actually peaceful for once instead of Aunt Victoria gnawing my father's ear over every little insignificant detail out of place. It felt good, nice even.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Eleven

Terror in The Gym;

There is nothing you can do to stop me!!

(Cassie's POV)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Screams of pure terror woke me abruptly from my sleep and sent over my halfway asleep body the edge of the bed in a fuss. I hit the floor with an echoing thud and gazed up the white washed ceiling, bewildered. What in the world?!

"DAMN FUCKING YIP DOG!!! GET THIS RAT FROM HELL OUT OF MY ROOOOMMMM!!!"

The entire foundations of our usually quaint home shook from my older sister's frantic shrieks. I groaned in exhaustion, hating the fact I was capitulated out of bed because of Brooke's tendency to blow things out of portions. I heard a distinct boom as Brooke kicked out her door, crankier than ever. The endless flow of curses words piercing the morning air.

"Yo old hag! Come get your damn yip dog! It just pissed all over my bed!" Brooke yelled down from the tops of the stairs, her infuriated voice bellowing through the suddenly paper thin walls of my room.

_Well that would explain the screaming,_ I thought groggily, rolling out of the entangle mass of blankets I found myself in. I paused to listen to Aunt Victoria shouting back at Brooke, equally agitated and from the sound of appalled by my sister's use of swear words in almost every single sentence. I tried to shut out the ruckus, staggering over to my closet, looking for something to wear. Our house has been in uproar for the past two days since Auntie V's arrival. Something crashed outside my closed bedroom door. The familiar sound of a frighten yip from Auntie V's little terror Chihuahua followed as Brooke chased it out of her room.

_What did she throw at it?! A vase? Sounded fragile! _I wondered not really wanting to know the answer. I cringed, shuddering at the very thought of what Brooke threw at the tiny terror on four legs. I changed out of my pajamas into a navy blue _Naruto_ t-shirt with a picture of Akatsuki on the front, a black hoody with a pair of purple and gold angel wings embroidered into the back, and my favorite bondage pants.

I poked my head out into the hallway to discover a broken guitar case shattered across the thick white carpet in the hallway. Splinters gleam dangerously in the early sunlight. My eyebrow twitched, freaked out. Wow, talk about anger management.

I pulled my head back into my room. "Better grab my converse," I grumbled, diving into my cluttered closet floor, searching for a pair of converse I haven't worn in a while. I scavenged up a beat up pair of lavender and orange converse and slipped into them quickly before heading out the door to navigate through the mess my hell-bent siblings created.

Brooke was already in the bathroom. I stared at her, exasperated, watching her apply mascara to her eyelashes, acting like she just _hadn't_ smashed her old guitar cast all over the hallway floor chasing Auntie V's dog out of her room. Unbelievable.

She shot me a look. "What are you staring at?" She turned to smirk at me, amused by the obvious irritation written all over my face. "I know I'm hot, Cassie, but seriously, you don't have to gawk like that."

I rolled my eyes, bumping her out the way to have at the make up. That's Brooke for ya. "Did you have to smash your guitar case all over the floor?"

Brooke blinked, pretending to be innocent. "It's not my fault that stupid _thing _pissed all over my bed." She turned to stare thoughtfully into the mirror. "Been needing a new guitar case anyway."

I snorted in response and put the finishing touches onto my purple eye shadow before reaching for a clear tube of lip-gloss. "Anyway, you notice the change in Be~lla this last week?"

She looked up from applying her trademark black lipstick. "Hm?"

"Come on. You've had to notice. Brooke, you're a techno path for heaven sakes. You can pick up a person's natural electrical from a mile away. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Brooke unconsciously raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Besides being spacey than normal. Not really."

I couldn't believe it! Brooke was usually the first one to pick up sudden shifts in a person's natural demeanor. "You're getting rusty, sis! Something's not right with that girl. I can feel it in my bones."

She held up her hands as it saying she surrendered. "Okay. Fine. I'll keep an eye on Miss Bella-No-Brains electric field for any sign of a disturbance." She grinned that evil grin of hers. "If I find any odd behavior in her waves, you'll be the first to know. Okay, worrywart?"

I puffed out my cheeks, incredulously. Frustration flushing into my cheeks. I can't believe her! Something's been off about Bella Swan since the week started and my sister is treating it like it's a joke?! She should at least be a little concern for Miss sad sack's safety. Especially since James has now reared his ugly head once again, seeking revenge on the people who sentenced him to death. Bella could be in danger or even worst! "What if James managed to possess Bella when we aren't looking? This could be trouble, Brooke."

Brooke sobered at the suggestion. Her eyebrows pulled together. "Yeah, you're right." She looked me straight in the eye. "This could be trouble. That's why you need to be the one to take care of it."

I gawked at her. "W-What?"

A wiry smirk spread across her black lipsticked lips, her brown eyes flashing, devilishly. "You heard me, dearest sister. You're the medium in the family, so it's your job to see that James is forced back into the abyss where he came from."

I felt my heart skip a beat, that same old fear slowly sinking back into my limbs. A chill ran up and down my spine at the very thought of having to confront that powerful apparition again. My throat dried up and my eyes widened, my sister's words hitting me in powerful waves coming off the ocean of truth. Automatically, I grabbed onto the edge of the sink, trying to steady my trembling body. "B-Brooke. I c-can't. There's no way I can…"

My sister snorted in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. One slip up and you're ready to call it quits?" she demanded sharply, the tone in her voice disapproving. She grabbed me by the shoulder as I swayed back and forth, scared out of my wits at the thought. Her gaze softened. "Cass, just because you froze up last time doesn't mean it's the end of the world. You still have a second chance to beat the living tar out of that bastard next time he decides to make an appearance."

I peered up at my sister through my bangs, feeling more than pathetic. "Brooke…"

She sighed, when she didn't rally my fallen spirit. "Oh good grief. You're really hopeless sometimes, Cassie," she commented, lightheartedly, even though, it didn't quite reach her gaze. She reached out and hugged me, comfortingly.

"Oh, there are you girls," Dad said, lifting his eyes from the manuscript set down in front of him at the dining room table, Aunt Victoria hovering his shoulder like a malevolent vulture ready to devour her rotten prey. He smiled despite feeling the heated laser beams of displeasure shooting out of Auntie V's eyes. "I was getting worry. I thought for sure you girls ran away without telling me."

**Wham! **

"Okay. That hurt," Dad complained after receiving a bash to the head from a rolled up newspaper. Brooke and I exchanged shocked glances, seeing him hold onto the back of his head, grinning, while Aunt Victoria tapped the end of said deadly weapon against her open palm like some strict headmistress minding a disgruntle student. It reminded me of an anime scene straight from _Fruits Basket_.

"Is that supposed to be funny, Derrick?" she seethed, ominously, her facial expression turning toward the menacing death promising end of the rector scale. "If you have that munch gumption to joke around then I would _think_ you'd have the ambition to have that new manuscript done by now."

Dad only chortled, rubbing his injured head. "Well, creative energy doesn't work that way."

Brooke rolled her eyes, not impressed. "Stupid old bat," she muttered underneath her breath.

Aunt Victoria caught the snide remark as it traveled along the air in the room, changing the target of her distaste glare onto her annoyed face. She was ablaze with fury, tension in the room between them reaching critical levels. "Mind repeating, my dear beloved niece. I loved to hear you say that again."

Brooke eagerly met her challenge, glowering at her. "You heard me, lady," she warned and then shouted at the top of her lungs. "Guess we can't help it that you're a deafy old grandma!!"

Derrick quickly rose to his feet and theatrically glanced at the nonexistent watch on his wrist. "Well, would you look at the time," he stated, interrupting the piss-off contest between my hot headed aunt and my homicidal sibling. "7:36. My, I better get you girls to school."

He quickly gathered his jacket and car keys, and started herbing Brooke and I out the dining room. "See, in you fifteen minutes, sis. I better see these two to school before they're mark tardy on the attendance lists-!"

Aunt Victoria snagged him by the ear before he even had the chance to make it out the door. "And where you do you're going, my dear brother?" she inquired in low sinister voice, her wrinkled face looking pretty darn scary. It looks could kill, Dad would probably be buried six feet underneath the ground by now. "Did you forget you have manuscript to finish? No wonder why you never get anything done. Always looking for excuses to distraction yourself from your work. For shame, Derrick."

"H-Hey! Ow! Victoria, that hurts! Oh, how cruel you can be to your brother!" Dad wailed, pitifully as he was dragged away from our two standing profiles, He tossed Brooke the keys and called after her, "Looks like you'll have to drive today, Brooke. It seems my schedule is tied up. I trust you'll get you and your sister safely to school and back!"

Brooke and I watched as Dad was mercilessly dragged back into the dining room. We stood very still till he and our aunt was completely out of sight. We both looked to each other, our eyes wide. Our lives were becoming more and more like a cheesy anime by the minute. Just by the looks on our astonished faces, we were thinking the same thing.

_What the hell was going to happen next?! _

The squealing of wheels against pavement filled the full parking lot at Forks High. I clung to the "Holy shit" handle for dear life as Brooke swerved into an empty parking space, nearly taking out some poor soul in the process. The vehicle jerked to a stop. I sat completely frozen in place, my breathing uneven, watching my life pass right before my eyes. My heart was going a hundred miles per hour. I swear, Brooke was trying to get us kill!

"Remind me… to drive…. Next time," I rasped, my eyes bugging out of my head, anxiety tightly wand in the pit of my stomach.

Brooke snickered at my frightened facial expression. "Maybe when you finally get your license," she replied, rather amused by my gasping. She got of the car and slammed the door shut.

Shaking, I followed her example, slowly prying my stiff fingers from the handle above the door and staggered out of the Honda. I nearly collapsed right on the spot and kissed the ground, I've been so grateful to be alive!

"My god! You are the crappiest driver on the face of the Earth, Brooke!" I cried, having calmed down enough to point an accusation glare my sister's way.

A smug grin graced Brooke's lips as she just swapped the statement off, nonchalantly sauntering toward the opened aired campus. "Yeah. Yeah. So I've been told."

"Ugh! Brooke!" I called after my sibling, jogging to catch up with her, frustrated. "You are such a homicidal maniac!"

Brooke busted out laughing at my daring insult. She whirled around simpering away, doing her best impersonation of my crazy monkey grin. "Oh me? Never."

I smirked back and shoved my sibling, playfully. "Uh-huh sure. Whatever you say, Oh great Princess of Insanity Kingdom."

We grinned at one another and busted out cackling at the tops of our lungs, causing the students around us to jerk their heads in our directions wondering what the hell was going on. That made it funnier even more. We were laughing so loudly that we hardly noticed that a group of students were clustering themselves on the far end of the sidewalk.

"Huh," Brooke said pausing in her cackling to turning her attention to the growing circle of students yards away from us. "What do you know."

I stopped laughing as well, staring at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?" I followed her gaze until my eyes too landed on the gaggle of students. A tall dark figure towered over the other students. His mop of shaggy black hair sticking out like a sore thumb, his bulky muscular rustic profile stood apart from the rest of the pale faced students body.

"Holy crap," I said surprise coloring my voice. My eyes widened in disbelief. "Is that who I think it is?"

Brooke's smirk only grew. "Hell yeah. Looks like _your _fur ball boyfriend couldn't wait till you got off of parole."

Heat rushed into my cheeks and ears, turning them a nice cherry red color. "He's not my boyfriend, Brooke!"

My sister only laughed at my denial. "If you say so, Cassie." She tugged me by the arm, leading the way to the cluster of bodies gathering around the sidewalk. There was quite a commotion. I absently wondered what was going on.

"Dunno." Brooke answered my thought before I even had the chance to voice them. "Let's go find out."

Whispering voices filtered in from the moving swaying crowds of peers as Brooke and I pushed our way to the inner most circle to glimpse a view of what was going on. Through the throng of bobbing heads, I caught the familiar figures of a certain bronze haired wonder and depressing pathetic excuse of a human being. If you guessed Edward and Bella, you would be right. I blinked, doing a double take when I was able to get a better look beyond the conversing bodies of Mikey Boy and Ben-they were gossiping to each other- about the confrontation going on between a certain overgrown Native American fur ball and an undead pasty white bloodsucker. Inside the spread out circle, curious on lookers were pointing and whispering, staring at Jacob Black, looking intimidating and feral as ever, leaning up against what looked to be a shiny black and red _Harley Davidson _motorcycle parked along the curb of the sidewalk. His face a calm and collective mask, his bare ripped arms casually folded across his equally muscular and ripped chest. His bushy black eyebrows cased deep bluish black shadows over his narrowed, contemptuous eyes, staring undaunted at a very stiffed and discomfort able Edward Cullen standing on the other end of the wide open circle. The Bronze Wonder stood protectively in front of Miss Bella-No-Brains, like Robin Hood protecting his Mary Anne or something to that extend.

The tension air was so thick you could it cut with a knife as the two mortal enemies, werewolf and vampire, exchanged heated glares, neither refusing to take the eyes off the other. Bella stood awkwardly behind Edward, peering around him like some poor tortured victim, displeasure plainly observant on her pale frail face. Whether it was at her undead boyfriend for overreacting and causing a scheme or at the tall dark and handsome werewolf in front of her, I didn't know. Eddie Boy and Jacob looked to be exchanging words. Edward's low velvet voice sounding like the faint whisper of the wind, while Jacob's was loud, clear, and husky. All I could tell was that things could get ugly real quick if some one didn't step in and interfere.

"Well. Well, what do we have here?" Brooke's confident voice filled the air, immediately breaking the whispering crowds, drawing Eddie's and Jacob's intense threatening glares away from each other. Our peers parted the way as my sister stepped forth into the ring. "An overgrown puppy dog and an undead prick."

Surprise clearly shown on the Quileute werewolf's face, his eyes landing on my sibling's beaming face. His dark eyes widened slightly and his jaw dropped open. Edward and Bella frowned in distain at Brooke's arrival into their little bubble of a fighting ring. My sibling threw Cullen a sneer and then glanced back at Jacob.

"While I'll be damn," Jacob muttered and his face instantly lit up. "Didn't think I'd see you again any time soon."

"Sparrow, this has nothing to do with you," Edward warned in a low menacing voice, his eyes flickering quickly between my sister and Jacob. An obvious bewildered and yet, clearly discontented scowl spread across Bella's face as she too looked from Jacob to my sister.

"Oh really?" Brooke inquired, eyebrow arched challenging him. "I don't remember needing your permission to do whatever the hell I want, Cullen."

I sighed deeply, guessing it was my time to make an appearance too. I pushed my way to through the last layer of students, stepping up beside my sister to face the three in the circle. I placed on a carefree grin to hide my uneasiness. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Jacob's face went straight from flat out surprise to enthusiastic. He straightened up from where he leaned against his bike, a big old smile spreading across his face. "Cassie?" He practically shouted, happily. "Wow. Hey, long time no see."

I felt myself blush, wincing slight. "Hey Jacob."

Bella's strained voice came next. "Jake, you know these two?" Her tone was both horrified and disapproving.

Jacob didn't take his ecstatic eyes off of me. "Yeah, Bells, I do. They came to the beach party two weeks ago."

Brooke made a face, stopping him before he had the chance to elaborate further. "Bells? Is that your little nickname for, Miss Depressing? Wow, talking about trying to make strawberry ice cream out of lemons."

The weird analogy earned Brooke a whole round of bewildered stares. Nobody, but me, actually got what she was getting at. Well, except for Edward and Bella. They only glowered at my crazy siblings some more. They didn't like Brooke openly insulting Miss Sad Sack.

"Strawberry ice cream out of lemons?" Jacob uttered confused beyond belief, taking his eyes off me for a second before turning them back on me, inquiring.

I rolled my eyes. "You have to be Sparrow to understand our weird sense of logic," I answered in a matter of fact tone. It was true after all. Most people didn't get my family. To a bunch of outsiders we were a bunch of fruit rolled crack pots!

Jacob nodded still confused. "Oh. Okay."

I giggled at his still puzzled expression. Whoa, He really did look cute like that. I flushed catching myself in the act of thinking it. I shook my head. _What the hell? No. Bad Cassie. Bad!_

My sister only snickered and jabbed my in the side. _Looks like some one has the hotts for a certain rustic Native American fur ball._ _Shall we get him a collar with a little dog tag that reads "Fido" and leash for your birthday, Cass?_

I openly smacked my suddenly laughing sister. "Damn it, Brooke!" I hissed, mortified, feeling my face exceed a new level of red.

Jacob, Cullen, and Bella gawked completely oblivious to our little private conversation, confusion written all over their faces.

I turned to Jacob, awkwardly. "Hahaha. Don't mind her! She has a bad case of stupidicus idiotius right now. Can't control herself whatsoever. You know how lunatics are."

Brooke snorted, grinning and punched me in the kidneys causing me to cringe. "Haha. Funny. Nice try, moron! But I'm not the one all jittery right now, am I?"

"Umm… What in the world? Are those girls serious?" Bella uttered completely horrified at our shameless juvenile antics.

Edward's eyebrow twitched. "Obviously the girls have ADD."

"Hey! What don't you go crawl into a hole and cry yourself to sleep, Cullen!" Brooke snapped, whipping around to point an agitated finger at him, irked. "We all know how much of a **pansy** you are."

Edward's eyebrow began twitching more. "P-pansy?" he snarled, unspoken wrath unfurling in his ocher eyes.

"Yeah, you heard me, ball less wonder! 'You're mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!'" my sister crowed, quoting those weird French dude from _Mighty_ _Python's Holy Grail_. "'Now shoo, shoo before I shall taunt you a second time!'"(1)

I was nearly rolling on the ground cracking up watching our utterly blown away fellow peers gape at Brooke's outrageous out bust. An eerie silence be fall the gathered students and the circle's occupants. They all just gawked at her simpering form as she gave Eddie Boy and Miss Sad Sack the double bird. Jacob's rumble booming laughter broke the quiet, shattering the air in its wake. He tossed back his head howling with laughter at Brooke's absurdity.

A high pitched whistle filled the air, disrupting the gathered bands of students, the circle fracturing when the high school principal, Mr. Greene and the two gym teachers, Mrs. Hummel and Mr. Sheer, approached. Mr. Greene looked like he meant business.

"Alright, what's going on here?" he demanded aggravated, the sea of students parting letting him evaluate the situation. His eyebrows furrowed and his face became red when he saw my hell-bent sister in the mists of the commotion. "Brooke Sparrow. Should have known! Can't come to school without some kind of fuss can you? You're always at the heart of the problem."

Bella threw Brooke a smug look, silently hoping she would be in trouble instead of her undead boyfriend. My sister grunted, shrugging her snide disposition. "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Greene, but I'm just a by-stander in this one the circle had already formed when we got here."

She motioned toward Bella and Edward. "Why don't you ask these two what's going on. They're the real culprits here, not I."

"W-What?" Bella sputtered, astounded to my sister laying the blame on her and her so-called innocent boyfriend.

Mr. Greene didn't look amused. "Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Do you think I am a blind fool, Brooke Sparrow? These two have clean records as far as causing trouble at school is concerned."

_Could have fooled me_, Brooke thought inside her head, nudging me, smirking.

_Maybe I should lead a hand, eh? _I offered mentally.

_Be my guest._

"Actually Mr. Greene, my sister is telling the truth this time," I piped before Cullen and Bella could gang up on my sibling. After all I too had a clean record. "Everyone was gathered around these three when we got here. We just wanted to see what as going on like everybody else. Brooke's totally innocent."

Mr. Greene scowled at me, deliberating. He turned to Edward and Bella, promptly. His eyes flickering over to Jacob as he started his motorcycle. "Would care you to explain, Edward and Bella, what seems to be the matter?"

Eddie shot me a dirty look, not liking the sudden attention. He and Bella were not at all pleased that they have to explain the embarrassing situation to the High school Principal especially since it was a confrontation between the Quileute werewolf and them.

Brooke and I wandered over to Jacob, who sat comfortable on his bike. He grinned, his eyes lingering on me, causing those unfamiliar chills to ride my spinal cord over and over again. He leaned against his handle bar, idly. "So what's up?"

Brooke shoved me forward. _The floor's all yours, Cass._

I puffed out my cheeks, indignant and turned to him with a sigh. "Oh nothing. Trying to stay out of trouble. Going to school. Dealing with Edward's and Bella's shitty attitudes. The usual."

Jacob's face became blank. "Ah, so I take it you and your sister are not a big fan of Bella or her leech lover."

I made a face, equal the one Brooke made just moments ago. "Nope."

He smirked. "I see."

I wavered underneath his constant stare. "So what are you doing here anyway?" I wanted to know, my eyes roaming over his bike. It was a pretty cool looking thing.

Jacob's smile brightened. "Well, actually, besides wanting to piss off those blood sucking parasites, there's a certain some one who didn't give me their phone number when I dropped them two weeks ago."

I groaned. "Oh good grief."

Brooke snickered. "Translation: Oh shit, I'm in trouble."

I lightly socked her one. "Oh, shut up." And turned to his bemused facial expression as he observed our typical sister squabble. I placed on an awkward smile. "Anyway… it may not be a wise idea to give you our phone number."

He cocked his head to the side, cutely. "And why is that?"

"Well, for one, we're still under house arrest. Two, my crabby Aunt V is visiting from New Orleans. And three, I don't know how Dad's going to take if he finds out a boy is calling our house, who is outside our normal range of guy friends."

"Oh," Jacob said, reluctantly, lowering his head, disappointed.

Brooke shook her head. "Excuses. Excuses. God, Cass, you're starting to sound like Miss Basket Case over there."

"Am not!" I drawled back. "I just don't want to get in any more trouble."

My sister ignored my protesting pulling a notebook and pencil. She scribbled something down and torn the page out, handing it to Jacob. "Here. Since Chicken Little, here, is too afraid to give you our phone number herself, I've taken the liberation of doing it for her."

"Ack…." I gawked after my sister, not willing to believe that my dear beloved sister would rat me out like that. Jacob, on the other hand, looked all the more enthralled at the idea that now he could call our house at his own convenience, his eyes greedily reading over the span of numbers a few times, memorizing it.

I dropped my head in defeat. I was so doomed. I felt Brooke pat me on the shoulder, a wise guy smile spread across her gloating features.

"Trust me, Cass. You'll thank me later for this," she assured me, connived I would see the light sooner or later of her _good deed _for the day.

_Stupid Brooke and her tendency to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. And she calls me a social butterfly,_ I fumed inside my head, glaring out the window of fifth period Health. My cheeks were puffed out, miffed. Jacob had been so tickled after receiving my phone number; he basically gave me a huge boa constrictor hug which nearly crushed every single bone in my body. The guy meant well, but I was happy when I could feel my toes again. And my body didn't ache every time I moved…

Luckily for me, fifth period past in a blink of an eye. Most of the time was spent listening to the old vulture up front lecture and going over notes. She gave us class time to do our homework and I joyfully took an advantage of it. I was done within the first ten minutes. Of course, there was no one to talk to. Jasper and Emmett were still giving me the cold shoulder. Were they still mad that my dad blasted their ignorant brother, Eddie Boy, into Kingdom Cum and back? I wish I understood why they were avoided me like the plague. I thought for sure, I could bug Jasper and freak him out with my emo ways like I had been doing and make Emmett nearly ripped his sides laughing so hard. I missed it. Health wasn't interesting any more.

All those two did was sit next to me, keeping as much distance between us as humanly possible, silent and still as statues. I just didn't get it. I said "hi" to them at the start of every single class period, hoping to fuel a conversation between us, but they just nodded and continue to ignore me for the rest of the period. Why?

It made no sense at all. My stomach churned with uneasiness. I didn't like the feeling I was getting. Something wasn't right. I just knew it!

I found myself walking to lunch alone. Jasper and Emmett took off on me quicker than you could say emo five times in a row. It kind of hurt, being ignored. My normally bubbly demeanor had been successfully decreased to half its usual eagerness, which pretty much killed my personality. I stared at the sidewalk as it passed under me, hands shoved deep into the pockets of my jacket. I hummed a clearly made up song underneath my breath, looking for something to take my mind off all my current troubles. It didn't help much though.

I looked to the overcastted sky, wondering if the sun was ever going to come out again. I missed the sunshine, the warmth. Nothing usually dampened my spirits, but there seemed to be things here in Forks that brings out the worst in a person. Or so I think so at least. Kids walked by at jovial carefree past, noticing very little except the gossiping voices chattering around them and their clique of closely knitted friends. Couples somewhere to the side of me were laughing over some dumb joke their friend spouted. How come everybody else seemed by having a good time?

_Beats the heck out of me_, I heard Brooke's voice echo inside my head. I looked up to see my older sibling, leaning up against the cafeteria's exterior brick wall, looking menacing as always. She shot a couple of preps a dirty look, having caught them in the act of securitizing her outfit consisting of a three quarter sleeve lavender shirt underneath a ripped black tank top with a jaded silver skull on the front, wearing a pair of baggy navy blue jeans with silver stubbed belt and black combat boots. Her fire engine red full metal alchemist hoody was secured around her waist. In addition she was wearing her favorite pair of fishnet cut-off fingered gloves. She never went anywhere without them.

She offered me a cool smile while I strolled up to her and we were on our way into the cafeteria. "Hey, cheer up, Cass!" she commented, clearly sensing my gloomy ora. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, comfortingly. "It's not like the world is ending."

She caught the sight of a nerd being picked on by a punch of muscle head idiots. "Well, for most of us it isn't," she amended frowning slightly and absently flicks her wrist.

One of the meatheads yelped when his cell phone zapped him inside the back pocket of his pants and dropped the nerd, dancing around desperately yanking the electrical charged thing out. He threw it the ground, confounded, huffing, while rubbing his now sore buttock.

I gave my sister a raised eyebrow, a small smirk curling itself up onto my lips. "Nice."

She tossed her head back laughing, waving her free hand up in the air, carelessly. "Ah, one of my many talents, my dear. One of my many, many talents," she proclaimed haughtily, jesting while walking through the doors of the cafeteria. A pair of low life snobs eyed us, viciously.

I threw them one of my famous crazy monkey grins to make them back off. Yeah, I loved that smile. It scared the living shit out of anybody.

"Speaking of which," Brooke continued, making our way through the crowds over to our usual spot far in the back of the cafeteria near the side exit. She eagerly reached into one of her many pockets and pulled out a piece of scrap paper. "You gotta hear this. I got really bored during English today and since that shitty retarded class project is finally done and over with, I thought I would celebrate with a wickedly gruesome song."

I couldn't help, but smile and took my seat. I wasn't up for eating lunch today. Just sitting back and relaxing sounded good today. "What's it about?"

Brooke just grinned. "You'll see."

"Well, go head and I'll give my constrictive criticism after you're done humiliating yourself in front of all our peers," I replied indicating her to go on.

My sister cleared her throat, preparing herself. She closed her eyes and focused. Brooke liked getting into the "zone" as she referred to it as before she sang. A minute later her eyes snapped open and she started, her deep rich singing voice drifting on the stuffy chattering cafeteria air like a haunting whisper of an ancient past.

"Drowning in mercury.

Falling past the creaks and pathways of my childhood innocence.

This pain of mine consumes me whole and binds me to the planet of misery.

"I sing for you, my midnight melody…

Mommy once told me;

That monsters don't exist,

Nothing is waiting for me underneath my bed,

To gobble me whole and devoir my sin.

If only mommy knew…

If only mommy knew…

YOW!!!

Run Away. Run Away.

Flee as fast as your legs can carry you.

Your life is on the line.

You're in danger.

Fight for your life,

From the creatures of the night!

"Love, I fear I can't comprehend what you're telling me.

I was always told that science shines the light in where darkness existed.

How do you expect me to understand your world when you and I are from two different universes!

All that is supposed to be discover has been made known.

Oh no! Don't tell me a thing.

Don't tell me thing.

Let us dance in this parade of ignorance!!!

For we are all blind!

"Run Away. Run Away.

Flee as fast as your legs can carry you.

Your life is on the line.

You're in danger.

Fight for your life,

From the creatures of the night!!"

A dead silence drifted across the surrounding tables. It appeared that everyone's attention was drawn to our little quaint table. Kids were turned around in their seats, peering over the tops of their tables and their friends trying to catch a hint of who had been singing. Even the Cullen table ceased their every day activities to stare. Curiosity shining brightly in each pair of ocher eyes. Brooke groaned, realizing the effect of her electrically vibrant voice and banged her head on the table, mortified, a light blush flooding her cheeks.

"Shit," she grumbled underneath her breath.

I laughed nervously, watching my sister sulk, feeling curious stares burrowing a whole in to the back of my head. Whispers erupted in the air, gossip floating among the chaos, astonishment hinting at what had taken place. Slowly, but surely the atmosphere returned to it's normal jazz as students lost interest in our tiny corner of the world, going back to their previous conversations acting like Brooke's song hadn't brought them to a screeching halt.

Only the Cullens still looked our way. Their expressions brooding, rigid and wary. They looked perplexed beyond belief and I couldn't understand why. Edward seemed especially frustrated, not taking his eyes off of my sister's slouching profile. Brooke's body froze, stiffening at the sensation of being watched. She slowly straightened up and turned around in her seat, to set her sights on the Cullen clan, who seemed suddenly intrigued by our presence again. Was it just me or were these undead bloodsuckers bipolar?

Brooke's lips curled back in irritation, glowering Eddie Boy's way. She whirled around her seat, immediately, turning her back on him. "Rotten jack ass," she muttered through gritted teeth, looking pissed off even more. A heated blush flourished in her pale face like a fever, making her look ridiculous. "Don't say a word."

I couldn't help, but chuckled at her expense. She really was flustered. It wasn't often I saw the Big Bad Brooke Sparrow in a huff. "May~be," was my reply. "I'll try to keep to my trap shut. For you, sis."

"Oh aren't you nice?" she seethed.

I smiled like a goon. "I try to be."

"Smart ass."

I found myself cracking up, even more. Sooner than later Brooke joined me, laughing along side me. At what we really didn't know, but something, whatever it was, suddenly became funny. We laughed our way through the rest of lunch and walking out the door. We were both simpering away like chimpanzees, while the dreary overcastted skies above gave way to sunshine for the first time in what seemed like eons. My gloomy dispositions melted away, letting my usually happy-go-lucky random persona shine through. It felt so good, I wanted to start dancing.

Not even sitting in Biology next to Bella and Edward dampened my high spirits. Maybe all I had really needed was a good laugh to clear my bothered mind. I was humming absently to myself, bobbing my head as I wrote down observations for our class assignment today. Mr. Banner actually let us pick our groups this time, so fortunately I tagged Angela Weber and Mikey Boy as my reluctant partners. Reluctant is probably the wrong word to use, if anything, Angela and Mikey were more than thrilled to have me as their partner. Class was actually pleasant.

"How much of chemical X are we supposed to add?" I inquired, reading over the instructions for the fourth time in a row. We were doing a fusion lab today. I felt like a mad scientist with all these unknown chemicals scattered around the lab table top.

"I think its thirty millimeters," Angela answered taking the sheet from me to scan it over again and then going about the process of measuring said chemical. It was up to the groups to determine what natural primary element they had, judging by the chemical reactions emitted from the three specific stages of experimentation set by Mr. Banner. If we did everything right, we should end up getting the right answer.

Mikey Boy was managing the gas fire while we girls got everything ready. As the only boy in the group, he said it was his obligation as a gentleman to do the "dangerous" stuff. I attempted not to keel over with laughter when he stated his intentions. Mike I'm-A-Blonde-Spiky-Haired-Babe-Magnet-Newton a gentleman? Snort. Please.

"I think this flame should be good enough," Mike stated, turning the handle a little bit more, adjusting the size of the flame until it was the right amount for the experiment. He placed the beaker of water in the frame, stationed over the glowing flame. "What's next?"

Angela's scrunched her nose, thinking. "It says to wait until the water is boiling, then slowly and carefully pour the unknown element into the water."

Mike smiled. "Okay. Piece of cake."

I looked at him, questionably. "Do people even say that any more?"

Mike shrugged, nonchalantly, reclining back in his chair. He threw me one of his so-called dashing smiles. "Who knows."

I rolled my eyes at his attempts to flirt. "Oh, aren't you cryptic?"

Mike gaped at me, befuddled. "Wha? Huh?"

"Hey, Cassie. Are you going to prom this year?" Angela asked, turning my attention away from the confused Newton.

"Oh yeah, that's coming up, isn't it?" Mike joined in, his ears perking up at the reminder. He looked to me, hopeful. "Do you have a date for it?"

I made a face. "I usually don't go to those kinds of things."

Let's just say Angela and Mike were very surprised.

"What? Why not?" Angela spoke for both of them.

I shifted my seat, uncomfortable. "Well, because, the only music they play at those kinds of things is rap crap, and half the prep population is there. My sister and I don't exactly fit in, so we usually skipped dances and just hang out with ours friends back in San Diego."

"Well, you should go then," Angela insisted.

"Yeah, no school high education is complete without at least attending one dance," Mike added, eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. "And hey, if you need a date, I'm always open for invitation."

I laughed. "I don't know about that. Jessica might kill me if I go out with you to the prom."

Mike's face became blank. "Why do you say that?"

Angela and I snickered. Wow, Mikey Boy was oblivious as ever. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't notice the possessive way Jessica's swoons over you. It's so obvious she has the hotts for you."

He blinked, stunned, heat flooding into his fair face. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. "Oh. I didn't really notice." He glanced off to the side. "Well, it's not like she can't go out with any other guy in school."

I sighed, smacking him in the shoulder. "Dude! Are you that blind?! She only has eyes for you! Wow, you really are an idiot."

"Hey!" Mike cried pretending to be hurt by my joking around. "I regret that statement."

I stuck out my tongue, childishly. "Tough luck, buddy boy. I ain`t taking it back."

An evil gleam shone in his pale blue eyes. Along with a devilish smirk. "Really? What if I make you take it back?"

I snickered. "I'd like to see you try."

"Now, now, you guys," Angela piped up, laughing seating herself between us before things went array. "We're in the middle of an experiment, remember? Let's get this done and over with before you two lovebirds go at."

"WHA?!" Mike and mine incredulous voices echoed, bewildered and flushed with embarrassment. Our little out burst made most of the heads in the room to title our way, queerly. We grinned sheepishly and muttered a quick, "Okay" before going back to work. After all we only had thirty minutes left to the class and the in-class assignment was due at the end of the period.

"Hey, Jessica and I are going prom shopping tomorrow in Port Angeles," Angela told me later on when the period was over and we had handed Mr. Banner our results. He threw us a suspicious glare as we headed for the door, for causing a ruckus today during class. We exited the building and made our way across campus. Mikey Boy stayed behind to ask Mr. Banner about a few problems on the homework he assigned at the end of class, which was a relief!

She smiled, pleasantly. "Wanna come with? There are some pretty nice boutique stores we can go to in Port Angeles."

I mulled over the invitation. "Hmm… I dunno."

"Oh come on! It will be fun," she persist and held up a finger to point out, "And it's on a Friday night, so we won't have school in the morning to worry about."

I smile, ecstatic. "True!"

I said my good-byes to Angela and parted ways heading directly for the gymnasium. I made my way into the girls' locker-room and changed out of my regular school clothes into the standard gym uniform worn here at Forks High. Jogging up the stairs I joined the rest of my classmates in the spacious typical school gym. Since I transferred here in the middles of the Bad Minton unit, I was soon forced to participate in one of the worst sports to ever exist on the face of the Earth: Volleyball. We just switched last week and now by the way the gym is split into four separate volleyball courts I have the distinct notion that we were going to be playing four court volleyball!

My stomach sunk. _Great. _Lucky me, I was going to be participating in the deadliest game to ever be invented. They should call it the Volleyball Wars, instead of Four Court, just on the account that more people get injured during one round than most gym activities throughout the entire school year!

I swallowed, anxiously, lining up with the others along the blue doted line. The teachers were having us count off by fours. Mr. Sheer and Mrs. Hummel walked down past each student, pointing at them and reciting the number they were appointed. I bit my lowered lip and pray silently for a miracle. The nausea in my stomach wouldn't go away. Mrs. Hummel was drawing closer.

_Please don't let me be on either Miss Sad Sacks team or the Bronze Wonder's team. Please don't let me be on Miss Sad Sack's team or the Bronze Wonder's Team, _I chanted desperately inside my mind.

Mrs. Hummel finger landed on my frigid form, waiting for me to say my assignment number. I gulped, shifting my weight onto the other foot, unsteadily. "Four."

And that was that. The gym teacher continued on her way until she reached the end of line. The whistle blew.

"Okay, you worthless maggots! Split up and go to your respective courts!" Mrs. Hummel decreed, her sharp feline voice ringing with authority. Nobody argued.

I hurried over to four team, where my new team members were assembling each other. One of them was familiar. Way too familiar.

"Yo Cassie! Alright!" Mikey Boy crowed, excitement lighting up his face as he waved me over. Standing next to him were two other boys, one being Ben, Angela Weber's boyfriend and the other being Eric Yorkie.

"Hey, Mike!" I called back out of courtesy, walking up to him and his little crew. I nodded my greeting to a stupefied Eric Yorkie and shook Ben's hand when he offered it. Angela was sure lucky to hook up with some one as dependable as him. I was glad they found each other so early in life. I wished them the best of luck from the bottom of my heart. "Guys. Good to see, I'll be on a team where I know a few people at least."

Mike's spirit dropped. "Yeah, we're glad too, but…" He stopped in mid-sentence to jerk his head in a specific direction. "Guess who else is on our team?"

I followed his movement to catch a glimpse of the back of a very unmistakable head of tasseled bronze colored hair up near the front of the court. I grimaced. "Oh goody."

As if sensing that he was being watched, Edward Cullen halfway turned his torso to peer over his shoulder at our little group. His expression was unreadable, but displeasure clearly reached his ocher eyes when he saw who was staring back. His forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows furrowed in distaste. The exchange was brief and then he returned his attention back to the opposite side of the court. From my vantage point, I could see Miss Sad Sack wavering feebly on the opposing court, facing ours. My eyebrow twitched, vexed.

The whistle blew, signal for the bombardment to begin. Simultaneously, sonic booms broke out all over the gym as pearly white balls were sent hurtling through the air. Mike and Ben charged to the front, hoping to get in on the action as the first balls came flying into our court, leaving Yorkie and me to stand far in the back, out of the way and hopefully out of firing range.

Let the massacre begin…

I unconsciously shivered, feeling a menacing chill in the air. It was halfway through the gym class and we had already rotated other three courts. We were down by eleven points, while Team Three were only down seven, despite the handicap of having Bella Swan on their team.

Somehow, miraculously, all four balls ended up in our court. This gave my teammates a chance to get revenge on the other teams for scoring on our team so many times.

"Hey Cassie! Here!" Mike shouted, tossing me a ball. I looked at him like he grew an extra head. There was no way I was going to serve. They would have a better chance of scoring a point with a monkey serving than me! He just shook his head at my hesitance and then motion for me to join. "Come on, don't be a chicken! The ball isn't going to bite."

"How do you know," I murmured, staring at the dangerous weapon in my hands, scrolling over to the serving line. If you estimated my chances of scoring on the opposing team, my luck would predict that the ball would going flying through the air, hit the net, which in turned would be used as sling-shot and the ball went be sent flying back, smacking me square in the face.

Mike smiled encouragingly when I took my place between him and Ben. Edward was also lined up the swerving. He, of course, was ignoring our little façade. He nodded to me and Ben. "Ready?"

We tensed and took up our serving stances.

"Set."

Prepared to toss up the ball into the air and hit it.

"GO!!"

All at the same time, the four of us threw our balls into the air and hit them as hard as humanly possible. A loud thunderous sonic boom shuddered the busy gym air as all four volleyballs became air borne, going in different directions. To my surprise, mine actually made it over the net. I squealed in delight and gave Mike a five-hand when it flew over the net. My celebration was short lived. The familiar screech of a certain depressing gloomy basket case followed as Bella-No-Brains was decked square in the face by the in-coming volleyball. Poor, poor Bella Swan. Her bad karma really did have it out for her! Her fail skinny body hit the floor, awkwardly, kind of like a flimsy twig being blown away by a strong gust of wind.

"Oops," I uttered taken back. I could feel the scorching glare of her undead boyfriend as his glare burned through the side of my head.

"Ow. That had to hurt," Mikey Boy commented, cringing for Bella's sake.

I grinned, sheepishly and called over to the opposite of the court, "SORRY BE~LLA!"

"Think she can walk," I quickly asked the blonde next to me, who only shrugged, not sure himself. We watched as her fellow teammates gathered around the girl as she sat up, holding her head. I winced when I saw the indignant glare aimed in my direction.

Bella rose to her feet and staggered, but remain up right in standing position, much to the relief of both her and our teammates. What do you know? It's a miracle. Bella-The-World-Is-Going-To-Come-Crashing-On-My-Head survived being flattened by deadly medium size volleyball of doom!

Another sinister shivered made its way up my spine and back down. Goosebumps rose up on my bare exposed arms. I shuddered, visibly, sensing the sudden shift in spiritual pressure. A foreboding vale draped itself over the bustling and chaotic atmosphere of the gymnasium. The gym lights flickered slightly.

Just when the game seemed back under way, a loud echo crack of steel giving way sounded through the space existing between the floor and ceiling. A grinding noise came, followed by another loud thunderous _crack_ as a huge steel support beam snapped in half and was sent crashing down to the patiently waiting wooden floor below. Bella Swan was right in its intended path. Screams of panic and terror filled the air as students and faculty alike scattered, darting out of the way of falling debris, created in the hurtling steels beams wake. Bella's high pitched, eardrum shattering scream was the loudest out of all them. I watched in horror as the steel beam collided with the floor, where the depressing brunette had stood. Before it reached the ground, I saw flash of white and red, head straight for Miss Sad Sack. I could only presume it was Edward hurrying to save his condemned Juliet. Floor boards splintered and gave way, flying in every direction. Dust rose upon impact, flooding the right half of the gymnasium in thick hazy cloud.

I shielded my eyes as the dust cloud flew my way. I felt Mike Newton grabbed onto me to drag me out of the path of stray shards of wood, traveling through the air. A long eerie silence consumed the gym, forlorn radiating throughout every standing soul as all stood still. Horrified at what had taken place before their very eyes. Was everyone safe? What about Bella and Edward? Were they okay?

Cries of horror and frantic screams of students injured from the steal support beam falling soon engulfed the heavy suffocating stillness. The dust began to clear away, leaving only grief and despair behind. The sight was excruciating. The volleyballs had toppled over from the aftershock, students caught underneath them. Blood from the afflicted victims caught in the beam's wake, stained the floor as mangled bodies of those who couldn't get out in time, lay sprawl across the uprooted floor. Moans and groans of pain mixed in with cries of horror at the gruesome sight.

I heard a choke sobbed fill my ears as I found myself clinging onto Mike Newton's arms for support, tears flooding my vision. This was all my fault. I could only imagine the terror gripping Mike's face right now. We held onto each other for support as the teachers recovered their voices and began shouting for some one to call 911 and get as many ambulances to the school grounds as soon as possible.

In the mists of the chaos, something cold brushed against my neck as a dark malicious shadow formed in the corner of my blurred vision. A low vile laughter pierced through my defenses. My body became cold all over, I started to shake violently, and frantic sobs escaping my constricted throat as _his_ words echoed through the bowls of my mind, terror paralyzing my body in place.

"_**Hehehehe. There is nothing you can do. You are helpless**_!"James declared, his voice consuming my senses, even though nobody else but me could hear him. _"__**I will have my revenge and there is nothing you can do to stop me!**_"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Twelve

Broken

(Brooke's POV)

"FUCK!" I screamed, interrupting yet another boring lecture in Health Science, the old bat in the front turned abruptly, startled by the sudden out burst. It had come fast. That surge of satanic power, eroding away my daydreaming of Bakura and I reeking havoc on Yugi Moto's and Seto Kaiba's life points in a game of Duel Monsters. My heart echoed inside my chest, beating away like a steam engine. My throat constricting as it dried up, the taste of bitter revenge flowing into my body. My breathing was coming uneven as Cassie's terror latched onto my spirit in iron chains of overwhelming fright. I had nearly fell out of my chair when it hit me, jumping to my feet to catch myself and slamming my hands down on the desk in the process.

Why hadn't I sensed it before?!

"Is there a problem, Miss Sparrow?" The old hag seethed, agitated, obviously not too happy with my shattering the studious atmosphere in her classroom. An awkward quiet followed as all my idiot fellow peers gawked at me, disturbed.

"There's a problem alright," I stated gravely, feeling like I was suffocating. _And his name starts with a "J."_

I didn't give the old bat a chance to retort as I exited my desk and sprinted for the door. Her astonished and angry cries following me out into the chilly air of the opened air campus. Shit, I forgot my jacket! Oh well, it didn't matter. I set my sights on the huge brick building on the opposite side of the campus. I took off down the sidewalk, running. My bangs swaying in and out of my vision as I hurried, hastening my pace to a full out sprint.

_This sinister energy,_ I thought, concern for my sibling heightening. _There's no doubt about it. It's him!! Cassie, please be okay!_

_If that bastard hurt her, I swear I'll-!_ I thought angrily, the campus passing me by in a blur. Nothing mattered right now. I didn't care if I got in trouble for this later. My sister was in trouble and I made good on keeping my family safe. The electrons in my blood activated, sending an electric charge through every fiber of my being. I was beyond anger and fear. The demonic ora emitting from the gym was outstanding. I literally saw its purplish black hue writhing around the building like a serpent curling itself around its helpless prey.

Sirens pierced the air, wailing in anguish and in a furious cry that caused the Earth to shudder. Flashes of urgent red light filled the air, indicating that ambulances and the fire department were on their way.

Was the situation that serious? I titled my head toward the building fast approaching. My eyes narrowed, intuitively. A low rumbling cackle pierced through my senses. A glimpse of James laughing in the shadows presented itself through Cassie's thoughts. _It must be…_

The closer I drew to the towering sinister structure I noticed that the students, who had gym at this time, were being filed out of the building. Their faces dead and twisted in horror to what they just witnessed. I recognized Mr. Sheer instantly as he directed the line of students to a patch of green far away from the dangerous sight. His deep gravelly voice carrying on the wind, solemn and on the edge of breaking. I could only guess at what just happened. The foul feeling in my gut worsened.

Hastily, I ran to the grave man, who looked like he had seen better days. "Mr. Sheer!"

The balding gym teacher's eyes widened at the sight of my nearing form. "Brooke Sparrow?!" he stammered startling, his voice cracking from distress. "What are you doing, young lady? It's dangerous here. You should be in class."

I brushed off his demands. "Where's Cassie?" I demanded frantically. I could feel Cassie's terror quaking in the back of my mind. "Is my sister alright?!"

His eyes sobered at the flinging of questions, understanding the panic in my voice. "She should be coming out with the others." His eyes widened slightly, catching onto something suspicious. "But how did you-?!"

"Thanks, sir!" I exclaimed, cutting him off before he got the chance to ask any unwanted questions. I whirled around and jogged past the grief stricken, quivering students, my head whipping from one side to the other, looking for my young sister's familiar face.

"Sparrow?" I heard some one gasped, turning on my heel near the exit to see Edward Cullen coming out, carrying an unconscious Bella in his arms. Surprise and suspicion shone brightly on his angelic features. "W-What are you doing here?"

I ignored the questions, examining Miss Doom-And-Gloom. A huge unsightly bruise was forming on the side of her forehead, the flesh bulging, swelling. "What happened to her?"

I looked up to Edward, my stance far from patient, hardening. I already had an idea what was going on. "What happened in there, Cullen?"

Edward was solemn. "A main support beam snapped half and came crashing on top of the students. I was lucky enough to be the one closet to Bella to knock her out of the way. Unfortunately she hit her head pretty hard when we collided with the floor."

Dread washed over me. So this is what James was capable of? "So his target really is her then. Just like he said," I whispered bleakly, color slowly draining itself from my face. The sickness was already setting.

Edward froze, his body tensing, tightening his grasp on the unconscious brunette. His gaze turning for the ugly, rage replacing the sadness. "What do you know about this, Brooke Sparrow?" he growled in a threatening voice, sending violent chills racing down my spine.

I brushed him off, not in the mood for explanations. I needed to find my sister. I hoped she was psychically sound at least. I wasn't too sure about the mental part.

"Now's not the place or time," I muttered, my eyes scanning over the retreating students. Some were crying on their way out. Did some of them not make it when the steel beam broke? "Where's Cassie?"

Edward eased up as I whirled around. I didn't know what he saw on my face, but it must have been something not so pleasant. "Where's my sister? Did she make it out okay?"

His tone became reproached. "I'm sorry. I don't know. My focus on was Bella."

I turned around, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. If that bastard as so much as laid a finger on her, I swore I was going to make him wish he remained in that damnable black abyss! "I swear to God, if he hurt her…."

My voice became caught in my throat when I caught a glimpse of a head of familiar raven hair, streak with neon blue, come stumbling out of the gym. Mike Newton had his arm wrapped around her petite body, while her own arm rested around his shoulders, steadily supporting her as they walked out of the building.

"CASSSIEEE!!!" I shouted and rushed toward the two, going as fast as my body allowed. Relief flooding my very being seeing that my sister was whole and safe.

Mike's head slowly lifted in my direction. The expression on his face, haunting. His usually bright vibrant blue eyes, dull and full of shock and sorrow. I skidded to a halt in front of them. "Are you guys alright?"

It was the first instinctive question to be blurted from my mouth.

"Thank god! I was so worried!" I exclaimed grabbing my sister by the shoulders to envelop her in a big old fashion bear hug. "I didn't know if he had hurt you. You have no idea how relieved I am that you're ok-!"

The look on my sister's face strangled my voice. Her eyes were wide and far away, broken and gripped with utter trauma. The pale complexion had completely drained from her gaunt face. Her entire body was shaking like crazy. No wonder Newton had such a strong hold on her. Soft pitiful whimpering sounds escaped past her slightly parted lips. She was completely dramatized beyond her wits!!

I gasped, an inaudible sound, but it was enough to make her lift her head to stare at me. She wasn't really looking at _me _though, her eyes distance, drowning in a terror far greater than I could ever comprehend.

I bit my lower lip, remorse spiraling through me. My baby sister; I was staring into the eyes of a tormented soul. "Oh Cassie," I choked out, taking her from Newton and wrapping her in a tight hug.

This was far worst than I could ever imagine! Quaking hands reached out and grabbed a hold onto the back of my shirt, grasping the fabric in a death lock.

Her voice hoarse and rough with fear. "I-I… H-he said…. I-I can't win…. I'm totally helpless. There's no hope. We're all doom… Bella is as good as dead," she murmured lifelessly, her voice shaking uncontrollably. Weak sobs broke forth. "Th-This is all my fault. All my fault!!"

I hugged my trembling sister, harder. "Ssshhh… It's okay," I whispered, on the verge of tears myself. Sirens echoed in the distance, drawing nearer with every passing minute. My voice sounded strangled and helpless to my ears. "Everything… will be.. okay. I'm here. Everything's fine now!"

The ride home was a long one. Quiet enveloped the car the whole way as I drove down the roads, going at a reasonable speed, not in the mood to speed. For the sake of my sister, I would obey the speed limit for just this one time. The ambulance had arrived while we were still there. Following it was the fire department and police force. Bella's father was there and so was Carlisle Cullen, Edward's adoptive father. Everything went by in a blur. People shouting. Students crying. The red lights on top of the cop cars, fire trucks and ambulance flashing in the background. Even a popular local news station came onto the scene, filming the chaos and interviewing the students and faculty involved in the incident. Bella and several other students were rushed to the hospital. Five students were confirmed dead and the Super Attendant declared that school was for closed for the rest of the week. It seemed like everyone from Forks was there. It was complete chaos.

I pulled up in front of our house, the warm golden lights on in the windows casting long silhouettes along the yard to the car. The door opened and Dad stepped out, his expression troubled, while I got out and rounded it to help a still traumatized Cassie out of the car. I steadied her as Dad met us in the yard. Tears were welding up in the corner of his eyes, misery and lovingness reflecting in his gaze. He took Cassie into his arms, crying, holding her tightly. I futilely tried to wipe my own tears away. One minute Cassie and I had been laughing and completely at peace with the world and the next the minute _this_ had to happen! It wasn't fair! Not to Cassie. Not to anybody.

I carried Cassie's and mine stuff into the house, while Dad brought her up the steps in his arms. She hung in his arms like a broken doll, trembling. Aunt Victoria stood in the doorway, guilt plaguing her face. She stepped aside to let us in. Her eyes securitizing our faces, a troubled expression of her own, fastened in place. When I met her gaze, she nodded; neither of us were going to argue over the trivial when my younger sister had been so disturbed. I think it was good that Principal Greene had cancelled classes for the rest of the week. The incident had took a lot out of everyone. People were going to need time to recover from the lost of life and the horror.

I looked toward the stairway when Dad disappeared. Numbly, I walked into the dining room and set our backpacks and other crap on the table, absently going through my book pack, looking for something to distract myself with. I found the song I wrote earlier today. A sad twisted smile spread across my face as I remember how embarrassed I was when I realized everyone at the tables around us stopped what they were doing and leaned in to listen. And how Cullen looked like he was mulling over something important when he looked my way. And when Cassie and I interrupted into mad fits of laughter at nothing in particular and how we left the lunchroom, still cracking up and in high spirits.

I heard Aunt Victoria come up behind me. I turned to her, looking up, weakly. "It's hard to believe that things can go wrong so quickly," I said incoherently. "One minute you're laughing and the next it all goes sour. Life truly does suck sometimes."

Aunt Victoria sighed in dismay. She walked up to the table and looked over our school stuff, searching for the right words. "Life is like that," she replied, ages older than what she really was. The wrinkles around her eyes and the edges of her mouth more prominent. "We raise and we fall. Life is full of obstacles. Some harsher than others. It will never be a smooth ride. You will have good times and bad times. The best thing you can do is to keep moving on."

I fought back the tears threatening to escape. "You know… I haven't seen that look on Cassie's face in a long time," I uttered, my voice cracking.

Aunt Victoria turned to me, startled. Sympathy growing in her old haggard features. "Brooke."

"It reminds me so much of that night…" I shuddered just thinking about it. The taste of bitter resentment and betrayal on my tongue. "When everything *hicup* fell apart. That look in her eyes and in my father's eyes." I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering and reached up toward my right eye which was covered by my bangs. "It still hurts. Just thinking about it… Why- Why do people suffer? It doesn't seem fair… To be brought into this world and then to betray by….by…"

Aunt Victoria's demeanor softened even more, comprehension and compassion shining brightly in her eyes. She rested her hand on my shoulder and guided me to a chair. "That's enough. It's been a long day. Take a seat. I'll go make your father and you some tea."

I didn't argue. I wasn't capable of it at the moment. Tears slipped down the side of my cheeks. I did what I was told, snuffling and laid my head on the cool table top. I let the tears flow freely. I made no attempt to stop them. So much pain had built up over time and now it needed to be let out, so who was I to stop it? It hurt, but there was nothing I could do from stopping it. Scars that deep heal slowly over time. It was going to take a lot for me to except the facts and learn to forgive.

"_Mommy?" _

_The old kitchen looked the same as it had back then. Small. Comfy. Warm yellows and tans illuminating the sixties wallpaper. Except for that night. Something had been off. It was dark and there was a thunder storm outside. Cassie and I had crept down the stairs when we heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Our little nighties swishing silently. _

"_Cassie! Brooke! Get out of here!" Came Dad's panic stricken cry. Lightening flashed, illuminating the darkness. "Now!"_

_There he stood trying to fend off some one, grabbing onto their wrists. I couldn't see at first because of the thick shadows that covered the night, but then the room lit up. I could clearly see._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Get out of here! Now! Go!" Dad cries reached deaf ears as I emerged from the corner, not being able to comprehend the situation. _

_Why were Mommy and Daddy fighting? And why did Mommy have a knife in her hand? _

_She had a crazed look to her eyes. Like something was driving her mad. Her body writhing against his, like enraged animal. Shrieks and grunts were coming from deep within her chest that didn't belong to my mother!_

"_Go! Now! It's not safe here!" He called, taking his eyes off of her for one second. That was all it took. Blood splattered as the knife was driven into his chest. "GAAAAHHH!!" _

_I froze, my eyes widening. What was going on? Why was Mommy doing this?_

"_Mama?"_

_She turned her wrenched gaze on me, blood speckled across her face and nightgown. Dad dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, hunching over and vomiting up blood. She turned the blood soaked knife on me. _

"_Filthy wrenched child," came her cold lifeless voice. She slowly stalked toward me. "Demon spawn. All of you should just die!" _

_Fear paralyzed my body. My big innocent eyes widening. "M-Mommy?!"_

_A sick grinned wrapped itself onto her lips, her movements rigid and stiff. Something was wrong. Our mother didn't act like this! What was going on? What was wrong?! Why was she doing this?!_

_She set down the knife on a table and picked up an antique Celtic vase handed down from our great grandmother. "Filthy insect," she hissed venomously, a deep sinister voice filtering in replacing her once sweet and loving one. This wasn't my mother?! "Now die!"_

_I heard myself screaming. "Mommy! No! Don't, Mommy!"_

_Too late. Everything became coated in red and black. Pain shot through my body like electricity. The pain was too intense. "M-Mo----AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

I woke up screaming, my body arched, my hands flying frantically to my scarred eye, colors flashing in my line of vision. The ghost of a distance past whispering where the scarring was. I gasped, sitting straight up in bed, my hand clenching the side of my face. Cold sweat drenched my body. My heart raced away like the speed of light inside my ribcage, threatening to break loose. I was breathing unsteadily, haggard, the visions of the nightmare lurking in the eases of my conscious. Tears trickled the side of my face, tiny streams rolling down my pale cold skin. Shaken sobs escape past my parted lips. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around my body, quaking, desperately trying to keep myself together.

It took some time before I calmed down. My breathing slowing, evening out. The rapid beating of my heart fading away as well. The tears ebbed as I regained control of my emotions. My mind remained tormented, but I felt I could still function alright for now. Incoherently, I noticed it was dark outside. The blinking neon lights on my alarm clock next to the bed read 3:40 in the morning. Great, it was still night.

I looked to the window, moonlight filtering through the thin glass, washing over the beige carpet. I threw back the covers and shakily got out of bed. Precariously, I wobbled over to the windows behind my desk and gaze out into the clear pallid indigo starry sky. Large puffy clouds line with silver drifted, solemnly, across a nearly full moon, like great lumbering giants on a journey.

The forest beyond our house towered several stories above the roof, a looming impenetrable barrier, separating us from the outside world. The moon's rays bathed the meadow in an icy glow. Dew forming on the blades of glass glistened and the forest became etched in shadows. I shivered. Suddenly-I don't know why- but I had this sudden urge to go outside. _Strange._

I went around my room searching for one of my oversized hoodies. I picked up my guitar and slunk it over my shoulder. I snatched up the notebook on my desk and grabbed a pen along with it. I slipped on a pair of skater shoes before walking out the door. I glanced up and down the dark hallway, seeing that nobody else was awake. I sighed, relieved and closed my bedroom door behind me. I trotted down the stairs and headed into the dining room, leading out into the kitchen. I paused at the back sliding glass doors, the electric waves in the air zinging. I peered out beyond the plane of glass, into the crystal clear night, past the sea of swaying meadow grass into the deep shadows of the expansive forest. Who in the world?!

My eyes narrowed, instantly recognizing who it was, standing there out in the darkness, watching from the safe confides of the towering moss covered sycamores and conifers. _What's __**he **__doing here?_ I wondered absently, contemplating whether it was a good idea to go out there or not.

I shrugged. Who knows. Unlocking the door, I pushed the sliding glass door open, stepping out onto the back porch. Carefully, I slide the door shut behind me. I shivered as a cold gust of wind welcomed me. Rubbing my arms, I stepped out to the outer edges of the porch, looking out into the night, my gaze landing on the forest beyond. The shadows appearance to move with life. Swaying softly to a harmony unheard by human ears. I closed my eyes, listening to the swaying of the leaves and grass. The hollow cries of nocturnal creatures drifted up to my ears from the mountains far away. The electrical waves of the nights flooded my senses. The beat of the wing of a horned owl. The rustling of deer walking through the underbrush on its night journey. The low, spine chilling cry of a wolf echoing in the distant. I could sense it all. It felt bizarre, enthralling almost. There came the whoosh of movement as something rushed out of the trees, moving at inhuman speeds, moving with the grace of a predator.

I opened my eyes, looking toward the moon before letting my gaze drop to the vampire standing before me. Edward's skin seemed to shine in the night against the frosty moonlight. His eyes a light honey color, but just as discouraged and brooding as ever. His lips were set in thin line. His high fashion clothes rustled and unbridled.

I shook off the irrational fascination that took hold of my heart surrounding Edward's sudden unearthly appearance in the moonlight, letting my expression cool. A long moment past before us, while we analyzed each other, judging which one was going to speak first. Hell, might as well break the silence.

My voice came out even, despite the fact I had just woken up from a frightening nightmare just minutes ago, shaken and feeling empty. "What are you doing here, Cullen?"

He hesitated. He seemed perplexed, intimidated by the sudden question. His eyes glancing quickly from side to side. The movement so incredibly fast the normal human eye couldn't catch it. "I… was just passing through."

I nodded, not convinced. "Right and the Easter Bunny delivers in Alaska," I retorted, sarcastically, folding my arms in front of my chest and leaning against one of the porch's wooden support beams. "Seriously. What do you want, Cullen? Come to spy on my family again, have you?"

Edward was taken back by the hostility in my voice. Surprised melted into his facial features. "How did you-?" He glanced off to the side, apprehensively, calculating his reactions and thinking over how he should say what he wanted to talk about. When he turned back to me, his face was more sincere and open.

"If I am to be honest, I don't know why I came," he answered softly, approaching the stairs and halting at the bottom to stare up at me. "Before today's events, I thought of you as nothing more than a nuisance; an irrigational little girl, who was angry at the world for no logical reason in particular. I truly detested the fact you love to step all over my integrity and spit in my face and harass my family with you impish twisted little games. I loathed you're sheer existence with every ounce of my being."

Now this was odd. Since when did Edward-I-Got-A-Crowbar-The-Size-Of-The-Grand-Canyon-Shoved-Up-My-Ass confess that he's a complete incompetent?

He hesitated testing the waters before continuing on. "I think I was mistaken about you and your sister," he admitted, remorsefully. His eyebrows knitted together, letting his head lower to stare at the stairs, contemplating. "I have been wrong about many things these days. It's hard to recognize myself. I thought my abilities could penetrate any one's minds and so I grew confident in knowing what was going on in people's heads, but after Bella, after you… I'm not so sure any more."

He looked up to make eye contact. "I found myself wondering what else I have been utterly wrong about."

Shock rippled through me. I couldn't comprehend what he was getting at. All could I do was just stare. The hair on the back of my neck rose up, my eyes widening, watching the emotions flicker across his face.

"I've seen much in my time of being. I thought I knew what true suffering was. I thought I had seen it all, but then," he clenched his fists and lowered his head, "but then I saw something on your face I didn't except to find."

My voice sounded choked as I strained to ask, "And just what did you find?"

He lifted his head, his ocher eyes burning with an unknown emotion. In lithe fluid movements, he preceded up the stairs without reluctance. No fear showing of being shoved away by some unseen forces. I stiffened as his hands landed on my shoulders, his eyes burnings straight into mine.

"I saw some one who was broken and frighten," he whispered. "I saw a child, who had lost their way and who was very frightened and concerned for her sister. It took me by surprise to find that some one as absurd and witty as you could be hiding something tragic. I may not be able to read your mind, Brooke Sparrow, but it doesn't take a mind reader to see the truth of the matter. And that the truth is you've been hurt beyond understanding and that has left a deep scar on your heart."

I felt my heart halt as his cold finger tips brushed back the bangs covering my right eye. My breathing hinged. Realization and understanding dawning, his eyes widened briefly, his body leaning in so he could examine the rigid scar that went from the tip of my bottom eyelashes through my eyelid and past my eyebrow to the middle of my forehead. I winced when his thumb smoothed over the twisted flesh.

"Quit literally in your case," he whispered, mystified.

The feeling in my body drained away. No one besides my sister, my friend, Blair, and our father had ever seen my scar. Besides them, no one else knew that it was there. People just assumed that I grew my bangs out over my right eye as a sign of rebellion against conformity. I felt myself begin to shake. I was coming apart at the seems. The images from the nightmare earlier came flooding back full force. Lighting flashing. Dad's cries as the knife plunged into his chest. Cassie's screams in the background. The red flashing pain in my vision as the vase came crashing down on my head. The taste of blood and feeling like I was drowning.

Unconsciously I reached out, struggling to latch onto something as my legs gave out underneath me. My body trembling with wave after wave of bitter betrayal and helplessness. I thought for sure nothing was going to catch me as I fell, spiraling down into a black swarming pitch full of despairs and nothingness, but some one did catch me. Two firm arms grabbed onto me before I hit porch floor as everything came rushing back. Where I was. What I was doing before the aftermath of the nightmare. The moonlight filtering through the looming pillars of the open aired porch. Edward Cullen's blurry face coming into focus. His voice, panicked, calling out my name over and over again.

Wait a minute?! Blurry? Voluntarily, I reached up and touched my warm cheeks, finding fresh tears falling. My entire frame was shaking. This couldn't be happening! Edward Cullen was the last person I wanted to see me like this. Quivering and broken. A pathetic empty shell of a human.

Worry shone on his pale face as he held me by the shoulders. "Brooke? Brooke! Brooke, can you hear me?" he demanded frantically.

I grimaced, lowering my head, letting my bangs cover my face. I steadied myself, straightening up, hoping to gain control over my body, so I didn't appear so pitiful. A heated blush crept into my cheeks, while I pulled away. "I'm fine."

He wasn't very convinced as I pushed him away, wobbling slightly, almost loosing my footing. I must be getting soft. I usually let no one see me like this. I staggered over to a deck chair and collapsed into it. I didn't have much time to recover my composure because the undead prick's shadow was blocking the moonlight. His body towered over me like a statue made of marble instead of flesh and blood. His eyebrows knit together, frustration and concern wavering in his eyes. He knelt in front of me, trying make to eye contact. His hands reaching out to touch the sides of my face.

"Brooke, what happened? What is going on in that vexing mind of yours?" he inquired, worried.

I caught his hands before they had the chance to touch the ebbing flow of tears streaming down my face. I didn't know how much longer I could put up a fight before I really did break. I didn't want his pity.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, angry at myself for letting Cullen see me in this condition. I'd rather him only view me as some cocky ass wise cracking juvenile delinquent than some emotional damaged soul.

Edward drew back, shock coloring his expression at the severity of my tone. Still he complied and pulled away, his gaze still remaining on my tear stained face. "How much pain have you gone threw, Brooke? What could have left you so broken?"

I bit my lower lip, using the pain to over come the sheer sense of lost and vulnerability. I waited until I was sure my voice wouldn't crack and wiped away the fresh tears. "It doesn't matter. That's no concern of yours, Edward."

Stunned, he recoiled further. "That's the first time, you said my-." He stopped in mid-sentence, realizing the direction my remark was going. "'It's doesn't matter?'" he quoted irritated and dubious. "None of my concern?! Brooke, it wouldn't be my concern if I wasn't here. Whether you yourself realize it or not, it seems you and I have some kind of connection and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it means. Something sinister is going on and you know more than you're letting on."

"Where did you get that kind of bullshit?!" I shouted, standing to my feet. He rose at the same time, taking a step back to allow me some room. I glared at him, suddenly pissed off. "Don't you dare you just assume you know everything. You don't know anything at all!"

Edward's face contorted at my shouting. "I don't know anything?! Just what does that have anything to do with it! Brooke, you and your family are keeping secrets and something is going on that involves you, isn't it? You seemed to know who sabotaged the steel beam in the gym! You even said so yourself; 'I swear to God, if he hurts her…'" he recited the very words I used that afternoon. "What's going on?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Forgive me if I must disagree. If it evolves Bella Swan then I _will_ make it my business!"

Shock zapped through me. He was concerned for the safety of Miss Sad Sack?! I felt myself become calm as realization dawn on me. "Bella Swan…" The gears in my head started turning. "Of course. She has something to do with this! She was involved somehow."

Edward gawked at me. "What?!"

I looked the undead freak in the eye. "Cullen! Did you know a guy named James when he was alive?"

Silence pierced the tension heavy air around us as pain sicken rage spasm through his chalky white complexion. He took a stiff step back, struggling. His breathing coming uneven as if the name called forth unwanted memories. "Him?! B-But that's impossible… H-He's…"

So he did know a guy by that name… "What can you tell me about this guy named James? Cullen, if you anything at all about him, you have to tell me. I need to know the guy's motives in order to put him back in the grave and before he harms anyone else."

Edward look liked he seen a ghost. No, make that a personal demon. His gaze grew distance, untold horror sweeping into his suddenly gaunt features. His body became frigid, held in place by something not seen. Dread flooded into his face as he swallowed, breathing unevenly.

"No. This can't be…" he uttered, incoherently. "How… How could **he**be back? Not after… There's must be some other reason… Some other explanation… He can't be still alive… not… not after…"

"Edward Cullen, if you know anything at all, tell me right now," I pressed, determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. "We have to stop James before he grows too powerful. Before things spiral out of control."

"Have to warn the others," he began muttering frantically. "Have to warn Bella… I can't let him… This can't be happening! How could it be? How could it be? He's supposed to be dead. I have to warn the others… I have to…"

Ugh! He wasn't listening. "Hey, dumb ass! Calm down! Dammit!" I shouted, grabbing Edward by the collar of his shirt, attempting to get his preoccupied attention, futilely.

I sighed when he became silent, relaxing. Unfortunately, though, I was reading his body language wrong. I watched in utter astonishment as his hands caught my own and freed himself from my grasp.

His bangs hung in his face, distorting his impassive facial expression. He looked delusional. "Thank you, Brooke, for letting me know the severity of the situation," he muttered, illogically. Great, he really wasn't thinking clearly! "I have to go and warn the others of my findings. I'll keep in touch with you if anything else comes up."

I gawked at him, totally flabbergasted. "Huh? What?! Wait a damn minute…"

Before I could finish my sentence he was gone, vanishing into the shadows of the forests. He left me standing on the porch, too stunned to speak for a few minutes, peering out into the night after him. My eyes remaining on the spot where he had plunged into the over sized ferns.

A twisted sneer spread my face as I clenched my fists until my fingers dug into the flesh of my palms. I took a deep breath, not to calm myself down, but show my attitude toward Edward's stupidity.

"CULLEN!! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" I screamed into the night, furious, acid dripping off every word. Out of pure angry, I kicked the side of pillar. "UGH!! I can't stand that guy!!"

The cracking of bone and the seething pain of tiny joints in my toes buckling underneath the pressure from the force, reminded me why I shouldn't kick things harder than my knuckles when I was pissed.

I tossed back my head, howling, jumping around holding onto my bruised foot. "Ouch! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Doh! Fuck it all!"

The annoying buzz of my cell phone brought me out of a dead sleep. Ornery, I shielded my eyes from glare of the sun in my face, peering in through the large square windows on the other side of the room. Groaning, I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Everything that took place the night before seemed all like a weird distance dream. The throbbing of my abused toes told me otherwise. Nonchalantly, I reached over and snatched the still buzzing cell phone off my nightstand.

I flipped the stupid thing open and hit the call button. "Hello?" I said groggily holding the receiver to my ear.

"Oh! Brooke! Hi!" Angela's startled voice filtered in from one the other end. "Is Cassie there?"

I yawned, climbing out of bed. My body ached in protest to the sudden movement. "Hold on a sec."

Damn retarded people and their tendency to interrupt my beauty sleep. I lumbered out into the hallway and down to my sister's closed bedroom door. I'm guessing she was still asleep. I frowned and opened the door, poking my head into the room, finding Cassie still in bed.

The bed sheets rustled, signaling Cassie heard me opening the door. "Yo social butterfly," I called to her, exhausted out of my wits, watching her stir and finally sit up. "Phone."

I tossed it to her, carelessly. Luckily she caught it, despite the fact she looked tired as hell. Her eyes were puffy with deep purplish blue bags underneath, indicating she had cried herself to sleep. I sighed, coming in as she put the tiny cell up to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded hoarse and drained. She must have had a rough night too.

"Hi Angela," she said, wearily as I seated myself on the bed beside her to hear to what Weber wanted.

"Hey Cassie. How are you feeling?" Angela asked on the line, sounding worried. "I heard what happened yesterday."

Cassie sighed, tired, fixating her eyes on nothing in particular. "Okay," she lied. She sure didn't look okay.

"Hey. Listen. I know this might be a bad time, but are we still on for today?" Angela wanted to know, hesitantly. "I think a day of shopping might hopefully take everyone's mind off of what happened."

Cassie blinked her bloodshot eyes, groggily. An exhausted scowl forming on her face as she focused her eyesight. "I don't know, Angie. I'm pretty worn out."

"Come on, Cassie. Please? The shops up in Port Angeles are really nice and they have a good Italian restaurant. Please," Angela begged on the other line.

"Um… That's sounds fun, but I'm not sure I'll be up fo- Hey?!" I snagged the phone from Cassie before she could say another word.

Cassie threw me a dirty look while I held the phone up to my ear. "She'll be there," I said, making the decision for her. I did not want Cassie moping around the house because of what happened yesterday. There's a time and place for grieving, but self pity wasn't what Cassie needed right now. "Just tell us the time and the place."

"U-Uh… Okay," Angela sputtered on the other end, certainly shocked to hear me on the phone again and that I actually had the nerve to answer for my sibling. Jeez, it wasn't like I was the bad guy here or anything! I just knew that sulking around the house wasn't good for my normally happy hyperactive sibling. A little shopping would be healthy for Cassie's soul and spirit.

"Why'd you do that for?" Cassie demanded as soon as I was off the phone, annoyed.

I waved the piece of paper with Angela's directions in her face. "Duh, genius! You're not going to be Little Miss Pouty Party for the rest of the day. I'm not having my little sister feeling sorry for herself," I drawled back, smirking. "You mucked up twice and hell maybe James might out match you in power, but that is _not_ going to ruin your life."

I watched her entire face pucker up, sourly. She folded her arms in front her chest, defiant. I could see the resistance in her eyes. She didn't want a pep talk at this moment. In fact the only thing she wanted to do was curl up underneath the covers and feel sorry for herself for the rest of the day, if not the entire weekend. Well, too freaking bad for her. I had other plans.

I beamed at her, wickedly. "Sorry, but no can do, dearest little sister of mine," I snickered and flicked her in the forehead. "You're going whether you like or it not. And I'll be damned if I have to drag you out to Port Angeles myself, kicking and screaming."

Cassie's puffed out her flushed cheeks some more and jerked her head to the side, so she could glare out the window across the room, stubbornly. "Stupid homicidal hell bent bitch," she grumbled, weakly.

The corners of my lips twitched, a cocky ass smirk wanting to spread itself across my face. "Don't 'stupid homicidal hell bent bitch' me, young lady," I retorted, pinching my baby sister by the cheek and shaking it. "This hell bent bitch is getting your scrawny ass out of the house and out for some fresh air!"

"A day of shopping in Port Angeles?" Dad inquired, looking up promptly from what he happened to be working on his computer. He spiraled around in his leather reclining chair to gawk at me from where I stood leaning up against the doorframe, nonchalantly. He looked at me like I grew second head or something.

I snorted. "Duh, that's what I said."

He did a double take. "My moody bipolar daughter actually wants to be dragged out shopping?! Oh my, I think the world is ending," Dad muttered, bewildered. He cocked his head to the side, studying me. "Just what exactly made you change your attitude toward a girl's day out with girlfriends? You hardly the type to put aside your alone time, Brooke. Why the change of heart so suddenly?"

I groaned, afraid he was going to ask just _that_, and pushed away from the door. "Cassie's still moping," I grumbled and strolled further into the room to stare absently at the computer screen, my eyes leisurely scanning over the words, not really reading them. "Angela wants to take her and Jessica on girl's day out to Port Angeles and go shopping for Prom dresses." I sighed, deeply. "And since Cassie's like her new friend or something, she wants her to come with and accompany them. I guess she's hoping to put Cassie in a better mood after what took place yesterday."

Dad nodded, solemnly, following. "That's understandable," He said and turned back to the computer. He glanced at me, intrigued. "You haven't forgotten, Brooke that you're still under house arrest, have you?"

I shook my head.

"Then why do you want to tag along?" He grinned slightly. "I thought you loathed the very idea of shopping in some 'media sponsored prep store' as you would call them. And not to mention one of the girls you don't like is going to be there."

I scoffed, whipping around to glower at my father. "I know. I'm about ready to puke just talking about it, but I have a very distinct feeling that is if I _don't_ go, Cassie will be nothing, but a bump on a log. I wanna go for her sake, that way I can make sure she's not going to be sulking the entire day."

Dad threw me a surprised look. "You know, you're sister does deserve to mope around if she wants. She always doesn't have to be cheerful and positive."

I kept the round of cusses I wanted to shout at our father in check and glared at the computer, hoping to burn a hole through it. I don't think Dad would be too happy with me if I fried the main frame.

"Yeah? So?" I hurled back at him. "It doesn't suit her. Cassie's self esteem has been down in the dumps lately and I think going out for a girl's day would fix things sort of." I chewed on my bottom lip, mulling over the very idea of spending the entire day with Angela Weber and one of the Paris Hilton clones. "I don't know… Maybe I'm just growing soft, but I hate seeing my own baby sister like that and I guess, I'm just sucker for her happiness. I don't want to spend quality time with Jessica or Angela, but if I have to then I am willing to sacrifice my own precious time to make sure Cassie's somewhat back to normal."

A content smile drew up on Dad's serene face as his eyes took in my thoughtful facial expression. His hands already started flying across the keyboard once more, typing like there was no tomorrow. "Tell you what? To make this something worth your time and make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, I'll let you off the hook early if you buy _both_ you and your sister prom dresses, so you can attend the up coming prom together," he offered, light heartedly.

Now it was my turn to gawk at him. "What?!"

Dad mimicked one of my twisted smirks. "Those are the terms, Brooke. Whether you accept them or not, is up to you. But that is the only way I'm going to let you let step foot of this house, young lady."

My jaw dropped, shock shooting through me like a bolt of lightening. You've got to be shitting me!! How cruel could one father be?!

I stared at him, dumbly and watched that triumphant gleam flicker in his dark brown eyes as they analyzed me. I sucked in a deep breath, closing my mouth before my jaw had the chance to hit the floor. I glared at my father, stubbornly, but hung my head in defeat.

I sighed, exasperated. "F-Fine."

Dad laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "That a girl!" he stated, simpering away. "You're doing the right thing, Brooke. I really am proud of you."

_Yeah, proud of me my ass_, I thought bitterly, staring blankly out the window of Jessica Stanley's cheap run down rusting green Toyota. My forehead resting on the cool glass of the window, watching the green landscape rush by as we drove down the highway. Jessica and Angela happily supplied most of the conversation. Cassie added her two cents whenever it was called for. She seemed in higher spirits already, which was good. I didn't really know how long it was going to take before my sister would be in the mood to act like her usual cheery hyperactive random self. Since she seemed to fall right in step with Jessica's blabbering, I had a feeling Cassie could survive today's little outing without going back into her dreary mood she had before we left the house. Me, on the other hand, I was ready to vomit all over the interior of the car, just listening to the rubbish spewing from Jessica's mouth. The subjects verified from dresses to Mike Newton. It seemed little Miss Paris Wannabe had the hotts for the little spiky haired nuisance. I couldn't figure for the love of me what Jessica saw in that generic popular pretty boy. It didn't make sense, but neither did her rattling. Luckily, Jessica and Angela choose to ignore my very being when they picked Cassie and I up.

I nearly died from laughter when they pulled up in front of the house and saw _both _Cassie and I waiting for them out on the front porch. Their faces were priceless. They looked like they wanted to throw the car right into reverse and speed off right then and there! But unfortunately, they choose not to, probably figuring out that I needed to be there for moral support.

The drive to Port Angeles was long. I thought sure I was going be driven insane by the triviality floating around in the car. It was like listening to static. The same thing over and over again, nonstop the entire way. I nearly jumped out of the car and allow myself to be ran over by a freaking semi than take another minute of stupidity halfway there! I thanked the heavens that I didn't go berserk as Jessica pulled the car into an empty parking lot on the edge of the small seaport town, right next to the peer. I was hit by the overwhelming smell of saltwater, drifting in from the soft rumbling waves that rolled into shore, reminding me of summers spent on the beach with friends back in California. Though there was a difference in temperature and the group I happened to be with, wasn't what I would definitely call _friends_. More like people you tolerate when there is nobody else to hang out with!

"So like, which shop do you want to hit first?" Jessica asked, throwing her jacket into the trunk of the old car with everybody else's. She slammed the trunk down, loudly, and started heading in the direction of the local shopping center. Angela and Cassie followed in toe, chattering about nothing in particular. I brought up the rear, grumbling underneath my breath, hoping that by some by weird coincidence I would be electrocuted by some weird mid-day lightening bolt so I didn't have to endure an afternoon of suffering.

Shops lined the narrowed paved streets, piled on top of each other, doors wide open, welcoming new and old costumers. Small crowds wandered aimlessly through the closed off streets, taking in the soft cool ocean air as they made their way, stopping by clear wide windows of different shops which varied greatly in the selling of merchandise. Laughter and conversation hummed in the jovial atmosphere. The cries of children running about could be heard as the four of us walked through the busy downtown. Cars were parked along the curbs and sidewalks, vastly dispersed and far and few in between. It appeared that everybody walked around here. The atmosphere had a lazy and laid back feel to it that Forks couldn't preserve. There wasn't a cloud in the sky above, just an endless campus of pure blue, spanning out over the little shops and stretched out beyond the wooden peer, kissing the sea along the horizon.

"Wow, this place is so tiny and cute," Cassie gasped, her eyes adsorbing the sights along with the rest of us. "I didn't realize that Port Angeles was so…" She paused searching for the right word. "…Quaint. It was nighttime the last time we came through here on our little adventure to pick up Auntie V from the airport."

"Well, then I'm glad we dragged you along," Angela laughed, turning to my sister and pointed out something. "Let's go in there. That store always has great prom dresses."

"Hello, people! Who's in charge of this little road trip? Me or you?" Jessica inquired interrupting Angela, obnoxiously. I swear that bitch was just as two-faced as Lauren Snot Bag. She indicated to the store that Angela just pointed out. "Let's go in there. They have the coolest dresses ever."

Angela rolled her eyes and ignored Jessica stealing her line. Good for her. Not!

I hung back as the three proceeded into the tiny department store. My stomach did a summersault, just thinking about stepping foot into some prep oriented beauty shop. Swallowing my pride the best I could, I sauntered in after them, reluctantly. As soon as I stepped foot in there, also every head turned as beauty Queens and their plastic Barbie doll mothers froze in the process of picking out and trying on dresses, their eyes narrowing instantly, taking in my attire-- a red and black stripped long sleeve shirt underneath a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front, baggy black capris and beat old combat boots-- appalled. The atmosphere suddenly went from pleasant to foreboding.

_Oh fuck,_ I thought, slowly backing away. Maybe if I quickly retreated while I still had some dignity left, nobody would think twice and go back about them busy. No such luck. Cassie instantly was on my case before I had the chance to make a mad dash for the door.

"Brooke, what are you doing? Come on!" Cassie said, waving me over to a rack of sparkling sapphire, pearl white, and pretty pink prom dresses, that she and Angela were wading through.

I swallowed down the bile and what was left of my self respect and lumbered over, feeling the dagger like glares I was receiving. I clenched my fists, reminding myself, this was all for my sister's sake over and over again. It was the only thing that was stopping me from flipping off those carbon copy douche bags! Somebody just shoot me, now, please!!!

"What do you think, Brooke?" Cassie inquired as soon as I was within seeing distance. She held a strapless, low back, pearl pink dress with what looked like sequences and gibbered sprayed all over the fabric. She modeled it against her body, grinning. She eagerly awaited my opinion. "Well?"

I gave her a "you're kidding, right" look. I sighed when I saw that she was serious. "Uh… Whatever you want, sis," I murmured letting my eyes drift anywhere than her optimistic face. "It's your prom dress. Don't let my opinion stop you."

Cassie huffed when I didn't directly say it looked like Barbie decided to become the next popular dictator over fashion. "You're such a pessimist, Brooke. I think it looks cute." She smirked, cockily. "Besides, if I remember correctly you gotta get a prom dress too."

"Don't remind me."

"No way!" Jessica's ears perked up at the mention of me shopping for a prom dress too. I think she nearly fell over from shock and did a double take at the same time. She leaned over the rack to glare at us. "You're kidding, right? Brooke Sparrow is _exactly_ prom dress shopping too! Oh my god, some one call the press, she's actually doing something normal!!"

My left eyebrow twitched from her haughty declaration. "Why you-?!" I seethed through gritted teeth, irritated. Did Miss Paris Hilton clone want a knuckle sandwich or what?!

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Cassie and Angela laughed nervously, not liking the tension that was produced from Jessica and mine heated exchanged of death rays.

"Now, now. We're here to have fun, remember?" Cassie coaxed, putting herself between our glaring contest.

"Yeah. Today's a girls' day out. We're here to relax and get to know each other, not fight," Angela added, getting Jessica's attention, who just nodded reluctantly and huffed, whipping around to go back to looking at dresses.

"Yeah. Sure," I mumbled, fists and teeth still clenched, menacingly. Gradually I eased up and calm down. Jessica was lucky I'm doing the whole girls' day out for Cassie or else I would have let the high strung two-faced bitch have it!

What seemed like hours later, we were finally out of that accursed department store. Jessica, Angela, and Cassie all had bought their dresses, while I remained empty handed. Jessica had bought a turquoise scoop neck knee-length dress with white lace peering out from underneath the dress. Angela bought a princess pink strapless with long flowing sheer pearl pink fabric loosely falling from the bejewel bosom. Cassie found a pretty vibrant yellow number with laced straps and sparkling lace flower designs embroidered along the body of the dress. There was absolutely nothing in there that caught my eye and I preferred it that way. Cassie chastised me about not buying a dress, lecturing my ear off, excessively and then turned to ask Angela if there was any other dress shop in the area. Lucky for me, that was the only prom dress in the entire town of Port Angeles. Cassie huffed, disappointed, but before not for noticing a costume store on the corner of the street, adjacent from the store we just exited.

She latched onto my arm. "Hell yes!" she squealed, startling everyone with her sudden out burst. She turned to me, grinning like a fiend. "We can find your prom dress in there, Brooke!"

Jessica followed Cassie's dramatically pointing finger. She raised an eyebrow, dubiously. "Whoever heard of finding for a prom dress in a costume store?" she inquired, contempt biting into her tone as she eyed the tinted stain glass windows and old medieval plate that hung over the black and purple door. "Looks creepy, if you ask me."

I looked to Jessica, not impressed. "Well nobody asked you, did they?" I snapped sharply, catching her off guard. Jessica glared at me, fuming while I lead the way across the street to the queer antique costume shop.

Closer up, the stain glass window, which concealed what laid beyond, appeared to depict abstract pale silver figures dancing across a bright orange, pink, purple, and navy blue twilight sky, speckled with flashing stars and a lowering mosaic sun. The figures were twisting and twirling on what looked like to be on the mid-evening winds. The plate hanging over the door read, _Amethyst,_ in swirling cursive letters of tinted silver. The door standing before us had tinted glass as well, its shading ranging from pitch black to purple from top to bottom.

"Like I said weird," Jessica remarked, haughtily.

Angela eyed the building, analyzing the bizarre outward appearance. "I didn't know this was here before," she muttered as I reached forward and pulled open the stained glass door.

Instead of being greeted by a soft jingling of bells, a low whistling flute filled the air. In awe, we all gasped, stepping across the threshold into the store itself. The lights were turned down low as sheer streamers of grays, blacks and neon blues hung from the ceiling, cris-crossing, enveloping the entire ceiling above in a thick crafted web. Crystals were stringed along the streamers, weaving their way through the air, reflecting what little light existed in the shop, glistening in the dusk like atmosphere. Shelves existed on either side of the shop, piled with strange looking clothes, performs, jewelry and hats. A path of mirror like tiles meandered through the forest of costumes of every shape, size, color and texture. A glass counter sat at the front of the shop, position right next to the vibrant mosaic window. Tiny trinkets of every gold and silver and precious stone imaginable glistened in the soft light.

"Bounjor, filles (1)," said a tall and unexpectedly beautiful woman with long silken flowing maroon colored hair that went past her hips, dressed in long flowing white bejeweled coat with thick strange magenta brown fur sowed into the collar and sleeves. She greeted us with a lazy dazzling smile, her face instantly remind me of a goddess, her strange golden yellow eyes glowing eerily in the dim lighting. She set down the antique looking leather bound book she had been reading. "And how may I do, you young ladies for? Hm?"

At that very moment all four of us were suddenly speechless. All we could do was stare at the porcelain white angelic looking woman sitting behind the register. Her golden gaze hypnotizing as a small smile danced upon her pale lips, delightfully. Her very presence was enchanting. The air existing around was enticing and foreboding all at the same time. Bells and whistles were going off inside my head.

What the hell was going on?!

All we could do was gape. The natural electric waves flowing off of her was nothing like I had ever felt before. Who was she? Just _what_ was she? This was no ordinary woman sitting before us!

"U-Uh…" I was the first one to find her voice. I paused and shook my head, hoping to break whatever spell the strange inhuman woman had placed on us. I quickly steadied my voice. "W-We…"

What the hell was wrong with me? I've never stuttered like this before?! Was I really that intimidated by her?

The woman only grinned more, watching me struggled to form the correct words. "You are looking for ze perfect prom dress, no?" she inquired, amused, lifting the words straight from my mind before I spoke them. Her French accent was heavy and husky with a melodic tone to it that sometimes sounded like she was singing instead of actually speaking.

"H-how did you know?" I sputtered, befuddled. Could she read minds?

She idly pointed to the bags in Angela's, Jessica's, and Cassie's hands. "I noticed that you girls are holding bags from ze boutique store on Manson street, so I presume you, mademoiselle, couldn't find ze right dress for you, no?"

"No… I mean yes!" I stammered, completely overwhelmed. What the hell was wrong with me? I usually never stuttered or stammered. What the fuck?! I felt myself blush profoundly, embarrassed for not being able to voice my own thoughts for the first time in my life. I was usually so blunt and out spoken! What the hell was going on?!

The woman chortled at my flustered expression. "Zen you have come to the right place, Cheri," she replied, titling her head, smiling and then motioned toward the forest of costumes. "I happen to have the largest selections of dresses in the entire town of Port Angelez. Go and ahead, have a look around and tell me when you have some zing that has caught your eyez."

Angela, Jessica, Cassie, and I all nodded before excusing ourselves to hurry over to the loaded costume racks. There was attire from every era to have ever existed in the entire history of mankind: ancient Egypt, Roman Empire, Renaissance, Medieval Europe,

Arabic dress, India, China, Japan. The selections were utterly amazing! I could have spent forever looking. It wasn't often that one happened upon a rare jewel such as this one among the conformist shops of today's modern society!

"Oh wow, what about this one, Brooke?" Cassie asked energetically, holding up a deep burgundy velvet gown from the Renaissance era. "I think this would perfectly play up your brown eyes."

I thought it over. "I don't know, Cass. I'm looking for something different. I like the red, but not in that style," I commented.

"Wow, look all the different outfits!" Angela exclaimed, completely blown away, looking through the rack next to us. "It's like the back stage of a theater production. Hey, here's a navy blue kimono with pink and green butterflies on it. Maybe you should think about wearing something like this to prom."

Jessica snorted, moving in to take a look. She sniffed, hating not being the center of attention. Drama Queen. "I don't know about you guys, but I say Sparrow better find her dress quick because that lady up there gives me the chills."

"Jessica," Angela hissed, shooting her a disapproving scowl. "Don't be rude." She put away the kimono. "I thought she seemed nice enough. I mean, the lady told us to go ahead and have a look around, didn't she?"

The Paris Hilton clone rolled her eyes. "Please. Didn't you see how freaky her eyes looked? It was like they were glowing or something! I mean seriously, I know the Cullens have strange eyes and are really weird and all, but the way her eyes glowed, it really creeps me out! I think we should find something and get the hell out of here."

Cassie and I exchanged knowing glances. We wouldn't admit out loud, but Jessica really did have a point. The woman at the front counter, appeared unearthly beautiful and the way she observed our movements, our mannerism with light amused glowing eyes, one definitely could classify her as not human. There was something raw and untamed about her, like the very night itself taking on a physical body. The way her eyes glowed reminded me of the way the moon shines every full moon. Its gaze icy and detached, like it's just a spectator to time passing, the same way the woman spied us so utterly calm and musing. I glanced over my shoulder, having the sensation of eyes burrowing into the back of my head. Sitting there at her station, the woman watched our little group. Her elbow propped up on the counter, her hand and fingers curved in slightly as she rested her chin in the open palm, idly looking.

I turned to my sister and began rummaging through the costumes again. _She's watching us,_ I informed her privately.

Cassie pulled out a sage green flowing sleeveless Arabic designed shirt, pretending to ponder over whether to buy it or not. _Yeah, I noticed it too, _she replied back, silently. _What do you think we should do, Brooke?_

I visibly grimaced. _I wish I knew. I don't want to be hasty and make it appear we suspect her being something other than human. That would be a really bad idea_, I reasoned and headed over to the costumes on the opposite side of the alley. Cassie followed as well, leaving Angela and Jessica to gossip quietly to themselves. _I think the best thing we can do is just act like nothing's wrong and take our good old exploring the costumes. I mean that is why we came here after all. To find me a wicked dress to wear to the prom._

Cassie sighed. "True," she said out loud and searched the racks. "But seriously, what do you think you wanna look for?"

I paused, thinking it over. "I don't know. I guess I'll know when I find it."

"So I see you found somezing of your liking," the woman assessed when I went to cash out. She smiled, her lips drawn up in amusement, picking up a simple black number with a low collar cut in a v-neck, the sleeves long and flowing with Celtic gold etching at the ends. A gold belt embroidered with fake rubies and emerald encircled the waist of the simply black dress. "Awe, ze black velvet gypsy dress. I figured you would pick zis one. Tres bon (2)!"

I just nodded my head, going with it, shuffling around in my purse looking for my stupid wallet, which had annoying habit of burying itself deep within the bowls of my purse. Fishing it out, I gave the lady the correct amount and waited for her ring the exact change. Angela, Jessica, and Cassie were outside waiting for me.

"Ici, vous allez (3). Cinquante dollars et quarante-duex cents (4)," the weird lady counted handing me back the spare change, her French mixing in with her English. I stared her for a moment, confused, trying to comprehend what the hell she was talking about. Last time I checked I was in America, not France.

The woman chuckled at the confused expression on my face, shaking her head. "Americans," she stated idly. "Did zey not offer French classes in your public schools? I would zink today's educator's would want zeir students to be bilingual?"

"Um… I just took the easier of the two languages offered in San Diego. French isn't my cup of tea," I replied warily, taking my bag and recoiled back from the register, cautiously. Things were starting to get a little awkward.

"Wee. Wee. Suppose it is," the woman replied beaming, observing my every move like a transfixed cat. "Well, have a good night, cherie. Mai dieu soit avec vous(5)."

I laughed nervously, glancing off to the side. "Right… Same to you then!" I said, anxious to scoot out of that weird antique store and away from its inhumanly beautiful owner.

I hurried out the door and caught up with Cassie and her little gang of friends out on the sidewalk. They were discussing where to go next. Anywhere was fine with me, as long as it was as far from that strange shop as possible. There just something about that lady that reminded me of a alluring succubus straight from man's deepest darkness nightmares. I involuntarily shivered, clenching my fists, freaked out. My heart was pounding away in my chest as we crossed the street, heading north to drop our stuff off in Jessica's junk car. I felt Cassie's concerned stare and turned to her, shaking my head, transferring a silent message that read in her mind, giving the reason for my shaken state of mind.

_I__'ll explain later, after Weber and Stanley drop us off,_ I told her through our connection. Cassie nodded, understanding and turned to her previous conversation with Jessica and Angela, leaving me to brood, while they chit chatted merrily amongst themselves.

By the time we arrived at Jessica's car, the sun hung low in the blazing painted sky above. The sun was a glowing orange ball against the shimmering metallic surface of the waves rolling off the ocean. The shadows were growing longer, stretching out their arms towards the east as the sun slowly descended. The parking lot Jessica parked in was almost completely barren. Only a few stray cars were spread out across it's concrete plateau, facing the peer, looking out past its teal rusted iron gates toward the ocean horizon. The cries of sea gulfs echoed in the distance softer and less constant than the rumble of the ocean waves.

The sound of Jessica's trunk slamming down filled the salty air after we tossed our bags into it.

"We should go watch the sun set," Jessica said, beaming, grabbing her coat. She pointed to the peer. "The best spot is out on the rock wall. It's really amazing."

I snorted. Heh, who knew Jessica actually knew how to appreciate something. She didn't strike me of the type who could sit back and enjoy something so beautiful and elegant as a sun set against an orange, pink, yellow, and blue sky, along the sea shore. Maybe Jessica was actually had some brains in that tipsy head of hers and she was a lot more intelligent than she was letting on. Maybe. My guess is probably not. Anybody can appreciate a perfect sun set.

I held up my hand and waved the suggestion off. "Nyah. No thanks," I said, catching all of them off guard. Jessica threw me a , "I wasn't talking to you" glare. I smirked, already understanding that my opinion didn't matter much in the group decisions, but still I hated being kept silent. "You guys can go and enjoy the sunset if you want. Me, on the other hand, I think I'm going to go off on my own for a bit. I'd like to explore around for a bit. See what else Port Angeles has to offer."

Jessica snorted, rolling her eyes, obviously annoyed by my very presence being there. "Suit yourself," she replied, condensing, and turned her back, facing the beach. "Just don't blame us when you get lost and you have to stay here the night with all the other weirdoes that come out at night."

Angela shot Jessica a disapproving scowl at her apathetic remark. Cassie looked at me with pleading eyes. Everything had been going so well and here I was going to ditch everyone to go on my own?

"Brooke," Cassie stated, silently begging for me to stay and watch the sun down with them.

I laughed and patted my younger sister on the head. "No chance this time, Cass,"

I said, looking over my shoulder toward the slowly empting streets. I turned back to my uneasy sibling. "Sides this is your day to have fun and enjoy yourself. I'm just ruining it by just being here."

Cassie scoffed. "Hardly." She ignored Jessica's little comment on how she agreed on my being there ruining everything. "Besides, Jessica's right about it being almost dark. Who knows what kind of freaks come out around this time!"

I shook my head as she narrowed her eyes concerned for my own safety. "I'll be fine," I reassured her and winked, confidently. "Don't forget I'm a techno path. I'll just zap any poor suckers who gets in my way and tries anything funny."

She puffed out her cheeks, not convinced. She gave me the deadly puppy dog eyes, begging me to stay with them. She really did fear for my life, when I decided to pull off stupid stunts. Unfortunately, her little trick wouldn't work this time. I just patted her on the head and turned on my heel, walking off.

I craned my head over my shoulder and waved to the three. "I'll meet you guys back here in two hours!" I called back, smirking cockily. "We'll head out for dinner after I return. And don't even dare start eating without me or else I'll make sure heads will start rolling if you do!"

Not waiting for a response out of them, I headed off toward the south side of town, keeping to the main drag, eyeing the shops as I went along. Maneuvering through the early evening crowds, I turned down another a similar street, leading away from the peer and further into Port Angeles. I noticed that farer I was from the peer, the less busy the streets were. The shops thinned out, leaving only vacant windows and empty buildings in their shadows. I peered around curiously, finding myself, heading down a narrow passage leading from one street to the next. An street alley cat darted out in front of me, clambering over trashcans, chasing after what looked to a rodent, escaping into the ever growing shadows of the evening.

I came out onto a deserted street, brick buildings towered above me on both sides. Their exterior faded and browned with age, empty black windows-some broken- stared out onto the cracked street below. Empty stoops sat untended by locals, their grimy faces only mere ghosts of what they once were during their hay day. My eyes passed over to the lonely complexes as I meandered through, taking in the sheer gloom of the seemingly abandoned neighborhood. A low groan filled the air as an lone gust of wind whipped through the streets, moaning like a ghost traveling through the evening hours. Shoving my hands deep within the pockets of my capris, I let my eyes roam the sorry scene before me and turned down another street, this one, more promising. Grimy looking folks with smug faces, leaned up against open doorways, smoking a cigarette or two and talking quietly amongst each other. The unmistakable stench of body odor and alcohol drifted down from the various bars lining either side of the straightaway.

I ignored the dirty and menacing stares I received from the local under belly of Port Angeles, my head held high, showing I wasn't threatened by them being there. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spied of a group of three scummy looking guys eyeing me, lustily. All three had grimy slicked back hair, rough skinned faces, and baggy dirt stained clothes.

"Hey there, sugar," one of the morons called to me, grinning suggestively.

I grunted not impressed and choose to ignore him, turning my full attention toward to the up coming intersection ahead. I had no time for half ass jobless drunkards. They could rot out on the streets for all I cared. That was all they were good for anyway.

Pressing on, I took a left, thinking it was about time I headed back. No doubt Cassie was about ready to have a panic attack by now. Checking my cell phone to see if I could get reception in this part of town, I deliberated on calling Jessica's cell to let her know I was on my way. Unfortunately, I found myself with no reception. _Crap. _

Sighing, I flipped the tiny device closed and shoved it back into the pocket of my capris, continuing in the direction of what I thought would lead me back to the peer. Five minutes into walking down another deserted street I felt the familiar pings of somebody's electrical waves streaking through the back of my mind. Groaning, I paused in my stride, closing my eyes concentrating on the signatures coming my way. Great, it was the three drunken dumb asses who called out to me earlier, hoping for a free invitation from an young naïve high school girl who hadn't realize what kind of dirt bags existed out in the world yet. Unfortunately, for these guys, they picked the wrong emo to stalk!

_And it looks like they brought along a few friends. Freaking great! _I thought scowling up a storm and decided to duck down an hidden narrow passageway, leading away from the street I was currently on. I really didn't know where it was going to lead, but hey, I just went with the flow. Hopefully the alley would open up onto a busier street and maybe an intersection with a cop nearby in case those douche bags were hoping to ambush me when I least expected.

From what their electric waves were telling me, I counted five of them and being the morons they happened to be, the scumbags followed me into the passageway, staying yards behind, trailing me like ravenous wolves looking for a weakness in their potential prey. Man, theses morons had rotten luck. The five of them didn't have a ghost of a chance against a psychic like myself. One little zap of electricity and they would be fleeing for their petty lives, screaming for their mommies. My mouth twisted itself into an sinister grin. If they were planning something big, I was going to have a blast foiling their dastardly scheme. I wasn't a hellion for nothing!

Fifteen minutes into turning cornering and cutting across sleepy streets, the distinct smell of salt air filled my nostril as I found myself out by the docks. Huge storage houses rose up on all sides, acting like a gigantic maze of dark grays and blues. The sun had just set below the horizon, night fully casting its vast body across the heavens, engulfing Port Angeles in darkness. Lone street lamps flickered on around the streets surrounding the warehouses by the docks, illuminating the lone sidewalks in a sickly light, weaving in and out between building like giant serpents. I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes for moment, realizing I had somehow gotten myself lost. So much for my sense of direction. I was just as bad as Dad, and I'm still being trailed by those drunkards! Ugh, I really hated my luck sometimes…

I found myself at staring a chain linked fence separating myself from the inner most shipping district, leading to where boats were parked by the wooden docks, red and oranges light flashing, loading and unloading precious cargo. I was basically trapped like a rat. Luckily, my pursuers were generously enough to leave me some time to hastily retreat from the dead end, back tracking to where I had taken the wrong turn.

Retracing my steps, the pounding of electrical currents rushed into my senses, warning that the drunken hyenas split up. Two profiles of sleazy dressed men, looking about in their early thirties, strolled around a corner off to my right, blocking my first option of taking the street I just came from. I grimaced, seeing the lecherous glow in their beady eyes as they approached. I whirled around and headed down another narrow street, looking for a way out of this rat trap. Breaking out into a full sprint, I rushed toward the end of the narrow street, seeing a lone glowing street lamp head. I smirked, pleased.

_Perfect, _I thought grinning. An excellent source of electricity in case I find myself cornered again. I broke out onto the street, glancing behind me to see the guys had entered the street I was just in. Their pace was brisk, but relaxed. Like they had all the time in the world. I felt myself, grimace, realizing that I had nowhere else to go, but straight, when either side of the street before me was blocked off by another dirt bag, standing in the middle of the street. I had no choice, but to go forward. They were herding me like some dumb sheep! Fucking bastards.

I picked up the pace, racing into the narrow dark barren alleyway where there would be an guy, probably with a loaded hand gun, waiting for me. The light of the street lamp showed vanished as I hurled deeper into the narrow, lone street. I stopped short when my prediction came true. There standing in the middle of the narrow passageway, legs spread in a stiff stance, a warped grin spread across his dingy face as his glazed over eyes took in my full form, was the ring leader behind this little game. I growled underneath my breath, aggravating, listening to feverish high pitch laughter coming from behind as the four others guys closed in, blocking my only way of escape. Now I truly was trap like rat in a cage with no way out.

I turned half way, my gaze scanning the four aroused bodies behind me and the ominous lone guy before me. The air reek of alcohol and something sweeter, like wheat or pot. After being raised in a city, noting the different smells of what the dirtier parts of the city had been vital to my growing up. It told me which places to avoid and what places were safe to cross.

"Well, well. Boys, lookie what we found here," the ring leader chuckled darkly, his eyes drinking in my body, hungrily. I noticed the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

Ew…. Trash can anybody….

His fellow drunkards hooted and hollered at the suggestion behind his crocked words. It made me want to puke. Of all the morons I had to run into, why did it have to be a pack of brainless perverts!

"Why the scowl, sweetheart?" The ring leader inquired, lumbering forward, observing my stance, grinning from ear to ear, maliciously. "It's not like we're gonna harm ya!"

A round of menacing laughter radiated from the others. They looked like they were having a regular riot. And all at my expense I might add.

"Hey, how about we show this little girl a good time, eh guys?" the ring leaders declared.

"Hoo, you bet!" one of them hooted.

"Hell yeah." another crowed.

"Don't worry sugar, we're perfectly good gentleman," another guy with greasy slicked back graying hair closest to me said as they started to close the distance between them and me. "We ain`t going to harm you."

Another one chuckled, his beady blue eyes flashing, eagerly, adding, "Much."

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, glaring at the five of them defiantly. The electrolytes inside my blood started to excite themselves, bouncing around the inner walls of my veins; creating the electric charge I was going to need to zap these five low life drunken bastards into next week! I frowned profoundly at their advancing forms, winding up for a good old fashion punch square to the jaw. Sorry, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. These mother fuckers didn't know what was coming to them!

"Awe, look. The little kitty kat looks like she wants to hurt us," one of the sleaze bags cooed, oblivious to the world of hurt he and his fellow colleagues were in for.

More like pummel their bloody faces into the concrete until they bled black is more like it!

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" another laughed, feverish. Common sense eluded his drugged perception. He loomed closer, staggering slightly. Yep, the douche bag was definitely wasted. "Don't worry, babe. We're all honest men, here. We just want to have a little fun with ya. You're in no danger here."

"Yeah, just a little fun," one of the buffoons echoed, grinning, sadistically. "You like fun, don't you, girlie?"

I bared my teeth, menacing, the adrenaline pumping through my blood. My lips twisted themselves into a devilish sneer. Dangerous shadows cast over my face. Time to show these drugged out flunkies why you don't mess with Brooke Sparrow! "Oh yeah. I just love fun."

I took up a defensive stance, fist drew back. "I love fun so much; I'm going to have a gay ol' time basting your sorry ass faces into the pavement!"

I didn't give the morons time to react to my little deadly statement as I launched forward, charging the ring leader, fists swinging. Electricity flying.

Startled cries pierced the evening air as I swung at the ring leader with tremendous force. Lucky for the guy, he ducked just in time to have his hair zinged from my fists bypassing his head by just an inch.

"What the hell!?"

"Crazy bitch!"

"Dude, what the fuck is this chick's problem?"

I spun on around on my heels, drawing back my electrified fists ready for another attack. "You're my problem, ass hole!" I screamed, furiously.

The ring leader's eye widened in horror at the massive sparks flying off my close fist. His hand drawn in his coat, pulling out a shiny pistol from a hidden pocket. Gun shots pierced the dark tense atmosphere of the tiny cramp street.

I gasped. "What the hell?!"

An figure dressed in an velvet brown frock with shoulder length curly shimmering raven hair dropped in from no where, blocking my view. The ring leader made a strangled cry followed by the distinct muffled cracking of bones. The drunkard suddenly screamed, tossing back his greasy head wailing at the tops of his drugged lungs.

"A lady mustn't soil her hands with the rank blood of a foul low life like this pathetic excuse of a human life," whispered the mysterious young man standing front of me, craning his neck so he can look over his broad shoulder at me.

My heart rate sky rocketed as my throat automatically tightened, drying up in fear. There staring back at me was a glowing amber colored eye, gleaming demonically in the night.

**French Translations: **

(1) Tres bon- Very good.

(2) Ici, vous allez.- Here you go.

(3) Cinquante dollars et quarante-duex cents- Fifty dollars and forty-two cents

(4) Mai Dieu soit avec vous- May God be with you


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Thirteen

First Encounter:

True Blood Meets Turn Blood

(Third POV)

Caleb Cruxnic felt the edges of his lips twitch, threatening to grin, bemused, in the darkness from where he was perched, positioned at the edge of one of Port Angeles warehouses' roofs. The bustling sound of the loading docks yards away drifted up from the south on the nightly winds which floated in from the sea, carrying with it the familiar smell of the Pacific Ocean. Intrigued, he watched the little drama play out in the dark abandoned street below. Five intoxicated witless mortal men had cornered a spry adolescent girl. Her head of boyishly short hair streaked with distinct bands of white dye apparently. A new fashion that was spawned among today's youths from as far as he could tell. Her stance was tensed and rigid, predicting a sudden attack. Not a single strand of fear clenched the girl's rambunctious soul. Her mind acted like an open book, displayed for the whole world to see. It was rather amusing, listening to her unorthodox thoughts. Such a brash child.

It never ceased to amaze Caleb how bizarre humans could be. The very idea of facing a band of drunken men bent on forcing their miserable lecherous desires upon the gothic dressed girl was on the verge of a tragic satire. Absolutely and utterly adsorb! There was no way she stood a chance against five grown men no matter how drunk they may be.

_Least she should do as they say if she wishes to live to see another day_, Caleb pondered, titling his head slightly hearing the men's vulgar words filling the barren street, aroused thoughts whirling around in their inebriating skulls. It was quite clear that none of the men were in their right minds.

"Don't worry, babe," coed one of the drunken men, a bulky fellow, unshaven and graying hair tussled. His eyes were glazed over. Something Caleb saw all too often whenever he hunted the evildoer in the run down streets of the ghettos of Seattle. "We're all honest men here."

Caleb chuckled sinisterly, knowing the falsely in the man's words. The mortal was far from honest in every definition and clarification of the word.

"We just want to have a little fun with yaw. You're in no danger here," the man offered, laughing, finding his words humorous, his eyes greedily drinking in the girl's petite form. He took an unsteady step toward her.

The girl showed no sign of backing down.

"Yeah, a little bit of fun," echoed a much shorter stockier man, following in toe with his comrade. His beady brown eyes resting firming on his intended target. His yellowed plack ridden teeth showing when he smiled. One of his front teeth was missing. "You like fun, don't you, girlie?"

The girl's voice came out sharp and feline, fury melting into her words like thick molasses. "Oh yeah. I just love fun," she growled, baring her teeth, maliciously.

Caleb noticed that her footing changed, going to offense, drawing back her clenched fists in the process. Everything about the girl shrieked aggressive. He liked that in a young woman. Too many today were so helpless and dependent, seeking a chivalrous knight in shining armor to come to her rescue and whisk her away to some foreign kingdom. He blamed Western's still male dominant policy for such demeaning views on the roles of woman in society.

"I love fun so much; I'm going to have a gay ol' time basting your sorry ass faces into the pavement!"

The unruly girl charged at the head of the group. The one with the drawn twenty-two steel hand gun hidden on him. Foolish and irrational action it was, but amusing none the less, watching situation play out as the girl rushed toward the towering mountain of a man, his girth bulging over his belt. What took Caleb by surprise, much less the occupants down on the streets, was the simultaneously burst of bluish white electricity emitting from the girl's fist as she thrust it at the man's startled face. Immediately, he ducked, the electrified fist missing his head just by a few mere inches. The electric current flowing from the close fist zinged his hair as it passed by.

Shunned cries filled the street, echoing off into the night, reaching his incredulous ears. All members of the band of drunken thugs stumbled back, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"What the hell!?"

"Crazy bitch!"

"Dude, what the fuck is this chick's problem?"

Caleb's eyes strayed to the girl as she spun around in her heel, her one visible eye shone angrily in the night, pure loathing glowing in its deep brown depths. Her battle scream followed the lines of curses coming from the men. "You're my problem, ass hole!"

Her spit fire words struck a string in Caleb's heart of long ago nights far back in his youthful days when he was just a fledging. Of nights spent in the dark, snowy wilderness of Russia. So incompetent he had been then, perusing a woman centuries older than he, who ignited a fiery passion in his young soul. Her incomprehensible strength. Her beautiful keen voice and match wit. Her flaming red hair covered in snow where she sat seated among the ancient conifers, looking to the sky, watching the moonless sky above. Fierce as the Goddess of war herself.

Caleb grimaced, remembering those long nights of courting the powerful ancient and shook his head, clearing his thoughts, brining himself back to the present. His eyes lowered to the current situation at hand, the girl below nothing like the red haired beauty of memory, just another insignificant mortal, fighting for her life. Fearless was she as the man drew his gun from a hidden pocket inside his jacket. Something gripped his heart, witnessing the determination shining brightly in her eyes and contorted facial expressions, not ugly, but uncannily whimsical in its own right. He felt himself smirk despite his reluctance to infer in a human conflict and launched himself into the air. Flipping through the cool crisp night, the first stars above pasting before his eyes as he spiraled into the dark commotion below.

The intoxicated man screamed out as he landed in front of him, separating the two, gripping onto the trigger hand, aiming the gun toward the sky as it fired, missing the unruly girl entirely. Caleb sneered watching the shock vibrating through the ring leader's body as he held onto his arm and squeezed. The spine shivering noise of bone breaking underneath soft vulnerable flesh enthralled him. His helpless victim tossed back his head, wailing in intense pain. Such a melodramatic sound. It was music to Caleb's ears.

He heard the girl gasp and cried out in surprise, shouting at the top of her lungs when he dropped in. "What the hell?!"

He shivered involuntarily. He loved the sharp, resonating tone of her voice. The smell honeysuckle aroma of cinnamon and roses filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath, savoring it. Not ever in his long immortal life had an innocent smelled so enticing. He chuckled. Such a weakness he possessed. "A lady mustn't soil her hands with the rank blood of a foul low life like this pathetic excuse of a human life."

He heard her take an instinctive step back, caught off guard, when he spoke. He slowly titled his head to peer over his shoulder at the befuddled bizarre teenage girl. She gasped upon seeing the color of his visible eye, her black painted lips parting, her one visible eye widening every so slightly. Her body shifting, recoiling, her mind zeroing in a one the difference between himself and the five mortals around them.

"Yes, you are correct, child," he whispered, pleased at her intuitive thoughts. "I am not human."

A shudder raced up and down her frigid body. She only stared, eyes wide in surprise at his bluntness and honesty. He felt a dark chuckle work itself up his throat. He easily suppressed it and turned around to face the helplessly struggling man in his grasp. Tears of pure pain and hatred running down his foul dirty face as he squirmed and writhed trying to free his broken hand from Caleb's iron grip. Distasteful whimpers and grunts came from within his bulging throat, his eyes burning with loathing and fear for the interruption of a stranger who had no busy in meddling in their illegal affairs.

"Oh?" Caleb entertained, asked, smirking, revealing his long sharp protruding fangs to the struggling low life. The man's body froze at the sight of the two dangerous dagger like weapons gleaming in his mouth. Fear pulsed through the drunken man's body, causing every muscle and bone to lock into place. His eyes widened in horror at what he beheld. He quivered as the vampire placed his free hand on his head. Caleb found grave jubilation in the man's terror. "Here, allow me the privilege of ending your miserable existence."

It didn't take much effort. Only an ounce of his strength and the drunken man's head was ripped clear off his shoulders. Filthy succulent tainted blood sprained everywhere as the body collapsed in heap, dangling from where Caleb still held onto the crippled hand. The vampire's demonically glowing amber eyes flickered to each and every terrified face of the band of wrenched man. He grinned, watching the color slowly draining from their faces, the skin turning a sickly green underneath at the sight of his left hand holding onto the decapitated head of their leader.

Caleb's eyes ventured down to his fine linen shirt. Blood soaked his newly washed article of clothing. He sighed, theatrically. "Look what you made me do now, gentlemen," he stated, nonchalantly, not actually caring if his shirt was soiled. "I seemed to have soiled my favorite shirt." His gazed landed on the four cowering mortals. "I hope one of you is willing to pay for this expensive piece of clothing. It cost me a good some of money and blood isn't the easiest thing to dry clean."

The men stayed frozen in petrified silence. It only served to fuel Caleb's blood lust. He could taste their fear on the tip of his tongue. He hadn't hunted yet and the smell of blood splattered everywhere wasn't helping his slipping control. He chuckled, darkly, eyes flashing nefariously.

"What? No takers?" he inquired. He loved to mess around with his prey. Their apprehension made his thirst grew all the more. Carelessly, he dropped both the head and body at the same time. Quiets thuds filled the tensed atmosphere. He stepped over the body, advancing on the four men left, startling one of them into screaming and whipping out his pistol and firing it rapidly. He gaped in helpless silence when Caleb stopped the bullets in mid-air with his telekinetic power. A soft pitiful whimper escaped from his strangled throat, his eyes bulging in astonishment. The vampire smirk, seeing the shock shift to full out panic.

Caleb flashed the man a malicious grin, his fangs in full view. The man screamed and fled. He didn't make it very far. With a flick of his middle finger, Caleb sent the bullets flying in the opposite direction, hitting the retreating soul with ten times the force than what they were originally fired at. The man shrieked, his body jerking as the bullets plunge deep within his skin. The body slammed into the ground, rolling and settling ten feet away from where he stood moments, alive. Caleb then turned his sights on the three survivors, who shrank away in utter terror. Their minds in an up roar of chaos. Frantic cries such as "Not human!" and "What the hell?!" and "He just killed Bobby and Richard without even flinching!" whirled around in their tiny skulls, while fright clasped their pounding hearts.

The three men cried out just like their fallen comrade had done and tried to escape as Caleb blurred, utilizing his paranormal speed, to attack his panic stricken prey. Their screams of utter agony and terror pierced the moonless skies above, while the vampire took them out one by one, indulging himself on the tainted vile blood that meandered through their twisting and writhing veins. It didn't even take him five minutes before the last body fell, laying motionlessly on the ground. Its vacant eyes stared up into oblivion. None of the men were every see the light of day again.

Warmed and flushed with living blood, Caleb gathered the corpses. He smacked his lips, satisfied after a full meal. Usually he slowly drained his victims, savoring their delusional ecstasy as they passed away in his strong impenetrable grasp, but three months of starving himself had made him hasty and messy. He wiped the smeared blood from his mouth with a handkerchief after he finished piling the five corpuses on top of one another. The decapitated head rolled off the top of the pile, hitting his boot when it landed against the cold hard concrete. He bent down and picked it back up. He studied the empty bleak eyes from the distort grimy face glaring back at him, contemplating. After a long moment, he heard a familiar and yet not so familiar cluster of thoughts tumbling through the air, jumbled together in a massive whirlwind of confusion.

He almost forgot about her.

He quickly set the head back on top of the heap and pulled out a lighter. He better dispose of the corpses before the local authorities discovered them. He was positive that the media would have a hay day with this one. Wading up the blood stained handkerchief, he flicked open the lid of the tiny plastic lighter and set the piece of cloth on fire, throwing it into the pile, kindling the essence for a inferno that would ravage the bodies, burning and destroying every last piece of evidence from the gruesome attack. Content with his handy work, Caleb soon turned his gaze on the silently quaking girl, mere feet away from him.

Her brown eyes fixated on him, spying every movement he made, every breath he took. The muscles underneath her skin, tightened and stiff, poised for the unexpected. He could hear her heart thumping loudly inside her bosom as it rose and fell rapidly in anxiety. Adrenaline rushed through her livid veins, the child's primitive instincts switching to fight-or-flight mood. He sized the girl up, accessing her age, height and weight. She was no older than seventeen and advantaged in height at five foot seven. She was dressed in modern attire common to the gothic subculture in mortal society. Black on black on black, but he could clearly tell the color of her raven hair happened to be natural. Her panicked thoughts consumed her mind, indignant and awe struck as to what she had witnessed.

_You've got to be shitting me! That freaking guy just took out five drunkards without even breaking a sweat, _her hectic thoughts exclaimed, her eyes focused on him, firmly, caution bled into her distressed facial expression. _What the hell?! What the hell? Shit!_ _What the hell is he?! Oh god! I just witnessed the murder of five guys!! No, better yet a fucking massacre!! Okay, sure, they were drunkards and granted a bunch of sexual predators, but hell, they were still humans beings. Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do?! I'm dead if I try fight my way out and I'm dead if I don't . Fuck, I really am screwed! Way to go, Brooke. You chose the one time to wander off and go exploring and where did it lead ya?! A one way ticket straight to hell! God, this isn't the way I wanted to die. I should have just stayed with Cassie and her retarded friends! Death by bloodsucking freak from hell! Oh yeah, that's definitely going to look good on my funeral announcement…_

Astonished and shocked by the girl's incessant cursing inside her own head, Caleb felt the overwhelming urge to laugh. It bit at the back of his throat like a serpent threatening to be let out. He chuckled underneath his breath, entertained by the intriguing creature in his company. He shook his head as a minute astonished smile curled itself against his lips.

"Amazing," he chuckled. Mortals were always so unpredictable in their reactions to the existence of the mythological. "Truly amazing. It never ceases to surprise me how ridiculously comical your people can be!"

He watched the girl stiffen, her internal banter silencing. Her eyes grew wide in response and her body involuntarily taking a step back. She stared at him, apprehensively as he placed his index finger to his chin, pondering. "Now what I should I do with you?"

The sharp intake of air told him she had his undivided attention now. He grinned like the true monster he was, his porcelain complexion encased in dark shadows from the flickering, leaping inferno behind him. "Well, we certainly can't have you wandering around after having witness such a barbaric act. Not to mention the knowing of my kind's existence."

The fear spiked in the pit of the girl's stomach.

Caleb folded his arms in front of his chest, enjoying the terror clasping the brash gothic girl's body. He took a step forward. "Such a shame too," he said strolling forward, watching as the mortal girl unconsciously shrank back, her eyes fixated on his fast approaching form. "You're easy on the eyes, my dear. It would be a waste to kill you and so very young in life. Why you barely tasted the fruits of adulthood yet."

_Shit!_ The girl cursed inwardly when he backed her into a wall, her eyes flickering over her shoulder to steel wall her back was pressed against. The slamming of his hands on other side of her head brought her attention back to the front of her, her brown eyes meeting his own ocher eyes. Beneath her right bangs he could distinctly make out her other eye hidden by the vale of raven hair. Her painted lips pressed together, her nostrils flaring in apprehension as her eyes zero on his face, anticipating his next move. A long intense moment past between them.

"Just what are you going to do to me?" she asked, breaking the gloomy silence that had settled the narrow alleyway. She kept her voice low and rigid, her eyes wide with alert. The fear began to subside in her gut.

Caleb thought over the question, titling his head and leaned in, startling the adolescent girl. He inhaled, smelling her marvelous aroma, closing his eyes savoring it, and then opened them to stare her down, bemused. "Hm… I really don't know."

The girl's eyes widened, stunned to his coy reply. "What?" she gasped, annoyance and out rage filtering into her voice. "What do you mean you don't fucking know?! What kind of fucking murderer are you, you sick bastard?!"

Caleb snorted, laughing. The girl was a riot! Never in his immortal life had he come across a mortal child so utterly devoid of common sense. Most mortal women or even men would have kept their mouths shut, but not this girl. Wasn't she familiar with true fear? He hardly guessed not.

"What the hell is so funny?" the rebellious child demanded angrily, her eyes narrowing in frustration. Her entire being became a live with irritation.

He sighed in amusement. "You! Never has a mortal had the nerve to talk to me like that." He grinned, his eyes flashing mischievously as he caught her chin between his index and thumb, titling her face so he could fully inspect her furious expression. "Especially not when they are backed into a corner. Better mind yourself, girl, or else I might be forced to abduct you for sheer entertainment purposes."

She tensed up instantly, infuriated by the very notion of being used as some one's play thing. Repulsion flooded into her contorted delicate facial features, her teeth clicking together furiously and her hands clenched themselves into tight balled fists. Her entire body began shaking with fury.

"You," she hissed, acid leaking into her tone, "You-You fucking pig!"

She swung one of her tightly closed fists. Caleb dodged the assault, taking her by the wrist she meant to hit him with, halting her attack. She grunted, glaring him down, venomously as he bond both of her hands above her head to restrain her from being able to fight back.

"My. My. What a feisty one you are," he chuckled. He really did have a weakness for angry mortal women. That appalled glared, those flushed cheeks, her eyebrows knotted together in rage along with the fire burning vividly in the girl's deep brown eyes. Fascinating how one single meeting made him completely smitten by the rambunctious girl's antics. "I like that in a woman. It makes things much more interesting."

The girl growled, baring her teeth at him, while her body remained motionless due to him binding her deadly hands. He watched, fanciful, as a malicious smirk spread across her painted black lips. His suddenly body jolted when bolt after bolt of electricity speed through every fiber, tissue, and cell. He grimaced much to his disbelief and distain when the flashes of light died down behind his eyes and raised them to meet the girl's cocky expression.

"Techno path," he breathed, rasping from the internal attack.

"No really," the girl retorted, beaming smugly. "How'd you guess?"

_Unbelievable_, he thought smiling despite himself. He was dealing with a pesky psychic! And a powerful one at that. Not to mention the girl's uncanny attitude and charisma that struck him like an arrow through the heart short from cupid's blow. He straightened up, detecting that they weren't alone. The two sudden presences were recognizable, but the third speeding toward them with vicious ferocity didn't strike a cord in his memory. He snickered, listening to the turbulent seething thoughts of the enraged immortal behind the stirring wheel of a rather flamboyant and expensive _Volvo _approaching from the Southeast.

He turned to the glowering girl, her attention halfway torn between him and the new arrivals. No doubt being born a techno path the girl was gifted with the extraordinaire ability to sense the natural electric fields of other beings around her. This case was obviously no different.

_Enough Cruxnic. You've had your fun,_ Dagan Hemlock's rough and sensuously ragged voice filled Caleb's preoccupied mind, interrupting his concentration on the rapidly approaching being. _Take out the girl so we can retreat before that Turn Blood shows up and discover our being here. I don't want any unnecessary death on ours hands._

_Besides ze smoldering pile of searing flesh and bone down zere?_ Velvet Rosiane inquire disapprovingly, glaring down at him from where she and her mate were stationed on the metal and steel cradle enforced roof of the welfare above them. Her heavy French accent ringing in his ears as she chastised him. _I'm surprised none of ze local authorities `ave gotten a called yet about ze smoke raising above ze roof tops yet! Vous etes un fou sanguinare, Cruxnic!(1)_

Caleb frowned inwardly and returned his attention back to the puzzled girl in his hands. Her unwavering stare burning into the side of his face while he had been distracted by the chiding from both of his old time companions for his careless actions. She narrowed her eyes on him as one of her eyebrows arched, suspiciously. Keeping a footmark on the fasting approaching vehicle only a mile away now, Caleb let go of her wrists and pulled the startled girl to him.

"Until we meet again, little one," he whispered into her ear, his breathing tickling the sensitive hairs lining her inner ear. She shuddered involuntarily as he pulled away slightly to look her in the eye, focusing his mind and feeling cools waves passing through his cerebrum into through the nerves connecting to the back of his eyes, which starting to glow even brighter. Their amber hue turning an flaring orange for a second before he sent his power into her steady gaze causing the girl to began groggy, her eyelids droopingly almost immediately as she lost consciousness. "Sleep."

The light in the gothic girl's eyes dimmed behind heavy eyelids and her body fell slack in his strong embrace. He caught her head as it lulled back, completely asleep. He gather the slumbering girl into his arms and proceed to the opening of the narrow alleyway just in time to see a silver Volvo swerve to a halt in the barren softly lit street in front of him, it's tires screeching across the pavement loudly, piercing the tranquil see air like the wailing of a mourning banshee. Caleb's nose wrinkled at the stench seeping through the cracks of the driver's door before the Turn Blood fledging step foot out of his car. Judging from the viciousness of the lad's thoughts, Caleb measured the boy's aggressive reaction when he proceeded out of the vehicle. No doubt provoking the young reckless Turn Blood spawn would be hilarious, but he didn't wish to risk it tonight for the sake of the fragile mortal in his arms. Also it seemed the boy was hell bent on getting the mortal girl back no matter the cost, even if it was his own life that hung in the balance.

Intrigued Caleb sauntered out further into the open exposing himself to the careless creature as he climbed out of his car, the boy's eyes shifting to a dark gold hue in hostility to the other immortal's presence. His body was slender and lithe, reminding the older immortal of a feline in its shapely form. His auburn bronze hair disheveled falling about the Turn Blood's head in cries-crossing strands reminiscent of the early twentieth century. His face was fairly well shaped, perfectly angular; a direct result of the unnatural transformation that boy had gone through when he was first bitten. He couldn't have been no more than seventeen years old at the time. The stench rising off the fledgling's skin was a putrid aroma; a ripe mixture of decaying flesh and sweetened cheap perform milked from a wilting rose bud.

Caleb grimaced at the stench. His nose wrinkled slightly in disgust. His vision expanded from scrutinizing every minute detail of the deviant creature to the whole rigid form. Distain and vexed, the fledging remained stationary, waiting for Caleb to make the first move. It appeared that he had the advantage in their encounter seeing that he held the girl in his arms. There happened to be no chance for the Turn Blood child to attack him and the likely hood of the Turn Blood actually winning was zero to none. The youth's stiffened shoulders visibly and his nostrils flared when Velvet and Dagan dropped down from their hiding places on the warehouse rooftop to flank Caleb on either side, mere feet behind him, in case trouble arose.

Caleb's eyes flickered to either companion, sensing any weakness that had been left open was now covered with Velvet and her mate joining him. He returned his contemptuous attention back to the Turn Blood. "Pay them no heed," he remarked indifferently, gaze steady and a small amused smirk on his lips listening to the Turn Blood's inner turmoil. "My comrades will not attack unless it is needed. You've come for the girl am I correct?"

The boy's jaw tightened, vexed. His acrimonious glare fierce, the out rage plainly dancing across his contorted features. His mouth pressed in a thin line of distain. When he spoke, his velvet voice rumbled forebodingly, "I suggest you hand over Brooke Sparrow or else I will have done something I know you and I both will regret later."

Caleb stared at the boy, amused. His intimidation tactic was lacking and his style reeked of amateur skill. "If you wish to negotiate, boy, I strongly advise that you think about how you approach your enemy first. Negotiations are done under strict conduct and must follow the appropriate codes of equal terms by both sides of the conflict, but then again, I highly doubt that _**your kind**_remembers such honorable tradition considering the minimum capacity of your savage greedy minds."

The Turn Blood wasn't pleased with the blunt verbal attack on his dignity. He sneered, baring his flat flawless teeth. "And just what does these so-called codes of yours dictate pray tell?"

Caleb returned the gesture without hesitation. "Introductions are in store first. Each party must state their title and name. It is only common courtesy for warriors to know the name of who they are facing in battle," he explained, observing the incredulous facial expression passing over the other's face. His thoughts practically shrieking how out dated such costumes happened to be, especially in the modern era. An ominous grin passed over Caleb's face. "Forgive me if this doesn't suit your style, Turn Blood, but I happened to be raised in a world where honor was of the utmost importance. Allow me to go first since it appears you are completely oblivious as how to properly introduce yourself."

Caleb motioned for Velvet to step forward and take the girl from him. The tall maroon haired woman, dressed in a strapping white leather flowing coat decorated with colorful beads and magenta brown bear fur sowed into the ends of the sleeves and rim of the collar, stepped forward and gracefully took the girl into her arms, carrying the unconscious Brooke Sparrow back where she was positioned before.

Now free to move, Caleb bowed at the waist; his curly raven ponytail fell over his shoulder in the fluid movement. "Greeting. I am Caleb Afanas Kirill Cruxnic; born in the wilderness of Russia seven centuries ago; Son of Vladimir Lev Kirill Cruxnic and Benita De Aracelis Cruxnic, Vampire Lords of Atlanta City; Older Brother of Stephen Lev Kirill Cruxnic; Owner of the notorious night club, Moonlight Passion, and Messenger of the Seattle Dragon Lord, Shi Lung. I am a humble servant and knight of the Almighty Night Goddess, Kieara. I have lived for many centuries and have witnessed many changes and here by implore you, young Turn Blood, to show the same respect as I have to you. Welcome me as your equal and adhere by my people's traditions in this exchange."

The boy's displeasured reflected in his darkening loathsome eyes but none the less he complied to the protocol and challenge spread out before him. He bowed in the exactly same manner of Caleb did, bending at the waist awkwardly and straightened back up to stare at his opponent. "My name is Edward Manson Cullen; born in Chicago 1901 and turned in1918 during the Spanish Influenza Epidemic. I am son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and brother of Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Cullen. I have lived for eighty-odd years and same many changes throughout the twentieth and twenty-first century. I consider myself one of the condemned and have no soul for I know I am going to hell no matter which fate I choose. I implore you, Caleb Cruxnic, to show me the same respect and courtesy as I have showed you in this exchange and that you may adhere by my humble request to hand over the girl without no harm done to her or myself."

Amusement peeked in the back of Caleb's conscious. _So he's from that bizarre vampire coven hiding in Forks,_ he mused, inwardly disgusted and somewhat amused at the possibility, that on his first night in Port Angeles during his long investigation of searching out an perfect location for his new night club, that he would be offered the opportunity to meet one of the Cullen's face to face.

_Smart boy, _Velvet applauded, smirking. _For a Turn Blood, he's a fast learner and knows he's match out in zis affair. _

_I agree, but that doesn't change the current situation at hand. There is evidence that needs to be covered up and abiding by the traditions of our kind at this time and place may be not be worth the risk if the local police should catch wind of something suspicious going on at the docks_, Dagan concurred, turning his head to glare at the back of Caleb's head. _Hurry, it up, Caleb. We don't have much time left and I doubt the mortal you hired to assess the building we're planning on buying is going to wait for an eternity._

Caleb felt the weight of Dagan's wise argument, his hearing quickly expanding to the far reaches of Port Angeles, listening for signs of sirens wailing in the night. To his grave dismay the police were already on their way, just having left their headquarters a minute ago. A worker on the loading docks spotted the barrel of smoke rising high above the warehouses' rooftops and sensing that something was amidst made the call, contacting a 911 operator who patched him into the police's station main circuit board. Unhappily, he turned to Velvet to seize the girl and conclude this particular negotiation, but gratefully, Velvet had sensed the change in events too, standing next to him and passing over the unconscious girl to him. She nodded when their eyes briefly met, secretly telling him to hasten the procedure.

He turned to the tense Turn Blood. "Edward Cullen, you're terms on accepted," he declared and set the girl down on the ground, her tranquil facial expression facing the starry sky above. "I leave her in your capable hands."

Before Edward Cullen could muster up the energy to react to his hasty agreement all three vampires were air born, touching down on the edge's of the warehouses and racing away from the scene, mere apparitions in the night.

"How long before the police show up?" Caleb demanded, impatiently as they skipped across the rooftops, heading north.

"They should arrive on the scene in less than fifteen minutes," Dagan reported, his thick locks of auburn brown hair whipping in the wind as they darted through the night. His golden eyes burning brightly in solemn determination, his barely visible mouth pressed itself into a thin line underneath his mustache and surrounding short-clipped beard.

"Well then, that doesn't leave the Obliteration Section much time then," Caleb resolved swiftly, his eyes narrowing to the front of him. "Get in contact with Tanya at once and tell her there's a fire down at the docks that need to cleaned up post haste!"

"Sir!" Dagan and Velvet echoed simultaneously, one of them splintering from the group to use their powers to summon the Obliteration Team so that the mess they left behind would be taken care of before the local authorities arrive.

Caleb smirked, having full confidence in the Obliteration Team's ability to completely wash away a crime scene before the mortal population could have the chance to discover any signs leading that the ultimate truth that humans weren't alone in the world and that there were indeed frightening creatures that went bump in the night. Not to mention that Caleb had a distinct notion he was going to be paid an unexpected visit from one very aggravated General Tanya Timulias for having contact her on such short notice.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the Twilight series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Fourteen

Lost and Fallen:

Why is Everyone Placing the Responsibility on My Shoulders?!

(Cassie's POV)

It was thirty minutes after nine and still no sign of Brooke. I paced the dark empty parking lot, frantically, passing in front of Jessica's park green Toyota again and again. I felt Angela's and Jessica's concerned gazes following me every time I passed. My hands knotted nervously in my hair as I hastily racked my brain, searching for logical explanations as to why my sister was taking so long.

"Brooke should be back by now," I muttered underneath my breath, agitated, concern writhing in the very pit of my stomach with along the sinking feeling that something bad must have happened. "What's taking her so long? She should have been back thirty minutes ago. What could it be?! What could be taking her so long? What happened? Something must have gone wrong. Something horrible must have happened. I can just tell. I feel it in the bottom of my stomach. Something had to happen to Brooke. She never takes this long. When she says she going to be back at a certain time, she means it! Oh God! Oh good god! I can feel it! Something happened! Something really bad happened to her! Oh God! What if some thug or pervert or nasty murderer caught her off guard and killed her or stole her away! Oh no! This is all my fault! All my fault. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew it. I could feel it in the bottom of my gut! Oh why, oh why, didn't I act on it earlier?! Why?!"

Angela got up from where she seat in the open door of the passenger side of the rusty green car, and strolled over to my pacing body, planting a comforting hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Cassie. It's going to be okay," she tried to reassure me, empathy shining in her dark eyes. "Maybe Brooke's just taking her good old time getting back. She's a tough costumer. I'm sure she's fine and on her way right now even as we speak."

The kindness and assurance on her round face, wavered, the doubt in her own words showing through. It only served to make me worry more for my sister's safety. Who knows why kind of twisted maniacal villain is out there in the night, lurking and waiting for some innocent naïve victim to come along and fall into his slimy greasy grasp! What if that happened to be Brooke out there, trapped and held prisoner against her will by some sick perverted rapist and she had no way of contacting any of us? We were helpless and I picked nothing up along our psychic connection. What could be keeping Brooke? What kind of horrible situation could she have gotten herself into? She was in trouble. I could feel it. It was burning and flashing in the back of my mind. Something went down between my sister and some one else. Some one who is at this minute in time is keeping her from meeting us here at the peer around nine o'clock, thirty minutes ago! My stomach twisted itself into an unpleasant knot at the very thought of something bad happening to my only sibling.

My vision blurred as tears worked their up to the surface. This was too much. Too much. All of the rotten weeks I've had in my life, this one took the cake. First Auntie V coming into town, then James reappearing, and then attacking Bella right in the middle of gym, killing five innocent by-standers in the process and now this!!

I buried my face in my hands, erupting into tears. "Oh good God! Brooke, where are you?!" I practically screamed into my open palms, the sound becoming muffled and strangled as sobs escaped passed my throat. All my carefully regulated emotions and self control over the course of the day eroded away, leaving my defenses weak and exposed for the world to see.

I felt Angela wrap her arms around me, shushing me, trying to comfort my quivering frame as I sob harder, feeling completely worthless. I couldn't do anything right! I couldn't even protect my only sibling, or keep myself together in a time of urgency. What good was I?! What good was I?!

"Ssshhh. Cassie. It will be okay. Everything will be okay. We'll go look for Brooke, together. Okay? If it bothers you so much, we'll find her together," Angela confided, lending a shoulder to cry on and assists in making sure my sister was alright. "Everything will be alright. Please don't cry. We'll find Brooke, okay?"

She looked to Jessica for back up, but before Jessica could manage to say anything, the sound of an approaching car pulled her attention away from her best friend to see a silver sports car come rolling into the dimly lit parking lot. It halted a few parking spaces away. Angela's and Jessica's eyes widened when they recognized the person exciting the car.

"Hey! Isn't that-?!" Jessica gasped, stunned, her eyes widening bewildered.

"What's Edward doing here?" Angela wondered out loud, watching the vampire move fluidly across the pavement, heading for our little group. I lifted my head, slightly, to peer over Angela's arm to see Eddie Boy come stalking our way. His stride was rigid and stiff. His face a perfect mask of rage mingled with guilt. The three of us remained quiet and where we were as he approached, intimidated.

"Cassie Sparrow?" He addressed me promptly, his gaze flickering to Jessica's and Angela's startled faces before resting upon mine. "We need to talk." His facial features became less severe and reproachful when he saw the pain written on my face. "It's about Brooke."

I immediately pushed away from Angela and hurriedly wiped the tears from my eyes to stare at the undead bloodsucker, anticipating the dreaded news. "What happened?! Where's my sister!" I nearly shouted, frantic to know she was alright. "Have you seen her? Is Brooke okay?"

He nodded for me to follow as he turned around to head back to his car not giving a direct answer. I gulped, swallowing a nervous lump and brushed away the rest of the tears. I followed suit, hurrying after his quick retreating footsteps.

Edward turned around abruptly, causing me to almost crash into him. His glare was pointed passed me, catching Jessica and Angela right in toe with us. "I think it would be best if I talked to Cassie, alone," he seethed, aggravated beyond belief, putting the emphasis on the "alone" part.

The furious expression on Cullen's contorted face paralyzed Angela and Jessica right on the spot.

I turned to my friends, holding up my hands, beaming uneasily. "It's okay, guys. I'll be fine," I said, catching their troubled facial expressions. "I'm just going to talk to Cullen for a minute and then I'll meet you guys by the car and fill you in on the details."

I spun around to find Edward already waiting by his car, impatiently folding his arms in front of him, his eyes set in an acrimonious glare toward the sea. I hurried over to find out what news he had on my missing sibling. I stopped in front of him, hesitantly, analyzing the murderous expression on his gaunt and obviously pissed off face.

"Well, Cullen? What's going on?" I asked, wanting answers. He had valuable information concerning my older sister and that was something I was eager to hear, even if it might not be the best of news! "Where's Brooke? Is she alright?"

He closed his eyes, tightly and pitched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, inhaling deeply. His nostrils flared, upset. "She's in the backseat," was his peevish reply, displeased in being pecked repetitively with questions.

Say no more. I was already peering through the tinted glass of the backseat windows. Panic coursed through my body upon discovering my older sister sprawled out along the seat back of the Cullens Volvo, completely motionless. Her eyelids were closed and her face utterly serene, looking like she was fast asleep. Edward's beige leather jacket was carefully draped over her slumbering form in a compassionate effort of keeping her warm.

I whirled back to find Edward composed now and staring at me, scrutinizing my reaction. "What happened to her?!" I demanded, anxious for answers, searching his cool and collected facial features. "What is she doing in the back seat of your car, unconscious?! Cullen if you so as even laid a hand on-?!"

"Your sister was attacked."

Edward's cold words cut me to the bone, freezing me in place. I gawked at him, confounded by his bluntness and shocked, letting his words replay over in my mind as I struggled to discover their meaning.

"Brooke? Was attacked?" I whispered, horrified, my throat drying up at the very notion of something so profound. I felt my heart stop beating for a second, clenching in shock at the awful piece of news. The feeling drained from my body, leaving me cold and fragile. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around myself, shivering violently.

"Attacked," I repeatedly, hearing the hollowness in my own voice. I looked to him, bleakly. "But how? And by whom?"

Edward's ornery expression eased up. "Don't worry. She's alright. Just sleeping," he assured me softly, his gaze shifting to the backseat windows. "She came out of it unscathed, though if I am to be truthful this is how I found her in the first place." He paused briefly, his gaze darting toward Jessica's car. His eyebrow drew together, intensely brooding. "It might not be the wisest idea to discuss it here. Come on, I'll take both of your girls home and explain everything on the way back to Forks."

I didn't argue. It was probably for the best that Brooke and I caught a ride home from Edward. I didn't want to burden Jessica and Angela anymore than we've already have. I hurried back to Jessica's car and let my friends know of my plans before grabbing mine and Brooke's stuff from the trunk. It took me a few tries to convince Angela that was I going to be okay and that I needed to catch a ride with Cullen because I had to find out the truth to what happened to my now unconscious sister. I said my good-byes to my fellow peers and rushed back to Cullen's Volvo. After loading our crap into the spacious trunk, I followed Edward's example and climbed into the front passenger side and shut the door. Silence engulfed the first moments of the car ride as Edward pulled out of the parking lot and speed off down main stream Port Angeles. Darkness enveloped the tiny compartment as the minutes dragged by. The only other light illuminating the night, besides the street lamps and the other head lines of the vehicles passing by outside, was the tiny neon green flashing on the dashboard. The aired was tensed with apprehension as either one of us waited for the other to strike up conversation.

Edward was such a self absorbed prick. I never really liked him or felt comfortable around him in the first place. He had this air of arrogance and inferiority complex about him that made me uneasy. I absently fidgeted, listing the ways I should bring the subject up, currently weighing heavily in my mind.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra," Edward apologized out of the blue, breaking the vale of silence and beating me to the punch line.

I turned to him, mystified. "Why?"

He sighed, his eyes focusing on the road flying before us. "For not being there to protect your sister from… from that fiend," he answered in a low and angry voice, clenching the stirring wheel mercilessly. "If I had been there, she would be wide awake and fine. She wouldn't be in this state. I feel it's all my fault for not being there and protecting her. If I had gotten there on time then-."

"Whoa. Whoa, slow down! What? Start over," I ordered, quickly stopping him in mid-rant. I caught the surprised look he gave me as I shifted in my seat to question him. "Look, I…I understand what you mean when you say you wished you had been there. Trust me. Brooke's my own sister and I feel completely helpless not being able to be there when she was going through whatever it was that happened to her, but you promised me an explanation, so go from the beginning. Who's this fiend you're talking about? How did you know that Brooke was endanger? And why are you in Port Angeles around the same time we are? Let's start with those first."

Edward nodded, understanding my point. "Yes, you're right. Starting from beginning would be the best course of action," he agreed and inhaled deeply before exhaling clearing his cluttered thoughts. "Now where to begin. I think this afternoon would be a good idea. After hearing your and Angela's plans in Biology the other day…" He paused taking a deep shaky breath to calm himself. "I thought it might be a good idea to track your girls movement for the day, but since I can't read either yours or Brooke's minds, and getting a decent trail of thought from Jessica's infuriating rambling thoughts proved to be-."

"Whoa. Wait a minute." I shot him a raised eyebrow, interrupting him again and eyeing him suspiciously. "Let me get this straight. You were stalking us? Like following us around all day like some big bad FBI agent?" I demanded a little more than disturbed. Okay. Weirdo! Note to self; keep an eye on the Bronze Wonder in case he decides to try to stalk me and Brooke again. "You do realize how freaking creepy that is, right?"

Edward was insulted. The look on his face practically screamed out rage. "Stalking? No! I wasn't stalking either you or your sister. I was merely curious as to see how you girls were holding up after what took place… yesterday," he tried to explain.

He had a valid point, but only to an extend. "So? Didn't you pay Brooke a visit last night around four in the morning?" I inquired coyly, watching him stiffen in response. "Brooke told me all about it and I have to say, finding out that you were following us around all day today is basically and still is stalking to the first degree."

Edward torn his gaze away from the road ahead to gawk at me, humiliated. His mouth was slightly open, awestruck by my accusation. He was caught red handed and he knew it. So much for vampires being stealthy predators of the nights. Edward was as stealthy as a fish out of water!

I shrugged off his obvious irritated glare. "Sorry, Eddie Boy. The truth is still the truth no matter how you try to sugar coat it," I stated in a precise tone and indicated him to go on. "So you were saying -You had been stalking my sister and I all day and then what happens next?"

He blinked a couple times indignant to the way I easily brushed off the subject. He cleared his throat and brought his eyes back to the road in front of him as it disappeared underneath the vehicle at a very hazardous speed of a hundred and twenty miles per hours.

"Well," he started, solemnly, "as I was saying. I had been tracking Brooke's and your movements all day, monitoring you through Jessica's frivolous mind, making sure everything was alright after the gym incident. I know from a very reliable source that you and Brooke were both very shaken up from the incident, and seeing as Bella was still in the hospital and wouldn't be released until tonight, I needed something to distract myself with. So a road trip to Port Angeles sounded like a good way to ease my troubles. Of course when Brooke split up from the group around sunset I was forced to choose between keeping an eye on you and Jessica and Angela, or else follow Brooke and make sure that she wasn't violating any of Port Angeles public laws. After all she seems to have quite the habit of causing trouble wherever she goes, so being the concerned and responsible citizen I am, I followed her."

He paused periodically, hearing me snicker underneath at his supposedly sound statement. He gave me a look saying he wasn't entertained by my chortling. I tried to shut up and be a good listener, but the idea of Edward being a responsible United States citizen when he was nothing but a bloodsucking vampire just didn't mix together in my world of what it means to be one of the undead.

He frowned profusely, clearly annoyed. "Yes… anyway, unfortunately, it appears Brooke can be a hard person to track when she doesn't want to be found. I was driving around for quite some time picking at the brains of locals, looking for trances or glimpses of her passing through their vision on their way. I had no such luck until…" He stiffened and his facial expression grew deadly, "…until I heard the indecent thoughts of a group older drunken men! They spied her on the far east side of town in the filthy slums of Port Angeles. Why on earth Brooke wanted to pay it a visit I have no clue, but after those… those disgusting vile monsters prompted to follow her on her journey stalking her like a bunch of ravenous mongrels, I simply couldn't sit by and let them have their way with her! I threw the car into reverse and headed in the direction their inappropriate thoughts were coming from. After fifteen minutes of cat and mouse, the three drunken poor excuse for men and two of their friends cornered Brooke out near the docks, ambushing her when she least expected it.

"I thought for sure she was done for, but through one of the thugs' eyes- the ring leader of the group I think- I could see the fire burning brightly in her eyes. She wasn't going down without a fight. I watched her stance turned into offense. She meant business if they didn't back off, but so did the five men. I don't think I need to inform you on their disgusting thoughts. It was very clear what they wanted with your feisty sister. So they closed in on her, backing her further into a corner, slow drawl banter and what not, but then out of a fit of rage she charged the leader, swinging her fists. And the most puzzling thing is how such a drunken wasted vile excuse of a human being could duck one of those sharp furious punches of hers is beyond me. I felt the same shock as the man did, when Brooke's fist exploded into a flashing ball of electricity. She missed obvious because the man had the devil's luck in him or something to that extend. The man pulled out a gun he had hidden in his jacket and was going to fire, but…"

Edward's voice trailed off, his teeth clicking shut in frustration. His face contorting in a vicious snarl, his clenched and surprising flat teeth bared out the window, taking the personified form of pure hatred itself. "…But then that- that fiend showed up. He had dropped in on the five men and Brooke out of nowhere. I don't know who he was, but he clearly wasn't human. He had redirected the man's fire in an instant too fast for the man's intuited eye sight to track and because his imparity I couldn't follow the sudden quick movement, but before I fully processed what was taking place the leader was dead. In a flash of movement, he was dead. It all happened so fast. And then, the strange creature… that… that thing proceeded to attack the other four remaining men. I won't even begin to describe the horrors I witnessed tonight, but the way that monster… that creature… took out every and each one of those heavily intoxicated men it was like watching a massacre. It was so pointless and merciless. It was like he held no compassion for these poor excuses of human beings. No matter how low a person is they are still humans. If my father, Carlisle, saw this… this blasphemy; he would be utterly appalled. I know I was. This wasn't a man I was watching. It was a monster. An out right demon!

"After the last man died I had no way of knowing if Brooke was alright, being left at the disposal of that thing. I rushed to the scene to only find her unconscious and laying limp in that monster's grasp. I wanted right there and then to rip that sneering creature's throat out as he treated me as if I was the filthy savage monster that had killed the five men. Such arrogance. How dare he insult my dignity and act like I was beneath him! And all the while holding Brooke, there was nothing I could do for her. He was powerful. I could sense that the moment I arrived. There was something deadly and evil about this demon that was unlike everything I had ever experienced in my long accursed life. He made me look like a saint! He wanted to negotiate as if Brooke's life was a mere play thing! I felt insulted on Brooke's behalf. She was nothing more than another victim in this monster's games. It was sickening. Then suddenly before I even heard the police coming, they were off and leaving Brooke in my hands, vanishing into the night with such grace and speed beyond my own capability. I felt so utterly perplexed by the sudden departing I only had minutes to get Brooke away from that place before the police arrived and discovered her unconscious at the scene of the crime. That would be the last thing she probably wanted; to be accused of murder, so I put her in the back of my car and sought out to find you because I knew you were probably frantic by now for your own sister's sake."

He ended his tale and turned back to me, waiting for a response from my very still and quiet form as I sat next to him, mulling over the details and processing everything he just told me. It was a lot to swallow all at once. I took my time, calculating and decipher, taking what I could from the event before I said anything. It made sense though.

"That explains why Brooke never showed up," I murmured, incoherently, staring at my laps, my hands folded, squeezing my fingers tightly. I fought back a sob threatening to burst forth. My body trembled realizing the danger and terror my sister had been through and I hadn't been there to protect her. "Now I understand… I can't…*hic* I can't believe I was such a fool to let her go on her own! I should have gone with her. Maybe just then…*hic*… just then this wouldn't have-!"

I coughed on ball of mucus slipping down my throat as it contracted from the sheer sorrow and hopelessness I felt at that very moment. I felt so totally useless. I wasn't even there when my sister needed me the most. I bit into my lower lip, chewing on it, while the tears reigned free, cascading down the sides of my cheeks in tiny waterfalls. My heart ached and I couldn't believe how stupid I had been to trust that Brooke would be fine on her own. Sure, she was tough and hell, she was a lot stronger and more confident than I could ever hope to be, but even that doesn't get you far in life! Tonight was a prime example of that. My older sister with her brash and rebellious attitude didn't stand a chance against a guy who wasn't even human and now look at her!

I felt the indistinct impression of a very familiar fist coming down on top of my head.

"Idiot," I heard Brooke's groggy voice say, startling both Edward and I into twisting in our seats to find her leaning against the back of the front passenger seat blinking, trying to refocus her blurry vision. Annoyance reflected in her glazed over expression while she strained to comprehend what was going on.

She rubbed her eyes, groaning. "Some one please tell me what's going on here?" she demanded irrelatively. "Why the hell are we in Cullen's car and why my sister is crying like a… a… Awe fuck it. I can't think."

"Oh my god! Brooke! You're okay!" I exclaimed irrational, awkwardly to trying to throw my arms around her in a big old fashion bear huge while being strapped to the seat. "I can't believe this, but you're okay!"

"Sp-Sparrow, you're awake," Edward stammered obviously surprised by her waking so suddenly to find herself in the back seat of his car. "How are you feeling?"

She blinked a couple times, tired beyond belief and yawned, resting her elbows on the armrest between the front seats. "Well, besides having my body feeling like lead and one hell of a head ache, I'm peachy," she answered shrewdly. She moaned, rubbing her face with the open palms of her hands. "I feel like I've been asleep for ages. What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock," Edward reported quickly. His amber eyes narrowed on my sister's tired face. "What happened back there between you and those five drunken men? What did that fiend do to you? When I came to rescue you, you were already unconscious and in that thing's clenches."

Brooke frowned, remembering. "That would explain why I'm here." She sighed, exasperated. "Fucking bastard knocked me out cold! I don't how it he did, but he did. Lucky for me, though, I shocked him good before he did. Stupid retarded bloodsucker."

Edward looked at her confused. "Shocked as in static electricity or like being struck by lightening?"

Brooke snorted. "Keep yours eyes on the road, Cullen," she ordered, sharply, pointing passed his head.

Eddie boy wasn't too happy to being bossed around so abruptly. "I think I can perfectly manage…"

"Just shut up and watch where you're going," she hissed back, forcefully turning his head so he could properly face the right direction. Mainly keeping his eyes on the road at all times. Honestly, you would think for a vampire, he'd easily remember something as basic common sense while driving. "You got questions. I got answers. Now you drive and I talk, alright?"

Edward mumbled a protest underneath his breath not appreciating being treated like a some low life chauffeur/taxi driver. Brooke smirked idly, loving that she was in control obviously. "Remember when I socked you one in the face, Cullen, a couple weeks back?" she wanted to know, off handedly.

"How could I forget," he muttered, annoyed, eyebrow vigorously twitching from the shameful memory. "My entire face felt like hundreds of tiny needles were embedded into my skin. I couldn't move the muscles in it without some sort of pain for hours on end."

Brooke hummed, amused. "Yeah, well, the reason for my punch having a effect like that is because I'm a techno path," she explained in a matter of fact tone, not giving a hoot what Edward thought of her or her bizarre powers.

He promptly turned around his seat to peer at her, disbelievingly, momentarily taking his eyes off of the road. "Techno path?" he echoed, astounded and yet skeptical.

"Yeah. You know. A kind of psychic," Brooke explained further, moving her hands leisurely. "I have the ability to manipulate technology. Not to mention I can sense other living creatures', or undead creatures', in your case Cullen, natural electrical waves. I also can amplify my own as an offense or defense electric attack in cases of emergency."

Edward raised an eyebrow, questioningly, looking less than convinced. Brooke sighed again, shaking her head and raised her hand. She focused her energy on the open palm of her hand, her eyes narrowing quickly. Within seconds sparkles leap off her skin in rapid flashes of distorted blue light. I observed Edward's eyes bulging in surprise, his gaze fixated on Brooke's palm while electricity leapt to and from the tips of her fingers and back into her palm. Smirking, my sister, immediately curled her fisted tightly and pointed her index toward the dashboard stereo. An bolt of electricity shot out, hitting the device head on. The dial began spinning, flipping through the million channels on the radio waves like crazy. Following that, she also turned on the windshield wipers and the window shield fluid. Edward gaped at the display amazed, his mouth hung open in shock as the wipers went back and forth across window pane in front of him. He automatically checked lever that control the actions and found to his disbelief the windshield wipers should be off.

He fixed his stare back on Brooke's beaming face. "How did you…?" his voice trailed off as he shook his head, befuddled. "That shouldn't even be possible, but apparently it is." His eyes flickered to me and then back to Brooke. "Unbelievable. Do you both have powers?"

Brooke nodded. "Yep," was her short reply, before she motioned to me, smirking wryly. Looks like the grogginess wore off finally. "Cassie, here, is a spirit medium. She can summon spirits at her own whim, or with the help of some old family manuscripts our Great Nana handed down to her. Also she has the ability to sense the spiritual atmospheric pressure existing around us. She can pick any sudden changes in the spiritual field existing in the air. Pretty cool, huh?"

Edward looked from Brooke to me and back again, reluctance playing on his incredulous face. He couldn't believe his ears. He was sharing the same breathing space with two living and breathing true blue psychics. At least that's what I'm guessing. It's hard to tell with him, but the expression on his face really did say it all; "holy shit!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, utterly blown away. The bewilderment on his face didn't fade. It remained firmly plastered to his face as he turned around in his seat to stare out into the night. We were already in Forks, heading for the outskirts of town. Man, time sure flies when you're having fun. Not!

He took in a deep calming breath, his shoulders lifting and then lowering as he struggled to come to terms with what we just revealed to him. He shook his head for what seemed like the umpteenth time during our car ride home. He grumbled something unintelligent, baffled.

Brooke and I exchanged wary glances as we approached the turning point to our driveway through Washington's dark and gloomy forest, heading for our house. I absently wondered how Dad was going to react when he saw who was dropping us off. I prayed that he wouldn't be too mad with us for catching a ride with the bloodsucker after we promised that Jessica and Angela would be the ones to give our sorry butts a lift home.

"Thanks for the ride, Eddie," I said as we pulled up in front of the house. I could see Dad waiting by the door out on the porch, looking cross. I smiled out the window, sheepishly as I heard Edward pop the trunk. "It was really nice of you and all to help my sister out and stuff."

"Yeah, thanks, Cullen," Brooke seconded, rolling her eyes as she opened her door and stepped foot out of the car. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she added, "I'm sure you did it out of the sheer kindness of your heart."

Eddie boy remained quiet, his sights firmly concentrated on the starry purple black skies above. His whole body was motionless, so still that you could have sworn you were looking at a marble statue instead of a person made of flesh and blood. If you can consider a vampire a human being that is. I swallowed, nervously when he refused to move and say something to acknowledge our getting out of his car. I followed my sister and grabbed our baggage out of the open trunk. I felt our father's lingering glare at the back of our heads, disapprovingly. It was pretty obvious he wasn't too keen on Edward giving us a ride home. I glanced toward Brooke as she slammed the trunk down with a purposely loud thud. A deep frown set into her lips as she stared at the metallic silver painted surface of the expensive Volvo, totally engrossed in her own thoughts.

We stepped back and hurried up the steps to meet our father on the porch. I looked over my shoulder to see the Volvo go into reverse and back quickly down the driveway. Apprehensively, the three of us waited until the silver car disappeared into the trees before migrating into the house as Brooke and I prepared ourselves for a very long lecture about reckless behavior and its consequences from our dear old worrywart father. This was probably going to take all night…

Brooke stifled a yawn while the three of us carried Auntie V's luggage into the small Port Angeles Airport. Her time was up and her plane was due for take off around 10:30 a.m. Early morning sunlight pierced through the glass encased walls of the east wing, where passengers waited for their flights, facing the busy runway. Planes roared over head. Surprisingly, the lobby seemed less congested than it was the day we picked Aunt Victoria up. I leaned up against the back of the bench, holding my aunt's chihuahua's carrier, my head bobbing as I drifted between consciousness and sleep. The little fiend inside actually kept its deformed yap shut this time. Instead of going off every time a stranger walked by, it stayed where it was in the back of the cart, shaking. Poor thing. I kind of felt bad for it after the encounter it had with my psycho kitty cat. Yugi can be a bit delusional at times and unfortunately, he must have seen the pint size chihuahua as a overgrown rat or something because the moment we turned our backs on those two, Yugi had picked up the tiny demonic thing in his mouth and tried to haul it off to eat it!!

Oh hoo, Aunt Victoria was not a happy campier. Not at all!! She chased him down with a broom, screaming at our father for not having put Yugi to sleep a long time ago. Nobody hurts her precious little yip dog and gets away with. Just ask my poor cat. He was booted to the curb because of the stunt he pulled and later found himself locked in my bedroom until we were finished helping Aunt Victoria pack. My dad will probably never hear the end of this one and neither will we for that matter.

"Now Derrick, you are sure you and the girls can handle this little fiasco?" Aunt Victoria asked before she left for her plane. She only had eleven minutes left. She glanced from Brooke to me to Dad again. "I admit that I worry for you and your family's health. If the spirit as strong as the girls and you say it is, you might need my help in exorcising it."

Dad waved off her concern, nonchalantly. "Don't worry, Victoria. We have it covered. Brooke and Cassie and I will be fine. We can take care of things from here," he answered, confidently. "Right girls?"

"Yeah. Sure," Brooke snorted, tired as hell.

"Uh-huh," I murmured, nodding my head meekly.

Aunt Victoria sighed, staring at the three of us in dismay. Despite her hard ass exterior, she wasn't too bad of a aunt. Even if she didn't act like it, she really did care about us more than she lets on, deep, and deep down inside her heart. Her eyes focused themselves on me for a split second, before she turned around and rummaged through her bag for something. We watched her, curiously as she smiled, having found what she was looking for.

"Cassie," she addressed me, motioning for me to step forward.

I gulped, wondering what it could be. "Y-Yeah?"

"Hold out your hands, child," she said, taking my out stretch hand and then placing said object in them. I retracted it and stared at the strange glistening smooth curved diamond talisman; the serene face of a horned creature gazed back. It looked like a cross between an human and stag. "It's an old relic from our family's past."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Dad's eyes widen profoundly. "Victoria that's-!" he gasped.

Automatically, I looked to my father, examining his astonished facial features. His eyes were firmly fixated on the medium size talisman in my hands. I draw my gaze back to my Aunt, who seemed at ease with the decision.

For the first time in all her visits, a gentle smile graced her face. "This has been passed down through the female line of our family for over a thousand years," she explained pointing to the miniature figure. "It's called Izayo. It will protect you." She quickly straightened up. "Now I don't usually encourage the use of your powers, but in such times like these it becomes crucial to use whatever is at your disposal. Use it wisely though. With great power, comes great responsibility. The item you now hold in your hand contains an ancient and powerful spirit that has worked along side our family for generations."

I felt my stomach drop, letting my gaze drift down to the relic in my hand. I grimaced. Great another powerful spirit to deal with. Just what I needed. What the hell was Auntie V thinking giving me this thing? I couldn't even stand up to one menacing ghost for crying out loud! How could she even possible expect me to master something as ancient as the thing that lied within this stupid talisman?!

I gulped my throat suddenly dry. I waited until I was sure I would be able to speak without my voice cracking. My attempt failed miserably. "W-Why are you giving me this?! I can't even summon one stinking ghost without something going wrong. I mean- look what's going on right now! Are you sure you're giving this to the right person? Auntie, I don't think I can do what you're asking me to. I'm not strong enough!"

"Cassandra Annabelle Sparrow!" Aunt Victoria's harsh voice returned, freezing the words spewing from my mouth. I gawked at my glowering aunt, dumbfounded. She scowled at me, disapprovingly. "Cassandra, you are a Sparrow. You come from a long line of powerful psychics. It's in your blood child! Your heritage is deep and strong, whether you realize it or not, which makes you just as capable as the rest of us to defend yourself. Do not doubt your own abilities! That's what gets you in trouble in the first place; wavering before acting leads to fatal mistakes and right now you cannot afford any! A person's life now hangs in the balance because of your recklessness and it is your duty to rectify it! So don't give me that, 'I'm just too weak. I can't do anything right' garbage. It is time you recognize the power growing within you and come to terms with your present and past mishaps. Do you understand me, young lady?"

My voice was caught in my throat. It seem like the whole world narrowed down to me, alienating me from the rest of slowly emerging atmosphere of the tiny airport. My jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Here was my aunt giving me no way out. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I tried to speak, to protest but found no words. I dropped my hands to my side, feeling lost, involuntarily clenching and unclenching my hands, biting down onto my lower lip, stumped. My head ached from the weight of her words as they slowly sunk in. The very burden of their strictness suffocating my self pity. It was just too much. She was asking just too much from me. I wasn't like Brooke. I wasn't like my father. There was no way I could pull off an summoning, not after what happened last time and the time before.

"Well?" Aunt Victoria inquired, impatiently. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Instead of bringing my eyes to meet her heated gaze, I nervously glanced to Brooke's silent profile next to me, almost begging her with my eyes to stop our aunt from committing the biggest folly in her entire life. To my horror, Brooke's attention seemed else, her eyes directed toward the world which lay beyond the huge sound proof glass wall.

Brooke please! I mentally pleaded, panicking. Make her understand that I'm not ready for this. It's all a big mistake. I can't do this!!

Nothing came. She refused to answer back through our psychic link. I felt the connection be shut off. I looked to Dad, hoping he would be on my side if Brooke wasn't. He was too busy staring hard at my over confident aunt, while she waited for a answer from me. My stomach knotted up in anxiety. Why me?! What did I ever do to deserve this? I said my prays at night. I tried to stay out of trouble and remain wholesome. Even when I slipped up, I still repented! So why? Why was everything coming down to this moment and time!

"I'm waiting," Aunt Victoria said, agitated. "Are you too tongue tied to speak for yourself, Cassandra? Do you understand what I am telling you, young lady or not?"

I swallowed, defeated. "Yes ma`am."

"'Yes ma`am I don't understand' or 'yes ma`am I do understand'?"

I fought down a sob. "Yes ma`am I understand."

Aunt Victoria smiled satisfied. Sadistic woman. "Good. I'm glad you understand the weight of the responsibility you now carry on your shoulders," she replied and picked up her pet carrier. She adjusted the purse on her shoulder. "Well, I'm off. I'll be seeing you, dear brother, when you have finished your manuscript. Remember the deadline is December 16th. I wish you all the best of luck and may God watch over every single one of you. I'm looking forward to that phone call from you, Derrick, when this is all over with."

She turned, swiftly and headed for her exit, and stopped at the entrance to her plane to wave. "Farewell!" she called and then disappeared down the terminal leading to the air field.

The ride home was quiet. I stared at the gleaming talisman in my hand the entire time, engrossed in my turbulent thoughts while Brooke and Dad chit-chatted care free in the front. The nausea was setting in quickly as the realization of me having to be stuck with this thing for the rest of my life burned itself into my memory.

Once we arrived home, I desperately searched for something to distract myself with. Anything to keep my mind from wandering back to what Aunt Victoria said and that weird artifact she gave me. I tossed the thing into a solemn rarely used draw of my desk, hoping it would remain there and collect dust. I scanned my bookshelf looking for something to read, hoping a little literature would remove my mind from its troubles. I snatched up a new book I hadn't gotten into yet, and blared the stereo before collapsing onto my bed in a heap. I leaned back against the wall and snuggled up underneath one of my blankets, getting comfortable. I quickly opened the book and literally clued my eyes to the first page, hoping to drift off into La La Land. No such luck.

An hour into the reading and I found that I couldn't past the first three words, let alone the first three pages. Frustrated, I huffed and threw the book aside. I slumped into the bed and stared up at the ceiling, miffed at myself. How easily my mind tended to stray off track when I was stressed. It really did piss me off! I hated myself for being so prone to worrying over every tiny little thing in life. Unlike Brooke. She was so care free and she did whatever she wanted. Almost nothing bothered her! She was so stinking strong. So what did that make me? Weak. I was stinking weak. There was no way I could face down James. Especially not after what happened on Thursday. I shuddered violently, recalling the trauma, and rolled onto my side, securing the blankets around me.

And now everybody excepts me to be Miss Wonder Woman and go kick some evil demon ass, I thought in despair, biting down onto my lower lip hard enough that I tasted tang of salt and iron. My lip stunk and I cringed.

Stupid. This was so stupid!! Why did my life have to turn upside down so drastically?! It wasn't fair! I wasn't strong and definitely not fit to fight for some one else's life! I couldn't even begin to understand the big deal about me having to solve everything and banishing James back to where he belonged. Why couldn't Dad do it! He was big, powerful and strong! He's way more experienced than I was!

I clenched the blankets tightly in my fists, gritting my teeth as I fought the urge to break down into tears. Crying was becoming like a bad habit for me. I felt so useless. I all did was ball my eyes out like some poor defendless maiden, hoping for some one to come and save her. Was I really this weak? I felt like it.

My walls were crumbling around me and my mind slowly broke down into a mixed chaos of depression and worthlessness. I buried my face into the covers, the tears breaking loose. I wasn't some super hero. I couldn't stand on my own. I didn't possess the guts to fight some demonic apparition out for blood. I always needed some one to lean on. Some one to support me when I couldn't go on. I was like a lost cause if I didn't have some one there with me! So why would Auntie Victoria give me something that powerful? Shouldn't she have given that to Brooke? She's the one who's always the hero; not I!

Is the whole world going to hell and I don't realize it? Did some one forget to call Cassie Sparrow and tell her that we're going living a cruel joke and that the world already blew up and we're participating in some demented production for the devil's entertainment? What was the use of living then? If everything is just an illusion why was I even alive?!

"Please… Please God; tell me why everything is falling apart around me?" I whispered, curling myself into a ball, shaking uncontrollably, uncertain of the out come. "Give me reason as to why everyone is putting all their trust in me. Don't they see how weak I am?! Please, Lord, tell me! Let me know. Give me a sign. I beg of you. Let me know what I should do? I feel so clueless. I pray to you, please send me a sign. Amen."

I sniffed and curled into myself further. The sobs broke free, filling the air while I laid there, bitterly. Sorrow over took me and the world suddenly seemed pointless. This existence seemed so meaningless. Were we just put on Earth to suffer?!

I sighed, utterly drained. Sleep slowly set in as I psychically relaxed, letting my mind wander to wherever it pleased. Exhaustion from two hours of sleep from the night before seeped into me, making it hard to concentrate and feel sorry for myself. Why should I care?

"What's the point of it all anyway?" I grumbled, groggily, not expecting any answers. Especially not in my dreams. Did God even to listen people prays anyway? Sometimes, it really made me wonder.

_The tranquil sound of a flute penetrated my hearing as something gentle brushed the bangs away from my face. I groaned, my eyebrow twitching while I slowly came to. The sweet aroma of wild flowers rose up to my clouded senses, arousing them from their slumber. I slowly open my eyes, shielding them from the glare of warm summer sunshine as it soaked the verdant world below._

_"Where? Where am I?" I asked out loud, sitting up, finding myself surrounded by a vast meadow that seemed to expand out into forever in either direction. The grass grew up to my shoulder from where I sat on the soft mossy ground. I slowly climbed to my feet to get a better view of my surroundings. Flowers of every imaginable color, size, and species blossomed in thousands of cloves scattered about the meadow, like an imagine straight from a artist's palette. It was absolutely breath taking. A gentle summer breeze rolled across the meadow, playing with the grasses and vegetations, making it sway like an endless sea of color._

_"Wow," I gasped, astounded that such a beautiful place could actually exist. The harmonious notes of a flute fluttered in the bright blue sky, distracting me from sight seeing. I whirled around to find an giant blue grey boulder rising up above the knee high grass. Seated on the boulder was an very pale figure, dressed on a deep blue cloak. Its hood was pulled back revealing golden wavy locks done up in a loose bun. Twisted, knurled horns grew out of the top of the creature's head's, whose shimmering white skin reminded me of the silken fur of a pure white deer. Two large pointed ears twitched on either side of the creature's titled head, pressing the crafted wooden flute to its lips, lovingly. The melody caressing the summer atmosphere held something deep and beautiful and meaningful with every note that rose and fell._

_Without me realizing it, my body was moving on its own toward the strange creature where it was perched on the boulder, swaying gently as it played. It was breath taking to watch. Such a serene being, like it had all the time in the world. I inwardly wished I was that care free._

_The music halted when I was at the foot of the boulder. My heart dropped disappointed. I wanted to hear more. "Why did you stop play? It was so beautiful," I said, completely comfortable talking to this thing I've never met in my entire life._

_The creature lowered its flute, slowly opening its eyes and revealing to piercing cobalt eyes starting curiously at me. It titled its head, acutely and spoke in a quiet whimsical voice that reminded me of the summer breeze, "Do you believe?"_

_I blinked, startled. "What?"_

_The creature shifted its position to face me fully. "So you still believe?" it asked again bluntly._

_I didn't understand. "Excuse me?"_

_"Do you still believe?" it repeated._

_"Believe in what?"_

_The creature shrugged its lithe shoulders. "Anything. Everything. God. The sky. The Earth. Spirits. Yourself," it replied indifferently. "To stop believing in something is taking away what is most important to the soul. We all need to believe in something to be strong and have faith." It extended out its hand to me. "So do you believe?"_

_It was a strange question. I tried to understand. I really did, but the answer eluded me. "I don't get what you're saying."_

_The creature retracted its hand and hold it close to its heart. It straightened itself up but curled in on itself, propping its entire weight up on its knees, its arm folded neatly in its lap. It narrowed its piercing eyes at me, displeased. "Then you have lost your way."_

_Lost my way? What did that mean? Why does this thing insist on speaking in riddles? My head hurt just trying to figure them out. I couldn't grasp what it was asking of me! "I don't understand!"_

_The creature smiled, but it wasn't sinister. The smile it wore had a sad flavor to it. It reached out and patted the top of my head, thoughtfully. My eyes widen as it leaned in to look me right in the eye. I held my breath, gazing into those deep blue pools. They were so other worldly. I've never seen eyes like those before!_

_"Trust in yourself and everything will fall into place," it instructed in a wispy voice and then flicked me in the head with its middle finger. I began to fall backward. I heard an deep rumbling, originating from underneath me. "Come back and call to me when you have found your way again."_

_I screamed as the ground gave out from underneath me. I started to fall, plunging into darkness. The vibrant of the colors and the beautiful blue sky of that place vanishing along with that bizarre cryptic being. My mouth opened wide in a continuous scream as I kept on falling, further and further down into darkness._

In a heart beat, I found myself sitting up, clenching my chest gasping for breath. My pulse raced at the speed of light while my hair hung about my head in disarray. I shivered, realizing that it all was a dream. I looked around my room, flustered. It took me a moment to recover from the shock of waking up and finding myself in my room instead of that tranquil meadow I dreamt of. Hastily, I unwound myself from the blankets wrapped around my body and leapt out of bed. Clumsily, I stumbled over to my desk and yanked the draw open, pulling the talisman out to examine it. The serene face of a mystic being peered back at me as I ran my fingers over the radiant polished surface. It glowed a faint white light in the sunshine as it filtered in through the windows behind my desk. It reminded me of the strange creature in my dreams. The resemblance was uncanny. I caught my breath when the creature's word came back to me, whispering softly in the ease's of my subconscious, "Come back and call to me when you have found your way again."

What did it mean call to it when I had found my way again? I didn't know I lost it in the fist place! I've always been a person of excellent direction and here was this weird dream telling me that I had lost it! What did it all mean?!

"Yo Cassie!" Brooke called, walking into my bedroom. She stared at me like I had grown an extra head of something. "You okay? You look like a tornado hit or something."

I blinked, puzzled and then frantically felt my head. My hair stuck out in every direction. I groaned, exasperated, trying to smooth it out with my fingers. "Fabulous," I muttered wincing every time I hit a snarl. My hair was like a rat's nest!

Brooke snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well, when you're done fixing your hair, beauty queen, come downstairs. Lunch is ready," she announced in annoyance and then headed down for the stairs, leaving me to fix my horrible hair style.

I sighed once I couldn't hear her footsteps any more and returned to analyzing the talisman in my hand. I smoothed over the peaceful face and then set it down on my desk, hoping the cat wouldn't find it and think it was a toy to bat around with. I ran a brush through my hair and left the room to go grab something to eat. I glanced over my shoulder as I reached the stairs; the sound of a flute being played was coming from my room. I hesitated, turning slightly at the top of the stairs, attentively listening, but then it stopped as suddenly as it started.

I scratched my head, confused, not entirely sure of what to make of it. I shrugged it off and pushed the mystery aside for the moment as my stomach gurgled; reminding me that it was lunch time. I inhaled, catching the tantalizing smell of freshly roasted hotdogs. My mouth watered. I shifted around and hurried down the stairs. Whatever the dream meant I would figure it out after lunch. Right now all I knew was that I was starving and that kind of thing could wait for later!

A/N: There we go another Chapter finished. Sorry, if the last two chapters haven't been that great. I've been having a hard time writing "Two Sides of the Coin." Stupid writer's block. It seems the more stressed out I get, the harder it is to write, but I am persistent folks and I will work hard!! *makes a very determined face* XO

Anyway, I hoped you enjoy these last chappies, even if they weren't the best of my ability. I'm struggling a little bit right now. The chapters to come are proving to be quite the challenge!! I'm having problems starting Chapter fifteen. I just don't know where to begin!!! So posting will probably be postpone until I can get my groove back. Please don't be mad at me. Spring vacation is coming up and I am hoping to use that time to continue with the fan fiction, but until then… I hope you guys keep enjoying it and I promise, I will get back on my feet and keep on writing. Love ya all!! Until next time… PEACE OUT!!XD


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father and whoever else happens to pop out of my head and into the story. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm finally finished! Sorry it took so long to update. Chapter 15 was a regular bitch to write. Nothing I wrote seemed right for this particular chapter and I needed to find where I wanted to go with this. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and has waited ever so patiently for me get off my lazy ass and back into my writing. So…. YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH!! *bows, humbly* **

**I hope you guys aren't too mad with me for taking so long, but I'm not lying when I said this chapter took forever to write. Well, enough of me yammering. You guys have waited long enough, so without further delay. Here is it! Chapter 15!!! Enjoy!! **

Chapter Fifteen

Aftermath:

A Surprise Phone Call?!

(Brooke's POV)

The purr of the engine disappeared as I turned off the car. My eyes were set on the dreary cluster of buildings parking spaces away from where I parked our rented Honda. Cassie and I exchanged quick glances, wary of what Monday will bring. The weekend was over and today was the start of a brand new week, but the air that clung to the rain soaked open aired intuition was heavy with sorrow. Solemnly, I climbed out of the car and shut the door, locking up after Cassie had exited the passenger side. Neither of us said a thing. Not that words could really describe the uneasiness that saturated the gloomy atmosphere as the endless dark grey sky over head threatened to rain once more.

"We should get going," Cassie suggested as neither of us made the effort to move from the car's side. Her eyes were dull and bloodshot, dark blackish purple bruises sunk into the pale soft skin underneath her eyelashes. She kept her eyes to the ground.

I nodded, readjusting my suddenly too heavy backpack. "Right," I said, my gaze landing on the ominous buildings ahead, apprehensively. I was the first to budge, my feet treading over the wet pavement heading for the school. Cassie fell in step beside me, her eyes still lowered to the ground.

The air was weighed down with despair that radiated from the students making their way to their first period class like a thick suffocating ooze. The usually bustling atmosphere had been toned down significantly. The few words that were spoken only quiet whispers and sobs of grieving over the lives lost on that fateful Thursday, so many days ago. Five lives lost. Five souls who would never show their beaming faces for class again. Never to socialize among their peers again. Never more to laugh and joke with the rest of us blissful naïve near sighted fools. These kids, whose lives were forfeited on that fatal day, would never return home nor see their friends and family again. Their young lives stolen in a blink of an eye.

I shuddered, thinking about how not even a single one of them had yet to experience life to its fullest. Here I was always preaching about how nobody on this God forsaken campus know what it was like to truly suffer and then _**boom**_ tragedy strikes, leaving a gigantic ragged hole in its wake. On the far side of the campus, the gym stood like an isolated grave site, a constant foreboding reminder of how easy it is to perish from this world. Bright yellow warning tape circled its perimeter warning students to steer clear.

"Well, guess I'll see you in lunch, Cass," I said quietly, turning to Cassie's sulking profile next to me. Her face was taunt and sunken, a pale ghost of her former self. She really looked like the living dead. Her fair complexion a shade lighter bordering the line of white as snow, making the tall tale signs of sleepless nights more prominent.

She nodded, lifting her head to look at me, passively. Her usually vivacious ice blues eyes, lifeless and mournful. She reached out and we quickly embraced. Her voice monotone sounding like a animatronic-robot as she spoke. "See you in lunch, Brooke."

I sighed, racking my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "Yeah," I said awkwardly and watched as my baby sister silently turned on her heel and headed off to her first period English class. Guilt swirled in the pit of my stomach. Poor Cass. The whole Thursday ordeal has tormented her since the weekend began. She pretended like nothing bothered her while we were at home, smiling that fake cheesy smile and brushing off Dad's concerned questions saying she was fine and crap like that. Bull shit. Cassie was far from okay. I just knew that as soon as she stepped through that classroom door, she would put her shields back up and act like she didn't have a care in the world. Nobody would see the remorse that I saw, the mask she kept as she act like she didn't hate herself for all the destruction and senseless murder James so graciously caused after we so stupidly conjured him from the grave almost four weeks ago.

I huffed underneath my breath irritated and turned, heading for boring old Biology. I was the only soul out and about on the campus now. I guess I missed the final bell again. Guess that means I'm late for homeroom. Again.

******************

The putrid stench of Monday's lunch special -- radioactive chili with a side of hard as a rock garlic biscuits that you can use for ammunitions to peg at people- wafted through the stifling quiet cafeteria air. Was it just me or was the entire student population of Forks suddenly gone from a halfway lively bunch of dimwits to a pack of wrenched bumbling zombies? Conversation seemed impossible today. Not a word was exchanged between any of the tables surrounding ours. Nobody was in the mood for casual chit-chat. In fact, if I wanted to be frank, I noticed nearly half of the student body was actually missing today. Lucky shits. Wished our father had the piece of mind to let us play hooky today instead!

Sure as hell would beat sitting through five classes in a row where we did nothing but busywork. My teachers held quick discussion at the beginning of class, asking if there was anybody who wanted to say something about the now dead members of the tiny student body here at Forks: cherished memories, bonds, friendships, funny moments, and things he or she did that made them forever memorable in the hearts and minds of their fellow peers. Very few students had anything to say or add. Some even, mostly the girls, actually broke down crying and had to be escorted from the room. I guess when you grow up in the town when you practically know everybody, since the day you were born--where personal secrets were few and far between--something like this, the death of five teens, left a huge impact on everyone's lives. Time just seemed to stop and not go on. It was like the entire town was suddenly stuck in limbo.

Apparently, according to the announcement made during homeroom, there was going to be a memorial ceremony to commemorate the five valuable lives lost on Thursday. After that, school would be closed for the rest of the day so people could attend the funeral. It must be hard on the families who were going to be hosting it since it was their children, their family, who died due to accidental breakage in the gym's main support steel beam. That's what they were calling it: an accident.

Chst. Yeah right. And Ben Stoker, the author of the original _Dracula,_ is my long lost uncle. Cassie and I knew better. It had been James who sabotaged the steel support. It had been him who caused the pointless deaths of five innocent by-standers in his deranged bloodthirsty revenge on Miss Sad Sack, Bella Swan.

_Speaking of which,_ I remembered, looking up from the spot on the table I had been staring at for the past eleven minutes. My eyes scanned the lunch room, absently. _Where was Miss Doom and Gloom?_

I hadn't seen her at all during English. In fact Jessica and Lauren weren't in school either. A major plus for me at least. Not having to put up with their incessant gossiping or their snide remarks about how freaky and abnormal I was. My eyes wandered over to the suspicious table near us where the Cullens were currently seated and not touching their trays of bought and paid for food that acted more liked props than actually nourishment. Hm… _Some one_ was missing from the jolly band of bloodsuckers.

I looked to my sister, who was spacing out at the moment. "Hey Cass," I said, poking her in the head to get her attention. She looked up, staring at me as if I wasn't really there. I had to roll my eyes at her zoned-out state and waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Miss Space Cadet. Would you kindly stop spacing out for a second?"

Cassie blinked, caught off guard and stared at me, bewildered. "Huh?"

I heaved a sigh, slouching my shoulders in disbelief. "Honestly, Cass. You really need to stop with the guilt fest," I chided, exasperated and wagged my finger at her in disapproval. "It's not your fault that demented apparition has hell raising plans on his agenda."

The grim facial expression on her pale face grew more severe. She lowered her head to glare at the table top, regretfully. "You're wrong, Brooke," she whispered bitterly. "It is my fault. If I had better control over my summoning ability I could have prevented this from happening. Now because of me, five kids are dead and they're never coming back!"

I groaned, feeling sorry for my tormented sister. "Oh good grief." I extended out my hand across the table and mused her hair, trying to comfort her and ease her troubles. "Cass, we're been through this a thousand times. Everyone makes mistakes and we just happen to be make a _big_ one this time. We really fucked things up and you know what, it happens. There are just things in this world we can't always control and unfortunately, I'm guessing this is one of them, but I'll let in on you something."

I grabbed her chin and lifted her head so I could look in her in the eye. "There are things we _**can**_ control," I said confidently, hoping to instill some new found courage in my sulking sister's guilt stricken conscious. "Cassie, you're a Sparrow first and a spirit medium second. You **do** have the ability to send James back to that rotting stank of an abyss he crawled out of, and you **can** seal the opening between this world and the next. You have the words, the rituals. You have the resources. You just need to believe in yourself. You have it in you. I know you do."

A faint smile crept along the edges of Cassie's tightly pressed lips. The soft light in her eyes brightened just a bit. I guess what I had been saying was finally penetrating the dark gloom that had locked her mind in a thick haze, bringing with it a small ray of sunshine. Tears slowly welded up in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you, Brooke."

I laughed in despite myself. Cassie, you sentimental fool. "No prod, Cass. What are big sisters for after all?"

I leaned in, my demeanor taking on a more mischievous aspect of my personality. "Anyway… did ya notice that our neighbors are down one bloodsucking member?"

Cassie blinked, puzzled. She quickly glanced toward the Cullen table. "Now that you mention it. Yeah."

"Hm…" I pulled back and seated myself, theatrically rubbed my chin, pretending to brood on the subject. "Now where do you think that undead no good prick ran off to?"

Cassie merely shrugged. "Beats me. He was in English this morning, but after that I haven't seem him all day. I don't really have any other classes with Cullen until after lunch. "

I smirked, fiendishly as I leaned back in my chair. "Is that so?"

Cassie caught the mischief gleaming devilishly in my eyes. "Brooke," she cautioned, warily. "Please tell me, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"What?" I stared at her pretending to be innocent of any criminal charges I was willing to commit.

Cassie huffed. "I'm warning you, Brooke Theodore Sparrow, leave the Cullens alone. If they don't want to socialize with us, let them be," she seethed, irked at my immaturity. "Pestering them will not do us any good."

I snorted slightly miffed. "Fun sucker." I straightened in my chair. There went my plan of barging in on the Cullen table and harassing their pathetic little minds with boundless questions of where their sorry excuse of a brother, Eddie Pooh, ran off to. "Honestly, Cass. You ruin all my fun."

"That's what I'm here for. To keep you on track."

"And you're doing a pretty damn lousy job of it too."

"Ah, shove it!"

I snickered at her fish face as she puffed out her cheeks in indignation to my demented sense of humor. That's my sister, alright. It was good to see that Cassie still had enough spirit left to ride my ass about reeking havoc on the measly lives of the pathetic bastards sitting near us. The Cullen clan still gave our family the cold shoulder. Not that I actually cared anyway. Who needs those bloodsucking arrogant blow hearts anyway? Not I, that's for sure. If they wanted to handle the threat of an entity they couldn't possibly comprehend, alone, let them. They'd have to learn the hard way: you can't fight something you can't psychically touch or see. Not without spiritual aid that is. Humph. Served the ignorant thickskulled morons right. They needed to learn a lesson or two anyway.

******************************************************************************

"_Long time ago:_

_There lived a happy family._

_Within their own peaceful little universe._

_A mother;_

_And a father;_

_And two daughters;_

_Living the way of the American dream._

_But things don't stay the same._

_Sometimes… secrets get in the way…" _

I paused and jotted down the lyrics in the open notebook before me as I leaned back next to my cluttered desk, guitar in hand. Hastily, I scribbled down the musical notes for each rise and fall of a beat.

"_This is our song._

_This is our tragedy."_

I smirked, sadly. "Yeah, that sounds about right," I murmured and continued. I plucked at each string, picking up a steady rhythm to express the concealed emotions that churned inside of me. The ones I kept confided, hidden from the world. The overwhelming feelings of regret, rage, despair, anguish, and betrayal that clawed at my sanity when I slept, summoning forth unpleasant, disturbing memories I tried to suppress for so long. Thursday's events had brought a new light to them, cracking the wall I so carefully constructed around my subconscious, in half allowing them to flood my thoughts and reminding me of how much pain my family and I suffered all those years ago.

"_To think people don't realize the tragedy. {Tragedy}_

_Of living the life of a charade. _

_One foot in one world and the other in another._

_To think it could end this way._

_The mirror shatters and the broken dreams becomes a haunting nightmare._

_Our father's once sound world,_

_The one he fought so hard to protect…_

_Shattered into millions of pieces._

_All because of the cruelty of lady fate's fickled ways._

"_This is our song._

_This is our traged_-?!"

Without warning, the silver cell phone plugged into the charger on my clutter desk began ringing off the hook, startling me out of my trancelike state. I struck the wrong chord and nearly broke a guitar string. Irritated, I glowered at the damn thing as it continued to wail. Of all the fucking retarded distractions!

Grudgingly, I set aside my guitar and snatched my cell phone off the charger to glare peevishly at the flashing blue screen. My ire quickly dissolved.

"Well, what do you know," I mused, back in a semi good mood. I pressed the 'talk' button and held the tiny device to my ear. "It's about time you guys off your lazy asses and decided to call."

I heard an exasperated groan on the other line. "Good to see you too, Brooke," our old pal from San Diego, Malcolm Waltham, replied, no doubt rolling his eyes at my crude humor. "Should have known you were going to come up with some wise ass reply as soon as you answered the phone."

I laughed at Malcolm's intuition. "Got that right! So how's everything in Cali? Is it still a nut ward after we ditched you guys to go live up here in hick Ville's U.S.A.?"

I heard him chuckle. "Can't say it isn't. We still got Zeek and Yoh remember," he pointed out. "Things are still interesting around here. Not so much as insane as it used to be since you and Cassie moved away, but yeah, there's still the occasional scandal going down. Man, the stunt those two demented fools pulled last week was whacked."

"Hm?" Now he had my undivided attention. "Really? What did dumb and dumber do this time?"

Malcolm sighed dramatically. "They went streaking through the halls at school on Friday," he announced, bluntly, probably shaking his head in dismay at the nonsense that took place that day. "It was freaking hilarious, Brooke. Man, I wish you had been there. You would have been rooting those two on, knowing you! What a bunch of lunatics. It went down right after lunch. I have English with Zeek and Yoh right after lunch and as usual those two went off on their own ten minutes before lunched ended, leaving the others and I to talk about the new anime coming out soon."

I snickered, a wired grin spreading across my face. "I wonder why," I remarked, propping my elbow on the desk's surface. Knowing Zeek and Yoh, they probably went into the boys' bathroom to make out or something to that extend. Yeah, I admit it. Two of my best friends are gay. Shocker. Big freaking whoop-dee-doo!

I could clearly see the crocked smirk sneaking up on Malcolm's mouth right about now. I heard him laugh in agreement to my unspoken assumption. It wasn't much of a secret between our group of friends that Zeek and Yoh were a legitimate couple. They're only been going out for the last three months after all.

If I recalled correctly, Yoh asked Zeek out right around New Year's Eve. The seven of us had gone out for dinner that night and then crashed at Yoh's house near the sea to watch the New Year Eve's firework display from his rooftop. At the toll of midnight, just when the fireworks went off, Yoh kneeled down on one knee in front of Zeek, took his hand, and asked him to be his boyfriend. It had been a pure Kodiak moment. Cassie and Blair couldn't resist taking pictures of the new happy couple afterwards. I think I still have the photos uploaded on my hard drive somewhere.

"Well, anyway, after lunch I went straight to class thinking that Zeek and Yoh would probably show up late again," Malcolm continued on, "so I took my seat not thinking anything of it. Fifteen minutes pass and still no sign of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Now I really didn't wanna know what those two are doing in the bathroom!" He paused to shudder briefly, grossed out. "The next minute, I know, I look out the window into the hallway and there were Zeek and Yoh skipping by, in their birthday suits, past the windows like two faggots -no offense to them, course- taking a stroll through a field of flowers!"

I tossed back my head, erupting into a wild fit of laughter, nearly tipping over in my chair from the sheer madness of it. I actually could imagine those two pulling a crazy ass stunt like that. I was laughing so hard that my eyes burned from tears trying to squeeze their way past my half closed eyes. My stomach hurt. I was cracking up so hard!

"Wow. Just fucking wow!" I cried hunched over, my arms wrapped around my aching stomach. "Zeek and Yoh. My God, those two…" I inhaled, trying to remember how to breathe properly. It was just too funny. "That's so… oh man! Wow…"

Malcolm was right there with me, in near hysterics. "I know, right? Seriously," he snorted. "Dude, it was insane! Everybody in class was scrambling over each other to check it out. It's like they never seen two naked guys before in their lives. It was the shits! Even the teacher was going nuts. He threatened to give everyone detention if they didn't seat their asses down."

I shook my head at the stupidity of it all. "Wow. Oye," I wheezed, having depleted my oxygen supply. That laugh ought to last me a while. "Whoa. Man, seriously. Zeek and Yoh are messed up. No wonder why I miss San Diego so much. Only in Cali can you meet characters like that. You wouldn't catch any of the dead beats here, pulling shit like that. Not in a million years. Everybody's just so static, it's not even funny. It's like they're caught in their own little dreary rain drenched world."

Malcolm's mirth dimmed. "Really?" he inquired skeptical. "From what I read in your and Cassie's email, you gals were having a blast. What happened? Did the werewolves and vampires forget to invite you to one of their private monsters exclusive parties or something?"

"Har. Har, Malcolm," I seethed, irritably. My bad mood returned with vengeance. "I wish it was that simple."

He sobered at the sharp tone in my voice. "Sorry. Did something happen?"

I leaned back in my chair, carelessly and glowered at the closed doors to my wardrobe. "You could say that," I muttered, darkly.

"What's going on, Brooke?" he demanded, assuming the role of the big brother Cassie and I never had. The tone in his voice shifting, becoming firm and yet gentle, ringing with concern, ready to listen to whatever I had to tell him.

"Cassie and I really messed up this time, Mal. We really screw things to Hell. Remember that stupid ghost Cassie summoned? That James guy; the one who mouthed off to Cassie when she first called him up?" I inquired, scowling in frustration, my eyebrows furrowing, giving my troubled facial expression a grim look.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it turns out he held a personal vendetta here on Earth. Apparently while he was alive, he tussled with the wrong people, them being our very own little vampire coven here in Forks, the hoity-totity rich up the ass Cullens and somehow, someway the hot headed mother fucker got himself killed and so now that he's back among the living and he's looking to seek revenge," I explained rather melodramatically. "Oh and it appears Miss Sad Sack had something do with his death apparently-was involved somehow- and so now he's trying to kill her, which lead up to the event in gym when the douche bag freaking cracked one of the main support beams, causing it to crash down on top of Miss Sad Sack during volleyball, but instead her of dying, he managed to kill off five other innocent by-standers!"

I went on to elaborate on both the events that led up to the catastrophe and the aftermath, how it left a gaping throbbing rigid hole in the hearts of the dreary town's residents. I also told him about Cassie's reaction to the whole incident, making sure not to leave a single detail out about how her self-esteem level had taken a severe dive and now she has no confidence in herself as a spirit medium. She was putting on act for everybody else saying she was fine, but I could see the cracks in her façade. She was truly shaken by the ordeal and dreaded having to face James alone one on one.

"Well, shit," Malcolm muttered awestruck, probably flinching at our uncanny ability to get ourselves knees deep into some kind of trouble. He heaved an incredulous sigh. "It doesn't take much for you girls to find trouble, does it?"

It was a rhetorical question. I didn't bother answering it, preparing myself for the scolding that soon followed.

Empathy filled his voice when he spoke next. "No wonder Cassie's flaking out," he replied surprisingly not in the mood to lecture my butt about being irresponsible. "If I were in her shoes I would be too. She's certainly bitten off more than she can chew this time. You can't really blame her, Brooke, for not wanting to confront this. It's a lot to overcome and she's going to need your support as her big sister more now than ever. It won't be safe for her to face that apparition alone. She's going to need your strength and courage, Brooke."

Bleakly I nodded. I understood where Malcolm was coming from. This was huge. No wonder Cassie is having trouble coping and look at me, I'm letting her handle the dangerous, possibly fatal, situation all on her own. I couldn't blame her for trying to hide her fear, her desperation, her grief and guilt. It probably has been ripping her apart from the inside for the last couple of days. A pang of guilt curled in the pit of my stomach. Some big sister I am. "Yeah. You're right, Malcolm."

I leaned against the back of the chair to stare distantly at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and I could barely make out the constant beat of Cassie's anxious pacing in the next room. I smiled sadly to myself. "You're right. She's going to need all the support she can get."

I heard Malcolm shuffled around on the other line. "I'm sure you two will put out of it just fine. If I haven't learned anything from being friends since third grade with you two emo sisters, it's that you can endure any storm as long as you have each other," he said his tone confident and reassuring. "I'm sure everything will turn out in the end. Wish ya the best of luck with your ghost problem." He paused for a moment and I heard the clicking of papers against a hard wooden surface. "Go knock that creep back into the eleventh dimension for me, Brooke."

I grinned despite myself. "Yeah. Thanks, Mal."

"Sure. What are friends for, right?" he inquired chuckling. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't root for the home team am I right? Anyway…" The sound of the tapping of keys on the keyboard of a laptop somewhere off to the side of him filled my ears. "I have some goods news you and Cassie can look forward too if you survive this whole ordeal."

My interested perked again. "Yeah? What?"

"There's going to an anime convention coming up in June and guess where it's going to be held at," Malcolm teased, slyly.

Now he really had my attention. The sides of my mouth jerked, threatening to break out into a full fledge cocky grin. "Where?"

"At the Saint Ole's Hotel in Seattle, Washington!" he crowed, proudly, no doubt beaming from ear to ear. "The anime convention is A-kon and it will be at the end of the month starting from June 22nd through the 25th. Blair's already making new cosplays for it as we speak. Yoh and I have been helping with the final adjustments and stuff. Oh yeah… before I forget, Blair needs to know if you guys have any special requests this year and if you still have you're old cosplays from last year."

"Are you shitting me? Of course!" I practically screamed into the phone, enthusiastically. I think I accidentally damaged Malcolm's inner eardrums with my excited cries, but hell, I couldn't help it. An anime convention in Seattle? That was like a five hour drive from here!! There was no way in hell we couldn't go and by then school would be out and I would be off parole, so Dad wouldn't stand a chance in saying no to us! I mean seriously, we haven't seen any of our friends since we left San Diego and the old man knew how much our old crew meant to us. Hell yeah! Looks like Cassie and I had something to look forward to at the end of the school year. Now that I thought about it, we seriously needed to do some fabric shopping to start preparing for our new cosplays.

An wired smirked graced my lips as I pondered where I put my Bakura cosplay and my Heero Yuy cosplay from last's year anime convention in Los Angeles. That had been one hell of an anime convention. Vaguely, I wondered if Cassie still had her Duo Maxwell and Ash Ketchum cosplays packed away somewhere in that cluttered closest of hers. I swear, that girl had too many clothes and she's says I'm bad with my crowded messy wardrobe! Hah! Yeah right.

"Dude, we are so there," I said elated. "Just let me run it by the old man and Cassie first to let them what's going on."

"Okay. Sounds cool," Malcolm replied. We both paused listening to Malcolm's older brother, Raphael, shouting at him in the background. He sighed in dismay. "Well, I gotta go, Brooke. Raph and I are going to a street car show downtown. The selection this year is supposed to be tight! Every single car is supposed to be pimped out to the max, man. Really sick wheels and beefed up hoods. The works."

"Not to mention the hot chicks that are gonna be there!" Raphael proclaimed from the background, adding his two cents to our conversation. Oh brother…

Malcolm chuckled, naughtily. "Oh, how could I forget about all those sexy mamas that are going to be there," he muttered, jokingly. I could only imagine that devious gleam shining in his dark brown eyes. Ugh, Men! Always thinking with what's between their legs instead of using their brains. Idiots.

I rolled my eyes. It was amazing how easy it was for Malcolm's maturity level to drop at the mention of the female anatomy, leaving him like every other testosterone charged sex fiend out there.

I smirked. "Hah. You guys have fun with that and remember; just because the girl has a nice ass doesn't mean you should grab it."

"Har. Hardy. Har, Brooke," he drawled back, sarcastically and for a brief moment his solemn demeanor returned. "And seriously, I wish you and Cassie the best of luck. I really hope that everything works out for the two of you."

I snorted, not too thrill about the task that lied ahead. "Yeah. Thanks Malcolm. We're definitely going to need it," I murmured glumly and quickly said my "good-bye" before clicking the cell phone shut and setting it back into its charger.

I sighed wearily, lifting my gazed to the closet doors in front of me, reality creeping back in and rudely smacking me back down from my current high. My heart sunk. Cassie and I were going need all the good luck we can get. Especially if we wanted to send James back where he belonged.

***********************************************************************************************

"Cassie. Brooke, hurry it up," Dad called from the bottom of the stairs, while my sister and I were in the bathroom preening for the long day ahead. Today was the memorial service at school and it had been required that each and every student to be dressed in black formal attire to show their respect for the deceased. So to put it in a nutshell: Cassie and I dressed down, going with something not so emo and exotic, and more along the lines of publicly presentably for the ceremony.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"We're coming!" Cassie called from the bathroom door before going back inside to finish applying on her lip gloss. She quickly smoothed over her long sleeve black shirt, making sure there were no unwanted kitty hairs sticking to the fabric and shrugged into her black pinstriped blazer matching the pair of pinstriped trousers she wore.

"Yeah, hold you're horses, old man!" I shouted back, peevishly, wiping away the excess mascara. I, on the other hand, went with a magenta silk blouse under a regular plain old black blazer and a knee-length black shirt with nude colored panty-hoes. "Jeez, talk about impatient much."

I quickly slipped into my two inch heels and followed Cassie out of the bathroom and waited by her door while she grabbed her silver ballet flats. Reluctantly, we looked to each other as we prepared ourselves mentally before heading down the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked, eager to get this show on the road and preferably over with as soon as possible. Neither of us were looking forward to attending the memorial service. The very thought sat like a rock in our guts.

Cassie nodded gravely. "Yeah."

Silently, we strobe down the stairs, our footsteps heavy and ominous. Dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us, his face solemn with understanding that neither of us wanted to attend the morning funeral service. The air in the foyer eerily quiet as we readied ourselves for the dreaded event, grabbing our coats and making sure we had everything we needed. Dad was entrusting me with driving Cassie and I to and from school today. It would have been a major plus if it wasn't for the fact I was driving to a funeral.

Without warning the doorbell rung, startling the three of us. We turned toward the door, inquiringly, seeing a dark slender silhouette, lurking behind the small rectangular front door frosted crystal window. The natural electrical waves emitting through the cracks of the door were irritatingly familiar.

"You've got be shitting me," I seethed, not in the mood to deal with Cullen's haughty attitude, storming over and swinging the door open to see his sorry ass face standing there on _our _front porch, dressed in a black button-up with a neatly pressed white tie and black trousers. "What are you doing here?"

Edward nodded in acknowledgement, ignoring the aversion in my demand. "Hello Brooke." His eyes drifted from me to a curious Cassie as she looked over my shoulder, her eyes about to pop out of her eye sockets in utter shock and then over where Dad stood in the door frame separating the foyer from the dining room, cautiously. "Cassie. Mr. Sparrow."

He straightened up awkwardly, looking out of place. "I happened to be in the neighborhood and thought you girls might want a ride to school."

"Not on your life, Cullen," I snarled through gritted teeth. The nerve of that bastard. Thinking he can just pop in on us and act like him and his siblings weren't ignoring our very existence just because it was beneath them to socialize with members outside their species.

"Now Brooke," Dad chastised making me tear my glare off of Edward and turn to my father, bewildered. Dad seemed ill at ease, but polite at the same time toward the undead bloodsucker. "That's no way to treat some one who just offer you girls a ride. Come on in, Edward. I believe this is the first time you and I have met face to face. I've heard a lot about you, young man."

By the look on Edward's face, he was probably thinking along the lines of, "Probably nothing good," knowing my tendency of bitching about his arrogant mannerisms. Nonetheless, he stepped into the house, rather uncomfortable, his facial expression unreadable as his gazed roaming through the visible rooms of the downstairs portion of our home, peaking through the arched doorway into our tiny cozy living room and then swiftly moving onto the other side of the foyer into the spacious immaculate dining room. After glancing up the stairs with their painted red and family photo lined walls, his eyes returned to our father, who patiently waited for him to stop evaluating our home. This being the first time he ever stepped foot into our household without trying to stealthily spy on us from the safety of the trees.

"Thank you, Mr. Sparrow," Edward replied impassively, keeping his face blank and guarded. Oh good grief, it's not like Dad is going to pulverize him on the spot for the slightest portrayal of human emotion!! Well, not like the undead pussy was human anyway.

Dad held out a friendly hand for him to shake. "Please, call me Derrick," he said, smiling pleasantly. "I'm Cassie's and Brooke's father."

Edward reluctantly took Dad's hand and shook it quickly, before retreating his own back into the pockets of his trousers, his eyes judging our father's reaction to his uncanny cold grasp. Dad's face gave nothing away. Not a trace of suspicion. Humph, right, like none of us already knew what he was anyway. Jeez, talk about being oblivious!

"Pleasure to meet you, Derrick," he greeted keeping his mask in place all the while smiling briefly just to be return the friendly gesture. "Cassie and Brooke really do take after you."

Dad chuckled awkwardly. "Well, now, I wouldn't say that. Brooke takes after her mother more than me," he stated in a light hearted laugh.

Cassie and I flinched at the mention of our mother. Edward's eyes flashed toward us, automatically, noticing the slight change in our demeanors. He remained silent about it though. Thank God. I didn't want to explain the whole family problem thing, especially to some stuck-up haughty egotist with an inferior complex like him.

"Well," Dad said after clearing his throat, inconspicuously, "You kids should get going now. Girls, since Edward Cullen was polite enough to offer why don't you catch a ride with him."

Cassie and I gawked at him in disbelief. Who was this man and what did he do with our father? "What?!" we screamed in unison, not trusting our own ears.

He wasn't serious, was he? Us getting a ride from Cullen?! Okay, maybe that wasn't so absurd, since he willing gave Cassie and me a ride home on Friday night, but still, his family kept their distance away from us, acting like we had some kind of disease or something. Why the change of heart all of a sudden?

I scanned over Edward's calm façade trying to pick anything out of the ordinary. His composed facial expression gave nothing away. In fact, he turned toward me and held out his hand like a perfect gentleman to me and said, "Shall we?"

I blanched. What the hell? "Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done to Mr. Edward I-Got-A-Fucking-Angry-Badger-Shoved-In-My-Pants?" I demanded flabbergasted.

Edward cringed at my use of colorful vocabulary. The distain returned to his golden amber eyes. He scowled at me. "Can't you say anything halfway decent for a change?" he demanded. "I am trying to be polite and offer you a ride to school, Sparrow."

I smirked. _That's more like it. Now that's the Edward Cullen I've come to know and love._ I froze in mid-thought and cringed inwardly. Way a dang minute! Did I just say "love"?! What the hell was wrong with me?! Did I fall down the stairs this morning and not realize it? I meant to say "loath", not love! Ew. Gross. My inner balance must be off today if I'm thinking _that_ way about Eddie Pooh. Yeah, it has to be it. My natural electric waves must being going hay wire today. Me in love with Cullen? Yeah right. Like that'll happen in a million years.

"Okay, Cullen," I said, quickly recovering myself and jerked my head toward the door. "Pompous jerk wads first."

Edward sneered. "Actually, Brooke. It's ladies first," he countered back and stepped aside, bowing at the waist. "Of course, I suppose some one as uncouth as yourself could not be considered a lady."

Dad watched the whole piss-off contest between me and Cullen, bemused. "You know. I think there's a saying for this type of relationship between a man and a woman. It goes something like… Short tempered fools who clash are more likely to fall in love with one another than kill each other."

Edward and I stiffened.

Cassie looked to Dad, skeptical. "Is there really a saying like that?"

Our father just smiled like a daft fool. "Actually no. I just made that up, but there is a similar quote for the type of relationship Brooke and Edward share. Although as of right now, it alludes me," he stated, casually. "I'm sure it'll come to me later while I'm writing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do own or create any of the characters, expect for Cassie and Brooke and their father. The rest is done and created by Stephenie Meyer, the author of the _Twilight _series. She owns them, not I. I am only burrowing them for my own twisted tales.

Summary: Cassandra and Brooke Sparrow are two sisters with psychic abilities, forced out of their warm California home to live in the dreary town of Fork, Washington, so their father can look for inspiration in the serene mountainside scenery. There they discover appearances can be deceiving when it comes to this boring rainy town. Especially when their closest neighbors just happen to be vampires and they actually go to their school, not to mention the nearby reservation is occupied with werewolves. Their lives are about to spiral into weirdsville and the sisters are going to love every minute of it.

Chapter Sixteen

A Day with the Cullens

Part I:

Cold Shoulders Melt and Unwanted Invites

(Cassie's POV)

The memorial service lasted for two hours. Speeches were given about how each student committed themselves to their friends, family, and community, by the teachers and parents. Some of the speeches were delivered by the students themselves, people who had shared close bonds with the kids that died on Thursday. Prays were lead by the local church pastors and reverends at every interval between the heart wrenching music videos made by friends and family members alike to serve as a memorial gift to the school, so no one would ever forget the happiness and good times brought to them during the five student's short tragic lives.

The little auditorium had been jam packed, wall to wall people. The atmosphere heavy with despair and remorse. Many tears were shed during the ceremony. The sobbing of students and parents and staff members alike echoed off the vaulted plastered ceiling. The air so thick and muggy it was nearly suffocating.

Brooke and I choose to sit with Angela and Jessica during the service, position near the front of the auditorium, where the raised platform of the stage over looked the masses of bodies seated in the three sections dividing the room. Students were supposed to sit in the middle, and parents and staff members were seated in the two outer sections. Mike and Jessica were among the few brave souls to volunteer to speak in front of the grieving audience. Angela and Jessica both broke down crying, bawling their eyes out during the music montage. Even Mikey boy shed some tears seeing, that one of the kids who died, had been one of his closest friends. The remorse in my stomach sat like a big clunky boulder. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I felt like a murder, or else at least a co-conspirator in the breaking of the steel beam that had ended the five kids' lives. I didn't know any of them personally, but I still felt guilty and responsible. I shouldn't have been allowed to attend. I was a menace. A cold blooded killer. In fact when I saw Bella's dad, I felt I should confess and turn myself over the police.

Brooke put a quick to stop that. Inconspicuously, she jabbed me in the side as we walked out of the auditorium's doors, leading into the down pour that drenched the open-aired campus that morning, by-passing Bella and her dad while he comforted one of the grieving parents, saying the police were already looking in the case as they speak. It didn't help ease the guilt, especially when Bella shot me an accusing glare.

Poor girl. The universe really did have it out for her. Her father drove her to school today and I could see why. Bella must have been humiliated to go out into public with that ridiculous neck brace secured around her throat. Not to mention that unsightly discolored bump on the side of her forehead. Edward should take better care of Miss Sad Sack, next time he plans on being the hero and saving his precious Mary Sue from certain death. To be honest, Bella had seen Edward pull into the parking lot and escort Brooke and I to the auditorium personally, before disappearing to sit with his siblings somewhere in the far back of the middle section. My bet is, she was probably appalled to see her so-called boyfriend giving Fork High's pariah a lift to school when he should have been picking her up instead. That's my guess anyway.

"Brooke, did Eddie boy say where he was supposed to meet us before he went poof on us?" I wanted to know, quietly as we strolled through the crowds, looking for a place to wait for our chauffeur in the down pour.

Brooke frowned. "Now that you mention it: No," she muttered, fuming. She's been in a bad mood since she found out that Edward would be the one to drive us to and from school this morning. She looked from side to side, trying to pick out Edward's hair of tussled auburn bronze in the crowd. Her chagrin grew.

"Stupid bastard and his fancy ass car," she grumbled, unhappily. "Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Freaking Zack Efron or Robert Patterson? Unbelievable."

"Does it really bother you that much that he picked us up?" I asked, curiously. I've seen Brooke in plenty of bad moods before, but this one was different. She was completely on edge. I guess, I can see why. Edward Cullen appeared out of nowhere this morning, offering us a ride, even though, supposedly him and siblings were avoiding us. His stalkerish habits were really annoying, now that I actually knew that he's been observing us for the last couples of weeks for reasons unknown. The guy really gave me the chills.

Brooke grunted. "What do you think, Cass?"

Well…There's my answer.

"Hm… It is pretty creepy," I admitted openly, hoping the bloodsucker wasn't anywhere in hearing distance. Last I checked, vampires possessed amazing ears, able to hear a penny drop a mile away. I would be in deep shit if he heard me. "You don't think we're going to need a restraining order, do you?"

Brooke actually laughed at that one. "Yeah! Sure, like the stupid government can keep that undead parasite away from us," she remarked bitterly, her cheeks flushed with a pink hue. "Cass, be reasonable. He's a freaking undead bloodsucking, inhumanly fast and strong arrogant moronic bastard, who thinks the entire universe should bend down and kiss his big fabulous ass. The only way we're going to get… rid… of… He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

I nodded, rigidly. "Yep." Well, this was nice kick in the pants. The bronze wonder caught my sister red-handed in mid-rant about his unhealthy tendencies. Great. We were in deep shit now.

Eddie Boy looked absolutely livid. His chalky white face contorted in a painful way that could be described as one thing: pure loathing. Yeah, the relationship between Brooke and him hadn't improve at all, despite him saving my sister's ass on Friday night and then giving us that lovely silence encroached awkward ride to school this morning. If looks could kill, I'd have to say Brooke would be buried six feet under by now.

"Crap." Hesitantly, Brooke whirled around and greeted the fuming vampire. "Hey there, Cullen. What's up?" she asked lamely, sporting a cheesy anxious grin. "Enjoy the service? Certainly lively, wasn't it?"

Neither of us wanted to walk home in the rain. Of course, Edward could have easily arranged that with the way he was glaring at my sister. Like he wanted to kill her.

"If you feel that strongly about my presence, Sparrow, you could have just said something," Edward spat, venomously.

Brooke's temper snapped. "What the hell did you think earlier this morning was, Cullen?" she demanded equally furious. "I think I made my opinion pretty damn clear when you picked us up, you deranged psychopath."

"Psychopath? Last time I checked, Brooke, you were the demented one of the two of us," he retorted. "Not one single person in the entire world could be not more infuriating than you!"

"Well, sorry, I don't meet you're standards, Cullen," Brooke spat back, viciously. "I'll make sure to make a mental note of it next time."

"There won't be next time!"

"Oh great. They're fighting again, aren't they?" inquired a high musical voice that sounded a little too familiar.

Startled I whirled around just in time for Alice and the rest of the Cullen clan to come waltzing into the heated squabble between Brooke and Edward. Instinctively, I leapt back, surprised by their suddenly appearing out of thin air. I hadn't even heard them coming!

Alice waved to me, casually, beaming. "Hi Cassie. How's it going?" she asked like we were old time friends.

I blinked, puzzled. Okay. "Uh… Hey," was my reply.

The Barbie doll or if I remembered correctly, Rosalie, scowled disapprovingly at her brother, who seemed too engross in his and Brooke's argument to notice the arrival of his family. She put her hands on her hips, akimbo in a stern glare. "If they're going to argue like that. They should do it out in the parking lot where nobody will have to hear them. Their little spat is drawing unwanted attention."

_Or it could be the fact that the infamous Cullen clan is actually hanging around with a bunch of emo outcasts_, I thought randomly. The beauty queen was right though. Brooke's and Edward's argument were attracting unwanted attention, receiving disapproving glares from our fellow peers and their repulsed parents. The elders in the crowded looked completely appalled by their inappropriate behavior at such a melancholy event.

I felt my stomach plummet. The dirty looks we were getting said everything. I noticed that Chief Swan was making his way through the crowd, obviously looking pretty darn pissed that my sister and Eddie Boy had the nerve to stir up trouble at the memorial service. I gulped and hurried over to Brooke, jerking on her arm to get her preoccupied attention.

"Alright. Knock it off, Brooke," I hissed into my sister's ear. "I think it's time we scrammed. The people around us look like they want to massacre you and Edward for disturbing the peace with your bickering. Now, let's go!"

Brooke tore her glare off of Edward, her eyes immediately looking around us. Sure enough, a crowd had gathered.

"Shit," she cursed. She looked to the bronze wonder, who too snapped out of their hot headed dispute to peer around at the mass of disgusted faces, warily. "Cullen, mind saving our piss-off match for later?"

Surprisingly, Edward agreed. "Yes, that would be a very wise decision. It appears we've out stayed our welcome," he stated cautiously and took off for the parking lot. "Come on along. It'd be in both our best interests if I take you girls home now."

"I have a better idea!" Alice chirped following us, along with the rest of the Cullen clan. She practically skipped along, smiling like there was no tomorrow. It kind of freaked me out. "How about we invite Cassie and Brooke over to our humble abode?"

Edward's jaw automatically clenched in distain to the very thought of having us over, invading his house with our infectious weird attitudes and refusal to conform to society. "No," he said flatly. "Alice, whatever you're thinking, please, forget it. I will not have our only haven on Earth by violated by irrational ill-respecting humans."

I didn't miss the part where Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went on high alert, their composures turning frigid and tense by the mere slip of the tongue. I'm guessing, big mistake on Eddie Pooh's part, calling us 'humans' instead of some other fowl word to express his distaste for my sister and I.

Brooke raised an amused eyebrow at Edward's rude choice of words. A cocky smirk played on her lips. "You do realize we're right here, right?" she asked, coyly. "I mean, since you _are_ giving us a ride home and all, maybe you should be more considerate toward your passengers' feelings. Eh, Cullen?"

I seconded her opinion nodding my head, and eyeing his response to Brooke poking fun at him.

Edward was not a happy camper. He whirled around to face her once we were out of hearing range from the hoards of people swarming the open-aired campus. "And why should I be courteous to some one can't say one damn nice thing about the person she associates herself with? Hm? Let me ask you this, Brooke," he spat, furious. "Have you ever wondered why I can't stand the sight of you? Why every time you open damn your mouth I regret trying to be decent and polite to a person as spiteful as yourself? I am trying here, Brooke, and you are not making it any easier!"

Brooke snorted in disgrace. "I never asked you to be nice to us, Edward," she shot back, coolly, catching him off guard. He blinked a few times, taken back. "You could have just gone on your way and never given us a second thought, living you're pathetic nonexistent life like you always do, the first day you met us. Treating us like the rest of the mortal students that go here. We didn't ask for a bunch of dead beat vampires to honor us with their presence and stick their noses where they don't belong. Get your head out of your ass, Cullen. And wake up and smell the decay! If you can't stand me, then don't acknowledge me! I definitely for one won't be disappointed if you do. Do you know how many people already ignore me and do you see me throwing a fit? No. I give them the same treatment they give me. I'm an outcast by choice, not by association."

An awkward stillness fell over us as Brooke huffed and whirled around on her heel and marched toward to Edward Cullen's silver Volvo, leaving the poor speechless vampire stunned. Tension clung to the somber air like a thick wet blanket. I looked after my sister as she used her powers to unlock his car and climb into the front passenger side. She hissed vulgarity when she accidentally hit her head on the ceiling of the car's interior before she slammed the car door shut. My gaze returned to Edward's frozen form, the muscles in his body taunt and refusing to move from where he stood paralyzed on the pavement. I'm guessing, it wasn't often he got bitched out about being a contemptuous high strung two-faced jerk.

Emmett was the first to break the uneasy silence, letting out a low wolf-like whistle. "Damn! She certainly told you out, Edward," he remarked amused by Edward's ego getting split in half. "You never know what's going to out of her mouth next. Guess, you shouldn't have pissed her off so much."

"You're not helping, Emmett dear," Rosalie seethed, discontent melting into her voice.

Edward flinched at Emmett's bold statement. "Shut up, Emmett," he grumbled, miserable. He lowered his gaze to the pavement and stormed toward his car.

"Well, they certainly are getting along worst, I'd say," Jasper commented, indifferently, watching his brother as he muttered something unintelligent underneath his breath and fondled with his car keys because my sister locked the doors on him out of annoyance. "Edward's always been moody, but being around your sister seems to bring out the worst in him."

I looked to Jasper, raising a questioning eyebrow. I looked between him, Alice, and Emmett, intrigued. "So I take it, you guys are talking to us again?" I asked, reluctantly.

Emmett and Alice started laughing. I really didn't see what was so funny, but the smirk on Jasper's told me something I said must have been. I gave them an "Okay, you guys are scaring me" look and took a hesitant step back.

"Silly Cassie. The only reason we were ignoring you was to make sure you and your family wouldn't be a threat to us," Emmett commented lightly. Yeah, like that explained everything.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Good to know," I mumbled and headed for the silver Volvo where Edward was currently cursing up a storm because Brooke kept messing around with the controls for the locks.

"Brooke Sparrow, if don't you stop that right now, I am going to have break a window and I _will_ be forwarding the bill to your address!" he threatened aggravated beyond belief.

Alice sighed, catching up with me. She tried to ignore her swearing brother. "I think what Emmett is trying to say is that we just wanted take precautions when approaching you," she explained. "Brooke and you have thrown our very understanding of the world for a loop and we needed time to adjust. I hope this doesn't ruin any chance of us gaining your guys' trust."

I gave Alice a look. "Seriously?" I couldn't decide whether to be flattered or not.

She smiled. "Yep. I hope we can be friends," she chirped, eagerly. "I really want to get to know you and Brooke better. You guys are so interesting. You're nothing like the rest of your kind. You're actually fun to hang around."

I felt my left eyebrow twitch, irked. Again, my instincts warned me that this was coming out of the mouth of a bloodsucking movie monster, who wasn't even supposed to exist. To be frank, I felt rather reluctant about involving myself in the preternatural any further than what I already was. I mean, there was so much going on in my life right now I barely coped with already. Forming an eternal friendship with a bunch of vampires, might not be beneficial healthy wise. "I'll think on it."

Alice seemed oblivious to my apprehension toward the subject of being friends with her and her family. "Then it's settled! You and Brooke are coming over this afternoon and we'll spend the entire day getting to know one another!" she declared, not waiting for me to protest as she literally dragged me to the silver Volvo, where Edward was finally able to coax Brooke into letting him into his own car. "Edward! I'm going to catch a ride with you and the girls, okay?"

I gawked after her, aghast. "Wait… What?!"

She quickly blew a kiss Jasper's way before he climbed into the shiny brand spanking new fire engine red sports car parked next to the Volvo. "Jasper, sweetie, I'll see you when we arrive at the house. I'm so excited. This will be so much fun!"

"Alice, this is not really necessary," I protested uneasily, really seeing no way out of this little predicament. I heard Emmett laughing.

"Good luck, Cassie," he called after me from his seat in the front of the red sports car. "You're going to need it. Just make sure she doesn't try to make you into her own personal Barbie doll. She tends to do that."

I cringed. Lucky me then. "Great." I rolled my eyes as Emmett laughed again at my enthusiasm before rolling up the passenger window. Jasper sent Alice and me a quick wave before following Emmett's example. Guess, this means, Health class will be interesting again. Now that the Cullens had taken us off their must "Avoid At All Cost" list.

Alice and I slide into the back seats of the Volvo. Edward was grumbling to himself in the front, occasionally shooting my fuming sister a menacing glare. He shifted the car into drive before I even had the chance to buckle in, swerving out of his parking space, and the wheels of the car squealing across the pavement as he took off after Rosalie's car. The red sports car lead the way out of the student parking lot, speeding toward to the highway, accelerating rapidly once the school was out of sight and mind. Edward followed suit, hitting ninety miles per hours as we exited the ramp onto the main stream traffic of the highway, while at the same time keeping a safe distance between him and the car ahead of us. A long stiff silence settled in the car as we sped down the highway like a bat out of hell. And here, I thought Brooke was bad with her speeding. The Cullens were regular speed demons!

"So how long did you know?" Edward demanded once the awkwardness passed, grasping the poor stirring wheel in a vice grip, mercilessly. He spoke through his gritted teeth, his jaw tight, vexed.

Brooke and I torn our attention away from the blurry grey-green scenery to stare at him, reluctantly.

I heard my sibling grunt in distain. "What's it to you, Cullen?"

Alice hastily looked from Brooke to Edward, cautiously. Her eyes flickered from his gaunt stiff profile to Brooke, inhumanly fast, so fast I almost didn't catch the movement of her eyes. The muffled sound of metal groaning was heard in the tense atmosphere of the car as Edward attempted to control his temper and not snap his steering wheel in half.

"How long did you and you sister know?" he repeated snarling, a deadly warning churning just below the surface of his question, that if my sister valued her life she would answer the question honestly.

I noticed Brooke merely shrug. "Practically from the first day of school," she replied boldly. Alice and Edward stiffened visibly to her bluntness. I could only imagine her rolling her eyes at their weariness, regarding the two of us with guarded facial expressions. "What? You morons seriously think some one wouldn't figure it our evidentially, did you? You would have to be a real ignoramus not to figure it out. Any one who's a real horror fan would have recognized you from a mile away."

"Brooke's right," I piped out, taking their attention from her, so Edward wouldn't try to commit homicide on my hell-bent sister's sorry ass. I felt Alice's eyes burrowing in the side of my face. "No offense, but your family kind of does stick out like a sore thumb. What with all the new vampire movies and literature being mass produced lately, you would have to utterly blind not to pick out the difference between your family and the other students. What with the fancy expensive cars, designer clothes, uncanny inhuman beauty, chalky white skin, and bizarre orange eyes. Not to mention that fact you don't eat during lunch or that you never show your faces out in public on a sunny day. It doesn't take much to put two and two together."

"Unless you're brain dead like everyone in Forks seems to be," Brooke remarked, sourly with a huff. "You would think they would have noticed the tall tale signs of vampires living in their community a long time ago, but no, they're too close minded to see what's right in front of their faces. What a bunch of dimwits."

Alice and Edward elapsed into silence, their outer exteriors transforming into unyielding lifeless stone. They were sitting so still, I could have sworn they were actually statues and not living breathing beings. If vampires could be actually considered living that is. I gulped nervously, praying that they weren't mulling over the idea of murdering us to keep their secrets from getting out. I watched their disgruntled facial expressions as they dealt with the very real fact that we knew all long about their little well-kept secret. I kept my eyes on Eddie Boy. He was the one I was really worried about. I mean, what if he decided that having two mortals know about the existence of their kind was a few far too many and that he needed to dispose of the potential threats--meaning us-- to keep his family's identity safe.

"Well, I certainly didn't see that coming," Alice spoke up finally, managing to find to her voice and loosen the tightly bound atmosphere threatening to suffocate us to death inside the expensive car. She grinned, warily, while Edward whipped out his cell phone and started talking into it at an alarming rate, speaking so fast his words were blurred together. It was like he was speaking in another language! "So you girls knew all along?"

I nodded, hesitantly, afraid of the consequences for us spilling the beans. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"And why did you never confront us about it then?" Edward's voice demanded, coming from the driver's seat. Guess, that meant he was off the phone.

"What did Carlisle have to say?" Alice wanted to know acting nonchalant.

Edward groaned, agitated. "He was surprised as much you and I are right now," he explained quickly in a low murmur. His voice so soft I barely caught his words drifting through the air. "But if anything he sounded relieved and delighted, surprisingly enough. We had suspected after all that they knew, but now that it's confirmed-."

"Hello. Cullen, we're right here!" Brooke intruded, curtly, making him visibly cringe at the sharpness in her tone. "If you have something to say, say it out loud then. Don't just go around whispering to each other like we're not right here. Tsk. Stupid jack ass."

Edward scowled. "You should be grateful we don't regard you or your sister as a threat, Brooke," he stated, bleakly. "Humans aren't supposed to know of our existence. It's against our code for innocent mortals to get involved unless we're planning turning them into one of us. Your very lives could be at risk here, now that you openly admit to having knowledge about our kind. There might be dire consequences if you get involved with us."

I raised an eyebrow at his dark undertone. "So what you're saying is that if we get involved with you guys, things can go from bad to down right fatal? Kind of like a death sentence?"

Somehow, whatever appetite I had left from enduring the grueling funeral service, suddenly went down the drain. Great. Just friggin great. We were practically doomed if we hung out with the Cullens then.

"Well, when you put it that: yes," Edward answered promptly, his voice hard and cold like ice. "It could be a death sentence for both of you. We're a threat. A danger. Human shouldn't even be allowed in the same room as us. We're that capable of doing horrendous things."

Brooke snorted. "And yet, you're going to a public high school for humans. Interacting with them on a daily basis," she scoffed, skeptic. " Now. How much sense does that make? Not much if you ask me."

I nodded again, sharing my sister's sentiments. It seemed they had their logic backward here. If you think you're a hazardous predator that preys upon innocent helpless fragile mortals then shouldn't you alienate yourself from the rest of the flock, only crossing paths with your unfortunate prey when you had to hunt. Apparently, in the Cullens' book, that wasn't the case. In fact because they were such ravenous predatory bloodsuckers they situated themselves in a small town, went to a public school and surrounded themselves with juicy lovely smelling humans believing that the humans they hunted were safer that way than the other method. Note the sarcasm here, folks. Shows you how much the more evolved the Cullens' way of thinking is from the rest of us dispensable mere mortals.

"Wow, Cullen, you guys are real geniuses, aren't you?" Brooke mocked, snorting, rolling her eyes not impressed in the least bit by Eddie boy's sad attempt to be intimidating. "I bet you passed your I.Q. test with flying colors."

"Well, we're here," Alice piped up, cutting Edward off before he had a chance to retort. She plastered a strained smile on her face as Brooke and my attention rotated to the outstanding enormous pale creamy three story Victorian styled mansion that lay ahead of us. It was a last moment glimpse before Edward pulled into jaw dropping large five car garage. Wow, talk about over kill. The Cullens practically had every kind of expensive foreign make imaginable.

Curious, I wondered how much all of the cars cost them. No doubt millions or maybe even billions of dollars! I quirked my mouth to the side, making a funny face, trying not to dazzle myself with the shiny polished surfaces of the cars that glowed in the low fluorescent garage lightening. "Whoa."

"Damn, Cullen. You guys aren't rich up the ass, are you?" Brooke wanted to know, astonishment leaking into her sarcastic remark.

Edward grumbled something rather unintelligent as Emmett's booming laughter filled the garage, echoing off the smooth white plaster walls and high raftered ceiling with energy saving high tech light fixtures installed. His jolly form came strutting our way with a frowning Rosalie and a quiet amused Jasper in toe. Beside Alice, Emmett appeared to be the other only vampire in the group, who was more than happy to have us accompany them to their wonderfully cozy lair. Okay, maybe Jasper too… but that's about it.

"You certainly have your hands full with that one, Edward," Emmett proclaimed, chortling merrily. "I never met a mortal that could put a sailor to shame with her cussing."

"Don't encourage her, Emmett," Edward hissed, unhappily shooting a warning glanced toward Brooke. She was ignoring his existence for the moment to inspect some of the fancy foreign cars and investigate the garage.

"So are you guys going to five us the grand tour of your home or what?" I asked, catching Brooke by the back of her collar, stopping her from scratching the shiny paint job of the Hummer parked next to the Volvo. She gave me a look, mentally wanting to know what the hell she done this time? She hadn't even touched anything yet.

_Brooke. Please. Please, behave!_ I pleaded inside my head, holding a intense staring match with her. _We're on Cullen turf, remember? There's no telling what they might do to us! We're at their mercy!_

Brooke visibly rolled her eyes, obviously not afraid of our immortal kidnappers. _Really Cassie,_ she retorted back. _If the Cullens were going to kill us they would have done it a long time ago. Remember, Cullen says they don't see us as threat, so we're practically home free. Honestly, you worry too much. _

"And you don't worry enough, Brooke Sparrow," I muttered, agitated that my own sibling couldn't see the obvious danger we were in. Some times she's too brash and care free for her own good. I, for one, wanted to leave this place, alive and with all my body parts intact.

"And you need to loosen up, Cass," Brooke countered, playing dumb to the sensation of having Cullen's suddenly heated stares burrowing into the backs of our heads.

I let out a exasperated cry and threw my hands into the air in defeat. "Fine. Whatever," I exclaimed. "Have it your way, Brooke." Just don't blame me when Edward tries to rip your head clear off your shoulders for a being regular smart ass.

Brooke sighed, shaking her head. "Yeesh and they say I have a bad temper."

"Um… Did we miss something here?" Jasper whispered, leaning toward Alice as she and the others watched our sibling squabble, curiously.

Alice just shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea." She easily pushed the subject aside and snagged both of us by the arms. "Well, let's not waste the day standing around in the garage. There's a whole house to see and you guys have to meet Esme, our foster mother. You'll love her. Our foster father, Carlisle, is at work right now, but you'll get to meet him later after he gets out of work."

She ushered us quickly up the stairs and into the house. "Come on. Come on. Let's go. Let's go. Time's a wasting."

"Pushy much?" Brooke grumbled underneath her breath as we were dragged into a very large and spacious room, which looked to be recently renovated.

The white-wash walls climbed to the high ceiling with large stained wooden beams outlining the very edges where the walls met the ceiling. A suspended modern chandelier with tiny teardrop like lights hung down from the middle of the ceiling, casting a warm homely like glow over the room. Water color paintings adorned the rather plain walls and the floors were made of pure mahogany, glowing softly in the warm lightening. The room looked to be split into three invisible areas. By the spiraling ironed worked staircase that took up the west wall on the far side of the room, was a large L-shape beige leather couch and two pastel blue love seats situated around what looked like a contemporary black coffee table, placed in front of a huge sixty inched flat screen plasma TV, positioned above a sleek entertainment center with the works. To the left was the foyer or what I would guess had to the foyer because the wooden floor suddenly sunk down, dropping off onto a lower platform in front of duel dark stained French doors. On either side of the doors were two large arched windows looking out onto the front lawn, letting in as much natural light as possible in the large room.

On the right side of the doors were the lower platform meeting with the incline back into the room, sat a polished dark oak grand piano. Its dark wooden surface shining in the dim afternoon light. My eyes drifted off to the left side of the room where the left wall cut off, dramatically, creating a invisible line, separating the main room from another equally large and brightly lit room with a elongated glass dining room table as the center piece. Three modern pop cylinder steel black light fixtures were suspended from the high ceiling in a line several feet above the table. Off of that I could see a large gallery styled kitchen complete with steel appliances and a large dark brown granite island. I noticed the entire back wall, looking into their neatly trimmed backyard that extended all the way out to a lone meandering sparkling grey river making its way through the thick green forest, was created entirely of panes of glass with steel supports holding them together.

Brooke whistled impressed, the sound echoing throughout the house's interior. "Whose you're inner decorator?" she wanted to know, her eyes roaming about the spacious extravagant rooms. "This isn't what I imagined a vampire's house to look like on the inside."

Emmett smirked. "What did you expect? Coffins and candle light?"

I looked around, turning my head this way and that as I removed my shoes. Didn't want to stain their clean floors with muddy footprints. "Have you ever read _The Vampire Chronicles_? Anne Rice goes into great detail about the inner lairs of her vampires and they're always so lavished and over the top," I explained and gestured toward the décor, both awestruck and perplexed. "This isn't. It's so clean and clear cut. There's nothing eccentric at all. It's like something you would find in one of those silly home décor catalogues at the convenient store."

"Why thank you," Alice chirped, rather happy to see Brooke and I rendered in awe at their flawless interior decorating. She clapped her hands together, delighted. "Rosalie and I helped Esme in coming up with motif for the rooms. I'm glad you like it."

Brooke and I nodded awkwardly. "Uh-huh. Sure," we said in unison unsure what else we could say on the subject.

Edward looked around. "Speaking of Esme," he murmured and then called into the house. "Esme, we're back and we brought the girls with us!"

One moment the top of the stairs were empty, the next a petite looking woman with curly waves of caramel blonde hair cascading down her fragile shoulders materialized, appeared at the top step. She looked down across the expansive floor to where the seven of us stood. A doting motherly smile graced her pale pinks lips.

"So these are the infamous Sparrow sisters I've heard so much about," she declared teasingly. She descended the stairs, gracefully, like a apparition, practically floating across the room to meet us. Her silk dark blue dress swirling around her tiny feet, delicately. She took mine and Brooke's hands, shaking them. Her hands were freezing cold. "It's nice to finally meet you two. You've given our children, Carlisle and mine, quite the run for their money."

I shook her hand, politely, not sure whether that was a complement or not. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen. I'm Cassie and this my sister, Brooke," I said, introducing my sister and myself. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

She blinked startled, her eyes flickering between Brooke and I. Brooke and I looked to each other, already knowing what lay ahead. Uh-oh. It's the dreaded question. "Oh my. Are you girls twins?"

Brooke let out a exaggerated groan, slapping her hand onto her face and then dragging it down. I sighed, retaining the polite smile that threatened to slip off my face in dismay. Why did people always mistake us for twins? Okay. I guess the fact we both love the color black and the fact we both had black hair didn't help the problem, but seriously, it really got annoying after a while.

"Mrs. Cullen, We're not twins. Brooke's actually a year older than me and she has brown eyes," I explained. "And I'm a younger year than she is and I have blue eyes. There's a difference."

She looked from Brooke to me and back. Her eyes widened now telling the difference between us, no matter how little we actually contrasted. "Ah, I see. Thank you, Cassie," she replied.

I nodded. "You're welcome, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me, Esme, dear. There's no need for formalities in our home."

I bit my lower lip, snuffing out a snicker. Oh, the cheesiness of it all. "Yeah. Okay."

Esme suddenly clapped her hands, startling Brooke and I. "I bet you girls are hungry," she announced, cheerfully. "You haven't eaten yet, right? What would you girls like?"

Brooke and I looked at each other, taken back. Esme's enthusiasm took us by surprised. Neither of us knew what to say. It appeared that we were welcomed into their home after all, if Esme jumped the gun and wanted to know right away if we were hungry or not.

I smiled, sheepishly. "Whatever you have is fine with me. We're not picky eaters," I told her.

She turned to her son, eagerly. "Edward, why don't you show the girls around the house while Rosalie and I prepare them a little something to eat," she suggested, beaming away like there was no tomorrow. She shoed us away. "Now go on. We'll call you when it's ready."

I kind of had to laugh. She really reminded of me Malcolm's mom; the doting mother hen we never had. She always fussed over us whenever we came over after school with Malcolm back in San Diego. My mood started to lift. Maybe spending the day with the Cullens wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe I was being too pessimistic.

"Well, you heard Esme: Come on!" Alice exclaimed giddy with excitement, grabbing Brooke and I by the arms once more and toeing us toward the stairway. "It's time for the tour of the infamous Cullen home. As you can probably tell, we're standing in the main living room, off to our left was the dining room and kitchen."

Fantastic. Alice took it upon herself to be our tour guide. She ushered the two of us to the iron curved grand stairway and up it, heading for the second floor. The light color scheme mixed with natural wood followed into the upper levels as well. Modern artwork adorn the walls. The floors were carpeted in a soft beige shade, unlike the first floor. A large crucifix looking to be carved during the late seventeenth century was suspended from the high ceiling, above our heads, by thin as silk yarn steel cords.

"Whoa, that's one big cross," I murmured, awestruck.

"It's kind of ironic if you think about it," Alice chuckled, pointing out the giant cross. "Vampires aren't often associated with crosses and yet here we have one in our very own home."

"It's Carlisle's. He used to be a clergyman, the son of an Anglican pastor back during the 1600s," Edward explained, nonchalant, gazing up at the cross fondly. "That cross is what is left over from his father's church that he brought with him to the new world after he was turned into one of the undead."

"How old is it?" I inquired, curious.

"Hm… Our father figure is 362..." Edward said doing the math in his head.

Brooke whistled impressed. "Damn, that's old."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the hallway. Edward shot her a look. "Brooke, our father is considered still young in terms of immortals. There are vampires much older than him," he stated in a matter of fact tone, not appreciating her rude remark.

Brooke shrugged. "Well, he's certainly older than our dad and I thought forty-seven was old. Dr. Cullen's freaking ancient compared to him."

Edward scoffed at her and went on to answer my question. "The cross was made in the early sixteen hundreds."

Dang. And I thought a century was a long time, but 300 plus years? Textbooks made those types of numbers seem insignificant and surreal. Having them come out of the mouth of a immortal creature that exceeded the usual lifespan of a human, gave them new meaning. And hear I thought living until you were a hundred was a achievement. Holy shit. That length and spans of time was something I couldn't possibly fathom with my limited mortal perceptive. "Wow."

"Blows your mind, doesn't it?" Emmett commented, jovially.

I nodded my head, trying to wrap my mind around the concept of some one being _that_ old. Sure, I had read about immortals living longer than that, being the avid Anne Rice fan I was, but seriously, there was a huge difference between reading about something in fiction and actually witnessing it in real life. "You could say that."

"Careful, Edward. I think you're overwhelming our guest," Jasper cautioned, amused by my dumb founded face.

Edward smirked. "Good. Being left speechless is a perfectly healthy normal human reaction. It would be good for both of you to have a healthy douse of humility."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Right. This coming out of the guy who talks through his ass."

A round of laughter rippled through the vampires, excluding Edward, who didn't appreciate being called out in his own home.

"I believe she has you there, brother," Emmett chortled, slapping him on the shoulder, rather roughly in a playful sibling manner. I suppose when you're a vampire your shoulder can't be jarred so easily.

Alice giggled with approval. "Brooke is good at that." She took note of Edward's glare directed toward Brooke. "Oh, lighten up, Edward! It's good to have your chain yanked from time to time."

Edward scowled. "Yes, well, maybe I would have a better sense of humor if she didn't prefer to take jabs at my dignity."

I snickered underneath my breath. I actually sort of felt sorry for Eddie Boy. Brooke was a professional when it came to conquering the haughty attitudes of worldly pompous blow hearts like him. She never showed mercy toward the people she deemed as a pain in the ass.

"Hence the reason why I like to step all over you, Cullen," Brooke explained, wily. "You take things way too seriously. Including yourself."

More laughter at the expense of Edward. He growled underneath his breath, curling his lips back, showing his surprisingly flat pearly whites. His deep voice rumbled in the back of his throat, frustrated.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, questionably. Her eyes narrowing in the act of scrutinizing his bared teeth. "Um… okay. What the hell, Cullen?" she demanded, confused. "If you're a vampire where the hell are your fangs?"

Puzzled as well, I couldn't stop myself from staring at his suspiciously human like pearly whites. Last time I checked the books vampires were supposed to have elongated canines. I waited for him to answer as realization dawned on him, his lips uncurling from his snarl. I glanced from Alice to Jasper to Emmett, watching them exchange knowing looks. My intuition told me where we were left out of the loop on something.

"Mind explaining guys," I asked hesitantly, watching as big smiles spread across their lips, revealing their teeth, which didn't resemble anything at all to what I thought a vampiric smile should look like.

Edward chuckled without warning. It sent unwelcoming shivers down my spine. It reminded me of a predator that just cornered its prey. The prey being us of course. His superiority complex quickly resurfaced much to Brooke's and mine annoyance. His eyes flickered between our guarded faces, cockily.

"Tell me. How much do you girls _think_ you know about us vampires?" he inquired, arrogantly. "And please, leave nothing out."

Brooke groaned, rolling her eyes again and then sent me a "I'm letting you take this, Cass" look. I sighed, knowing that since I was the vampire fanatic out of the two of us, it was up to me to save the day and lay down the law for these unorthodox bloodsuckers.

I placed my hands on my hips, akimbo, putting on my game face as I liked to call it. "Alright. Fine," I said and jumped right in, ignoring the amusement reflecting in the Cullen's eyes as they waited for an answer which I'm sure they were going to get a kick out of. Figures. Rotten bastards. "First of all, according to all rules concerning vampires, you guys are supposed to have fangs! After all, that's what is supposed to help you vampires in piercing the juicy tender necks of your helpless mortal victims."

I puffed out my cheeks in irritation, watching their grins grow. "Second of all, vampire aren't supposed to be out during the day, which you guys are," I stated, infuriated by the fact that piece of information went right down the drain. "Supposedly, vampires can't go out into sunlight. In the _Vampire Chronicles_, the vampires slept underground during the day to avoid being burnt by the sun's harmful rays."

Edward shook his head as we went walked along. "Actually we don't sleep and that whole spontaneously combustion in direct sunlight is a misconception," he explained, enjoying this little correction session about the common known myths of vampire lore.

"You don't sleep? Like never?" Brooke wanted to know out raged.

Edward smiled. "No. Never."

"Dude, that's fucked up."

"And the spontaneous combustion thing is just folklore too?" I asked skeptical ignoring my sister's vulgarity.

"We wouldn't have all these windows in our home if we had to worry about being burnt to a cinder by the sun," Jasper pointed out in earnest.

"So then why don't we ever see your sorry asses at school on a sunny day then?" Brooke demanded. "Answer me that, genius!"

"Oh, we have our reasons," Alice chimed in, energetically. She bounced ahead of us, casually pointing out the rooms as we strolled at leisurely pass down the wandering hallway of the second floor. "We can't exactly show our faces out in public on a sunny day for a reason, though not the reason Hollywood has lead horror movie audiences to believe."

Brooke wasn't convinced. "Really? Like what?"

Edward mused. "It has something do with our body having the appearance of frozen marble," he replied cryptically, giving her a clue. He smiled a lopsided grin when Brooke and I gave him one of our famous emo sister looks that read something along the lines like "okay, what the hell have you been smoking." He actually chuckled. "Maybe next time the sun comes out, we can show you. You'd have to see it with your own eyes to understand."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Brooke and I exchanged weirded out looks. Hopefully, whatever they had planning for us the next time a sunny day rolled along, it centered around something that wouldn't have us questioning their sanity.

Brooke smirked, a wicked gleam in her eyes. " Right…Let me guess. You guys grow horns and sprout wings or something retarded like that, right?"

My sister's outlandish guessing did the trick. The three of them tossed back their heads, howling with laughter. Obviously, our near-sightedness about vampires

entertained them to no end. We were regular comedians. It felt so good to know that we provided them with something other than a really big skull crushing headache.

"Honestly Brooke," Edward laughed, musing her hair, playfully. She stiffened at the sudden casual contact. "It's nothing that extravagant, I can reassure you. Though, I guess, you can consider it a sort of transformation. Just not something so outrageous."

"Thank you, Mr. Modesty," Brooke seethed through gritted teeth, glaring dangerously at him. "Now would you mind kindly remove your hand from my head before I have to castrate you."

Edward's mirth quickly vanished at the thought of parting ways with his precious family gems. His eyes widened at the crude remark. An awkward silence filled the hallway as everyone stared at my sister in both a mixture of shock and horror, but the stillness didn't last long as Emmett was the first one to burst the bubble with a wild fit of laughter at Brooke's bold way of threatening people. Awe, yes, I think we really did amuse them.

I shook my head, not surprised by her threat unlike our vampiric hosts. Brooke had a long time standing reputation of using that very exact threat to silent any idiot who dared to cross her path and provoked her fiery wrath. "Ignore her," I said, snickering, poking in her in the side as hard as I could making her wince. "Brooke gets like that when people invade her personal bubble. She seriously wouldn't cut off Eddie's balls. She's not that twisted."

Neither Cullen looked convinced. They eyed her, hesitantly. Way to go, Brooke. Scare the vampires shitless with your charming personality. I heard her snicker at my sarcastic thoughts.

I whistled nervously. "Any who…" I stated, eager to move onto a better subject. "You were saying about vampire folklore and how Hollywood and just about everyone else got it wrong."

Edward sobered and cleared his throat, indiscreetly. "Ah, yes. That," he replied, promptly. "What else did you girls learn from today's media on vampires?"

I nodded and continued on. "Well, according to everything I read about vampires-most of it taken from Anne Rice's _Vampire Chronicles_- vampires have super natural powers."

"Like?" Jasper inquired, smirking.

"Like mind reading. Being able to communicate telepathically. Super speed. Super strength," I replied, listing everything that came off the top of my head. "Most traits common among vampires everywhere. From what I read, some of the older ones, the vampires who lived for more than a thousand years or so, possessed the ability to actually set things on fire with just the power of their minds."

I waited for them to correct me on everything I just said. As if reading my thoughts, Edward was on right cue with his debunking of the facts I learned from reading fiction concerning vampires.

"Actually," he started. Hah! I knew it! "The whole power thing or as we like to call it, our extra abilities doesn't work like they do in the fictional world of Anne Rice. The whole super speed and inhuman strength is correct. All vampires have that much in common, but when it comes to extra abilities, well, not all vampires have them."

I raised an eyebrow. "And so?" Just where was Eddie Boy going with this?

Edwards shrugged, pretending to not hear the chagrin in my voice. "Only a handful of us have special abilities and it's not numerous. Those gifted only have one ability and they specialize in that ability."

"You serious?!" Brooke and I exclaimed in unison, our eyes bugging out of our heads in disbelief. Wow, that sucked! They were really turning my definition of what it meant to be a vampire upside down.

Edward nodded solemnly. "Yes. I am very serious here. Brooke. Cassie." He addressed us individually, his ocher eyes going from Brooke's awestruck face to mine, carefully analyzing our astounded facial expressions. "Most vampires don't have these supernatural extra abilities contrary to popular belief. It's only a handful of us who are come into the next life after we are turned with some form of a extra preternatural ability besides our inhuman strength and speed."

Now this was getting ridiculous. "Okay then," I muttered very disappointed in the new piece of information. "Does that mean… Um… that you're one of these so-called gifted vampires then? Since you seem to be a expert on the subject and all."

"Actually yes. I have the ability to read people's minds," he boasted proudly. Obviously, having the ability to peep into people's other minds and know their most deepest and darkest secrets was something he was very pleased of. "Both mortal and immortal."

Brooke and I went rigid immediately as soon as he announced his specialty. Did that mean he could read our minds too? We regarded him, warily. I took a stiff step back, my eyes fixated on his gloating form and gulped nervously. Brooke voluntarily clenched and unclenched her fists, her stance going on the defense as she narrowed her eyes, intensely. There were secrets in our family that weren't supposed to be known. Dark dreadful traumatizing secrets we'd rather have nobody know. There were things in our past that were not allowed to be addressed because it brought back very painful and heart wrenching memories.

"Cassie? Brooke? Everything okay?" Alice asked, concerned seeping into her voice, watching our facial features become guarded again. She placed an hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump out of surprise. I looked to her wide eyed. She quickly jerked her hand back at the look on my face, while I struggled inside myself to push back the terribly memories that threatened to surface. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

Brooke grunted darkly, her gaze zeroed in on Edward's suddenly stiff form. "You could say that," she remarked dryly. She looked Eddie Boy square in the eye. "So does that mean you can read our minds too? Do you know what we're both thinking about right now?"

Dismay flooded into Edward as he stared at both of us, his face contorting in deep concentration like he was struggling to penetrate our minds' defenses. "Unfortunately no," he admitted, regretfully.

Relieve swept through me. Brooke and I relaxed upon hearing this. Oh, thank the Lord for abnormal minds.

"I have to be honest with you. I wish I did. Beside Bella Swan, you two are the only other people I have ever met in my entire accursed existence whose minds are completely blocked off from me. It's very infuriating not knowing what's going on inside your heads."

Brooke and I exchanged startled glances. So Miss Sad Sack was also exempted from Edward's ability to hear people's thoughts? I could understand how Brooke and I were exceptions, since we happened to be as far from normal as you could get for your average run of the mill teenagers. Our unusual ancient heritage deemed it so, but Be~lla Swan? Now that was just plain bizarre. She was your typical example of a sour puss, who thought she was way superior to the rest of her immature ordinary fun loving media influenced raving careless idiotic peers. Now that girl had some issues with the universe. Maybe the fact Edward couldn't hear her thoughts meant that she was way too close minded and air headed from the get go. I bet ya ten bucks that she possessed that stupid superiority complex even when she was a little kid! Yeesh, talk about a walking disaster case in the making.

"Okay," I replied and then looked toward Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, continuing on unraveling everything I thought I knew about the vampire race. "What about you guys? Do you have any special abilities?"

Alice bounced on her heels, her hand shooting up like she was raising in it in class. I snickered. "Okay. Alice. What's your special power?"

"I can see into the future," she declared gleefully, her mood shifting so quickly it put Brooke and I to shame.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, impressed. "No shit. Like a freaking fortune teller?"

She nodded. "Yep. That's the deal, except everything I see in my visions is constantly changing. It always depends on the decisions of the person. I am able to see the virtual out-come of his or her decision, so if they change their mind suddenly, the future for that person will change as well. The future isn't set in stone after all."

I smiled. "That makes sense," I agreed, understandingly. Whoa. The ability to see into the future. Now that was a power I wouldn't mind having myself. It sure would have prevented a lot of my current problems.

"And Jasper, here, can influence people's emotional state and sense a person's feelings," Alice announced, smiling with pride, clinging to her boyfriend practically glowing with admiration.

Brooked raised an curious eyebrow. "You mean he's an empathy?"

Jasper and Alice looked to each other and then to us. "Is that what you call it these days?" he inquired, quite surprised on my sister's knowledge of psychics.

She sighed. "Our great grandmother was one," she elaborated, folding her arms across her chest.

"My," Jasper said, bewildered and looked to his equally surprised immortal siblings. "That is quite a surprise. So is just about everyone in your family a type of psychic?"

Now it was Brooke's and my turned to look to each other then to the inquisitive vampires standing before us. "Pretty much," we replied in unison.

"It's all on my dad's side though," I amended quickly before they jumped to conclusions.

"So your mother's side-?!" Edward probed.

"Okay! What about you, Emmett? Don't you have special powers?" I inquired interrupting Eddie Pooh, catching everyone off guard with my immediate shifting the hallway's attention to our previous subject. Like I said, there were just some topics you just didn't touch around my family. My mother was one of them. I forced on my famous cheesy monkey grin, simpering away like there was no tomorrow.

Emmett chuckled, brushing off the sudden redirection of our conversation. "Nope. I'm just the super strong good-looking one in the family," he bragged sending Jasper and Edward into laughter, obviously disagreeing with his pig-headed assumptions. It was pretty clear he wasn't exactly the pretty boy in the family. More like the stereo typical imagine of a serious weight lifter.

I laughed along with them. "Right," I said rolling my eyes. "Whatever you say, Emmett."

He shrugged, grinning back. "What? It is true."

"Only in Rosalie's eyes, Emmett," Jasper chuckled, jokingly.

Emmett smirked his way. "You're just jealous that I get more than you do, Jasper," he countered in the same teasing tone.

"Only you would brag about getting laid seven days a week like it was something to be proud of," Jasper drawled back, shaking his head not surprised. He and Emmett exchanged mock glares, challenging each other.

"Eep!" I blushed like mad at the unwanted information. Whoa, I didn't want to know that. I made the monkey "hear-no-evil" face, plugging my fingers in my ears hoping to protect them.

Brooke laughed. "Whoa. TMI: Too much information there, macho-man," she exclaimed, interrupting their glaring contests, while Alice and Edward groaned at where the subject was going to. "We don't want to know about your sex lives here. This isn't Ohpera."

"It might as well be with all the insanity," Edward murmured, disgraced. And to think he was legally related to these two perverts. Oh the humility. He's being embarrassed by his knucklehead brothers. Awe, poor baby.

"Awe, come on," Brooke jested, grinning wryly at him. "A little insanity for your diet is healthy, pompous ass hole."

Edward's left eyebrow twitched, profoundly. "I am not a pompous ass hole," he protested, glowering at her with indignation.

"You aren't?" she inquired further irritating him, her twisted smirk growing by the second. "Could have fooled me. Guess I imagine the last four weeks we've been here in hell hole central."

He blanched and started making a funny face, which resigned between angry and a suddenly mischief that was alien to his very solemn haughty nature. A warped grin slipped onto his face. "Brooke, I should warn you. My patient is not that perfect. You have ten seconds to take that crude remark back or else."

"Or else what? You going to lecture me some more?" She wanted to know, snidely, egging him on. "Eh, old bag of bones?"

Edward's eyes flashed. The sinister grin grew. "I warned you," he chuckled darkly and without warning crouched down ready to pounce like a feline.

Realization registered across her face. "Oh shit!" she shrieked and took off, pushing Alice and me, nearly knocking us both in the process. He gave her a ten second head start and then with a animalistic roar, took after her, flying down the hallway like a bullet.

"Brooke!" I cried after my fleeing sibling, panicking. Oh no! This couldn't be good. He was going to mull her. I knew we shouldn't have trusted the bronze wonder. He was just too moody and unpredictable! I tried to ran after them, but Alice caught me by the arm. I whirled around to gape at her grinning face.

"What are doing you, Alice?" I demanded, frantically trying to jerk my hand free from her sturdy grasp. "He's going to mull her! I just know it! Now Let me go!"

"Cassie, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," Alice reassured me, smiling away like her brother wasn't going to eat Brooke up like a nice ice cream Sunday. "Edward's just jerking Brooke's chain. He's means no harm. He's goofing around."

"How do you know?!" I shouted, incredulously, not believing my ears. She should at least show a little concern for my poor defendless sibling. There was no way Brooke could take on indestructible undead bloodsucker all by herself! My sister wasn't some powerful immortal. Despite her psychic abilities as a techno path, she was still human for God's sake!! "He might slurp her blood up like a freaking root beer float! You know suck her dry? How can I just stand here and let him-?!"

I noticed Jasper and Emmett laughed in the background. "Cassie, first off we're vegetarians," Alice elaborated, beaming as a sudden feeling of utter calm sweep over me like waves coming off the ocean. I tried to glare over in Jasper's general direction. The rotten son of a gun was using his stupid powers to stop me from panicking and listen to their deluded reason.

"What do you mean vegetarians?" I asked instead, the calming sensation flooding my senses, making it hard to stay furious with them. "Like veggie burgers and soy milk? I thought vampires needed blood to survive."

"We do," Jasper replied, coming into view, followed by a grinning Emmett. Just then we heard Brooke cursing up a storm from the stairway that disappeared around the corner, followed by a loud echoing smack and Edward's whimsical laughter. Jasper and Emmett and Alice looked to each other, simpering away like the suspicious commotion didn't bother them at all.

Jasper went on to finish what he had just started to say before the interruption, talking rather idly. "We use animals instead of humans for prey. We abstain ourselves from our natural food source in order to coexist with them peacefully and stay in one place longer without arousing suspicion."

"You hunt animals… Instead of humans?" I questioned caught off guard by the sudden new piece of information. What the hell? And just when I thought the Cullens couldn't get any stranger. I waited for confusion to wash over me, but the only emotion in its place was that abnormal calm. Jasper must be still keeping my emotions in line.

"That is correct," he replied, mirroring Alice's pleased smile.

"You guys are seriously the weirdest bunch of bloodsuckers I've ever met," I murmured, grudgingly. "And that's not saying much, considering you're the only vampires I've met in real life."

The three of them got a riot out of my grumbling, loving the fact they dislodged all my firms beliefs of what a vampire was supposed to be. The definition of a vampire, the one I've believed in since the day I became a vampire fanatic, went down the drain in the course of over an hour. Wow. Talk about life biting you in the butt and turning everything topsy-twervy.

**A/N: Yay!! Another chapter done and posted. I would have gotten Chapter sixteen up sooner, but when I proof read it the first time, the ending just didn't seem right, so I postponed updating it with Chapter fifteen. I think I like how it turned out, but it makes just you wonder though…. What was Brooke complaining about? What was that loud noise? And why was Edward chuckling? Hm… *rubs chin theatrically* Guess, you guys will have to stay tune and find out! That is… once I write Chapter Seventeen!! ^^ Until then, you'll just have ponder over the out comes!! Yeah, I'm evil. Not really… Any who… Until next time, PEACE OUT!!!XD**


End file.
